


Quiet Asphodel

by DORRIThhhhh



Category: Hannibal(TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 180,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DORRIThhhhh/pseuds/DORRIThhhhh
Summary: 从前，有一位伟大公正的国王。国王在很久前收养了一个男孩，他从小教导这位年轻的王子如何追踪猎捕那些肆虐于王国四方之境的怪兽们。有一天，这位王子遇见了一头野性异常的怪兽，它冷酷残暴，同时彬彬有礼。王子神情郑重，对着怪兽立下他的誓言：“我会抓捕你，这是我父亲的意愿。”同样郑重地，这头怪兽对着王子立下它的誓言：“我会与你成婚，这是我内心的意愿。”





	1. 王子加冠

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quiet Asphodel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114624) by [FKAHerSweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAHerSweetness/pseuds/FKAHerSweetness). 



第一章 王子加冠

亮莹莹的施华洛世奇水晶坠链串起了三盏华丽的枝形吊灯，这立刻让威尔联想到七十年代女明星长裙后的流苏拖尾，他不太能忍受这幅景象。同样不能忍受的是它们散发出来的微弱紫光，这使得这间宴会厅浸泡在一种奇奇怪怪的光亮与氛围中，从高高撑起的天花板到干净锃亮的地面无一幸免。威尔不确定其他人是否和他一样深受宴会会场布置的困扰，直到菲利斯柔和的声音从他身后传入耳中。

“我跟他讲了我觉得这简直太过了。”

威尔转过身来看着她。菲利斯脸上一副不堪围困的烦扰表情，精致服帖的白色晚礼服包裹着她的身体，她裸露的棕色手臂的阴影在紫色灯光下显得颜色更加深重。

“你该说服他放弃这个，” 威尔简直没办法在她面前控制住自己声音里的烦躁：“这太荒谬了。先不论其他的，这场宴会的账单该算在谁的头上？行为分析局？还是他自己出钱？”

菲利斯轻轻哼了一声：“你知道他不会花自己的钱的。我甚至没法说服他给服务生小费。”

这时，一位身穿黑白两色西服的服务生端着托盘走来侍立在他们身边，托盘上的玻璃酒杯盛着夏顿埃酒。菲利斯和威尔做了相同的手势示意他快速离开。

“不是他花钱，”菲利斯继续说道：“行为分析局会报销的。用他的话来说，鉴于你的卓越功勋，这已经是行为分析局对你最无足轻重的嘉奖了。”她停顿了一下，让威尔有时间对此报以干呕和翻白眼。“我知道，但这可能也有些许意义。无论如何，他好不容易搞了这么个宴会，也许你也能试着享受它。”

威尔摇摇头，不再盯着会场上的吊灯，转了转眼珠子把视线转向地面，看着擦得锃亮的地板上映出的自己。

菲利斯将手放在威尔的肩膀上，露出一个微笑来：“试试吧，威尔。再说——”

“嘿，嘿。”一只沉重而熟悉的手臂环住了威尔的肩膀，手臂的主人语调里透着愉悦的声音在他耳侧响起：“要想找到你真是要永久那么久。”

威尔抬头看向杰克的脸，他的神色比这暗紫的灯光还要黑上几分：“也许你不该把半个城市的人都邀请来。”威尔的肩膀因为他倚靠的重量而往下沉了沉。

杰克用力地拽了拽他的耳朵，招来威尔的不满嘟囔和菲利斯的无奈叹息。

“放开这孩子，杰克。” 菲利斯开口道。

杰克没搭理她，转而挑起一边眉毛看向威尔：“威尔，你这穿的是什么？你没听见我说这是black tie[1]的正式场合吗？这身穿着能适合什么场合？一个人在家的宁静夜晚？还是保龄球室？”杰克松开圈住威尔的手臂，从威尔套着浅褐色格子衬衫的肩膀上捻起一根长长的狗毛。哈，他接下来的表情就可不止是一点点的失望了。

威尔一把扯过那根狗毛：“我们能不谈这个吗？”

“是啊，” 菲利斯痛苦地呻吟出声：“别谈这个。”

“我们就谈这个。”杰克一锤定音。他急忙掸了掸威尔的衣服，动作间还不忘向四周看去，担心周围这几百个零零散散的客人里有人正往这边看。但如果要威尔来说，大多数人都更着迷于游走的侍者和他们手中托盘里的夏顿埃酒、虾和无花果。威尔移开视线，站到离杰克一臂远的地方。杰克的眉头又皱深了点，他妥协地叹了口气：“好吧，威尔。就……别总把你自己隔离在外。今晚的宴会意义非凡，你是这里的主角，我需要你融入进来。”

威尔耸了耸肩。贝弗利·卡茨和吉米·普莱斯站在一大丛精心摆放的风信子前，他们注意到了威尔，向他晃了晃酒杯。

“好吧，我会融入进去的。”威尔说道。但还没向他们走过去几步，就被杰克扯住了衬衫袖子。

“不是融入他们，”杰克说道：“跟我来。”

威尔狠狠瞪了杰克一眼，被他拖向了相反的方向。菲利斯朝他扯了半个笑，她身后的吉米看起来非常迷惑，吉米身边的贝弗利粗犷地大笑出声。威尔咕哝了一声，转身跟在杰克身后。

他们在穿过宴会厅的途中被许多人搭讪——至少威尔觉得有很多人。他从未见过的男男女女拦住他们来和他握手，言语祝贺他的成就，邀请他去往其他国家交流。威尔忍受着他们的恭维，脸上勉强挂着一副笑容，但他鼻梁上架着的眼镜挡住了一切眼神交流。杰克站在他身边点头微笑，热情回应人们的评价。威尔觉得如果不是杰克离他如此之近，他一定没法坚持穿过人群走到宴会厅的另一端。按照他自己的做派，遇到这种令人厌烦的场合，他就该掉头跑去停车场，直接开车回到狼陷。

他们最终还是走到了人群的另一边，这里安放着一排铺着白色桌布的晚宴桌，每桌围着六个人在进餐，其中少数几个人面前的餐桌有些脏乱。离他们不远处，三个端握玻璃酒杯的人围成半圈，看起来正在进行私人交谈。威尔迅速地认出了其中两人，他转向杰克。

“你根本就没想让我融入。”威尔语气有些激烈，他知道杰克对此至少会假装平静。“你不过是想把我扔给鲨鱼然后离开。”

“威尔，布鲁姆和奇尔顿不是鲨鱼。”

“你不是那个他们想要撕咬的对象。”威尔瞪了杰克一会儿，然后收回了视线。“不，别想了，我不会如你的意的。”

杰克拽住他的手腕。“威尔，”他嘶嘶出声：“别总是表现得像个孩子！”

“你放开我——”

“这里没人是别有用心的，这只是个庆祝的夜晚而已！”杰克语调里的恳求听起来相当陌生：“就只是礼貌的交谈几句，聊聊天气什么的，我无所谓。就只是——”

“威尔！”

杰克和威尔的拉锯被奇尔顿走近的招呼打断了。威尔的肩膀垂了下来，他转过身面对着男人关切的笑容，还有剪裁精致的黑色礼服。阿拉娜·布鲁姆紧随其后，抹了玫瑰色的口红来配同色的礼服裙。在他们旁边，阿拉娜的左侧站着另一位男性，他比奇尔顿要高，肩背宽厚、发色带灰，看起来像是有四十五岁左右，在紫色灯光的映照下，他的瞳色近于黑色与栗色之间。他的目光和威尔游走的视线交融了不到半秒，威尔就飞快地移开了眼，他叹了口气。

“你好，弗雷德里克。”威尔极力想要使自己听起来相当无趣。杰克用手肘撞了他一下，但他丝毫不为所动：“你好，阿拉娜。”

“你做得很好，威尔。”阿拉娜说道。她的笑容非常柔和，歪头时她的黑发落了几束到肩膀前。“大家都说要是没有你，我们可能永远也没法抓到霍布斯。你为我们力挽狂澜。”

弗雷德里克咳嗽了两声：“你得仔细作脚注，阿拉娜。如果你打算引用我一分钟前刚说过的话。”

阿拉娜仍旧保持着微笑，但她的左眼皮微不可见地抽搐了一下。

杰克假装刚才的一幕并未发生，他拍了拍威尔的肩膀，借故说要去找端着无花果的服务生离开了。威尔控制自己不去看他离去的背影，他早知道会这样。

“威尔，”阿拉娜的神情恢复了正常：“我想为你介绍这位客人，他是我很熟悉的朋友，也是我的前导师，汉尼拔·莱克特博士。”她侧过身，托手指了指身边的男人。这人刚刚一直站在旁边愉快地观察着威尔在这种场合下的不自在。他一手端着盛了半杯夏顿埃酒的玻璃酒杯，将另一只手伸向威尔。

威尔心里叹了口气，他握住男人的手。碰触到对方皮肤的短暂时间里，仿佛过电的感觉实实在在地惊吓到了威尔，他快速放开两人交握的手。

汉尼拔·莱克特轻轻笑了一下：“你最近经常洗衣服吗？”

威尔摇头否认，极力忽视心中的焦躁情绪。他清了清嗓子道：“莱克特博士，你的博士学位是……？”

“精神科学。”他答道。

“显而易见。”威尔的嘴唇抿成一条线，他要把这笔帐记在杰克头上。威尔最不需要的就是又一个心理医生跑来争夺他身边的位置，他应付弗雷德里克和阿拉娜就已经够呛的了。不，杰克的如意算盘不会凑效的。威尔挺起胸膛，直视着面前男人的五官，与他的眼睛对视。“听着，莱克特博士。我实在不是心理医生们竞标的对象，”他停顿了下，回头看了看确保杰克不会听到他说的话：“无论是否有人曾对你们花言巧语过。”

他略微带了点惊讶看向威尔，摇了摇头道：“我无意推销自己的服务，但是很高兴你告诉了我这点。”

在威尔回应之前，弗雷德里克轻蔑地开了口：“我希望你真的没有这个想法，威尔已经有足够多的选择了。”

阿拉娜瞪大了眼望向威尔：“噢，抱歉，威尔。我不是有意让你误会。汉尼拔只是陪同我出席而已。杰克还特意确保只有一人陪同我出席，而不是两人或三人，你知道的我身边从来不乏想要认识你的朋友。”

“所有人都想要一睹杀人犯的真容。”威尔说。

弗雷德里克和阿拉娜被威尔的话吓到了，两人张口却无话可说。威尔感觉到自己的脖子开始变红，他在阿拉娜想要真正开口说些什么之前离开了。无论她要说的话有多恳切，威尔都不能再多忍受了，他也不打算再忍受。

巴尔的摩四季酒店里的华丽宴会厅。威尔回头望了望明亮的窗户和那些通往白色洗净露台的法式大门，再往下是螺旋状的台阶铺往茂实翠绿的花园。在花园里，宴会厅倾泻下去的半紫色灯光近乎静谧安详。他简直难以相信杰克搞了这么一出大戏，即使所有的花费都由行为分析局包揽。如果他不知道这背后暗藏了怎样的动机，也许会对此报以些许的感动喜欢。他甚至希望自己真的不知道，这样他就能安安心心地返回大厅，去和贝弗利还有普莱斯、泽勒一起喝酒玩乐，或者在其余哪儿都行。他是真想假装这仅仅是一个成功破案后的欢庆宴会，假装它不受杰克那强烈的渴望所控制，不被威尔自己犯下的错误贯穿始终。

那该有多么令人愉快啊。

威尔的深呼气加重了鼻息，糟糕的是这一切幻想永远不可能成真。他坐在花园的石凳上，旁边环绕着一丛丛挺拔的风信子。空中的月亮被云层叠次遮挡，宴会厅里炫目的灯光流泻出来，威尔脚边的地灯指引着曲折的鹅卵石路，从宴会厅门口一直蜿蜒向花园深径处，除此之外，整个世界仿佛漆黑一片，空气中飘荡着青草刚刚被切割出伤口的味道。

威尔正抬头盯着云层像冰川一般以缓慢而可见的速度流动着，他突然听见一阵脚步声。以为是杰克找到了他，他低声咆哮出自己的不满。但当他转头对上那人的脸，他发现自己再一次被那双燃烧着炽热意涵的栗色眼眸包裹了起来，现在它们的颜色就如头顶的天空一样漆黑如墨。

汉尼拔·莱克特手里端着两杯夏顿埃酒。

“噢，”威尔反应过来：“是你啊。”

“尽量保持刚才的兴奋吧，”汉尼拔的手肘挥向威尔所坐的石凳：“我可以坐下吗？”

威尔耸耸肩，往右边挪了半英尺的位置。汉尼拔在他身边坐下，递给他一只玻璃杯。威尔心里已经准备好听到心理医生的那套惯常说辞，来对他刚刚的情绪爆发评头论足，或者也许会是更糟糕的话题——谈论天气。他这么做了四五分钟的心理建设，却猛地发觉这人什么都没有说。汉尼拔悄然静坐在他的身边，不时抿上一口手中的夏顿埃酒，抬头观赏着月缺的夜色。威尔飞快地瞥了一眼他的身影，随即像他一样抬头望向夜空。

他们身后的灌木丛里蟋蟀乐鸣，不知何处传来的喷泉水声平和静好，虽然威尔看不见它。再往远处，道路上小汽车的昏弱灯光在夜色里看起来十分柔和。威尔叹了口气，他的杯中酒已经饮尽，再看汉尼拔，他也喝完了自己的，正一动不动地静坐着，双手握住玻璃酒杯的中间部分，稳稳地靠在膝盖上。

威尔咬了咬自己的下唇，他在脑海里简短地排演了一遍将要说的话，接着就说出了口：“请原谅我不会说什么客套话。刚才在里边，我说的那句我不是心理医生竞标的对象，实在是太粗鲁了。”

汉尼拔先前一直表现得像是没有在听威尔说话，这下他转过头看向威尔，他的嘴唇微微翘了起来：“我当然原谅你，我猜你最近对心理医生们的热情关注不胜其烦。”

“就算是你也能感觉出阿拉娜和弗雷德里克看我时的不同。好吧，是的，阿拉娜明确告诉了我她对我很感兴趣。”威尔做了个鬼脸，拇指无意识揉着杯口留下的吻痕。“和我想的一样，就算是……就算是在霍布斯之前，杰克也一直想让我跟谁聊聊。我不知道他是觉得我很受困扰还是什么的，但是现在，这个事件之后，他在这一点上恐怕不会放过我了。”

“想让你找个心理医生？”

“是的，他想要个间谍，这就是一切。”威尔低头看着他们紧靠着的双脚。汉尼拔的黑色牛津皮鞋，威尔的棕色远足鞋，以及磨损的鞋带。“他想要有个人在我脑子里，确保我的大脑仍旧在他的刺激下运作良好。我成功地——”威尔露出半个微笑：“我成功地赶走了一些，玛丽格德博士，艾尔斯博士，琳泽尔博士，等等。你应该大致明白我的意思了，我就只是，呃，就是会对他们表现得很粗鲁，我想。但是无论我做了什么，阿拉娜和弗雷德里克还总是像被胶水粘在了我身上一样。”

“也许他们真心实意地认为你很有趣。”汉尼拔说道。他的声音很柔和，威尔辨认不出他的口音属于哪里。乌克兰？丹麦？不，是波罗的海附近的口音。

“也许他们是真心实意地想和我结为伙伴，这样就可以有机会在行为分析局完成他们一个又一个的案例研究。不仅如此，他们还能拥有一个饱受争议的怪物猎手作为自己的明星病人。”威尔讽刺道。

汉尼拔看着他：“一个杀人犯。”

“这就是我。”

紧接着是长久的沉默，汉尼拔一直看着他，威尔感觉到汉尼拔想要赢得这场眼神拉锯的胜利，但他自己拒绝沉迷其中。汉尼拔很快放弃了，他转头重新看向天上的月亮：“我听说你在行为分析局里有个绰号。”

威尔僵住了：“老天，你听说这个了？好吧，至少别说出来。”

“我不会的。”汉尼拔有些忍俊不禁。威尔抬头再次看向他，这时云层恰好拨开，月亮微弱的光芒照亮了汉尼拔的左边侧脸。他站起身，朝威尔伸出空着的那只手：“你想要回到里面去吗？”

“也许吧。”威尔把酒杯递入汉尼拔张开的手掌，沿着微亮的花园小道往露台走回去，汉尼拔跟在他身后，地灯映照着他的皮鞋。他们一同打开了双开的法式大门，汉尼拔在左，威尔在右。宴会厅里嬉笑谈话、觥筹交错的杂声和花园中的静谧相比可谓吵闹得天翻地覆，威尔几乎立刻就后悔回来了。

汉尼拔微微转向他说道：“我很高兴我们的交谈有个美好的开始，威尔。”

威尔耸耸肩，没怎么在听他说话，室内的光亮和噪音现在于他如同背景音一般遥远。“好的开始，不好的开始，”他低喃道：“也许我们就见这么一次。但你说的对，呼吸点新鲜空气还是不错的。”威尔感觉自己的神经突然抽了抽，他伸手抓挠了下耳背。

他注意到汉尼拔落在他身上的目光变得柔和了，他脸上精心演练过的标准微笑有一丝丝的松懈。尖尖的牙齿露了出来，他的表情蒙上一层深意。但威尔不知道这深意从何而来，或者为何存在。他只知道自己这一晚已经受够应付心理医生了，所以他再次耸耸肩，在转身离开前说了一句：“很高兴认识你。”

他听见身后的男人回应道：“我也是。”随后他走出了能听见汉尼拔说话的范围。

*

“所以，那个帅哥是谁？”

“老天，贝弗利，”威尔咬牙转身道：“你就一定要这样偷偷跟着我吗？哪门子的帅哥？”

贝弗利挑眉看他，像是在说：你知道的。可是威尔并不知道。她身上的那件蓝色长裙看上去是一出彻底的灾难，威尔甚至怀疑她是否知道究竟礼服长裙是长什么样子的。他想贝弗利是那种会选择在自己的婚礼上穿休闲裤的人，也许再加点蕾丝边，看起来相当传统。她的脸颊烧得红红的，可能是因为整晚都在追着端酒的服务生到处跑。

“你知道的，就是我们的花园秘密约会先生（Mr Secret Garden Meeting）。”她调笑着说道：“那个帅哥。我和普莱斯看见他跟在你后面，就在你像午夜时分的辛德瑞拉一样飞奔出宴会厅之后。他也是个心理医生？”

“噢。”威尔看起来有些丧气。他决定不理会这套辛德瑞拉的说法，节省时间：“他是莱克特博士，阿拉娜的一个朋友。他是个心理医生，但万幸他对我没什么兴趣。”

贝弗利不以为意，似乎对事情没像她想的那样有猫腻失去了兴趣：“看来不是所有人都有资格向我们的王子求婚。”

“贝弗利。”威尔的声音听起来充满警告意味。

“怎么？噢，别这样，又没有别人在听。”她挥手示意他们所在的地方——不过是宴会厅孤独一隅，只有他们自己和一桌子无人光顾快要化掉的芝士球。威尔跑到这里来寻个清净，贝弗利可不是，他想她过来的原因多半更糟糕。

他摇头道：“这不是重点。我希望这个绰号尽早消失，这很烦人，而且与事实相去甚远。”

“与事实相去甚远？”

“’行为分析局的王子’？我不是个王子，联邦调查局也不是个王国，这完全不对。”

“又不是我开的头！”

“我不关心是谁先开始这么叫的，反正从现在开始它不许再出现了，”威尔停顿了一会儿，皱眉道：“连莱克特博士都知道这个了，他甚至在今晚之前都没见过我。”

“那个帅哥？”

“别这么叫，贝弗利。”

她不太赞同地哼哼了一声，把注意力转向了那些芝士球，翻捡了好久才挑出一个咬了一小口。“好吧，总之你已经逃离了他们，我还是挺高兴的。我在这儿没有认识的人——也不是没有，但是我不喜欢他们。普莱斯刚才提早走了，他说家里灶上有火没关什么的。”

“泽勒呢？”

“他给女朋友挑戒指去了，”她把吃了一半的芝士球扔回盘子里：“他想求婚了吧应该。”

威尔惊讶地挑起眉毛：“我都不知道他有个女朋友。”

“活到老，学到老。”

纵然贝弗利总有那么些小毛病，她至少让威尔接下来的夜晚都安全了。各式各样的企业社团和名流要人走来他们的清冷角落试图搭话，但在看到贝弗利对那些芝士球做的“可怕”事情后，他们就有多快跑多快地离开了。他们要是和威尔握手，贝弗利也会热情地伸出右手，弄得那些人满手油腻、污渍斑斑，她得体地朝那些找借口快速离开的人微笑。贝弗利没有明说任何想要保护威尔的意思，但威尔知道她做这些是为了什么。

他忽然有了一个想法：要是贝弗利是个心理医生就好了。这样的话杰克就满意了，那群跟在他身后死盯他每一个动作、热衷于玩追逐游戏的心理医生们也只能作鸟兽散。是的，即使是站在宴会厅的另一边没有靠近，威尔也能感觉到弗雷德里克和阿拉娜的凝视。鬼祟的、游移的，威尔摆脱不了这样的目光。他们沾沾自得于自己良好的修养，没有在这个夜晚更进一步打扰威尔。至于他们是被威尔先前的爆发吓到，还是全神贯注于和汉尼拔·莱克特博士的谈话，威尔就不而得知了。汉尼拔看起来优雅得体、情绪寡淡，他没有像个孩子一样朝威尔暗送眼波，也许他已经忘记了威尔的存在。

啊，威尔陷入自己的思维，至少没人能够捕获我，这还真是要感谢上苍。

晚宴结束的时候，威尔就像是被轨道约束方向的行星一样回到了杰克和菲利斯的身边。他公式化地朝客人们道别，感谢他们的出席和支持。大多数人看他的表情仿佛目睹奇观，有人看起来并不信任他、甚至流露出害怕恐惧。威尔无法因此责怪他们。

四季酒店的上空，云层已经消散，月亮比先前他在花园里的时候更亮了。威尔抬头凝视着它，直到服务生把他的车开来停到路边，引擎发出低沉的轰鸣声。他给威尔打开车门，开车之前杰克和菲利斯站在威尔的车窗边。

“我知道这个晚上对你来说很漫长。”菲利斯给了他一个疲惫的微笑：“但你表现得很好。”

威尔耸耸肩没说话。

杰克看起来似乎想说点什么挑剔的话，也许是关于他的服饰搭配，他整晚大半时间都粘在贝弗利身边，或者是他太过消沉的气质。威尔不知道。杰克忍住了，他拍了拍威尔的肩膀：“你会调整好的，”他继续道：“还会有很多参加宴会的机会。”

菲利斯不满地嘟囔：“连环杀手最好不要太多，杰克。”她朝威尔道了晚安，亲了亲他的太阳穴，然后告诉杰克她会在车里等他。服务生已经把他们的车停在了威尔的后面。看着她离开坐到副驾驶位上，杰克又回头看向威尔。

他们现在独处了。没有企业社团，没有名流要人，没有心理医生。威尔可以和他自在地交谈了。

“爸。”他觉得舌尖的感觉有些陌生，这种自由就像是从建筑物十层飞身跃下：“这太扭曲了，我没法适应这些宴会。”

杰克呼了口气，把手插进衣服兜里：“你感觉还好吗，威尔？”

“什么？嗯，我……我还好吧。我只是不希望因为冲着一个人把弹夹打空了而被崇为英雄。”

“是杀人犯，威尔。”

空气寂静了一会儿，威尔一时不知道杰克想说的人是盖勒布·雅各布·霍布斯还是他自己。他假定杰克指的是前一个，继续道：“好吧，但是我们别搞宴会厅、红酒和西装这一套行吗？我只想好好工作。”

“你会的，我很抱歉如果你觉得这些宴会太繁复。但这是你第一次有所成就，我想给你准备些不一样的东西。”

威尔的表情缓和了。“我明白的，”他往后退了一步，手掌撑在车门把手上：“谢谢。”

杰克露出笑容，虽然只有一点点。他走回菲利斯坐着的车旁，临时又转头回望向威尔，上下打量了他一圈道：“你确定你没事？”

威尔的微笑相当空洞，但那确实是一个笑容：“再好不过了。”

*

从巴尔的摩驱车开回狼陷的路途总是令人精疲力竭，在这场宴会之后尤其如此，威尔觉得自己疲惫到要在路上停车睡着了。他不担心家里的狗狗们。月亮忠实地跟随着他，攀爬着松树枝头和条状的云层越升越高。他开得越远，越远离城市的光怪陆离，夜空中的星星就越愿意争相冒出来。它们眨巴的眼睛让他勉强保持着清醒的意识。他的后背酸痛，抓着方向盘的双手用力过度。他忽然发觉自己从中午开始就没吃过东西了，晚上喝的夏顿埃酒在胃里不舒服地翻搅着，而不是像他的脑袋般如同一团静止的混沌。

他瞥了一眼身边的副驾驶位。霍布斯正盯着他看，蓝色的眼珠朦胧不清，布满红色的血丝。他的身体被染得血红，散布着好多个子弹孔洞。他的嘴巴张开，唇角下垂，边上干涸着黄绿色的胆汁。

威尔转头看向前路，霍布斯在他身边待了大概三英里的路程。威尔驶过下一个路口的时候，他消失不见了。但那股味道久久不去。威尔紧咬自己的后槽牙，他知道那股味道会永远徘徊在他的鼻息周围。

注释：  
[1] black tie: 指正式的晚宴场合应穿着的服装，直译为黑领带，对男士来说实际上是指穿白色礼服衬衫，佩戴黑色领结，搭配礼服马甲或宽腰带，外穿礼服夹克，再搭上一双黑色牛津礼服鞋。（总之拔叔肯定穿对了，我们薇薇没有2333）（来自wiki词条）


	2. 王子的追随者们

杰克另外抽了把椅子放在办公桌前，这下除了他自己的，总共有三把空椅子摆在这里。他长叹一口气，让脊背瘫软下来，躺进了自己的棕褐色椅子里。他一点都不期待这个，头痛烦恼的征兆已经嗡然作响。但他同时也心如明镜，从威尔在宴会上的表现来看，这场谈话势必进行，无论是采取何种手段，他需要有人在他和威尔间牵线搭桥，他需要确知威尔的心理状况究竟如何。

是的，杰克仍旧眼光如炬。虽然威尔努力想要隐藏，但他眉毛耸动、眼镜遮挡下的眼睛目光闪烁。杰克的视线穿透他的镜片，直抵那双绿色的眼睛，它们游移不定、张皇无措，如同惊弓之鸟。

他眼睛里的那种东西，杰克不知道它从何处来，或者为何存在，但他从霍布斯的死亡之日起就发现它了。其实他以为威尔第一次出任务会表现得状况百出，那个春寒料峭的晴日里所发生的事情完全是在意料之外：威尔跌跌撞撞地从霍布斯家里跑出来，浑身浴血、手中的枪弹夹已经打空。

那些微妙的变化永远是在瞬息间流转，威尔的眼睫就是从那一刻开始总是低垂着，那时候他偷偷抬眼看了杰克一下，然后转开了眼，死死盯着自己的鞋子，侥幸地希求杰克看不出他身上有什么样的东西在开始生根发芽。

杰克不会允许这个恶胚在威尔身上出一口活气，他要把它扼杀在原初之地。但他需要帮助来做到这个，他愿意为此忍受所有的头痛，所以他安静地等待着。

他看了看手腕上的劳力士表，指针刚刚对准下午两点。再不一会儿，他办公室的门就被推开了，弗雷德里克·奇尔顿博士款步踏入，一身薄荷绿西装搭配棕色领带，他把头发往后抓了抓，发胶在灯光下色泽光亮。弗雷德里克对杰克露出的微笑有些迟疑，他本以为会看见威尔。他穿过办公室走向自己的椅子，当然，他也留意到了另外两把空椅子。

“噢，杰克，别这样。”他抗议道：“你没跟我说过布鲁姆也会来。”

杰克一副不置可否的表情，“你没有问我，博士。请坐吧，和往常一样，你提前到了。”

弗雷德里克短促地叹了口气，坐在最左侧的椅子上。“‘我提前到了’，事实上是我准时到了。我得强调这一点，杰克，准时是我比阿拉娜更合适的又一个原因。还有第三把椅子？我能请问我们今天的神秘医生是哪位吗？威尔已经吓跑了ASA[1]在东北部起码一半的注册医师，而且你知道他会怎么对待新认识的医生。我甚至不认为——”

杰克对此置若罔闻。

今天吃早餐的时候，杰克跟菲利斯讲了他关于威尔的计划。她安静地听他解释，细嚼慢咽手中涂了厚厚一层果酱的吐司。把培根蘸上单面煎蛋中间金黄流动的蛋心，抿了几口咖啡。等杰克说完，菲利斯擦擦嘴。她冷酷地指出她知道杰克不会在这件事上听取她的意见，讽刺了杰克假装向她寻求建议的做法。她指责杰克总是按照自己一个人的想法行事，从不考虑这会对威尔造成怎样的伤害。呵，这就是他的作风。杰克正想张嘴为自己辩护，但她对他的羞愤漠不关心，只径直说道：“别毁了他。”

办公室的玻璃门再次打开了，来人开门的风格与弗雷德里克相比谨慎许多。阿拉娜站在门框里，笑意满满，弗雷德里克和杰克的目光都被吸引了，她穿着一身优雅得体的蓝色裙子，脚上是一双绿松石颜色的仿舞鞋，汉尼拔·莱克特跟在她身后，深灰色西装外套内搭浅蓝色衬衫。

弗雷德里克盯着汉尼拔看了许久，他转头向杰克控诉道：“噢，你是在跟我开玩笑对吧。”

杰克叹了口气，“冷静点，奇尔顿博士。”他无视掉弗雷德里克脸上被羞辱一般的表情，指了指余下的两把空椅子，“布鲁姆博士，莱克特博士，感谢你们的到来，请坐吧。”

他们照做了，阿拉娜坐在正中，汉尼拔在最右边的椅子上落座。弗雷德里克不住地瞟眼看汉尼拔，但是大多都被阿拉娜的白眼拦住了。汉尼拔的行止一如既往的彬彬有礼，他的双手平静地搭在膝盖上，全神贯注地看着杰克。杰克甚至感觉如释重负，终于有那么一次，自己不再是房间里唯一的那个成年人了。

“那我们开始吧。”他说道，随即身子前倾靠在办公桌上。他把面前半冷的咖啡推到一旁，说：“大家一定都知道，我们在这里是想讨论些关于威尔的事情。我在过去的几周里一直很担心……但是在这个周末的宴会之后，我可以确定威尔有些不对劲了。我相信你们也都看出来了。威尔向来反感社交和人际关系，这是他的本性。但我感觉最近他有些……像是在隐藏什么东西，他的感受、他的想法，在我看来都像是一团黑色混沌，太过模糊不清。我希望谁能为我点盏灯，好让我看清他的脑子里到底装了什么。所以我需要威尔有一位心理医生，最好这位心理医生能和他一起查办接下来的几桩案子。”

“是的，”阿拉娜附和了一声，她的嘴唇像玫瑰一样夺彩动人，“我也注意到了威尔的那些行为，这很让人不安。”

“他说自己是个杀人犯。”弗雷德里克补充道。

“这并没有多不同寻常，尤其是在经历夺走他人生命的创伤之后，”阿拉娜上下换了换交叠的双腿，“这是正常的人性。”

弗雷德里克活灵活现地模仿了下阿拉娜之前朝他翻的白眼，“噢，拜托，伯劳鸟可是个连环杀手，就算威尔杀了他又怎么样，威尔接受的训练一直以来就是——”

“我没想训练威尔去杀人，”杰克尖锐地打断了他，“我训练他是为了去锁定和抓捕罪犯。事情只不过就这样发生了，只要他想救那个霍布斯家的女孩，他当时就别无选择。”

汉尼拔·莱克特点了点头，“你养的捕鸟犬在本该听话保持不动的时候擅自下了嘴。”

杰克把视线移向了他，“是的，我想是这样。”他的指关节敲击着木质的桌面。“莱克特博士，上次我和我的助手贝弗利·卡茨聊了聊，她说你和威尔那天在他情绪失控之后交谈了很长时间。”

“是的，”弗雷德里克自作主张地回答，前倾身子朝着最右边的心理医生丢了半瞥，“你跟他在花园里都说了些什么乱七八糟的？”

汉尼拔神色微动，那不像是个微笑，而是他仿佛瞬间落入了某种美妙的想象，“我不认为我们交谈了很久，他只是向我倾诉了些许烦恼而已。”

“烦恼？”杰克、弗雷德里克和阿拉娜一同反问，他们难以置信地彼此相互交换了几个眼神，又把注意力转回到汉尼拔身上。

“是的，烦恼。关于奇尔顿博士、布鲁姆博士，还有你，杰克，你们对他的关注。他觉得你们对他的兴趣另有目的，他也察觉到了杰克想要在他身边塞个什么人来确保他的精神健康。我认为他目前压力重重，因为这些过分的关注而坐立难安。他还向我道歉了，他说他对自己离开会场的做法和在会场里的无礼行为感到抱歉。”

杰克看起来眼睛都亮了。

弗雷德里克表情惊悚，“他向你道歉了？威尔·克劳福特是个会道歉的人吗？”

“确实是这样。”

阿拉娜终于长出了一口气，她半开玩笑地说道：“天呐，汉尼拔，你知道自己是个奇迹吗？”

弗雷德里克似乎想越过阿拉娜仔细打量汉尼拔，“你到底做了什么？居然能引诱他向你透露这么多东西。”

“我只是给他端了一杯夏顿埃酒而已。”汉尼拔云淡风轻地说。

“恶！”弗雷德里克有些愠怒，他转向杰克道：“精神治疗果然是不存在奇迹的，任何一个带了威士忌的人都能用酒精来诱惑病人松口。”

汉尼拔缓慢地将视线移到弗雷德里克身上，“威尔既没被诱惑也没被灌醉，也许他需要的只是一次简单的普通人间的对话，而不是你这样像个处男一样地在他的脑子里乱拱。”

弗雷德里克面目狰狞，“我——我会叫你知道——！”

“我已经了解清楚情况了。”杰克沉下声音阻止了接下来的争吵，三位心理医生转过头来看他。“这就是为什么三位会被我请来这里，以及我为什么把莱克特博士也请来。威尔在伯劳鸟事件之后状况非常糟糕，他需要帮助。直率地说，我希望他能以最好的状态去对付切萨皮克开膛手。”

阿拉娜不赞同地抿紧嘴唇，“杰克，你知道我并不想和你争论，但是，开膛手？这对威尔来说……”

“就是他终局之战。”杰克声音冷酷，往后稳稳地靠在椅背上。他的这句话无人反驳。“你们都清楚这一点，威尔自己也很清楚。只要开膛手一出现，他就得全力追捕，如果他被伯劳鸟绊住手脚，他就无法做到这一点。”

汉尼拔淡然地注视着杰克，微不可见地耸了耸肩。

“噢，”杰克恍然大悟般转向汉尼拔，略带歉意道：“莱克特博士，对不起，你熟悉切萨皮克开膛手吗？”

“我不能说我很熟悉。”

“当然，案件的细节都很血腥残酷，你只用知道他是个连环杀手，二十年来一直断断续续地在东北部区域活动。奇怪之处在于他每次动手都会杀害正好三个人，每年只出现一两次，三次就是最多了。每次杀了三个人之后，他就会沉寂好几个月长的时间。有一次他甚至一整年都没有再次动手，就像一扇紧闭的窗户。所以，开膛手活动的时候是我们抓捕他的最好时机。”

“你的意思是那是威尔抓捕他最好的时机。”汉尼拔说道。

“是的，威尔。”杰克无奈地笑了笑，“无论如何，威尔需要一名心理医生。一个同伴。威尔的工作是保证人们的安全，我需要谁来保证他的安全。”

“并且，”弗雷德里克打断了杰克，自恋地把手指插在头发间，“大家可都不要忘了，我是这里最了解开膛手的心理医生，我从很多年前开始就是这个案子的顾问，而且我和威尔认识最久。”

阿拉娜不满地嘟囔：“没有人会忘记这一点的，弗雷德里克，鉴于你每两分钟就要重述一遍。”

“威尔需要一名经验丰富的心理医生，一个治疗好手。”弗雷德里克坚持道。

“总之，”汉尼拔止住了他的话头，“我们得立即开始寻找合适的人选。”

弗雷德里克对此气急败坏，阿拉娜无视了他，重新看向杰克。“也许我们需要一些新的视角，杰克，”她面带微笑，白皙的双手紧紧夹在大腿中间，“我最近几项有关连环杀手的研究很适合运用在其中。”

杰克点点头，“你的研究非常有洞见，布鲁姆博士。”

“阿拉娜完全不适合威尔，”弗雷德里克直截了当地说：“我不同意。”

阿拉娜的脸涨得通红，“谁关心你是不是同意，弗雷德里克？威尔根本不可能忍受得了你。”

“噢，你怎么知道？难道他向你发誓永远忠诚了吗？”

“够了！”杰克大声喊道，怒视两位争吵中的心理医生，他们看准杰克的眼色一言不发。杰克清了清喉咙，就像预想的一样，他现在已经头痛欲裂、昏昏沉沉。“布鲁姆博士说的很对，我们的确需要一些新的视角。当然，奇尔顿博士的话也很有道理，经验丰富也是一个重要的考量标准。这所有的一切就是我会把莱克特博士请来的原因，也许他愿意把威尔看作自己一个可能的病人。”

“你怎么看，莱克特博士？你对威尔有兴趣吗？”

弗雷德里克挥舞着双手，有些激动，“他说过他没有！在宴会上，他明明白白地告诉威尔他没兴趣做他的心理医生。”

杰克狠狠瞪了弗雷德里克一眼，在他有机会让他闭嘴之前，汉尼拔率先开口了，“是的，不幸的是，我确实这么说过。”

杰克挑了挑眉毛，“’不幸的是’？”

“我必须承认我现在兴致勃勃，”汉尼拔忍不住微笑起来，“威尔，我得说，他相当迷人。”

阿拉娜受到感染，也展开了笑容，“他真的能给人那种张狂的另类诱惑。”

“还有他纯粹的想象力，”弗雷德里克冷静了下来，说道：“万分稀有。”

杰克有点无语地看着面前三个入了迷的人。他不知道能把这叫做什么——威尔总能对心理医生们造成这种影响。着魔、迷恋，或者是某种医患间的欲望渴求，每个人都莫名地被威尔吸引。他真希望他能够好好利用威尔这种精神上的奇特费洛蒙，也许部门里的工作会更加顺利。

“所以，”杰克企图拉回原来的话题，重新获取了在场三人的注意力，“你的确对他有兴趣。”

“是的。”

“那就太完美了！”杰克笑得十分开怀，忽视了另外两人脸上阴沉的表情，“你已经证明了你差不多能够掌控威尔，医生。所以你只需继续，把这个看作一个小测验。去试着了解他。看看他会不会对你敞开心扉。”

汉尼拔移开视线，似乎有所沉吟。他张嘴正想要说些什么，办公室的门突然打开了。威尔站在门外，头顶卷起的呆毛暗示着这是户外的忙碌一天，他的衣服褶皱不平、沾满了狗毛。方片眼镜之后的绿色眼睛扫视了一遍在场的所有人。

“噢，这真是再好不过了，”怒意在威尔的声音中酝酿，“为什么我没被邀请参加这个讨论会？毫无疑问这次讨论与我有关。”

弗雷德里克小声回答：“你又不喜欢聚会。”

威尔怒气冲冲地瞪了他一眼，在杰克能够说点什么来缓解这充满火药味的气氛之前，威尔的目光落在了汉尼拔·莱克特身上。他们凝视着对方的眼睛，远长于威尔愿意与人对视的时间。威尔朝他轻轻地发出了一声嗤笑，然后转身走出了办公室。

杰克低声咆哮，“哈，这真是棒极了。”

“我会和他谈谈的。”阿拉娜说着从椅子上站起来。

“噢，别，”弗雷德里克语带讽刺地说道：“让我们的莱克特博士去和威尔谈，看看他究竟能对我们的王子有多大的掌控力。”

杰克听了这话简直想一巴掌扇在弗雷德里克的脸上，但转念一想，他的话也并非完全没有道理。他随即无可奈何地朝汉尼拔做了个去追的手势，“也许你应该追上他，医生。今天可能会是一个开始。”

汉尼拔点了点头，站起身。他追着威尔离开的方向去了，脚步声回响在威尔刚刚走过的廊道里。杰克躺回椅子里，摇晃了几下身子，长长地呼出一口气。  
威尔既然看见了这个，他就绝无可能再对此妥协，杰克的计划似乎命运注定要被扼杀在摇篮里。

*

其实威尔没在行为分析局总部里待多长时间，但建筑物外明亮的天空仍旧显得刺眼夺目，他不得不侧过头避让阳光。威尔伫立在总部外面的水泥人行道上，夏日里的停车场边上绿叶繁盛、灌丛丰茂，他恍然觉得自己仿佛已经回到了狼陷小屋。

柏油路上穿梭的工作人员进进出出总部的建筑，他们总会看威尔一眼，有些人向他点头问好。威尔随意地摆摆手算作回应，他耸起肩，握拳的双手插在灰色裤带里。他抬眼看了看自己那辆停在出口不远处的轿车，那团废铁看起来毫无用处。

他可以再走回去，他可以重新回到杰克的办公室，假装他刚刚没有撞破那个秘密会议，一切公事公办、不牵扯私人情感。他可以向杰克抱怨他的车开不了，忽视周围那些心理医生饿虎扑食一般的表情。他的确可以这样做。

但他的自尊不允许。于是他就这么站在人行道上，畏缩着回避来往的人员，祈求着不要有人上前来和他有过多的交流。

“威尔。”

威尔猛地回头，绿色的眼珠子转向身后的汉尼拔·莱克特。微风吹拂过两人的脸颊，威尔头发上的卷儿在风中跳动起来，汉尼拔的发丝却保持着纹丝不动。“莱克特博士，”威尔皱眉看向他，“你向我保证过。”

“真的很抱歉，我只是想看看你怎么样了。”

威尔转开头，强迫自己冷静下来。“我很好，”他的眼睫低垂。“是的，我很好。别以为我不知道我的——他——杰克和那些心理医生的会议和我有关，这就是他赤裸裸的阴谋。”

汉尼拔的表情明亮了些，威尔想。但也许只是阳光照在了他的脸上。“你不觉得说这是阴谋有点太过了吗？”

“一点也不，”威尔断言道：“他一直都在教那些心理医生该怎么取悦我——”

两位工作人员擦肩走过，他们侧头盯着威尔。威尔不耐烦地低吼，背过身子去，只给汉尼拔留下一个侧面。

“而且我能感觉到，”他停顿了许久终于开口，微风抚过他深色的头发，“我想你现在已经改变想法了吧，莱克特博士。”威尔紧捏了捏口袋里的拳头。

他不该这么惊讶的，说实在的。汉尼拔多半已经和弗雷德里克、阿拉娜讨论过了威尔那稀有的能力。杰克肯定也告诉了他，如果能和威尔搭档，这对一名心理医生来说将意味着什么。哈，怎么可能会有人抵抗得住这样的诱惑呢？

可就算这样劝告自己，威尔还是止不住地觉得失望。

“我只是陪阿拉娜去参加这个会议而已。”汉尼拔向他解释。威尔翻了个白眼，汉尼拔继续说道：“并且这也不仅关于你，杰克还提到了切萨皮克开膛手。”

威尔立马转过身，他的肌肉和肩背突然紧绷起来，“开膛手，他又开始活动了吗？”

汉尼拔一脸惊讶。“他没这么说。”

“噢，”威尔瞬间泄了气，“那，他说了什么。”

“杰克在考虑要不要招点新人来负责这个案子，提供些全新的视角。他似乎很想在开膛手下次活动时将他抓捕归案，所以他需要手下的力量时刻准备着，强到能够一拳出击得手。”

“我早就准备好了，”威尔急切地争辩：“我也很强。他最好别多管闲事，我能对付开膛手！”

汉尼拔不置一词。

“为什么所有人都想在我不需要帮助的事情上伸出援手。”威尔讽刺地自语道。

“你需要帮助的事情是什么呢，威尔？”

威尔嗤笑一声，他抬起手指了指停车场的方向，“我的车抛锚了，好不容易才到这里。我想看看……”威尔摇摇头打断了自己。“我也不知道我在想什么。杰克不愿意去见阿比盖尔·霍布斯，每次我一提到这件事，他就用弗雷德里克和阿拉娜来堵我的嘴。”

“阿比盖尔·霍布斯？”

“她现在在医院里。”威尔抬头对上汉尼拔的脸——不是他的眼睛，大概是他的牙齿，它们似乎从来没那么有存在感过。“我向霍布斯开枪的时候，他想杀掉他的女儿，割开了她的喉咙。但他只做到了一半，她在医院里昏迷了好几个星期。”

威尔没有提的是，他在她没醒过来的那段时间里经常去看望她。不知为何，他感觉自己不需要把这说出口——汉尼拔似乎知道这点，他轻轻地点了点头。

汉尼拔走下人行道，踏向停车场光滑的路面。他伸手向威尔示意那辆反射着太阳日光的宾利轿车。

“那我们走吧。”

威尔一时有些难以置信，等回过神来，他已经坐上汉尼拔的奢华轿车，由着对方带他驱车前往华盛顿州的乔治·华盛顿大学医院。威尔往后倒在皮质座椅上，一路上沉默寡言。

他脑子里回荡着从前杰克朝他说的话，让他换辆安全可靠点的车来开之类的。那时候他们是在梅赛德斯奔驰旗舰店的停车场里，但威尔不假思索地拒绝了，他从来不喜欢这种炫耀身份特权的东西。如果真有什么能说服威尔换一辆新车的话，大概就是这种不适感了——除非倚仗某个心理医生的帮助，否则他没法自由来去。他从后视镜里瞥了眼后座，松了口气，至少霍布斯没在这里。

汉尼拔像是留意到了他一瞬间的放松，他转过头看了看威尔，但却没说什么。

到了医院，他们一同领取了访问许可。威尔有点惊讶，他本以为汉尼拔在停车场把他放下之后就会自行离开，但他对此表现得淡然自若。他们搭乘直梯上楼，密闭的空间里周围人低声交谈，威尔强迫自己抬起头直视前方。

*  
阿比盖尔跟上次威尔来看她的时候相比丝毫未变。他在宴会前的那个周五来看过她，他失神地看着她苍白的脸颊，还有脖子上缠绕着的绷带，朝她倾吐自己有多排斥那个宴会，说他更愿意在这里陪着她。一位护士从打开的门前走过，狐疑地看了他几眼，威尔感觉那时自己的脸一下子红了。

意识回到当下，威尔和汉尼拔一起站在阿比盖尔的床前。这个房间不大，但是大开着的窗户让室内充满了阳光。房间味道闻起来有些陈腐，和桌上的鲜花香气混合在一起。那是嫩黄色的水仙花束，上面插了一张祝愿身体好起来的卡片，是某个远亲送来的。威尔也想过自己要不要送花，但他下一秒就转念觉得这是个蠢主意。

阿比盖尔的心脏监视器发出平稳的哔哔声。

威尔把视线移到了汉尼拔身上，他盯着他的脸不放，像是想要熟悉他脸庞的轮廓，记住他脸上的每一条纹路。他也低头凝视阿比盖尔的脸，像是努力在想象她醒过来时会有怎样的表情，也许她会微笑的。威尔从没看过她的笑容。

“我搞砸了第一次任务。”威尔喃喃道，像是不小心说出口了的秘密。也许他只是在脑子里这样想而已，但他没法再把它们收回了，这些语词如同空气一般游遍了房间。

“你是这样看待霍布斯的吗？”汉尼拔问道：“一次任务？”

“是，”威尔呼了口气，“是的，他是我的任务，我的一次考验任务，就像外出捕猎。”威尔无意识地点头，他不知道自己的这个动作有何含义。

“我在报纸上看过明尼苏达伯劳鸟的报道，”汉尼拔先看了看威尔，然后转头看向阿比盖尔，“他杀害了那么多年轻的女孩。你的确夺走了一条生命，威尔，但是你拯救了她们，若非如此他会杀掉更多的女孩。你的任务，用你的话来说，应该被看作是一桩功绩。”

威尔牢牢盯着阿比盖尔，“你觉得这能被叫做是功绩？”

“她没有失去生命。”

“她也没有什么生气，”威尔顿了顿，道：“这太糟糕了。”

“捕猎总是会这样。”

“我想象的不是这样，我以为整个过程都像医诊那样干净利落。杰克总是……他总说我的工作就是锁定猎物，所以我以为，我只负责找到它们，然后联邦调查局，或者那些警察，甚至是杰克，他们会端着枪严阵以待，瞄准猎物击毙它们。在我的想象里，杀人犯总是跪在地上，双手被拷在身后，态度严肃。”

威尔自嘲地笑了笑，“我之前从没在现实里接触过这个。猛兽被逼到角落时会变得凶猛异常。而且我……我没想到她会在那儿。她那时候不停在尖叫，她叫得很大声。霍布斯在她的耳边嘶嘶低语，不知为什么，他的声音也变得很大声。然后他就动手割她的脖子，我立刻朝他开了枪。其他人过来抬走阿比盖尔之后，我记得我当时还在想，谢天谢地我戴着眼镜。我不想我的眼睛沾上血，当时到处都是血，我的嘴里、鼻子上，到处都是，但我不想要眼睛里也被溅上血。”

“你当时觉得孤独，”汉尼拔倾身看向他，“你以为你的爸爸会与你一同面对，然而你发现自己独自一人对抗这头猛兽。”

威尔睁大眼看向汉尼拔，面露惊异。

“爸爸”？啊，威尔想起来了，他突然想起自己朝霍布斯开第一枪的时候说了什么，在阿比盖尔的脖子被割开的时候，他和她同时尖厉地喊出了这个词。就是这个词。

威尔打了个冷颤，他不再看着汉尼拔，走到宽敞的窗户边。他们在五层楼高的位置，窗外的城市在日间里繁忙喧哗。没有汉尼拔看着他的脸，威尔觉得再开口轻松了许多，“这是个考验，我一切得自己解决。”

“也许这就是杰克不希望看到的，”汉尼拔的脚步声渐近，“所以才想让你找个心理医生，他是在告诉你你不必单枪匹马行动。他希望你能有个搭档，威尔。”

“阿拉娜或是弗雷德里克，”威尔伸手搭在窗台上，“阿拉娜行事坦诚，她看我的表情像是极力想对我温柔些，我完全无法忍受这个。就算她看起来满腔柔情，实质上她和那些我拒绝了的心理医生没什么两样。她不知道何时应当放弃。再说弗雷德里克……前不久他邀请我去他家吃晚餐，在半夜的时候。”威尔几乎要笑出声，“我不需要心理医生。”

汉尼拔走到他的身边，也把双手搭在窗台上，紧挨着威尔。

他开口道：“那你需要一个朋友吗？”

呵呵，这就来了。威尔嗤笑了一声，别开眼道：“我对心理医生完全不感兴趣。”

“也许你会慢慢地对其中一个感兴趣。”

威尔没有说话，他转头看到汉尼拔正盯着他，他的唇角翘起浅浅的笑意。威尔抬眼看向那双栗色眼睛，他曾和它们在宴会那天晚上短暂地接触过。汉尼拔的笑容愈发柔和放松，那种深邃的凝视再次落在威尔身上。整个一切是那么幽然静谧，威尔觉得他听见了自己的心跳声。他几乎分辨不出这难以停息的砰砰声是自己心脏的跳动，还是一旁的心脏监视器里传来的声音。

是后者，威尔长出一口气，他和汉尼拔同时转身，病床上的阿比盖尔·霍布斯睁开了眼睛。

注释：  
[1]ASA，我没有查到这个是什么，最接近的解释是美国麻醉医师协会，但似乎又不太对劲，有知道的小宝贝可以评论告诉我哟


	3. 王子听话不乱咬

白大褂们带着一摞摞报告单拥进了病房，威尔在这番突然的鸡飞狗跳前表现得十分麻木。他只是看着阿比盖尔，盯着她尚显迷糊的蓝色眼睛，它们很快被医生们的身影遮挡住了。他知道阿比盖尔认出了他。他们没机会对视多久，但仿佛两人同时都确认了对方的存在。威尔感觉自己身体里某个地方像是被叮了一下，先是瞬间的刺痛，然后是不可控的流失。有什么东西在缓慢地往下流淌，他忽然听见一阵遥远的滴水声，细小水珠落下，重回浩瀚海洋。

汉尼拔开车把威尔送回了家。威尔沉默不语，脑袋无力地斜靠在安全带上，一路上都看着窗外飞速后退的乡村景象。天空从蔚蓝变成了橘黄，最后加深成带点黑的紫色。远处星星在东方闪烁，逐渐爬升到威尔的小白木屋上空，照耀着生机勃勃的狼陷地带。宾利驶上撒满碎石的小道，威尔家里起居室的灯没关，房子在黑暗夜色的笼罩下明亮温馨。汽车停下后，狗狗们开始激动地狂吠，威尔差不多能够听出七种不同的叫声，他知道这些声音分别属于哪几只。

他没意识到自己该下车了，只忽然听到自己侧边的车门被人拉开，汉尼拔站在车门外，朝他伸出一只手来。威尔解开安全带，他犹疑了一下，把手搭在汉尼拔的手心里，稳稳地踏出车门站定在车旁。他们立在车道上，威尔转眼避开汉尼拔深重的凝视，飞快地抽出了被握在他手心的右手。但是这位心理医生的触感残留在他的皮肤上，汉尼拔的手摸起来柔软微凉。

汉尼拔转向旁边的房子，还有里面传来的吠叫声。窗沿边露出了狗狗趴搭着的耳朵，他开口道：“啊，这就是传言中的狗狗们。”

威尔抬起眉毛，“传言中的？”

汉尼拔抬手示意威尔衣服上到处都沾着的狗毛。“噢。”威尔扮了个苦脸，他几乎感觉有些羞人了，不知说些什么。威尔意识到汉尼拔想要和他有些眼神接触，但他没有这个心情。

“晚安，威尔。”汉尼拔快速说道，他绕回驾驶座所在的那边车身。威尔拾级走上门前的回廊，感应灯在他的动作下自动亮了起来，狗狗们看到他显得更激动了。

“晚安，莱克特博士。”威尔站在门前，他咬了咬自己的下唇，“谢谢你做的这些，你不需要做这么多的。”

汉尼拔看着他，然后——威尔感觉自己的内脏收紧了——对上了威尔的眼神视线，即使这是在浓厚的黑暗中。“随时为你效劳，威尔。”说完他坐上驾驶座，倒车开出车道离开了。威尔回到屋子里，没有去看汉尼拔离开的车尾。这很有可能是他最后一次见到汉尼拔·莱克特，也许他应该说再见，而不是晚安。

*

日子一天天过去，威尔始终有意忽视杰克不断打来的电话。闲暇无事的时候，他会打开紧急语音信箱，听杰克质问他的车为什么在行为分析局的停车场里，但他不会接这些电话。威尔打算表明自己的态度，无论杰克会觉得这有多孩子气。他不喜欢这些充斥着对他的忧虑的私人会议，也不喜欢这种对他保密的感觉。

在他还是个小男孩的时候，那时他刚刚被杰克和菲利斯收养，他明显能感觉到杰克看他的眼神的变化，因为杰克发现了他拥有极度敏锐的知觉，还有那如同马里亚纳海沟一般深切的共情力。在那之后，他们之间总是充满了严肃的对话，杰克坚持威尔需要接受测试和特殊训练。这样的教管贯穿了他的男孩时代，延续到青春期和二十出头的年龄，在他学习犯罪学、社会学和心理学课程的时候也是如此。甚至于那天晚上他们在那片黑暗的森林里时同样如此。

是的，如果要想培养威尔的话，这些都是必需的。但是他现在出师了。他放倒了盖勒布·雅各布·霍布斯，他不喜欢总是被蒙在黑暗里。

所以他这几天对杰克不予回应，即使弗雷德里克和阿拉娜打电话来也不接。威尔自己甚至都想嘲笑自己的幼稚。他把手机搁在厨房的流理台上，大多数时间都在原野里和狗狗们待在一起。它们在夏日的微风里撒开腿到处跑，巴斯特总是落在后面，而温斯顿永远都是领头的那一只。威尔能感觉到它身体里蕴藏着野性，它向前跑的姿势就像一匹狼，步态大方而有掌控力，即使是在玩耍的时候，它也会对其他的狗保持警觉，像是随时准备好了能去追扑撕咬它们。

威尔对温斯顿说：“不，你不能咬。如果你想，忍住。但是绝不能下嘴。”

他的屋子后面那片平坦草地的尽头，有一小排树林沿着那条穿过狼陷的河流挺立着。威尔有时会在那里飞钓。最近他大多时候都只走到树林前贫瘠的小荒原，狗狗们在他身边围成一个骚动不安的圆圈，它们不停地四处走动，嗅闻脚下的枯枝落叶。而威尔坐在树桩上，他手边带着小说和诗歌。

他最近发现了读书的乐趣。威尔从前除了非虚构作品和教科书外别无他涉，似乎那些歌颂爱情和人欲的十四行诗，或是波折坎坷的冒险小说是低俗粗滥的代名词。肮脏。威尔对自己能够脱离理性、逻辑和犯罪心理的束缚感到心旷神怡，他现在经常待在马洛[1]、华兹华斯[2]还有西德尼[3]创造的温柔世界里，他有时会花一整个下午享受毛姆[4]的文字安抚，或是夜里完全沉浸在纳博科夫[5]的小说里。

虽然他现在不再受那些教科书的扼制了，可他知道杰克是不会赞同这样的。

也许这正是他这么做的原因。

他的行为也有逃避的意味，但是威尔在读华兹华斯的时候没法不想到阿比盖尔。

她住在人迹罕到的路边，  
住在野鸽泉的近旁；  
没有谁曾把这姑娘夸赞，  
很少人曾把她爱上。[6]

威尔一遍又一遍地读这首诗，直到他的眼前只馀阿比盖尔睁开的蓝色眼睛。他阖上书走回屋子。他不需要招呼狗群跟上——温斯顿发现威尔离开了，它立刻争取到其他狗狗们的注意，它们乖乖地跟在它身后。威尔和霍布斯一起往回走，霍布斯步履轻快，至少对一个浑身都是弹孔的人来说是这样。那些弹孔里有血流出来，血液染黑了他的衬衣。等威尔走回门前的回廊，霍布斯没有跟着上台阶。他站在地面上，抬头用那双浑浊的眼睛看着威尔。

他说道：“好好照顾她。”胆汁和唾液混在一起垂在他的嘴角。威尔在正午的阳光下打了个冷颤，他回答：“我会做一切我能做的。”他和狗狗们接着进了屋，杂乱舒适的前屋像是威尔的整个家，虽然他还有空着的二层楼。他考虑着中午吃些什么，在冰箱冷藏柜里翻找起来。

这时，放在台子上的手机振动起来，亮起来电的蓝光。威尔叹了口气，他静静地等着直到来电挂断，然后才打开了他的手机。杰克打了七个电话。弗雷德里克三个，阿拉娜两个，贝弗利·卡茨两个，吉米·普莱斯一个，泽勒一个。

威尔再次叹气。

他回拨了杰克的电话。

“威尔，”他自己的名字伴着杰克的吼叫首先入耳，“如果在有案子的时候你还是表现得像个青少年，我会让你从此收拾东西滚回家待着！”杰克的声音粗暴而镇静，他旁边似乎有其他人，外面在刮风，周围有警笛的鸣声。威尔不到半秒就解读出了所有这些信息。

“案子，尸体，”威尔说道，他用手肘关上了冰箱门，“在哪？”

“别给我秀你那聪明劲！”

“你不告诉我在哪，我就没法帮你。”

杰克连呼吸声都气得发抖。威尔记得这个声音，它让他有点动摇，但他立马冷下心肠。他不再是个孩子了。良久，杰克开口道：“埃利科特，就在华盛顿市往外走不远。既然你的车还放在匡提科，我想你应该得要打车来。”

“你想得没错。”

杰克又叹了口气，像是他身体里愤怒一下子蔫掉了，“过来就行，威尔。”

威尔挂断电话，关上手机。他侧倚在流理台边上，手肘支撑着斜歪的身体，无意识地用手机摩挲着自己的下唇。

*

这里到处都粘着黄色的警戒线，杰克就站在被它们标注成犯罪现场的地面上。太阳高高地挂在空中，万里无云，地上没有一片阴影。只有工作人员在荒芜的草地上走来走去，清理地上的枯枝，给尸体和现场拍照留证。普莱斯和泽勒在尸体旁边争论着什么，杰克看上去对他们的谈话丝毫不感兴趣，他专注地盯着自己的手机，手上握着它的力道不小，像是要把它捏碎一般。

“好吧，就这样了。”杰克喃喃自语，他又再次打开手机。

在杰克急躁地想要再打一个电话的时候，贝弗利正好路过，她放缓脚步，朝杰克挥了挥手，“嘿，再给他点时间吧，他又不可能十分钟就赶到这里。”

杰克看了她一眼，摇摇头道：“我不是想给威尔打电话，我想找的是奇尔顿博士。”

“为什么？”

“为了威尔！”杰克的手指在拨号键上停住了，“他倔得像头蛮牛，不想找搭档？行啊，我给他找一个。我看他敢不乐意。”

贝弗利大声抱怨道：“但是威尔讨厌奇尔顿。”

“威尔讨厌所有人。”

“给那个帅哥打电话，杰克。威尔不讨厌那个帅哥。”一阵风呼呼吹过，她搭在肩膀上的秀发飘舞起来。她抱着双臂，脸上的微笑尽是了然的意味，仿佛她刚告诉了杰克什么不得了的大秘密。但是杰克一脸茫然地盯着她。

“贝弗利，这个’帅哥’他妈的是谁？！”

“你知道的！就那个，那个心理医生。他和布鲁姆一起来的，你不是说前几天他甚至把威尔从匡提科带走了吗？”

杰克抿紧嘴唇，他没想过这个。在威尔把自己封闭在狼陷的这段时间里，汉尼拔·莱克特没和杰克说过多少话。杰克在他们一起离开匡提科的那天晚上给汉尼拔打了电话，汉尼拔只提到他把威尔送回了家，他说威尔很安全，也并不是很生气。

杰克那时不知道所谓的“不是很生气”意味着威尔让自己杳无音讯了整整三天。菲利斯简直担心到不行，他们吃晚饭的时候她总是向杰克投去颇有深意的眼神，对杰克来说，菲利斯的这种眼神比任何一双邪恶的眼睛还要让他难受。

“我差点忘了他，”他看起来更像是在自言自语，“奇尔顿追在我后面好几天，不停地问有关威尔的事情，甚至连阿拉娜也有点痴狂了。这有点让我以为莱克特对此兴趣不大，虽然我已经把威尔交给他了。”

“他比较……淡定。”贝弗利抬眼陷入了思考。

“淡定。”杰克附和道。他想这差不多应该是威尔喜欢的型，于是他这样做了。他按下通话录里汉尼拔·莱克特的拨号键。

*

威尔在付账时看了看计程车的计价表，他开始盘算买一辆梅赛德斯奔驰也许不像他想象的那么奢侈不划算。他呼出一口气走下车，眼前是他无比熟悉的一幕：忙碌往来的工作人员，支起来的黄色警戒线，还有联邦调查局的车在草地上星罗棋布。但是威尔比他预料的到得更晚，所以他不得不穿过警戒线前那群如狼似虎的记者们，他们急切地想要从某个年轻没经验的工作人员口中套出话来。看到他不像样的衣着、卷发底下架着的眼镜，他们立刻认出了威尔。他们的大喊大叫清晰地在他的耳膜上震颤：“王子！”，“王子！”。呃，记者不可能保守得住秘密。一个薄唇的小波浪红头发女人叫得最大声，她如愿让威尔看向了她。

威尔对此情景嗤之以鼻，俯身钻进警戒线围着的现场。

杰克的身形首先出现在眼前，他的神情比威尔想象中的少了些许厌恶。他看起来相当平静，甚至可以说是愉快，威尔不打算相信他的表情。接着他转眼就看见了杰克身边的汉尼拔·莱克特，这位博士现在这身衣服是威尔见他穿过最低调的了：浅褐色西装外套，淡黄色衬衣和西裤，但他的表现却仿佛身上穿着最贵重的燕尾服。

威尔有意识地控制自己脸上的表情，总算没有表现出内心的惊讶。

“威尔，”杰克说道，他托手示意汉尼拔·莱克特，像是第一次介绍两人认识，“你认识的，莱克特博士。”

空气凝固了几秒，威尔点点头肯定了杰克的说法。紧接着汉尼拔向他问好，汉尼拔的神情言语非常真挚，他的友好让威尔说话时止不住有点结结巴巴起来。他叫住最近的一个工作人员，让他领自己去看尸体的情况。

威尔和汉尼拔两人并排着向尸体走去，他用余光瞥见了杰克近乎惊恐的表情。威尔有点被自己的想象逗笑了——杰克会怎么想？哼，他以为自己会劈头盖脸地对汉尼拔生气，就因为他来到了现场？

这其实并无所谓，汉尼拔不过是待在这里罢了。更重要的事情是尸体在这里，尸体就在他们眼前。威尔感觉自己的骨骼重构了整个身体，所有的一切恢复了精确的、完满的原貌，他脑子里有什么东西啪嗒一声打开了，某个开关开启了他的想象。

她被钉在一只牡鹿的头上，鹿角戳穿了她赤裸的身体，留下好几个血洞。她的皮肤灰败，在太阳下曝晒了二十到二十四个小时。她的身体正面洁白无暇，背面划开一个血口，肺部被扯了出来。鹿角刺穿的伤口很干净。她年轻的身体光裸朝上，脑袋往后暴露出伸展的喉部，四肢大开着垂向地面，像是在拥抱面前的天空。

没有谁曾把这姑娘夸赞，  
很少人曾把她爱上。

她的生命处在青春期的尾巴，看起来并不像霍布斯的那些受害者，也就是说她看起来不像阿比盖尔·霍布斯。威尔清楚霍布斯已经死了。

这也不像是霍布斯会做的事情——除去肺之外什么都没带走，要知道霍布斯坚持物尽其用。霍布斯是个典型的“会浪费的就不要”的人，霍布斯是个懂得爱的人。而这不是爱，这是艺术。一座以血肉之躯雕成的塑像，这个艺术家想要向霍布斯表达敬意，他这样做是因为他能够。他工具齐全、计划周密，时间充足、激情饱满，仅仅这些就足够他完成这个了。

“艺术也会有目的吗？它难道不只是人心自然的生发？”

威尔猛吸一口凉气，转身看向汉尼拔。威尔瞪圆了眼睛问：“我有没有……莱克特博士，我刚刚有在说话吗？”汉尼拔朝他看过来，眉毛略微挑了挑道：“你有，威尔。”

威尔发誓他刚刚只在脑子里想了想这些话。他的呼吸急促起来，低头再次看向鹿角上的女孩。阳光十分明媚。威尔躲闪着瞥了汉尼拔几眼，问道：“我……我刚才到底说了什么？”

在汉尼拔回答之前，泽勒突兀地挤进了威尔和汉尼拔之间的位置。他拿着棉签和塑料袋，跪在死去的女孩面前检查伤口。“你不停地在赞美这到底有多美，”他耸了耸肩，“说什么这一切与爱无关。”

普莱斯蹲在另一边，手里拿着同样的工具，“你还引用了华兹华斯的诗，我个人觉得相当不错。但这里可能不太适合读诗。”

威尔感觉自己的脖子快要烧红了，他的脸也升腾起热度。他清清嗓子，假装自己并没受到影响。“这确实与爱无关。这只是一个宣言，他不过是在炫耀自己的能力。”

“所以——”贝弗利拉长了腔调。走到威尔的左侧站定，她的出现吓了威尔一跳。“他为什么要这么做？他想窃取伯劳鸟的名声？”

“这和霍布斯的行为完全不同，”威尔说道：“他甚至不想跟霍布斯有所雷同，如果硬要说的话，这个人所完成的要高明许多，那个下手的人自己也清楚这一点。他在炫耀自己的羽毛，而不是渴求他人的名声。”

汉尼拔目不转睛地看着威尔，他似乎非常想和威尔有些眼神交流，但威尔无声地拒绝了。“你觉得这个更高明，威尔？”

“一切不言自明。”威尔耸耸肩，他在能表述它之前就感受到了它。整个现场充斥着宣言式的掌控力，意蕴无限、美妙绝伦。威尔始终紧咬着双唇，他不愿意将这种感受宣之于口，但是汉尼拔的注视牢牢锁在他身上，他这次不得不妥协看向他的眼睛。

他抬起头，那双栗色眼睛透出的深意径直漩入威尔的双眼。泽勒、普莱斯或是贝弗利正在说些什么，但他们的声音潜下去成了模糊的背景音，仿佛被真空压缩着逐渐远去，只剩下海水翻卷的潮声灌满了威尔的耳朵。或许比那还要更粘稠一些？是血液呼啸的声音，血液搅动的声音，像是敲打着时间流逝的鼓点从心脏深处紧凑地流淌了出来。

“威尔？威尔！”

威尔吓了一跳，他和汉尼拔两人同时转身看向站在他们身后的杰克。威尔一时分辨不出杰克脸上的表情是什么意味，他现在感觉有些晕眩、失去方向感。他还意识到自己脸红了。

他连忙回答：“怎么了，爸？”

所有人都静止了。

他们快速转身，立马投入到刚刚正在做的事情中。威尔呼了口气，顿时羞愧难当，努力克制着自己不要做出用手捂嘴这种孩子气的举动。他同时也艰难地克制住了向杰克道歉的冲动，那只会让事情变得更遭。当场唯一没觉得有何不妥的就是汉尼拔·莱克特了，他神色柔和地望向杰克。

杰克一时有点僵，他勉强问道：“你怎么看这个杀手，威尔？”

威尔没法控制自己赞美的欲望，“他天赋异禀。”说着他停顿了一下，忍耐住杰克一挑眉的质疑。“他在炫耀自己的才能，但这不是他平日的作风。不是他——他本人。你明白吗？”杰克皱起眉。

威尔把它当作一个否定的回答。“我的意思是，也许他今生都不会再以这样的手法作案。只是他这次的选择是这样而已，就像是一通电话，霍布斯拨号，这个人接通，关键在于这通电话到底说了什么。他和霍布斯一同演奏了一段音乐，甚至于——”威尔咽了咽喉咙：“甚至于唤醒了霍布斯的死亡音符与之和鸣。”

威尔忽然觉得自己听见了什么，一抬头，他发现那是汉尼拔的吸气声，这微小的声音轻柔却清晰。

杰克说道：“所以，你的意思是我们不必再调查这个案子了。”

“是没什么必要了，他很可能再也不会做相同的事情。他不像霍布斯，他是个艺术家。”

杰克不满地斜瞥了威尔一眼。

威尔不以为意。

杰克低吼一声走开了，他似乎注意到那些记者已经快要从黄色的警戒线下钻过来了。他走过去加入了正在强制驱离记者的工作人员队伍，他们大喊大叫，杰克很擅长这个。威尔卸下包袱般长出了一口气，转身重新审视起尸体。普莱斯和泽勒已经收集好了样本，贝弗利正在跟泽勒八卦他到底会不会向女朋友求婚。

“不，”他挫败地耷拉着肩膀，“我还没买戒指，我不知道该怎么办。钻石太贵了，而且我不知道她的尺寸。”

普莱斯指了指贝弗利，“你可以用她作对照。”

“’用她’？”贝弗利重复道，翻了翻白眼。但无论如何，她伸出了手。

于是泽勒开始仔细地测量贝弗利的无名指尺寸，汉尼拔开口评论道：“如今世界上有这么多珍贵的石头，钻石也许会被一些人认为不够特别。”

泽勒看向他，“你是其中之一吗，博士？”

“我也许是。”

“见鬼了。”泽勒低吼出声。

威尔盯着贝弗利的手有些出神，他伸展自己的手放在她的旁边，他的无名指只比贝弗利粗了一丁点儿。

“要么是你的手像女孩，要么就是我的手像男人。”贝弗利观察着两人的手。

普莱斯评价道：“呃，应该是前者。”

威尔怒气冲冲地把手揣回了口袋里。

*

杰克有点无所事事，现场联邦调查局的车渐渐少了，记者们也被吓走了，警戒线被撤除，女孩的尸体被运走，牡鹿的头被装袋。他突然看见威尔和汉尼拔一起站在汉尼拔的宾利车前，云层投下的阴影掠过威尔的脸庞，他看起来几乎是平静柔和的。汉尼拔对着车做了个手势，威尔耸了耸肩，他的手插在衣服口袋里。杰克想汉尼拔也许是在邀请他去什么地方——杰克用几秒钟衡量了一下这事的好与坏。他的确希望威尔能接受汉尼拔的邀请，和汉尼拔变得更亲密些，但他现在需要和威尔单独谈话，后者的重要性要大于前者。于是，他打断了两人的交谈。

“嘿，威尔，”他走近他们，两人同时转头看着他，“我送你回家，我们得谈谈。”

威尔的表情变得有点烦躁，但只有那么一点儿。汉尼拔朝威尔点头致意，他动作的幅度有点大，说是俯首更为贴切。威尔的回应看起来也相当有礼，离开的时候他还向汉尼拔说了再见。

他们走过空旷的停车场，威尔爬进副驾驶座，杰克坐上驾驶位的椅子。他给自己系上安全带，一转头就看见威尔正望着宾利离开的车尾。杰克一时有点困惑，但他的脸颊慢慢挂上了笑意。他知道今天早上威尔心情很烂，但他能感觉到威尔的状态开始上扬了，至少有什么东西在慢慢变好。

他得记得好好感谢贝弗利。

杰克发动汽车，把车开上了高速公路。

“威尔——”

“如果你是想说我叫你’爸’这件事的话，我很抱歉。”他盯着窗外说道。

杰克叹气道：“好吧，我不是想说这个。但既然你提到了，我得说我并不生气，威尔，人总会犯错。你别习惯在人前这样叫我就行，我没有什么苛刻的要求。”

威尔挪了挪坐在皮质座椅上的身子。“如果，”他顿了顿，“如果我不是不小心的呢？我是说，这次是不小心的。但是如果某天我就是说了……”他转过头来面向杰克，杰克努力控制自己的眼睛朝着前方的道路。“我就是说了，而且不是不小心说的。所有人都听到了。然后呢？世界就会毁灭吗？”

“威尔。”杰克试着不让自己的语气过于不耐。在威尔出外勤之前，在明尼苏达伯劳鸟出现之前，杰克从威尔经常出入行为分析局之时起就和他一直争论这个话题。威尔很久以前就开始来局里观察学习，他和工作人员、法医组都很熟。杰克坚持威尔在私人场合之外不可以称呼他为父亲。那时所有人都把威尔叫做小王子，领导高层也想要吸纳像威尔这样的人才，但杰克还是想要最小化别人对于裙带关系或者家庭矛盾的怀疑猜测。菲利斯认为这种要求对一个被领养的小孩来说会留下不可磨灭的伤害，威尔最初也激烈地拒绝过。但是要杰克说的话，这并没造成什么实质性的伤害，威尔生活得不错。

“好吧，”威尔答应道，即使他只从杰克口中听到了自己的名字。他倒回座椅靠背上，“那你想跟我谈什么？”

“阿比盖尔·霍布斯。”

威尔的身体僵直了。

杰克点头道：“她几天前醒了，医院的人告诉我你那时探望过她。”

“是的。”

“威尔，你没有任何理由要去探望她。她很可能觉得困惑、害怕，看到杀死自己父亲的人——很抱歉我得这么说——也许会勾起她恐怖的回忆。”

威尔沉默良久，接着他开口道：“我不会吓到她，我也不会伤害她。我们只是有很多相似之处。”

杰克克制住不去翻白眼，“我不觉得。”

“是有的，我必须得……好好照顾她。”

“你完全没有这个责任！”

“我只是跟她说说话而已，也没有很过分。”

“威尔，你是没听见我刚才说了什么吗？我在对着一辆空车讲话吗？！”

“爸，”威尔吞咽了一下喉咙，杰克没说话，于是他继续道：“她很脆弱，我明白这点。让我去和她谈谈，我会……我会和莱克特博士一起去，他会帮我的。这样他也能确保我不会搞砸事情。”

杰克正驶过高速出口，把车开回华盛顿的熙攘繁华之中，他转头盯了威尔一眼。威尔似乎没注意到他们到哪儿了，他神色紧张地等待着杰克接下来的回复。杰克对此感到满意，虽然在内心深处他也知道威尔很可能只是拿汉尼拔·莱克特作一个幌子，但今天发生的事情证明了让他们俩待在一起有益无害，于是杰克应该做什么决定也就显而易见。尽管威尔几乎确认霍布斯的模仿犯不会再这样杀人了，但不可忽视的事实是这个人仍旧逍遥法外。威尔已经嗅到了这个人的蛛丝马迹，杰克不想再让他独自面对。所以他决定放任威尔耍一次小聪明，就这么一次。

“如果莱克特博士和你一起的话，那我没有什么意见。”他松了松油门，将车缓缓开进停车场。这时威尔才突然惊觉一般抬起头来，威尔的表情让杰克有些忍俊不禁。  
鉴于他们停在一家梅赛德斯奔驰的门店前。

注释：  
[1]克里斯托弗·马洛（Christopher Marlowe，1564-1593年），英国诗人，剧作家。在伦敦期间曾与探险家、政治活动家罗利，剧作家查普曼，数学家哈里奥特等怀疑宗教者结成团体，人称黑夜派和无神论者。马洛革新了中世纪的戏剧，在舞台上创造了反映时代精神的巨人性格和“雄伟的诗行”。（来自百度词条）  
[2]华兹华斯（William Wordsworth，1770-1850年），英国浪漫主义诗人，曾当上桂冠诗人。其诗歌理论动摇了英国古典主义诗学的统治，有力地推动了英国诗歌的革新和浪漫主义运动的发展。他是文艺复兴运动以来最重要的英语诗人之一，其诗句“朴素生活，高尚思考（plain living and high thinking）”被作为牛津大学基布尔学院的格言。（来自百度词条）  
[3]西德尼·拉尼尔（Sidney Lanier，1842-1881年），美国诗人。他的诗歌大多表现出强烈的，几乎是神秘的宗教热情，以及对自然的深深热爱。充分表现在他的作品《劣酒之歌》和《格林的沼泽》中。在他的作品中，拉尼尔试图证明音乐和诗歌遵守同样的规律。（来自@许伯的新浪博客文章《美国诗人西德尼·拉尼尔》）  
[4]威廉·萨默塞特·毛姆（William Somerset Maugham，1874-1965年），英国小说家、剧作家。代表作有戏剧《圈子》，长篇小说《人生的枷锁》、《月亮和六便士》，短篇小说集《叶的震颤》、《阿金》等。毛姆小说具有强烈的二重性特征，表面上，毛姆继承了批判现实主义的传统．对社会的丑恶与人性的堕落进行揭露；在更深层面上，毛姆的作品深刻地揭示了现代人的孤独、荒诞与幻灭感。（来自百度词条）  
[5]弗拉基米尔·纳博科夫（Vladimir Vladimirovich Nabokov，1899-1977年），是一名俄裔美籍作家。纳博科夫在1955年所写的《洛丽塔》，是在二十世纪饱受争议却也获得极大荣誉的一部小说。（来自百度词条）  
[6]华兹华斯有名的“露西组诗”之一——《她住在人迹罕到的路边》，这首诗便通过传统的韵律、深切的感情、多样化的意象完美地呈现了他情感力量的巨大与深远。华兹华斯情感的力量让人印象深刻并为之倾倒，正如同时代的著名英国诗人、评论家马修·阿诺德在致华兹华斯的悼诗中所问的一样：“何处能在欧洲未来之岁月中，再度觅得华兹华斯的愈合才能？”（来自百度）


	4. 王子和他的小女儿

威尔等在一旁注视着汉尼拔把宾利停进医院的停车场，他无法忽视内心的别扭抽动。这种感觉有点难以捉摸——也许是出于愧疚。为了逃脱杰克的盛怒诘问，威尔自作主张地把汉尼拔列为自己的护卫者。他不愿意把这叫做利用，这难道不是汉尼拔，或者其他任何杰克觉得适合威尔的心理医生待在他身边的意义所在？不过是个简单的工作，更不用说汉尼拔在此方面训练有素。即使威尔另有目的，这一切也都是澄澈无害的。

威尔的后背靠在他崭新的黑色梅赛德斯奔驰车上，阳光洒在光裸的小臂上带来些暖意，微风温柔地拂过他的头发。太阳光线在他的镜片上跳跃闪耀，汉尼拔面朝他走来，一身深蓝色的西装整洁无暇。

“车很不错。”汉尼拔赞赏道，他动作示意威尔身后的新车。

威尔转开眼盯着它。“这是个惩罚。惩罚我好几天不接电话。”他的手指在金属架构上敲击着节奏，“我像个不听话的顽童，对自己的能力不负责任，还让妈——菲利斯担心了。”

“杰克这么说的？”

“他这样暗示。”

汉尼拔几乎是在微笑了，“我很高兴你有自己的交通工具，威尔。我总是担心你被困在某处不得脱身。”

“我很习惯这点。”威尔停住话头，他的内脏突然有些发紧。他转身走向医院的入口，汉尼拔一言不发地跟在他身后。走进医院，他们领取了访问许可，威尔忽然意识到从现在开始，杰克就可以从心理医生那儿得到他看望阿比盖尔的所有最新信息了。他努力压下内心被窥探入侵的不适感，和汉尼拔一起来到了阿比盖尔在五楼的病房。那个原本躺在床上毫无生气的女孩现在坐起来靠在床头，她蓝色眼睛里的那层迷雾消散了，它们如今明亮冷静，像是肃穆冬日里的天空。阳光从宽大的窗户洒进来打在半边脸上，她的另一边脸颊落在沉闷的阴影里，褐色的细长头发柔顺地搭在她的肩膀上。

她的声音略微有些沙哑，“威尔·克劳福特，他们告诉了我你今天会过来。”威尔看着她简直有些出神了，他从未见过这个女孩意识清醒、平静安宁的样子。

“是的，”他良久才答话。他和汉尼拔站在门口没有着急进去，“这是汉尼拔·莱克特博士，我们想跟你说会儿话。”

他们缓步踏入房间，在病床两侧分别拉出一把椅子坐下。威尔在靠近门的左侧，汉尼拔在窗边的右侧，这让他全然沐浴在阴影中。

阿比盖尔的表情有点别扭，她一时不知道自己该看向谁、看向哪个方向，最终她转向了威尔。“我们要谈的是我的父亲。”

“不，我们要谈的是你。”

“我的什么？”

汉尼拔将两条腿搭在一起，“我们希望你能被好好照顾，阿比盖尔。”

威尔点点头，心里感谢了下汉尼拔，他知道自己可能没办法说出这话。

汉尼拔继续道：“食物，衣服，精神和身体的重新安顿，情感支持。”

阿比盖尔耸耸肩回应他的话。“我只想回家。”

“我不太认为这在短时间内可能实现，阿比盖尔。”威尔看向她泄露了几分失望的眼睛，试着润色自己过于直接的说法，“出院之后，你会在另一个地方住段时间，就是一个机构，那里的人会照顾你的健康，你可以——我们可以在那解决很多问题，然后回归向前的生活。”

阿比盖尔叹息了一声，“杀死了我的父亲并不意味着你就得要对我担起父亲的责任。”

噢，但事实就是如此。威尔吞咽了一下，他越过病床看向汉尼拔，薄被下阿比盖尔细长的腿交换了位置。汉尼拔端坐在那里纹丝不动，他问道：“你想念你的父亲吗，阿比盖尔？”

“会有哪个女儿不想念她们的父亲吗？”

“他曾经想要割开你的喉咙，他还杀死了很多女孩，因为她们和你极其肖似。”

“出于好意。”阿比盖尔反驳道，她的眉心微微皱了皱，纤弱的手指攥紧搭在大腿上的被单。威尔的眼神落在她的手指上，阿比盖尔在惨案之后消瘦了许多，他想起她那天在她家厨房里的样子，在她父亲怀里的样子。“我的父亲很爱我，这一点毋庸置疑。”她盯着威尔说道：“那天你闯进来之后，他一直在我耳边这么说。他说’我爱你，宝贝，宝贝，我爱你。’，然后一切就那样发生了。”

“一切”。威尔连连瞥向汉尼拔，但对方对他的眼神示意不为所动，汉尼拔始终专注地看着阿比盖尔。

她接着说道：“我妈妈总说我永远是爸爸的小棉袄。”

“你母亲的事我很抱歉，阿比盖尔。”威尔说。

她耸耸肩。

汉尼拔观察了她一刻，他微笑道：“你不关心你的母亲。”

威尔激烈地皱起眉头，但他想不出能说什么来缓和汉尼拔的话。阿比盖尔不带迟疑地回了汉尼拔一个微笑，她摇摇头说：“我曾经做过一个梦，我爸爸杀死了她，然后我们俩逃到一个很遥远的地方。”

“女儿经常会有恋父仇母的情结。[1]”

“不是我仇恨她，”阿比盖尔反驳说：“她本身就是个恶魔。我的父亲是一直在保护我的那个人。”她的视线缓慢地再次锁在威尔身上，“直到最后一刻，克劳福特先生。”

威尔感到内心一股轻微的震动，他把视线从汉尼拔身上转回病床上的女孩。“叫我威尔就行。”

“威尔，”她改了口：“你有父亲吗？”

“我……有的。”

“他还活着吗？”她神色关切。

威尔全然迷惑，“是的，阿比盖尔，你问这个做什么？”

“我有时回想你杀死我父亲的那一天，他割开我喉咙的时候，你朝他扣下扳机。我尖叫了……我尖叫的是’爸爸——’。我醒后还一度觉得自己产生了幻觉，因为我记得那时我听见了两个声音。另一个声音是你的，你和我都说出了这个词，而我很好奇为什么。”

威尔紧张地吞咽了一下，他的眼神仿佛深陷于阿比盖尔的脸庞，她有一对冷静的大眼睛，白皙的双手交叠在大腿上。她的嘴唇微分，两条细细的粉色唇线在阳光下廓出唾液留存的微亮痕迹。她的下唇中间还裂了个小口子，看起来像是用门牙啮咬过。她的牙齿是猫咪会有的那种门牙，樱桃色的舌头，玫瑰红的牙床。

“威尔？”

威尔猛然惊醒般倒吸一口凉气，他抬起头，汉尼拔偏过头来正看着他。

“我……我……”

汉尼拔礼貌地朝阿比盖尔笑了笑，“也许我们该离开了，阿比盖尔。我们很快会再见面的。”

阿比盖尔点点头，她一言不发地看着他们把椅子归位然后离开房间。威尔走出门后忍不住回望向阿比盖尔，她没有注意这边，正安静专注地对着窗外的景色出神。威尔吐出一口叹息，等他和汉尼拔走到医院的停车场，他立刻朝身边的男人发起质问：“你为什么那么说？”

面对眼前人的怒意，汉尼拔毫无惧意地露出一脸愉悦的表情，“我为什么哪么说，威尔？”

“你……你怎么能对这样一个女孩说那种话。”威尔感到措词艰难。

汉尼拔向前迈出一步，他们愈发站近了。“那她是怎样的一个女孩呢？”

“受到创伤的。”

“对她来说，你也是这样的。”

“我，”威尔怒目圆睁，他抬起头直直对上汉尼拔暗色的眼眸，那种和汉尼拔·莱克特眼神对视的感觉再一次翻涌而上裹紧了他。这感觉冷峻危暗、急流礁藏，另外还有许多隐匿其下的东西，威尔看不清楚，仅仅是感受到它们就让他呼吸急促起来。“别用精神分析法来对付我！莱克特博士，你不是我的心理医生！”

人行道旁一小撮人路过时朝威尔看了几眼，医院入口处站着一位实习男护士，他也盯了威尔一会儿，像是在警告他不要引起事端。威尔羞愧之下低头盯着自己的鞋子，简直有些抬不起头来，他发烫脸颊上的温度可不是被夏日里的太阳晒出来的。

“你说的对，我不是。”汉尼拔把声音放轻柔，用商量的语气安抚着跟前的人，“我们得解决阿比盖尔正面临的问题，威尔。”

“我们？”威尔显然对此完全不感兴趣。

“你在楼上的时候说的是’我们’。”

威尔想起这个话柄了，“但我说的是我和阿比盖尔，我没想把你拉下水。”

“这不是把我拉下水。你有一点说得很对，阿比盖尔深受创伤。她如今是个孤儿了，而你正是那个杀死她父亲的人。我明白你必然会对她产生责任感，而我即使只是在那里陪了她一小会儿，同样也建立了一种亲人般的责任。本质上来说，你现在是她的父亲了。”汉尼拔用指关节摩挲着掌心——多奇妙的一幕，这看上去简直像是他感到紧张了，他说道：“单亲关系总是艰难的，而我愿意为你伸出援手。”

威尔无法自控地凝视着汉尼拔，他想要在脑袋里搜刮出些有意义的话，但他只觉得自己晕乎乎的，周遭漫步的行人不断地干扰他的注意力。“我们不该在医院旁的人行道上谈论这件事。”

“的确不应该，这是消防通道。”

这不是威尔的本意，但他点了点头。

“我们可以今晚见面，在我巴尔的摩的办公室里。”汉尼拔友好地建议道。

威尔紧咬嘴唇，他像只兔子一样警惕，“这不是一次心理咨询会面。”

“当然不是了，”汉尼拔咧嘴笑了，他眼眸的颜色在阳光下活泼明亮。“只是两位朋友间的友好谈话。”

*  
法医室里灯火通明，柔软的鞋底在光滑的水泥地板上来回走动，响起愈发显出周遭安静的摩擦声，金属桌子和其他钢铁部件撞击出清脆的嗡鸣。普莱斯、泽勒和贝弗利小声讨论着这个被贯穿于鹿角上的女孩——卡西·伊博尔，他们在她身上没有找到任何东西，甚至连她被诱拐和谋杀之前身穿衣服的一丁点儿纤维都没发现，就像是她的血肉从未接触过布料一般。尸体和鹿角上所有的痕迹都来自她被选择公开展示的那片树林。

杰克脑海里萦绕着这个词：被展示。

房间的玻璃门被推开，威尔慢吞吞地走了进来，他的头发纠缠在一团，眼镜歪斜在鼻梁上。

“抱歉，”他一边说着走到普莱斯和泽勒的中间，他们俩都戴着护目镜和保护手套，“路上堵车。”

贝弗利对他的借口相当不满，“这是阿比盖尔·霍布斯的秘密代号吗？”

“做活儿，贝弗利，”杰克强势道：“既然你这么能说会道，不如给威尔讲讲新情况。”

她低声叹了口气，选择听从杰克的命令。听她说话的时候，威尔死死地盯着桌子上生命已逝，如今赤裸躺着的女孩，观察着她尸体上那可谓完美的穿刺伤口，杰克也是如此。等到贝弗利介绍完毕，威尔仍旧低头看着女孩，一言不发。

杰克知道他正在思考，但杰克得确保他想的是自己所需要的，他问道：“她的肺去哪儿了？”

无人应答。

杰克提高音量重复了一遍问题。

普莱斯看了看泽勒，防卫性地举起两只手摊开，“总之不在我们这，你能从我们这儿知道什么？”

杰克无视了他的反应，转过头去看威尔。在他对威尔经年累月的训练里，杰克无数次地把谋杀现场的照片放在威尔眼前，这从威尔的青少年时期就开始了，菲利斯的反对在杰克抓捕罪犯的渴望面前毫无争辩余地。罪案报告，宗卷记录，犯罪现场的高清照片。

威尔那时触手可及的阅读物里，最多的就是被认为是切萨皮克开膛手受害者的各种资料。杰克有意敲打威尔辨认开膛手的敏感神经，那些犯罪细节千百次地梭巡于威尔的脑海：头发或任何残留物的缺失，消失的人体器官。杰克知道这些都早已刻在威尔心底，他为什么还没说出那句话？

“开膛手总会拿走人体器官。”杰克提醒道，他试着推威尔一把。

威尔迅速抬起头，他脖颈上的肌肉瞬间暴涨。杰克放下心，落平了肩膀，对威尔的反应相当满意。毕竟无论什么东西都可能会偶尔卡一卡。

“这不是他，”威尔的瞳仁在刺激下收缩得像猫一样细长，“开膛手把器官当作战利品，当然，这个人同样技艺非凡。但是开膛手在意的是血肉和暴力，他展示尸体的同时是在展现力量，他流露的态度是轻蔑嘲笑。但这不是嘲笑，这个人的行为如同把女孩温柔地嵌入了一幅永存的珍贵肖像画中——这是对美的展示，在某种意义上，这简直美妙绝伦。”

泽勒嘟囔道：“美妙绝伦，天呐。”下一秒他就在杰克愠怒的目光里缩到一旁了。

威尔重新看向女孩，视线从她的发丝一直缓缓移到沾了泥土的脚趾甲。“他们太像了，但是整个情境又截然不同。开膛手从来没有回应过谁，为什么他会选择霍布斯？”

“霍布斯有什么不同寻常之处，威尔？”杰克引导着威尔，他在很久之前就学会这么做了：指出他希望威尔观察和思考的东西，看看他能不能发现什么。在威尔还是个青少年的时候，杰克和华盛顿地方警局的警犬队队长关系不错，他告诉了杰克他们如何训练德国牧羊犬搜寻炸弹、毒品和犯罪分子的各种随身物品。你得要吸引它们的注意力，他说道，我们用“找”这个词作口令，让它们去闻袋子、包什么的，如果它们发现了异样，它们知道自己该坐下示意。杰克在训练威尔的时候试着移用了这种方法，他这么做时总会避开菲利斯。

杰克看着眼前的威尔，他头发凌乱，衣服上沾满狗毛。只要一听到开膛手的名字，他就立刻开始飞快眨动眼睛，注意力全盘集中。杰克有时候不敢去想自己究竟对威尔做了什么，但有的时候他不在乎这个。他冷静地问道：“霍布斯是怎样的，威尔？”

“他也很柔和，但不是这种方式。他是个标准的猎人，他的受害者都是完全相同的。他不仅仅被逮捕了，他还死掉了。他所做的一切都是为了他所爱的人，他的女儿。而且他是我的第一次。”威尔的左眼皮跳了一下，“我的第一次任务。”

“那开膛手又是怎样的，威尔？”

威尔剧烈抖动了一下，他接下来所说的话仿佛是被从身体深处拽了出来，“开膛手是我的。”

贝弗利，泽勒和普莱斯彼此交换了一个短暂的眼神，此时没有人敢和杰克对视。他们假装自己手头正忙，在那个伊博尔女孩的周围转来转去。

威尔忽然有些疲惫不堪，他的瞳孔恢复原状，眼皮沉重。法医组在他身边走来走去，威尔紧抱着自己的双臂，像是想要蜷成团转身逃离此处。杰克紧抿嘴唇，接着他叹了口气，仿佛放弃了什么东西似的。他绕过桌子，宽厚的身躯把威尔堵在了离其他人不远的地方。

他几近耳语道：“没关系，你再想想就行。”“我知道。”威尔的声音如同被抽走了力气。

“威尔，你得放松。”

“我很放松。”

杰克翻了个白眼。他伸手按住威尔的斜方肌，那块肌肉太过紧张，杰克的手掌遭到不小的阻力。

威尔往后缩了一步。

空气长久的寂静着。杰克实在不愿意这么做，但是他没有选择。他需要威尔冷静下来思考，不然他们将毫无所获。于是他说了那个词，以其他人都听不见的音量在威尔的耳边低声说了那个词：“’冷静’，威尔。”

威尔的双臂放开了彼此，两手放松地垂落在身体两侧。他的整个躯体纹丝不动，眼睛绿得像石板上的青藓，空洞地盯着法医室光滑的地板，原本僵硬紧张的呼吸也平缓下来。

杰克再等了一会儿，然后说道：“你再想想，知道吗？”“嗯。”威尔软软地哼了一声，他抬起罩着一层迷雾的眼睛看向杰克。

“’很好’，威尔。”

威尔顿了一下，他点点头，转身打开玻璃门踏入了幽长的走廊。杰克看着他的背影，双手揣在衣服兜里，他不断说服自己：只要开膛手锒铛入狱，这一切都是值得的。如果二十年来的杀戮终于划上句点，那么威尔小小的牺牲也就不算徒劳。

*

“晚上好，威尔。”

威尔被汉尼拔的招呼吓了一跳，转过身来正对着他。他不知道自己在空荡荡的等候室待了多久。转身的时候，他几乎感觉不到双脚的存在，差点往前倒在对方身上，汉尼拔立即伸手握紧威尔的肩膀扶住他。威尔吞了吞口水，他眨眨眼，在汉尼拔的支撑下快速稳定了身形。但愿他朝着汉尼拔露出的微笑不太难看，他现在感觉自己没法很好地控制脸上的表情。

“威尔，你没事吧？”看到汉尼拔一副关切的神色，威尔想自己也许没能笑出来，他如今该是齿龈毕露、面目奇怪的样子。汉尼拔往后退了退，他挥挥右手示意威尔走进他的办公室。

“是，医生，我很好，我很抱歉——”威尔走进房间后完全忘了自己刚刚想说什么。他环视眼前这间用度奢华的办公室，二层的楼台绕着房间围起一列列摆满书籍的书架。单人座椅和长沙发都是真皮的，办公桌则由硬木制成。“这，”威尔站在房间中央，语气惊讶：“是你的办公室？”

“是的。”汉尼拔说着关上了门。

“我能住在这儿！”威尔举起手臂，“你的病人坐在这里会觉得自己是国王或者皇后的。”

“或者是王子。”汉尼拔走过他身边，威尔听出了汉尼拔声音里的调笑，但他并不觉得好笑。

“好吧。”威尔简单地切断了对话。

两把真皮单人座椅对面相望，汉尼拔坐在其中一把上，他选择了更靠近门的那一个。“好吧。”他微笑道，托手指向面前的空椅子。

威尔走过来坐下，眼神示意办公室窗户旁的长沙发，“不想把我拐上那里吗，莱克特博士？”

汉尼拔闪烁的目光落在威尔身上，“还不到时候。”他说道。

一股战栗快意自威尔的脊柱窜流而过。也许只是一个冷颤而已，他这么想着，把双腿叠在一起，指尖在互相抱着的手臂上敲打节奏。“我从匡提科直接到这里来了。我，其实是杰克，他想要我——”

“威尔。”

威尔仿佛受到惊吓一般抬起头，“什么？”

汉尼拔的表情深不可测，但是其中的关心却容易解读，“你可以在这里叫出来。”

“我，”威尔的声音变得滞涩，他不打算冒犯讯问汉尼拔这话是什么意思，在沉吟片刻后猜到了他的意思，“我的父亲。”

汉尼拔点点头，无声地做了个口型，“很好。”

威尔的心脏跳快了些许，他连忙转头去看窗户。厚重的窗帘被拉开了，其下露出的白色薄纱仍旧拢隔了天空夜色和城市里的灿烂花季。威尔觉得内心仿佛有什么泊岸落脚了，同时又有什么东西在呼吸上浮，这感觉对他来说太过怪异奇特。发了片刻呆，他转过头来重新看向汉尼拔，却发觉自己一时没法直视眼前的男人，于是他低头盯着汉尼拔的鞋尖。

“我的父亲要我再看一次尸体，就昨天我们在埃利科特发现的那具。”

“你有什么新发现吗？”

“整具尸体完美无瑕，非常干净。”威尔说着把手支到嘴边，啮咬起大拇指的指甲盖，“开膛手式的干净。”

汉尼拔偏偏头，“切萨皮克开膛手。”

“是的，但是……杰——我父亲提出了这个主意，我还没有这样想。因为他们实在是……太不一样了。我的意思是，他们确实一模一样，但又截然不同。你懂吗？”

“魔鬼总是藏在细节里。他们有什么不同？”

“开膛手是一头野兽，他拥有绝对的掌控力，他的行事风格诉说着一场追随自我的永恒之旅，他所展示的作品是如同上帝旨意的血肉屠戮。但是这个树林里的女孩身上所发生的一切，简直……就，简直美丽迷人，它是真诚而公开的，而且……就像是一份致意。这是纯粹的艺术。”威尔吸吮着自己的下唇，轻咬着皱起的干皮。“莱克特博士，我的父亲从我的少年时代就开始训练我抓捕开膛手，几乎是从他收养我那时起。自从他明白我的脑子能做到的意味着什么，有关开膛手的所有已知信息都被他塞到我跟前。因为他是我的，是我的猎物。”

汉尼拔愈发沉静，纹丝不动。威尔被一股熟悉的力量拉扯着与汉尼拔双目对视，这次他没有反抗，他们的目光如同铰链锁在一起，汉尼拔开口为他的话作注：“你的父亲为开膛手塑造了你。”

“是的。”威尔应道，那个词把他像一片羽毛一样吹向空中。

“你为自己没法看清他感到烦恼。”

“感到恐惧，”威尔苦笑道：“我一直在想着他。如果这个人真的是开膛手，那我可能还没有我所以为的一半了解他。他为什么变得不一样了？”

“也许他遇到了什么新的东西，有了新的灵感。”

“新的？”

“你在他过去的杀戮和对待树林里女孩的方式之间看到了裂隙，但我们必须知道，艺术家在遇到生命的缪斯之后常常风格大变。”汉尼拔的唇角微微翘起，“而这个开膛手，如果他的最后一次杀戮变得如此真挚精妙，那很可能是什么不同寻常的事物激发了他内心的这一面。”

“他的杀戮是与霍布斯的二重唱，”威尔开始喃喃自语：“但是霍布斯已经死了，他永远没法看见自己给了开膛手怎样的启发。”

“那么也许霍布斯并非这支小夜曲的听众。”

威尔往后倒在椅背上，双手捂住脸庞，他在手掌下狭窄的空间里呼气，内心的活动让他轻轻地呻吟起来。他曾经想过这个：试着去想象开膛手是怎样的。他记得自己只有十四岁的时候就天天抓着记录了开膛手早期罪行的照片，他会一直盯着照片里的血肉筋骨，直到眼睛因为压力过大而感到疲累。然后他就会闭上眼，躺倒在床上想着这个男人。这毫无疑问出自一个男人之手，他有一副强壮的躯体，看起来几乎像个正常人，没有人会对他产生怀疑。他很可能长相英俊，容易引诱猎物。聪明，有一双沉稳的手。威尔被杰克经年训练，只为了抓住这个男人。到后来，威尔愿意主动寻求这种训练，他自信能够抓捕这个男人，这种渴望越来越强烈。杰克还告诉他，终有一天他将深刻地认识开膛手，如果他触及得够深够近，开膛手也将能够深切地认识威尔。

威尔如同溺水一般喘息，他的双手从脸上滑落下来。他抬头望向房间的另一侧，坐在对面的汉尼拔心无旁骛地看着他。

“他知道我开始行动了，”威尔几近耳语：“他知道我准备好了。她的手臂似乎想要拥抱天空，但它们其实是为我张开的。”

“那霍布斯——”

“霍布斯是我的第一次，开膛手演奏着小夜曲纪念我的第一次任务。”

汉尼拔不置一评。

威尔突然感到一股刺痛，他伸手抓了抓脖子和下巴上的胡茬。“真够操蛋的，”他嘟囔道：“我要怎么去抓捕一个知晓我行动的人？他知道我是谁——我的脸长什么样，我的……我被塑造成这样的使命是什么。”

“你担心自己的安全吗，威尔？”

威尔再次苦笑了一声，“不，实际上，我不太在乎这个。但既然开膛手选择用霍布斯的方式来引诱我，我更担心的是阿比盖尔。”威尔长叹了一口气，手掌在牛仔裤上无意识地磨蹭着，留下了汗水的湿润痕迹。“她是她父亲的缪斯。”

“而你是开膛手的。”

威尔眨眨眼，抬头看向汉尼拔。他感觉自己身体里有什么突然翻搅起来，是某种火热发烫而沉重的东西。刺激紧张的能量在他体内复苏，他的整副身体都叫嚣着要跑出这里，向着末路狂奔直到抓住开膛手为止——他知道这是一种无用的迫切愿望。他紧咬后槽牙。

“我们要把她接出医院，让她离开东北部。”威尔说道：“我得告诉——告诉我父亲。”他从椅子上起身，脚步明显较来时欢快许多。

汉尼拔挑起眉毛看着他，“你看起来相当愉快，威尔。”

威尔顿住身形，飞速瞟了一眼地板，他扯出半个笑容。“这很病态吗？我控制不住自己，高兴得有点忘乎所以。”

“因为你想通了为什么开膛手会做下这桩命案？”

威尔随意游荡着走向门口，他咬了咬自己的下唇，然后摇摇头。他的声音平静而清晰，“因为我现在能够看清他。”

无论是出于尴尬还是害怕汉尼拔会和他眼神接触，威尔没有转身去看汉尼拔。他的头酸痛不已，他感觉自己现在唯一的愿望就是躺在自家床上，狗狗们围在他身边。他听见汉尼拔的脚步声逐渐迫近，看着心理医生把手伸到他的面前，为他打开了房门。

他突然听见身后男人平稳而短暂的吸气声，感觉对方离他很近，温热的气息喷洒出来，这热度从威尔的脑袋一直流到尾椎骨。他僵直身子，努力使自己语调平稳，“莱克特博士，你刚刚是在闻我吗？”

“是的。”他承认道。

“我闻起来全是汗水和狗的味道。”

“是的。”

威尔忍不住笑了，“你很奇怪，莱克特博士。”

有那么一瞬，汉尼拔的身体似乎贴得更紧了些，他的呼吸几乎烧烫了威尔的脖子，“我知道。”

威尔跨过门走进等候室，他回过头去看汉尼拔。汉尼拔靠在门框边，他正微笑着，整张脸明亮而轻松。他点头致意，向威尔道了晚安。但威尔只朝他微笑了下，然后就晃晃脑袋转身离开了。

译注：  
[1]恋父情结，中译名为“厄勒克特拉情结”、“伊莱克特拉情结”、“奥列屈拉情结”，弗洛伊德精神分析术语，指女孩恋父仇母的复合情绪，是女孩性心理发展第二阶段的特点。在这一阶段，女孩对父亲异常深情，视父亲为主要的性爱对象，而视母亲为多余，并总是希望自己能取代母亲的位置而独占父亲。（林崇德，心理学大辞典，2003）


	5. 王子找到好朋友

杰克觉得这周过得格外漫长。他没想到坚定选择会是如此艰难，但如果回想最初的光景，他又觉得自己有些天真可笑——他该知道这从来不是一件容易的事情，无论是训练年少的威尔遇到的重重障碍，还是看着他杂乱的卷毛、森绿的眼睛，却要承担世间无数生命责任的复杂心情。他有时会想起第一次见到这个男孩的样子：小小的威尔，温柔的威尔，孱弱却坚韧，是圣塞巴斯蒂安福利院最为骨瘦如柴的孩子。其他小孩在草坪和秋千架上玩耍奔跑的时候，威尔在树荫底下安静地坐着看书，有时他会钻进灌木丛里，跟藏在那儿的松鼠和小兔子作伴。菲利斯说她在最初的一刻就喜欢上了这个孩子。

杰克不常想起这些，毕竟往昔回忆无法给出任何答案，但他需要这些来说服自己。当时他其实想要个女孩儿，菲利斯在一边试着引导紧张的威尔跟她说话，杰克就在旁边看着女孩们，她们清一色的穿着小短裙，手里抱着心爱的娃娃，而男孩子们调皮地拉扯她们的小辫子，把地上的沙子撒在她们身上。杰克记得他那时正想起身阻止这些男孩，但威尔在他之前行动了，他沉默地从菲利斯身边跑开，像个小战士一样站在女孩子们的身边。其他的男孩有些怯弱地环顾四周，他们没有上前推搡威尔，也许是想在可能的爸爸妈妈面前好好表现。修女们站在场地的另一边远远观望着这里的情形。无论是为何，总之他们退开了，男孩们转而在草地上互相追逐打闹，把自己弄得一身是泥。

这就是说服杰克的东西。每当他有所动摇，觉得自己对待威尔过于严厉苛刻，他就会在脑海里不断重演这一幕，以此安抚自己负罪的心。杰克这么告诉自己——威尔的血液里流淌着施予保护的天性，即使他没有压倒性的体格，也能站在怪兽面前与其对抗；他能够以自己的方式战斗凯旋。这就是一切的起源，这也是为什么杰克选择把威尔领到黑暗的森林中去。

因为威尔总能承受得住。他必须承受住。

几天前，威尔向杰克解释了他对卡西·伊博尔谋杀案的想法。开膛手素来残忍，他的杀戮充斥着克制的怒意，但如今所有的这些都蒙上了艺术的美丽面纱，只可能是因为他遇到了自己生命中的缪斯——威尔。威尔的说法背后隐藏着巨大的可怕危险，杰克抿紧嘴唇。他不愿意去想这对威尔的追捕意味着什么，却又忍不住品尝它的其中甜意。他告诉威尔只有下一个受害者的出现才能够确认这究竟是否是开膛手所为，但他相信威尔的直觉。

杰克从前没有想到过这种可能，多年来他一直关照着威尔，确保威尔训练有素。而如今威尔正式开始了追捕怪兽的工作，加上伯劳鸟的死亡、部门里的漫声赞叹、媒体过度的好奇心，开膛手怎么可能对威尔一无所知？对这个男人来说，威尔就像是一颗饱满欲滴的成熟果实。于是他选择用自己的艺术来向威尔致意问好。

所以杰克在收到汉尼拔·莱克特的来函之后很高兴，他邀请杰克周五晚上在他巴尔的摩的家里用晚餐。不时来点能转移注意力的东西总是好的，如果还能听到威尔的心理状况有所改善，那就再好不过了。杰克在临近晚上七点的时候提前到了，他等在这栋位于城市中心的华贵别墅的门廊里。房门打开，汉尼拔穿着整齐的三件套站在门口，室内柔和的灯光描绘出他的轮廓。他的灰色西装款式简单却不失优雅，杰克为自己也穿了西装而暗自松了一口气。菲利斯坚持认为他的选择过于正式，但杰克反驳说她不知道汉尼拔·莱克特是个怎样的人。

“杰克，”汉尼拔热情地招呼杰克走进门厅，“我很高兴你今天能过来。”

“感谢你的邀请，医生。但愿我来得不算太早。”

“完全没有，另外两位客人已经等候多时了，”汉尼拔勾起唇角，故作神秘地低声耳语道：“他们为了从我这打听威尔的消息可是费尽心思。”

杰克翻了翻白眼，他毫不怀疑这一点。杰克跟在汉尼拔身后，在他的带领下穿过各个房间来到餐厅。最先映入眼帘的是一张装饰繁复的长餐桌，占据了房间最右侧的位置，其后的墙上摆着一排排的盆栽绿植，餐桌旁的弗雷德里克·奇尔顿和阿拉娜·布鲁姆朝杰克打了招呼。阿拉娜在昏暗的灯光下格外动人，黑白色的裙子如同情人的双手包裹住她丰盈的胸脯。弗雷德里克的褐色西装和淡蓝色领带让他看起来无精打采。

“你好，杰克。”阿拉娜今晚显然情绪高涨。

弗雷德里克正埋头品酒，只马马虎虎地朝杰克“恩”了一声完事。

“请，”汉尼拔向他示意尚未生火的壁炉旁的空椅子，“请坐，杰克。晚餐很快就好。”

汉尼拔消失在餐厅的出口处，折道往右去到了厨房。杰克遵循汉尼拔的指示落座，并且向阿拉娜和频频举杯的弗雷德里克问了好。他看了看自己座位边的酒杯，汉尼拔挑选的红酒在灯光下几近纯黑。

“我们像是好久没见了，”阿拉娜笑容甜美，“我承认，我希望汉尼拔能透露点有关威尔的事情。我一直很担心他。”

杰克忍住应和“我也是”的渴望，他宽慰阿拉娜道：“威尔足够强大，他不会有事的。”

“确实如此，”汉尼拔端着摆放装点如艺术品的餐盘返回餐厅，他为三位客人奉上亲自准备的食物，最后端着自己的那盘也落座了。“我眼中的威尔能力非凡，他完全能自己解决好各种难题。”

杰克低头看着盘中餐饭，难以辨认里面究竟加入了哪些食材。这看上去应该被摆在美术馆里，而不是餐桌上。“莱克特博士，这道晚餐太精巧了。原来你如此精通厨艺。”

汉尼拔微笑道：“我有许多艺术爱好。”他接着向客人们介绍起眼前这道佳肴：普罗旺斯牛肺，用白酒调出的酱汁腌制数小时的美味。他提到的几味调料对杰克来说全然陌生，但他煞有介事地随着汉尼拔的介绍点头，仿佛如对方一样对此了如指掌。杰克不知道自己是否能真心享受动物内脏，毕竟牛肺总让他难以自抑地想到卡西·伊博尔。但无论如何，既然他已经前来赴宴，他就得强迫自己下嘴品尝。杰克咬了一小口，新颖美妙的奇特风味瞬间席卷了他的口腔，口舌之欲的飨足拉扯着他的脸部肌肉自动绽开了笑容。

“噢，莱克特博士，这简直美味得难以置信。”

汉尼拔矜持地笑了笑。

阿拉娜口中愉悦的咀嚼声应和着杰克的话。

就连弗雷德里克也忍不住点头赞同，虽然他仍旧心情极差。“可惜威尔没能尝到这个。”

杰克在品尝间隙抬头看了看弗雷德里克。他完全无意于圆滑处事——没有人看不出他赴宴的唯一理由就是获取有关威尔的新消息。这倒是和他每天给杰克打电话询问威尔的做派风格一致。

“确实，”汉尼拔抿了一口酒，“我没有邀请威尔，因为我认为这样的碰面对他来说压力重重。上次的经验表明他很不喜欢看到我们出现在同一个地方。”

“他的社交恐惧太严重了，”弗雷德里克边咀嚼边说道：“即使你真的邀请了他，他也多半会拒绝。我曾经无比友好地请他来我家用晚餐，但他不假思索回绝了我，就好像我要逼他吃人肉一样。”

汉尼拔点点头，“啊，我知道，他告诉过我。如果你的晚餐不是在半夜的话，我想他也许会接受的。”他停顿了一下，继续正经地说道：“威尔理应确保自己睡眠充足。”

弗雷德里克被口中的酒呛到了。

阿拉娜脸上的表情介于好笑和惊恐之间。

杰克小心地避免参与进他们的对话，他一声不吭地扒拉着盘中的食物，专注于口中咀嚼出的味道。

就在弗雷德里克想要反击的时候，汉尼拔愉快地看向阿拉娜和杰克。“我其实很希望能够和大家讨论威尔。固然各位的陪伴让我感到十分愉快，但这才是我邀请你们来此的主要原因。除此之外，我还希望能够消除大家对于我如今负责照顾威尔的精神健康的负面情绪。”

“你不是他的心理医生，”弗雷德里克怒气汹汹，他的脸有些涨红了，“他没有心理医生！”

“当然，”汉尼拔应道：“但是我和威尔在其他方面有所进展。”

阿拉娜警觉地发问：“其他方面？”

“他似乎对与我发展一段友谊并无意见。这是个漫长的过程。但他有天晚上拜访了我的办公室，我们愉快地交谈了很多。”

杰克瞪大了眼睛，“你让他同意跟你会面了？”

“不是正式医患间的会面，只是朋友间的交谈而已。”

“威尔·克劳福特，”弗雷德里克难掩语气里的震惊，“愿意和你做朋友？”

“我说的是他对此并无意见。”

阿拉娜叹息着挑起眉毛，“汉尼拔，要是我早知道这是请你与我一同出席的结果就好了。”

汉尼拔有些忍俊不禁，“你后悔邀请我了吗，阿拉娜？”

“好吧。”她话语未尽，只露出了一个笑容。

弗雷德里克仍旧怒火难平，杰克却是满意地笑了起来。他竟然从未这样想过？威尔虽然像猫怕洪水一样排斥心理医生，但威尔身边没有多少朋友。他年少时的学习和训练让他没有太多机会发展同龄人间的友情，威尔一定很想要个朋友。这只需要简单的变通。一个心理医生朋友，听起来轻松又完美。

他赞叹道：“莱克特博士，这真是个天才主意，这样你就可以在友谊的掩护下给威尔提供心理治疗。当然，如果你想的话，你也可以真正和他成为朋友。”

汉尼拔放慢咀嚼的速度，微笑着听杰克说话。他瞳孔的色彩在跳动的烛光下变幻莫测，栗色、黑色与淡褐色交替轮转。“我非常愿意和他真正成为朋友，杰克。”

“那你有考虑过用什么方式来治疗威尔吗？”阿拉娜问道。她浑身上下都散发着焦虑的情绪，她的眼神，甚至是她转头的方式，无一例外。杰克知道她对威尔有占有欲，但她不像奇尔顿那样疯狂热烈。

“你有什么建议吗，阿拉娜？”汉尼拔道。

“我认为完形疗法[1]非常合适。”

弗雷德里克哼哼了一声不以为然。杰克来之后，这已经是他喝光的第三杯酒了。“这对威尔来说太过指手画脚了，他不会接受的。”

“我倒是偏好重视干预的疗法。”汉尼拔淡然反驳。

弗雷德里克看上去相当不满，但他只是说道：“如果你真能在威尔身上有所发现，写出东西来解释他那纯粹的想象力，那么《美国精神病学杂志》会求着你在上面发表论文的。但我认为他固执的排斥会让一切化为泡影。”

“我不能更同意。”阿拉娜附和道。

汉尼拔小嘬了一口酒，他面带思索地看向杰克，“我的确喜欢稀有的事物，但我对待它们的方式向来是独自珍藏。”

汉尼拔的宣言立即引起两位心理医生小小的争论。杰克喝完了他的那杯酒，汉尼拔立即为他新倒上半杯，比汉尼拔自己杯子里所剩的稍多一点。他们安静地坐在那儿听阿拉娜和弗雷德里克你来我往的争论，时不时交换个在酒精浸润下轻松愉悦的微笑。  
杰克不知道是哪尊神佛为他派来了汉尼拔·莱克特，他只觉得自己应该为威尔没落到另两位正在争执的心理医生手中而感激涕零。若非如此，谁知道威尔将来的命运究竟拐向何方？

*  
威尔站在乔治·华盛顿大学医院的停车场上，星期六的傍晚日薄西山、暖阳将尽，晚晴的天空铺满橙红或深紫的云彩，人行步道的溜边勾勒出停车场复杂的构造，几处闪烁的车灯远看仿佛烧成了一团柔和的火焰。威尔左边的树丛里蝉鸣阵阵，冬青树和酸叶石楠顶着茂盛的树冠。威尔已经停好了自己的车，他的目光移到远处。

他花了几分钟等那辆熟悉的宾利停车入库，汉尼拔走下车，他的身形立即沐浴在日暮的灿烂光影之中。看到他的那一刹那，威尔下意识地做了个吞咽的动作。他们互相打了招呼，在相互默契的沉默中走向医院的建筑，电梯里播放着巴萨诺瓦风的爵士音乐，到了五层的病房，阿比盖尔在里面安静地等待着。

刚刚威尔开车过来的时候，盖勒布·雅各布·霍布斯坐在他的副驾驶位上，流出来的血弄脏了崭新的座椅。他对威尔说：“女儿是父亲生命中神赐的礼物。”

“儿子呢？”威尔问道。

“儿子要学会坚韧不屈和承担重任。”

威尔没有回应他。他看到阿比盖尔的时候，她端正地坐起身，双手有力地紧攥着自己的大腿，落日紫红色的余晖洒在她的身上。威尔不明白为什么女儿总会被认为是柔弱纤细的，同时儿子往往被看作坚定和顽强的代名词。威尔感觉自己才是那个快要碎成两半的人，而阿比盖尔看起来似乎有能力完成这最后一击。

他和汉尼拔拉出了两把椅子，他们有提前排练过要怎么告诉阿比盖尔这件事。威尔首先开口：

“阿比盖尔，这里对你来说已经不再安全了。”

“你这话是什么意思？”

汉尼拔继续解释道：“另外又出现了一个连环杀手，他叫切萨皮克开膛手，警方认为他有意模仿你父亲的作案方式。他已经杀死了一个和你父亲的受害者相似的女孩，当然她和你也很像。也许他的下一个目标就是你。”

“也许不是。”她说道。

汉尼拔侧头看向威尔，威尔感觉自己像是被放上舞台一样无措，他知道这也是汉尼拔想要的效果。心理医生从一开始就反对威尔的想法，他不认为送走阿比盖尔是个好主意。汉尼拔劝说威尔不能抛弃一个已经成为孤儿的女孩。但威尔坚持说他可以这么做，他也会这么做。他要不惜一切代价保证阿比盖尔的安全，就算她把这种保护看作是抛弃也无所谓。他甚至带着怒火朝汉尼拔吼说，如果他真心想要提供什么帮助的话，他就该为阿比盖尔认真找到一个可以落脚的好地方。一来一往的交锋结束，威尔突然对自己的粗鲁感到羞耻，他后悔刚刚用那种讽刺的语气跟汉尼拔说话了。但汉尼拔在他无礼的诘责下却朝他微笑了一下，他对威尔说他现在听起来像是个真正的父亲了。汉尼拔就这么同意了威尔的计划，他很快联络好了加州圣塔莫尼卡市的一家叫金叶子的女子庇护所。

“但你真的想冒这个险赌吗？”威尔试探着问。

阿比盖尔眨眨眼，她抬起右手抚摸着脖子上的绷带。伤口停止流血后，医生已经解下了大半的纱布。“我感觉自己已经死过了。”

“别这么说，”威尔轻咬着下唇，“为什么会这么说？”

“我的意思是……我感觉自己死去更好。我的父亲希望我死掉，是你阻止了他，威尔。但是现在你也不愿意要我了。”

“并不是我不愿意要你——”

“阿比盖尔，”汉尼拔开口安抚她。阿比盖尔转头看向他，在他沉稳的目光下迅速冷静了下来。“无论是威尔还是我都非常关心你，我们希望你能健康安全地活着。如果你被凶犯得手，我们都将无法原谅自己。你想想威尔为了救下你所付出的东西。”

阿比盖尔唇角微动，紧抿的嘴唇张开些许。她艰难地颤抖着吐出一口叹息。

“威尔。”

“怎么，阿比盖尔？”

“你的工作是抓住这些连环杀手，对不对？”

“是的。”

“所以……如果你抓到这个切萨皮克开膛手……我是不是就可以回来了？”

威尔努力地想要给她一个微笑，“当然了，那时候你就可以回来了。”

她压下情绪尽力朝他做了个古灵精怪的表情，“既然你们俩这么喜欢我，你一定会很努力地去抓捕他的……对不对？”

“当然，”汉尼拔在威尔之前回答道：“我已经和几个朋友说好了，他们在圣塔莫尼卡市有一家庇护所，专门为年轻的女孩子提供帮助。他们同意让你在那儿住下，那是个不错的地方。”

威尔点点头，尝试帮着汉尼拔劝诱阿比盖尔，“他说的没错，我读过这家庇护所的小册子了。”他从牛仔裤包里拽出一份印刷精美的册子，封面是莎草纸，上面印着“金叶子”三个字。他把小册子递给阿比盖尔，她只兴致缺缺地翻了两下。“他们有个公园，还经常外出郊游。”

“我不是五岁的小孩，威尔。”她说道。

威尔叹了口气。

汉尼拔看起来有点想笑，但他很好地克制了自己，事情走到这一步，威尔也已不抱太大期待了。房间里静得只有阿比盖尔翻阅小册子的沙沙声，过了一会儿，她把小册子扔到一边，点了点头。威尔以为她同意离开了，但她很快开口道：“我们做个交换吧。我可以去那里，但是你必须答对我的三个问题。如果你答错了，我就哪儿也不去。我还会逃出医院跑到城市里去等着开膛手来杀我，就只为了看你气急败坏的样子。”

威尔不确定这是个游戏还是什么。阿比盖尔笑容甜美，但是语调冷酷。威尔偷偷瞟了汉尼拔一眼，却发现他不知为何似乎看起来非常愉快。威尔想也许阿比盖尔很适合跟汉尼拔住在一起——他们的幽默感如出一辙，如果这真的是一种幽默的话。

“三个问题，”威尔说道：“然后你就答应离开。”

“可以。”

“好，那就来问吧。”

“第一个问题，”她说着伸出了自己右手的食指。“二加二等于几？”威尔皱眉道：“四。”

“第二个问题，”她翘起大指拇问道：“我的中间名是什么？”

“伊丽莎白。”他回答道，他曾经盯着阿比盖尔的文件资料看过无数遍，这个问题对他来说过于简单了。

“第三个问题，”她的中指加入了前两根手指，“你在朝我父亲开枪的时候，为什么喊了跟我一样的话？”

威尔的第一反应是看向汉尼拔。他不知道自己为什么要这么做。但是汉尼拔没有看他，他像是静止的油画一样纹丝不动，视线紧紧盯着阿比盖尔不放开。威尔转回头看向她。

“你怎么知道我说的是真是假？”他问道。

“我自然就知道。”

“阿比盖尔，我当时背负着重重压力，我自己都不知道我为什么说了它。”阿比盖尔一言不发。威尔叹气道：“我不知道。”

“那我就不去圣塔莫尼卡。”

“阿比盖尔！”

“那就回答呀！”

威尔紧攥着他的牛仔裤，他回想起那天的情形，那一刻的情形，这已经在他的脑海里重演过无数次。霍布斯下手的一瞬间，他的手臂桎梏住自己的女儿。威尔扣动扳机的一瞬间，他和阿比盖尔同时尖厉地喊叫起来，伴着夏日的高温，与震耳欲聋的枪声此起彼伏。

威尔低头看着自己沾了泥点的鞋子，他说话的声音轻柔。“你说你那时很害怕，阿比盖尔。你不知道发生了什么，你仍旧想要依靠你的父亲。你希望他能帮助你，能保护你的安全。你那时也许在想，甚至是带着卑微的恳求想问，‘他为什么要这么对我？为什么我要落到这种地步？’我——我也是这样想的。我……我也是。”

房间里无比安静。外边的走廊上，两名护士交谈着走过，其中一位的笑声回荡在走廊里。轮椅和担架床滑过地板的声音接二连三地响起。有人在问哪里能找到自动贩卖机。鞋底走动摩擦的声音细细碎碎地传来。

阿比盖尔良久开口道：“好，我去。”

医院把阿比盖尔出院的时间定在周一，也就是两天后。汉尼拔和威尔打算一起去接她到机场。她似乎开始有点想要反悔，但她思虑再三，还是只跟他们简单地说了声谢谢。威尔和汉尼拔转身离开的时候，威尔根本没办法抬头看阿比盖尔所在的方向，更不用说看着她的脸了。他觉得自己的眼睛鼻子一片通红，他低声喃喃着类似再见的告别，比以往更近地挨着汉尼拔往外走去。他们彼此无话，直到户外的天空朝他们再次问好。昏暗的天色潜了下去，停车场里的灯光浮了上来，飞蛾冲向明亮的热源，扩散了灯光柔和的晕轮。

他和汉尼拔紧靠着站在一起，两人凝视着夏夜的黑暗。威尔睁大眼睛盯着远处的州际公路，红黄相间的车头尾灯拉成光带冲破黑暗的夜色。他把整只手揣在牛仔裤兜里。

“威尔，”汉尼拔的视线仍旧放在远方，他问道：“你讨厌杰克吗？”

“别这样，求你了。”

“我不是作为一个心理医生这样问你，我是作为一个朋友想要关心你。”

威尔仿佛被立马点着了，他转过身抬头瞪着汉尼拔，“你又来你那套什么朋友的说辞。我从没说过愿意做你的朋友！”

“你从没这么承认过，但似乎我们的关系就是这样发展的。”他挥手指了指身后灯光微亮的医院建筑，“我们一起经历了这些。出于安全考虑送一个女孩远渡他乡，而这个女孩，我们可以说是在她生命中几乎扮演着父母的角色。”

威尔知道汉尼拔没有说错，但他现在没心情接受逻辑的说服。“你为什么这么想和我做朋友？就因为我很‘特别’吗？我是心理医生的梦中情人，这就是为什么每一个心理医生都对我穷追猛打。”他感觉眼睛开始有些刺痛，“这样他们就可以在我身上做实验，就像我父亲已经做过的那样！”

汉尼拔侧过身来正对着威尔，他的肩膀宽阔挺拔。他深深地注视着威尔，他脸庞的轮廓经车尾灯的勾勒在黑暗中成形，其余的五官细节则淹没在了夜色之下。汉尼拔的手抬起来搭在威尔的肩膀上，这动作传达的情感既不是强力的控制也不是低微的乞求，威尔能感觉到，这一刻汉尼拔只不过简单地想要与他有所触碰罢了。

“是的，威尔，”他语调真挚，“因为你非常特别。”

威尔突然迸发出一阵抽泣，他任由自己的脑袋放松往下坠去，直到前额埋在汉尼拔结实的胸口。他的肩膀不可抑制地颤抖起来。“对不起，”他道歉道，脑海里不停地回想起阿比盖尔，还有他回答她第三个问题时她脸上怜惜的表情。“不好的事情总是发生在特别的人身上。”

汉尼拔没有说话，他紧紧地把威尔的肩膀揽在怀里。威尔忽然听见不远处传来的脚步声，他立刻回想起自己身在何处，把方才宣泄出来的所有情感瞬间收了回去。他往后退了一步，抬手用他骨节分明的手背擦了擦眼睛。

“天呐。”威尔低低笑出声，汉尼拔也望着他轻笑。他们笑意相合，胸腔间仿佛通连般共振。但两人没在这里久留，共鸣的连结在威尔的尴尬羞赧之下很快断开了。他向医生道了晚安，汉尼拔同样如此，他转身走向自己那辆宾利车。威尔走进夜里看起来如同荒漠的水泥地停车场，他的梅赛德斯奔驰静静地安放在黑暗与灯火两色之间。他坐进驾驶座打开手机，删掉奇尔顿打来的未接电话，不知为何，从昨晚开始奇尔顿给他打电话的次数突然变多了。他看到一小时内菲利斯也给他来了电话，稍微思忖了几下，他回拨给了她。

“嗨，”菲利斯接通了，她的声音平滑而放松，多半是正要熄灯睡觉。

“抱歉，”威尔问道：“我吵醒你了吗？”

“没，没有，威尔。我就闭了会眼睛。”

威尔小小的笑声从鼻子里钻出来，他抬头看着后视镜里的自己——他那双红通通的眼睛。

“嗯，我就是给你回个电话，你还好吗？”

“我一切都好。我刚刚正在想你，你知道你父亲不怎么跟我说你的事。”她顿了顿，问道：“你的案子进展得怎么样？”

菲利斯从来不喜欢“任务”的叫法，如果威尔或者杰克这么说话，她就会选择无视他们来略施惩罚。威尔勾起了嘴角，他知道杰克不会跟她谈论开膛手，或是威尔是他的缪斯这类话题。这样其实更好。如果女儿是神赐的礼物，那么妈妈就是天神派来守护儿子的卫士。

“进展很快，”他说道，但愿自己听起来相当轻快，“我觉得……我觉得我好像交了个朋友，妈。”

她的笑声带了点困顿，“真的？哇，你终于愿意开始探索这个奇妙世界了嘛。”“谢谢。”威尔在菲利斯的打趣下轻轻翻了个白眼。

“我能问问你的朋友叫什么名字吗？”

“莱克特博士。”

“你称呼你的朋友为博士？”

“是呀。”威尔回答道。

菲利斯轻轻哼了哼。威尔想起自己小时候，她那时也喜欢朝他发出这种声音，每次他在地下室尝试想要捉住老鼠的时候，她就会跟他说这是小猫才做的事。他骄傲地说自己比那些老猫还要厉害，她被逗得扯了扯威尔头上的几束卷发，对着他轻轻地哼鸣起来。他从来都把菲利斯的这个声音理解为：“你真是个蠢男孩，但我还是爱你。”

“那好吧，”她最终说道：“你和你的朋友好好相处，听到没？既然你的父亲非要送你出海，那你就把他当作你与陆地之间连结的绳索。”

绳索。汉尼拔·莱克特是他的绳索。好，好吧。威尔跟自己点了点头，他应道：“嗯，我知道了。”

注释：  
[1]完形疗法：也称格式塔疗法，主要的理论要点是人都有能力处理好自己的事情。人应该将精神集中在当前的生活与感受中，而不要对过去的事情念念不忘。人应该积极面对生活。于是，心理咨询的中心任务是帮助求助者充分认识到自我在现实中的存在和感受，帮助他完成内心中的那些未完成情结，这通常是指个人因以往生活中的某些心灵创伤和刺激经历所留下的不良情绪体验。（心理咨询与治疗基础，2007）


	6. 王子遇见知己

星期一早晨。里根国家机场。

往来过客的鞋履在抛光了的地板上嗒嗒作响，空中不时回荡着音质清晰的广播声音。威尔和汉尼拔立在一处，看着阿比盖尔排队走入安检口。尽管时值八月，她的去向还是加利福尼亚州著名的日光充足的城市，阿比盖尔的脖子上却仍旧围了条黄色的丝巾。他们跟她道别，汉尼拔给了她一个稳稳的拥抱，威尔轻拍了两下她的肩膀，但她却对此皱起眉头。汉尼拔在他们当天晚上会面的时候告诉威尔，带有父亲角色意味的身体接触对女儿的成长和健全发展来说至关重要。

威尔回道：“那儿子呢？人们永远都只关心女儿吗？”

“这些接触对儿子来说同样重要，威尔。”汉尼拔回答，他的话把威尔整晚地拉扯进漫长的回忆，直到第二天清晨，他都还在脑子里搜寻杰克上一次拥抱他究竟是什么时候。他不记得。星期二早上的阳光毫不吝惜地洒在他身上，后院里欢闹奔跑的狗狗们也沐浴在夏日的暖阳里，他依旧在努力回想。

威尔的注意力散开又集中，来回好几次。狗狗们欢乐地吠叫起来，树叶在微风吹拂下沙沙作响，在更远些的地方，清澈的溪流对着岩石与沙砾低语浅唱。威尔坐在爬满绿苔的树桩上，背对着幽深密远的丛林树纵。他今天没把诗集或冒险小说带在身边。此时此刻，他应付不了这些情感，诗人与小说家在他的耳旁诉说痴情迷恋或是缠绵人欲，这所有的一切都是威尔从未品尝过的私密情惑。这些寻常的人性被认为会搅乱训练对他能力的锤炼。

杰克希望威尔能够一门心思地听从自己的指示。

林间寂静的风不知不觉间掠过，威尔被身后的狗吠声猛然从思绪中唤醒。威尔惊跳般回头，他看见六只狗狗围在温斯顿身边，垂着口涎一动不动地盯着温斯顿嘴里紧咬的死物。威尔也紧盯着它，只见温斯顿跃过树桩乖坐在威尔面前，它的一对黑色眼珠子明亮欣喜，利齿紧锁着一只死去的兔子，皮毛雪白，血液鲜红。温斯顿的爪子沾满了泥泞。

威尔没说什么。温斯顿似乎正期待地等候着主人的回应，其他的狗狗坐在离温斯顿几尺远的空地上。

良久，威尔终于抬起手心握了握温斯顿的下巴。温斯顿松口把兔子放在地上，血液和唾液混合的湿意留在威尔的手掌上。兔子的脊背被温斯顿强劲的尖牙咬破，也许它还咬着兔子特意收紧牙关晃了几下头。威尔犹豫了一会儿，然后他抬起另一只手揉揉温斯顿沾了泥点的毛茸茸的脑袋，用力捏了捏它耷拉着的耳朵。

“你没法控制自己的本能，”威尔低下头仿佛呓语：“我知道。”

他走回房子，狗狗们打闹着跟在他身后，它们争先恐后地凑上去舔温斯顿的嘴巴。威尔思索着要怎么处理这个小玩意——他并不是个热衷猎捕动物的人，当然也没有将兔子开膛破肚或是拔毛剥皮的经验。但是他常常去飞钓，他想处理兔子的技巧应该和剖开鱼腹差别不大，也许他甚至能把做鱼的烹饪方法也迁移到这上面来。他随兴想象起吃掉这只兔子的情景，却突然莫名觉得有些反胃，于是他又转念决定把兔子扔给狗狗们分食。他脑子里闪现着这只兔子的生前景象，它也会有女儿吗？

跨入房门，威尔刚打开冰箱把兔子放进合适的隔间，他的手机就响了起来。他接起电话，确认了下来电的不是弗雷德里克，于是他歪着头把手机夹在脸颊和肩膀之间，双手忙碌着清洗起厨房的水池。

“威尔，你的想法没错。就是开膛手。”

威尔差点把手机掉进水里——他艰难地用满是泡沫的手重新拿稳手机，狗狗们挤在他的脚边争抢靠前的位置，好离兔子近些，这几乎让威尔的双脚动弹不得。

“我——”他再次把手机挨在耳边，“什么——？”

杰克应道：“快点过来，我告诉你地址。”威尔依言照做了，他挂掉杰克的电话，并步冲向门口。急急跨步走下门廊台阶的时候，他已经拨通了汉尼拔·莱克特的电话。

*  
“所以，我们有个新出炉的了。”贝弗利说道，她双臂交叉抱在胸前，朝身后的人点了点头，“看看吧。”

威尔希望她的语气能别这么欢快，这让黄色警戒线外的记者们开始小声地交头接耳了。威尔一向视记者为狂暴的海潮，只有月亮的力量能强力驱离海水，使得海岸免遭巨浪侵袭，杰克和一些工作人员能够暂时扮演这样的月亮角色。海潮里最凶猛无畏的一股有着红色的小波浪卷发，威尔在上次的犯罪现场也注意到了她。她的脸色苍白无物，薄薄的嘴唇在她专注起来的时候更加收紧了，她看上去对死去的尸体毫无兴趣，豺狼般的目光落在了威尔和汉尼拔两人的身上。威尔似乎争取到了她注意力的优先权，但她的目标不止一个。

威尔强迫自己把精力集中在案子上。这里是斯特林，离弗吉尼亚州和马里兰州的州界线不远。他们站在迪亚茨家院子的青绿草坪上，房屋装潢普通，墙壁嵌着木板，平淡无奇地立在人迹稀少的街巷深处。贝弗利正说到费利西亚·迪亚茨在清晨早些时候报了警，她发现两个男人死在自家前院里——她从没见过这两个人。她的女儿追着她跑到院子里来，被这一幕吓得直接昏了过去。

威尔站在两具尸体面前，汉尼拔立在他的右侧。夏日的光束穿过围抱着庭院的几棵高大枫树，暖融融的阳光透下来染在尸体上。两名男性，白人，一个年龄大约二十岁左右，另一个则接近中年。他们分别被钉在两颗树上，离对方仅有不到半米的距离，两人如今的模样血腥可怖。他们的衣服被剥落下来，赤裸的身体在空气中大概暴露了一夜，也或许只有几个小时。他们脸颊凹陷，年轻的男人整个侧过身去面对着另一个男人，他的眼珠从头骨里被掏挖出来，只留下两个深黑的空洞，血液从眼眶里汩汩流出，红色的粘稠物爬满双颊，在尖瘦的下巴处汇成一束细流。他的手臂张开钉在树上，像是想要倾身去拥抱身边的男人。那个年长些的男人半侧过身子，他低头往下盯着庭院幽远的边缘，两只眼睛完好无缺，但却失去了左胸的心脏。他的胸口被破开一个大洞，鲜血泼洒而下流过他的肚子和双腿。

威尔一时无法呼吸。

鸟鸣穿梭林间，普莱斯和泽勒在车旁聊着天，苍蝇嗡嗡作响，蚂蚁晕头转向地爬来爬去，物质中的原子高速旋转着聚合又分离。所有的一切逐渐压缩远去成了背景音。

唯一清晰的声音是汉尼拔在他耳边的低语，“威尔，你又激发了开膛手艺术创作的灵感吗？”威尔喃喃答道：“是的。”

“看来开膛手对你爱不释手。”

威尔不得不调用全副精力来控制自己的呼吸，他飞速地瞟了汉尼拔一眼，紧接着轻咬自己的下唇道：“不是的。”

杰克很快注意到威尔已经思考完毕，正在和汉尼拔说话。杰克向他们走过去，法医三人组跟在他身后。

杰克抢占了威尔左侧的位置，他的接近让威尔瑟缩了一下，但威尔认为杰克没有注意到这个。杰克直截了当地问道：“你发现了什么，威尔？”

“我们。”威尔小声道。

杰克低头盯着他，两条眉毛飞了起来，“什么？”

威尔的身体紧缩着，他重复了一遍，“我们。”

“我们？”杰克的视线从威尔移到尸体上，他仍旧疑惑，“好吧，解释一下。”

威尔感觉自己的脸涨得通红。他极力想要冷静下来，但他的身体颤抖着，双肩耸立，指尖无意识地抽搐起来。他没法在这里讲出那些话。他做不到。所有人都看着他，他说不出一句话。他知道杰克正眯起那双深褐色的眼睛盯着他，杰克忽然睁大了眼睛，意识到是什么阻止了威尔的言语。他出言安抚了威尔几句，想让威尔冷静下来。但是威尔还是没法做到，他克制不住地脸红，简直红得吓人。在杰克想要再说些什么的时候，威尔发现汉尼拔的手掌忽然落在自己的肩上，他无比轻柔地捏了捏威尔的肩头。

威尔的身体收紧了一瞬，随即全然放松下来，像指套玩具一样散开了。汉尼拔的手掌从威尔的肩膀往下滑去，有力的指尖箍住了他的上臂。威尔垂下沉重的眼睫，他的目光落在汉尼拔掩在草地里的皮鞋上。清了清嗓子，他转头看向贝弗利，普莱斯还有泽勒。

“你们能去做点其他什么事吗？”他问道。

贝弗利表情惊恐，“做点什么？这什么意思——我们不能听吗？”

杰克明白了威尔的意思，他沉下声，语气不善地命令法医三人组去应付那些记者。三人低着头迅速离开了，威尔泄气地看着他们离开的背影。为什么吼人是最有效的沟通方式？

杰克抬头示意威尔身后的汉尼拔。

威尔立马挥了挥手道：“他可以留在这。”

杰克耸了耸肩，“行，那就开始解释吧。”

“我……开膛手。他的行事相当明确……他想要和我交流。上一次，他重现了我和霍布斯之间的关系，这一次，他选择讨论我和你之间的关系。”

杰克端详着树上悬挂着的两具尸体，他看了看汉尼拔，最后又再次看向威尔。

“威尔，我不太明白。我们是什么？两个赤裸着身体被钉在树上的人？”

汉尼拔转过身。

威尔呻吟了一下，他觉得自己的脖子都快变红了。“当然不是，我……好吧，这两个人的含义是父与子。儿子没有眼睛，盲目无依，为心中的爱所蒙蔽。他张开双臂，像是想要拥抱他的父亲，但是这位父亲无心无情。看见了吗？他不愿意正视自己的儿子。”威尔想世界上没有比这更糟糕的事情了，他甚至不敢看向杰克的脸，只是继续喃喃道：“这就是……”

“我们。”杰克说道。威尔听见他吞咽的声音，“威尔，你这样看待我们之间的关系吗？”

“不——不是，”威尔连忙否认，“是开膛手这么觉得。开膛手是这样看待我们间的关系的。”他无法承认事实，至少是所有的事实，但有所隐瞒则意味着危害公共，于是他只能说出所有他能说的。“这不是我的看法，开膛手在私人生活中并不认识我，这只是他观察我们得出的结论。”他继续道：“所以可以说，开膛手记录的是他的脑海中我拥有的生活、我的人际关系。他在观察我。”

“开膛手为你着迷，这是你曾经说过的。”

“着迷这个词也许有点过了。”

“威尔！他残杀人类，把人做成人体模型来重拟你的生活。”

“好吧，”威尔畏缩着停顿了一下，“也许是太过着迷了。”

杰克长叹一口气，他倾身向前望了望法医三人组，他们正站在黄色警戒线边上。他招手让他们回来，他们被允许返回犯罪现场中心之后显然仍旧不太满意。

普莱斯第一个开始抱怨，“大人们的谈话结束了吗？小孩子终于可以加入了？”

杰克冷淡道：“你要是学不会闭嘴就还是去那边待着。”

泽勒被普莱斯立刻闭嘴安静下来的怂样呛笑了。

“好了，说正经的。你们俩去看看有没有什么指纹或者人体碎屑。既然这是开膛手的手笔，我们多半什么也找不到，但还是先找找看吧。贝弗利，我需要有关两位受害者的所有背景资料，他们可能是一对父子。”分配完任务后，杰克转身面向威尔和汉尼拔，他有些泄气，“这不是我想象中你追捕开膛手会有的情形。他是想玩弄你吗，威尔？”

威尔摇摇头，他在这幅景象中没感受到任何嘲讽冷笑。若要说有什么的话，他感觉仿佛有一双富于同情的眼睛在温柔地看着他，这是一位坐在剧院里欣赏悲剧时能够和角色同喜同悲的可敬观众。“不是的，他只是想要带我领略。”

“带你领略什么？”

威尔转头重新看向两具尸体，那眼窝深处和左胸口的伤口鲜血淋漓。威尔轻轻地把一只手覆在自己的心脏位置，他的余光看见汉尼拔炽热的眼眸追随着他的每一个举动。

“他理解我。”威尔说，脸上几乎绽开了微笑。

杰克看着威尔的表情很——威尔压根懒得去想它代表了什么。他完全转过身把注意力放在尸体上，他、汉尼拔还有杰克站成一列，三人盯着尸体各怀心事，他们的头顶夏日晴空、燕子回巢。

我言语昏茫，  
我步步迷藏；  
欧椋鸟如是说：  
我无法脱逃。[1]

*  
欧椋鸟如是说：  
我无法脱逃。

威尔最近总是不自觉地想到这句诗——纳博科夫常常在威尔的脑子里钻得太深。但如今，这一切都被推到了明处，温柔的刀刃在他的大脑额叶上裁剪出潦乱而充满戏剧张力的景象。他在迷宫中行走，他在迷茫里呓语。父亲与儿子，杰克和威尔·克劳福特。噢，这难道还能是别的什么吗？如今威尔陷入了某种境地，他说不出这是何种境地，但他知道自己状况外的时候是什么样子，好吧，他的确，有点状况外。

他无法停下自己的思绪——这是美的吗？精巧绝伦的？或者是什么更神妙的东西？

威尔必须承认自己最诚实的想法，这甚至称得上是妄想了：性感的。天呐，这太性感了。开膛手注意到了他，观察着他，但又不止步于观察；他接近威尔，并且全无惧意，他凑上前来仔细嗅看威尔究竟成长为了什么样子——威尔与人的关系，威尔遭受的每一分痛苦。开膛手怎么会选择这样做？但威尔很快发觉这不是个重要的问题，怎么样无关紧要，为什么也能从长计议。

这是什么？  
诱惑吗？  
威尔在脑海中重构开膛手赠予他的图景。女孩，张开双臂。我接纳你。  
父亲与儿子。  
我懂得你的痛苦。

接下来会是什么？威尔琢磨了一整天这个问题。犯罪现场已经被清理干净，媒体蜂拥涌入迪亚茨家，泽勒哀嚎着黄金和钻石的昂贵价格。威尔目送杰克离开现场，他所隐瞒的东西卡在喉咙里让他难受。他安慰自己说，只要开膛手落网，他就能松口气。隐瞒一些像是“爸，我觉得开膛手想要诱惑我”的信息无足轻重，它又不会影响案件的查办，会吗？当然不会。这是潜藏于文字之下的幽深故事，只为了威尔一个人而诉说。他会谨记这些暗示继续追捕，直到把开膛手的面目与伪装撕裂。那时候，杰克还会疑惑，“你怎么做到的？”

而威尔只会神秘地微笑，在杰克的百思不解下翘着尾巴离开，他将一直保守他的秘密。杰克不会知道他曾经被人以怎样奇妙独特的方式示好过。

威尔和汉尼拔那晚在心理医生的办公室里会面，他们每周大概见两到三次。威尔经常在快到晚上七点半的时候过来，有时是在汉尼拔的最后一个预约会面结束之后。威尔明白汉尼拔总是小心翼翼地对待自己——他确保自己的每一个动作都不会让威尔觉得自己是个病人，或者觉得这场会面是正式的心理治疗。他给威尔倒酒，脱掉西装外套，只穿着西裤、衬衫和马甲来跟威尔谈话。他的衬衫袖子卷起到肘部。威尔的目光注意到汉尼拔的肌肉，他的肩部和上臂绷紧了衣服布料。威尔啜饮下一小口杯中血红的葡萄酒。

“所以你的说法是，这是一种诱惑。”汉尼拔眼色深沉，他轻轻抿进一口酒。

威尔舔了舔唇角的余酿，“我觉得是，”他不自禁地笑出声，“如果我没错的话，开膛手实在是品味粗糙。”

“你不是妄自菲薄的人，威尔。”

“我没胡说。好吧，我其实不必去评价他，”威尔微笑了一下，“我只要抓住他就好。”“等哪天你抓住了他，你会选择盯住不放，还是直接撕咬？”威尔闻言打了个冷颤，“盯住不放。我不想要另一个连环杀手跟在我身后。”

汉尼拔看着他的目光凝重起来，威尔这才猛然意识到他说错了话，他感觉自己有些瑟缩起来。他摩挲着玻璃酒杯的杯柄，抬起手将剩下的酒一饮而尽。红色的液体淌过他的口腔，浸染他的胡茬。他吞咽下满口酒，汉尼拔的凝视集中在他滚动的喉结上。他背过手擦了擦下巴，倾身向前靠在膝盖上，他开口道：“没错，我看见了霍布斯。”

“现在？”

“不，就……有的时候。如果我一个人待在车里，他就经常会出现。他有时也会在我家外边的田野里游荡，”他停顿了一下，“有一次……早上我醒来的时候，我发现他躺在我的床上，哈，我瞬间差点吓尿在自己身上。”

“你觉得这是出于你的负罪感吗，威尔？”

“你是我的心理医生，应该是你告诉我这些。”

“我不是你的心理医生。”

威尔咬了咬下唇，“你是我的朋友。”这让汉尼拔的问题意味不同了。

汉尼拔点头道：“是的，威尔。而且你也是我的朋友，听到你遭受痛苦会让我感到难受。”

威尔低下头，他目不转睛地盯着脚下的地毯，有些晃神，“这算不上是痛苦，只不过是达成目标的副作用罢了。牧羊犬有时会咬死羔羊，他们无法完全压抑自己的本性。虽然他们从出生起就接受保护羊群的训练，但事情不总如愿以偿，他们……有时还是会下嘴去咬。”

“牧羊犬不会因为嘴下羔羊的亡魂而觉得自己有罪。”

威尔看向汉尼拔的眼睛，酒精壮了他的胆。“那么也许一切并非真正出于负罪感。”

*

周三的清晨，杰克还没来得及喝一口手里热腾腾的咖啡，贝弗利就旋风般闯进了他的办公室。

他叹了口气，放下马克杯说道：“贝弗利，敲门是个美德。”

“我有开膛手的新消息，”她故作忸怩状，指尖在空气中跳动，狡黠的笑容仿佛自信她不会被责罚。杰克非常不想承认她的感觉没错。

“好吧，怎么了？”

“两件事，”她开口道：“第一，威尔没说错，他总是没错的。迪亚茨家前院里发现的那两个男人有父子关系，乔治·马什和雅各布·马什。有趣的是，这个儿子，雅各布是被收养的。”

杰克强迫自己先不去想这意味着什么。“第二件事是什么？”

“唔，就是，你有没有读过一本叫《犯罪揭秘》的互联网杂志？”

杰克思索了一会，他不是个会读杂志的人，对华盛顿邮报和时代周刊都颇有微词。他瞟了眼自己冷掉的咖啡，“没有，我甚至没有听说过。”

“是个很新的杂志，算是小报，会揭秘很多警方的调查情况。而且这个女人不知从哪里拿到了犯罪现场的照片——”

“贝弗利，你说这是有关开膛手的消息？”

“我正要说到关键！”贝弗利皱起眉，“总之是泽勒给我看了她网页上最新的那篇文章，内容竟然是昨天那父子二人。这都还没什么，这个记者——叫弗雷迪还是什么的——拍下了一张你、威尔，还有威尔那位帅哥朋友站在一起的照片，照片里威尔那该死的手放在他的心脏上，封面的引语是他说的那句‘他理解我’。最过分的是文章的标题，你看看这个，‘王子和开膛手：灵魂知己’！”

贝弗利简直要喘不过气了。

杰克看上去怒气腾腾。

这也是为什么，这天上午十一点过的时候，汉尼拔·莱克特和威尔正襟危坐在杰克的办公室，面对着杰克宽大的办公桌。威尔再次满身狗毛，他头上有一小束卷发桀骜不驯地支楞在空中，像是戴了个能来回弹动的问号。汉尼拔整个人看上去安逸放松，他穿着黑金两色的西装。杰克把他们叫来，却不知道该如何开口，他最后什么也没说，在贝弗利借他的平板电脑上打开了犯罪揭秘网。他把平板推给桌子对面的两人，看着他们双双低头浏览起文章。

几分钟过去，威尔抬起头表示他已经看完了。“我，”他张了张嘴，然后就不再说话了。

汉尼拔保持沉默，他双腿交叠，两手搭在膝盖上，似乎并不因此感到困扰。

杰克忍不住还是叹了口气，他努力克制自己汹涌的恼意，但愿他的语气平坦温和，“威尔。”

“怎么？难道这是我的错吗？”

“我不是这个意思——”

“你就是这个意思，要不然我现在也不会坐在这！”威尔的腿开始打颤，红晕爬上了他的脸颊。杰克不确定威尔讨厌的是什么，是读了这篇文章之后的羞愤？还是他在汉尼拔面前被杰克训斥的事实？

杰克得在威尔彻底爆发之前稳住他，于是他说道：“听我说，你没有做错什么。是这个……弗雷迪·朗茨的错。我完全不了解她，但是贝弗利和泽勒告诉我她在媒体界声名狼藉，入行没多久她就已经六次被人以诽谤罪为名告上法庭。”

“诽谤，”威尔语气冷漠，“那所有人都该知道她不过——不过是在胡编乱造。”

“是的，”杰克拉长了调子，他耸耸肩道出困境，“但是她引用了你的话。”

“我的话只有四个字！是她肆意编造说我疯狂地爱上了切萨皮克开膛手！”

“这很荒唐，我知道，但我们不能放任这个人搅马蜂窝。威尔，开膛手对你抱有无限激情，他观察注视着你的生活，我们不想刺激他的任何……狂热行为。”杰克望了望威尔和汉尼拔，两人似乎都没在听他说话。“威尔，我需要你接受弗雷迪·朗茨的采访，把一切掰回正轨。她想跟你聊，威尔，你知道这种人不达目的决不罢休。她编造这些东西就是想引起我们的注意，刺激我们的神经。既然如此，不如我们来选择让她得逞。”

威尔别开眼，“我不答应。”“威尔！”  
“我拒绝！”

杰克有点控制不住了，他能感觉到自己怒火攀升，然后他像岩浆从火山口喷薄而出一样爆发了。事后他悔青了肠子，他不该说这些话，不该这么说出来，不该在这时候说。“呵，威尔，你觉得不高兴我很遗憾，但你要是还想继续追捕开膛手，就必须去接受采访！谁叫你把这些疯言疯语说出口的，这难道不是你自己种下的恶果？开膛手理解你？那他可真是稀奇。”

威尔抬头露出了他的那双眼睛。瞪得大大的、带着湿润的光泽，像是装进了夏季的所有高光时刻。有那么一小会儿，他的脸上尽是空茫与迷失，似乎他忽然又变回了那个只有十二岁的小男孩。

威尔的声音轻到仿佛不存在，“所以，又有我不被允许说出口的东西了。”

“威尔——”

威尔往后一退，椅子腿和地板刮擦出刺耳的声音，他起身走向办公室门，

汉尼拔的声音让他出门的动作停顿了下来。“威尔，你愿意等等我吗？我再一会儿就下来。”

威尔回过头来看着他——杰克无奈叹息，他不认为汉尼拔的请求能有任何指望，威尔现在不管对谁都是失控的。这种情绪爆发之后，威尔不会想要待在任何人身边。他也许会藏在小屋子里几天不跟人说话，独自一人只与他的狗狗们作伴。杰克的怒意仍旧在他的血管里蒸腾，但他内心另外的情感同样强烈，他因为威尔现在所成为的样子感到异常痛苦，他更因为威尔未来可能成为的样子而感到无边恐惧。

杰克意料之外的是，威尔轻轻地点了点头，应道他会在停车场里等着汉尼拔。他看上去几乎是平静地离开了。

门咔哒一声关上，汉尼拔转过身盯着杰克，他的表情介乎理解和责备之间。杰克被汉尼拔看得实在无地自容。

“我能理解你的怒意，杰克，”汉尼拔开口道：“但也许……”

“我知道。”杰克用力揉搓双颊，手肘撑在桌面上，拇指在太阳穴上画着圈。“我知道。”他重复道。

“杰克，威尔不是我的病人。所以我可以告诉你一些他向我吐露的烦恼，这也不算是违反职业道德。简单的说，威尔至今仍旧深受盖勒布·雅各布·霍布斯的烦扰，他并不完全适应自己猎手的角色，时有自我怀疑的倾向。而且，我感觉他还有一些发展不健全的问题需要解决。”

杰克看着汉尼拔仿佛他是他的救命稻草，“发展不健全？”

“威尔并没有享受过正常的生活。”他说道，偏了偏头暗示杰克自己寻找答案。

“是的，他没有。”杰克叹气。

汉尼拔点点头，“大部分在威尔年纪的人，青春期的经历教会了他们如何看待、处理成年人的情感和关系，但是这一切对威尔来说却是全然陌生的。甚至可以说，他的任务——你是这么称呼的——是他第一次和真实世界之间发生亲密交往。威尔的共情能力让他能像连环杀手一样思考，这是他抓住那些罪犯的方式，但我们要知道潜入他人的脑海是一种极度剥离安全感的经历。威尔正在经历的事情是他无力自行解决的，爱情、性欲与憎恨，这些东西一股脑地扑上来，它们强烈冲刷着他的心灵和大脑。”

话题的走向让杰克感觉难以置信，“威尔……告诉了你这些？”

“他暗示了这些，我只是得出结论。”

杰克抿紧双唇，他知道威尔最终会出现问题。杰克给威尔做过很多测试，他过去会根据结果来决定威尔可做的工作。但他从没想过这个，没想过威尔会遭遇这样压抑倒错的困惑。爱情和性欲。威尔曾经感受过这些吗？杰克得说没有——他从没给过这男孩机会。威尔脖子上的绳索才刚被他解下不久。

他问道：“你能做些什么帮助他吗，莱克特博士？”

汉尼拔调整了下自己的坐姿，“我想……只是这条伤口太深，处理它内部的感染并不那么容易。我可能需要对威尔实施更多的干预。”

“你愿意这么做吗？”也许汉尼拔不想和威尔交往太过亲密——如果真是这样，杰克虽然失望但他也能理解。毕竟这听起来不像是个小工程，汉尼拔的日程也已经排得很满了。威尔可不像是那种轻松就能应付的课外活动。

“这是我的荣幸，”汉尼拔顿了顿，“那，你同意完全由我来决定如何帮助威尔了？”

杰克感觉仿佛整个世界的重量被人从肩膀上移走了，他笑容满面、放松愉悦，“当然，莱克特博士。威尔是你的了。”

汉尼拔的瞳仁颜色倏然加深了，他向杰克露出一个淡淡的微笑。

译注：  
[1]出自纳博科夫的《洛丽塔》，是书中亨伯特在洛丽塔离开之后思念成疾写作的情诗《Wanted》中的两句，原文是  
I talk in a daze  
I walk in a maze   
I cannot get out, said the starling.  
译者并没有看过洛丽塔，也没有找到译作，所以就索性自己乱翻了，如有冒犯原著在这里说一声抱歉。  
这里用的是英国小说家斯特恩的短篇小说《多情客游记》 （Sentim ental Journey， 1768）中的一句话。牧师约里克访问巴黎时，对巴士底狱并不十分重视，他却注意到一只关在笼里、会说话的欧椋鸟，“我没法子走出去，”欧椋鸟说，他也无法把那只鸟放出去。于是鸟儿反复说的这句话成为奴役和囚禁的象征。

附录上海译文出版社主万译品：  
我在迷茫中呓语，我在迷宫中行走；  
我没法子走出去，欧椋鸟说。


	7. 王子开诚布公

汉尼拔的身影终于出现在行为分析局的深灰色建筑门口，威尔原本站在建筑和停车场之间的那片水泥地上，现在他转过身去看着汉尼拔。太阳被云层遮蔽了半数阳光，阴云下空气微凉，但威尔却感觉自己的腋窝和太阳穴已经汗湿——他刚才太激动了。威尔轻咬下唇，他朝汉尼拔来的方向迈了两步。

“怎么样？”他问道。汉尼拔只在里面待了几分钟，但是他却感觉漫长得像是永恒。威尔刚刚一直在努力克制自己返回去质问他们到底在谈些什么的冲动，“他跟你说了什么？”

汉尼拔有些被威尔的紧张逗笑了，“他让我照看好你。你还好吗，威尔？”

“我还好吗，”威尔重复道，他的语气里沸腾着怒意，“你听见他跟我说什么了！我的父亲——那个把我培养成如今这样的人——不能理解我，他觉得我——我很奇怪！”

“我明白，”汉尼拔顿了顿话脚，“我得说，威尔，你曾经也说过我很奇怪。”“我，”威尔的气势弱了不少。汉尼拔朝他笑道，“做个奇怪的人也没什么不好。”

威尔深吸了一口气，然后缓缓吐出，他转开身子。他们脚下的水泥地隙开了裂缝，路面起伏不整。威尔晃了晃头，有些烦躁地问：“为什么你可以这么镇静？”

“第三人视角罢了，”汉尼拔应道：“你和杰克纠缠在一场争夺意志控制权的战斗中，你们之间有一些究极的误解和某种程度的怨恨。我又没有下注买你或者杰克的输赢，所以我只要提出恰当的建议就好。”

威尔露出笑容，他甚至低低地笑出了声，“莱克特博士，你有什么恰当的建议？”“我认为你应该接受采访，威尔。”

“噢，所以他让你说服我去做这个！”

汉尼拔摇摇头，威尔抬眼狠狠瞪着汉尼拔，但是他在对方的脸上看不见半分扯谎的神色，有什么东西触动了威尔——从他的腹腔到胸口。汉尼拔很快开口道：“这是代价，威尔，它也是一次教训。在我看来，你抓捕开膛手的任务充满了刺激未知，但是你却没法给开膛手同样的惊喜，因为他已经如此了解你。所以你必须要利用新的筹码来与开膛手周旋。”

威尔的眉毛拧成一团，“什么新的筹码？”

“诱惑，”汉尼拔微不可见地往左偏了偏头，“开膛手对你兴趣浓厚，威尔。也许他想要听听你的心声。和这个女人、这个记者谈谈，让开膛手知道你理解他的行为，让他知道自己正确地解读了你。”

“我——我的父亲只是希望我能让一切回到正轨。”

汉尼拔朝前迈了一步，现在他和威尔只隔了不到半米远，“我倒是认为你比杰克更知道如何才能接近这个男人。你接受过的所有教养都是为了这个，威尔。”

威尔摒住了呼吸，他长久地盯着汉尼拔的眼睛。周围人来人往，探员与他们擦肩而过走向建筑，威尔却无法收回自己的视线，内心的害羞也不能阻止他的凝视。慢慢地，无比缓慢地，他微笑起来。

*

事情没过多久就敲定了。等他晚上回到自己温馨安全的家里，狗狗们忠诚地待在他身边，威尔打电话告诉杰克他愿意接受弗雷迪·朗茨的采访。他透过听筒感到杰克暗地里松了一口气，杰克没能控制好语气来隐藏他的放松。威尔坐在床上，他把毯子拉起来盖在腿上，两只小狗蜷在他的身边，其余几只趴在电暖炉旁边。但温斯顿不在它们中间，它坐在前门那儿，似乎是想要跑到外面的荒野里撒欢，它湿漉漉的眼睛盯着威尔。威尔没想太多，他以最快的速度挂掉了电话。电话里杰克嘟嘟囔囔，似乎艰难地想要为他在办公室里的爆发憋出一句道歉，但他最终还是只说了句：“你做的很好。”

采访被安排在星期四中午，威尔坐在行为分析局的某个会议室里，面前横着一张长长的木桌，房间里灯光明亮，像是有个太阳悬在上空。杰克坐在长桌一端，威尔和汉尼拔——后者是威尔出于类似精神支持的考虑而邀请出席的——肩并肩地坐在长桌右侧，他们背后靠着米黄色的墙壁。威尔的身体有点僵硬，他像是准备好了随时与人交斗，手指在桌面上神经质地微微抽搐着。威尔心里涌起一股强烈的感觉，好像他正等着要踏入房门的那个人是开膛手，当然，他知道这是不可能的。弗雷迪·朗茨的破门而入让这种可能彻底化为乌有，她走路的姿势像是过分骄傲的孔雀，穿着皮革短裙和红色无带浅帮鞋。威尔从看到她的一瞬间开始感觉反胃，他现在已经后悔接受这次采访了——汉尼拔似乎能感受到威尔内心的变化，他转过头来看了看威尔，给了他一个几乎难以捉摸的微笑。

威尔忽然就那么奇特地——安宁地——平静了下来。

直到弗雷迪开始说话。

“真高兴终于能从马口里捞出点有用的东西了。”她愉悦地四处张望，眼神落在除了威尔的所有人身上，“我还以为自己得在犯罪现场外辛辛苦苦地拼凑真相呢。”

“哈哈，这没有必要了，朗茨女士，”杰克说道：“我们希望能把一切掰回正轨。”

弗雷迪从她的超大黑色包包里拿出笔记本、录音机和钢笔，“当然，很少有新从业的记者能从联邦调查局嘴里问到这些东西。你们为什么会选择我呢？而不是其他的那些记者？”

威尔察觉出弗雷迪想要钓取杰克的奉迎，在杰克上钩之前，他抢着说道：“在行为分析局，能像狗皮膏药一样甩不开通常被认为是一项美德。”

杰克狠狠瞪了他一眼，威尔假装自己什么也没看见。

“我明白了。”弗雷迪一副大方包容的样子，但她的左眼好像有些抽搐。

杰克叹了口气，“我们尽快开始吧。”

弗雷迪表示同意，她跟威尔说话的声音刻意压平，威尔想也许她得意于自己为了和采访对象交谈而做出的改变。她是一个年轻的犯罪新闻记者，自己做自己的老板，威尔其实有点佩服她。但是在她深红嘴唇里吐出来的那些窥探字眼的扫荡下，威尔的佩服只能被厌恶的情感掩埋。如果威尔能够看见光韵，他想象弗雷迪的将会是惨绿色的，像下水道里的粘稠物一样滑落她纤瘦的身体，她走到哪，哪里的地毯就会被恶心的粘液浸湿。

她问了几个预热的问题，然后说道：“你的天赋是能够像杀手一样思考，但是你也接受了许多后天的特殊训练，这样你才能更好地发挥它，是这样吗？”

“是的。”威尔答道。

“你能再谈谈有关这——”

“不能。”

威尔在这一点上毫不退让，于是弗雷迪也只能假装不受其扰地——她是假装的吗？当然是了——把话题引向了开膛手。

“开膛手如今再度出山了，现在他非常清楚你想要抓捕他，”她边说边记录，不住地观察着威尔的神色，“你觉得开膛手是怎样看待你的，威尔？”

威尔艰难地控制自己不要咬嘴唇，身边汉尼拔的体温传递过来，他想起心理医生在他们走进会议室之前对他说的话。诚实，威尔。开膛手看得出你是不是在说谎。

“他认为我有理解他的潜力。”

“他因此感到愉悦？”

“他兴致勃勃。”

弗雷迪的提笔刷刷写划几下，“那你觉得自己有能力理解开膛手吗，威尔？”

威尔耸耸肩，仿佛答案显而易见，“我接受过的所有教养都是为了这个。”

弗雷迪和杰克交换了下眼神。紧接着杰克狐疑地瞪了瞪威尔，表情里带着强烈的警告意味。威尔却只觉得自腹腔涌起一股难以言喻的兴奋快感，就像是站在壁立的悬崖顶上，某种预兆般的、欢欣鼓舞的声音幽幽回荡在他的大脑深处，蛊惑他往下跳。跳呀，跳呀，跳呀！汉尼拔正好坐在他旁边，于是威尔把这个煽惑的声音想象成心理医生的。

威尔神色乖戾，他倾身靠在桌沿上，开口道：“开膛手的作品里暗藏宣言，那全是他献给我的、关乎于我的。你想知道他的最终目的？我知道他发现了我，他不间断地观察注视着我。但他可别以为这样就可以激怒我，如果一直只是这种程度的东西，我得说他恐怕要继续等下去了。我并不因此感到困扰，就算是开膛手可能正在跟踪我，或者他知道我的住址、我人际交往的对象。这些东西没有多余的意义，任何有心人都能够拿到这些信息。我了解开膛手，我知道他把自己看作巴尔的摩的焦点人物，我还知道他的脆弱之处究竟在哪。如果他真的自信满满，如果他真的对我是否能理解他抱有深切兴趣，那么他就该停止这些摸摸索索的小举动，创造出一些真正值得我评价的东西。”

弗雷迪的笔尖不停在纸上摩挲。

跳呀，跳呀！

“如果他期待知道我究竟能否应付他，那他不如开诚布公，直接来跟我谈，我会欣赏他的坦诚的。”

弗雷迪一瞬间没控制住，脸上露出了惊恐的表情。但她很快恢复了平静，埋头记录威尔的最后一句话。威尔瞥向身侧的人，他看见杰克紧闭着双眼以手撑头，像是正在遭受头疼的折磨。但是杰克的不满无关紧要，威尔选择听从心声。开膛手，以及如何对付开膛手，这一切都是独属于威尔一个人的，他知道自己该如何步步为营。是的，他知道他选择的就是最好的方式。

采访结束后，威尔在走廊里再次遇到了弗雷迪·朗茨。她像是特意在那里等他，威尔感觉自己忽然失去了在会议室里时的那种自信。杰克和汉尼拔都留在里面，威尔现在需要独自面对这个女人。她大步走过来紧挨在威尔身边，仿佛他们是相识多年的好朋友。威尔唯一能做出的反应就是略带羞涩地躲开。

“谢谢你能接受采访，”她笑着说道：“这会相当轰动。”

威尔耸了耸肩，“可以想象。”

“我知道你不把我当回事，威尔，”她停顿了一下，似乎以为威尔会主动纠正她的说法，然而威尔并没有。她继续微笑道：“但我希望你未来有需要的时候能再联系我。”

“别跟我说你想要献身正义，弗雷迪。”

“噢，我没这么想。但是多个盟友总是好的，如果你需要曝光，我就能为你提供帮助，而有能力获得第一手采访资料的名声对我来说十分有益。”

“我们互相为对方挠背。”但是威尔清楚弗雷迪的爪子相当尖利。

“就是这样，”她笑容明媚，“威尔，我知道你不喜欢‘王子’这个昵称，但它的意思其实恰到好处。你应该好好利用身边盟国的力量，这对你父亲的王国来说是件好事。既然你的职责是当好猎人和王子，那你就该想想办法来平衡这两个角色。”

威尔深深皱起眉，双手揣在牛仔裤兜里，“来自弗雷迪·朗茨的锦囊妙语。谢谢，但是不用了谢谢。”

弗雷迪哈哈大笑，像是威尔刚讲了个无比精彩的笑话，她挥手告别，对威尔说了句日后见。之后她的身影就伴着鞋跟敲打地板的声音消失在了走廊尽头。

威尔真心希望她刚刚没说最后那段话，现在他忍不住要去思索那段话的意味。对一个国王来说，最重要的东西是什么？他的儿子，王子吗？还是周边的盟国，他要求王子和这些势力嬉戏调情，以此建立盟友关系？又或者是王国本身？

但假如这个国王对这些都不感兴趣，假如国王只关心王子发誓终将诛杀的那头怪兽，他将会不惜一切代价地要求王子完成他的誓言。假如国王甚至愿意牺牲王子对他的爱。

假如。

“呵，杰克，这可不行。”

*  
听到菲利斯的质问，杰克叹了叹气，举杯抿了一口咖啡。这是周六的早上，他舒舒服服地坐在安着蓝色垫子的椅子上享受早餐。厨房沐浴在玫瑰金色的光线里，阳光打在菲利斯的左脸和杰克的右脸上。杰克穿着蓝白相间的毛织睡衣。按理说他不能忍受任何人这么一大早地来斥责他，但是他们如今的话题是威尔，杰克知道菲利斯无论如何不会在有关威尔的事情上保持沉默。于是他又喝了口咖啡，默默忍受着菲利斯的责难。

她把平板电脑搁在马克杯旁边，热气盘旋在杯子上方，她白色的指甲无意识地抚弄着自己褐色的下巴。她的表情严肃，整个人因为即将到来的争辩而紧绷着，脸部轮廓因此显得棱角分明。“这是什么？”她问道：“你当时难道没在房间里？你怎么能允许他对开膛手说出这种话？”

“贝拉，我那时能做什么？难道我能抓住这孩子的衣领把他扔出房间吗？他已经是个成年人了。”这辩解即使在杰克自己听来也难以置信得可笑，“我没法控制他。”

菲利斯正半端起马克杯，她恼怒地放下杯子，“噢，这是个玩笑吗？杰克·克劳福特，这是我这周以来听过最有趣的笑话了。”

“什么？”

“你没法控制他？如果真是这样，自从我们把那孩子从孤儿院领养回来，你对他做的所有事情该被叫做什么？”“贝拉——”

“这么多年来，这么多年来你一直用绳索拴着他！他会听从你的任何指示，他在你手下简直是‘训练有素’。”

“菲利斯，别说了。”

她没有停下，“所以你其实能控制他，你为什么没有这么做？你还需要我来告诉你吗？”“好啊，你倒是点拨我一下。”

“因为在内心深处，你希望这真的能引诱开膛手去找威尔！”她失望地抿紧嘴唇，“就像威尔要求的那样，你希望他真的能给威尔创造出一些‘值得评价的东西’。这很危险，杰克，我——我不需要告诉你这些，你该知道的。”

杰克沉默着，他把视线转向右侧的窗户，盯着窗外的小院，夏日里的绿植都开出了饱满的花朵。

菲利斯吮了下门齿，摇摇头问道：“如果他又杀了人——”

“杀了杀人犯。”杰克纠正。

“说得像是这两者毫不相关？”

杰克知道菲利斯在这个问题上坚持己见，他没有再重复自己的观点。

她继续叹息道：“对威尔来说，这两者没有什么差别。伯劳鸟事件让那孩子的生活几近撕裂，我能从他的眼睛里看出端倪。你肯定也看出来了。”

杰克放缓了声气，“我当然看出来了，而且我也在想办法帮助他。莱克特博士会照料他的精神健康的。”“他的朋友。”菲利斯喃喃道，她褐色的眼睛微微发亮。

“他的心理医生。”杰克纠正道。

菲利斯偏了偏头看向杰克，她沉吟良久正要开口，她的话却被前门一阵疯狂的敲门声掩盖了，紧接着门铃也神经质地叮叮作响起来。杰克和菲利斯对视一眼，两人连忙从窗子往外望去，只见一辆轿车紧挨着他们的车停在长长的砂石车道上。他们瞬间认出了车子的主人，一齐发出不满的低吼。

“这才早上八点！”菲利斯大声斥责，下意识地拉起睡袍领子围住自己的脖子，“这人究竟想要干嘛？”

杰克叹了一口气，他从椅子上起身，踏着厨房的橡木地板往外走去，“你知道他想要什么。”杰克穿过起居室和空荡荡的门厅，他猛地拉开仍旧不断响起敲门声的大门，弗雷德里克·奇尔顿正对着他站在门廊下，他穿着蓝色西装，打了一条浅粉色领带，里面套了一件条纹衬衫。他的整套服饰不伦不类，甚至连鞋子也格外不搭。杰克的脸上写着我很忙我不想被打扰，但弗雷德里克对他的暗示视而不见。

“杰克，我能跟你谈谈吗？”他一边问，一边从杰克身边挤过狭窄的门框进了屋。杰克翻了个白眼，他无奈只能关上门。

弗雷德里克径直走向厨房，向菲利斯点点头算作问好，杰克很快也跟了进来。

“很高兴见到你，菲利斯。希望我没有打扰到你们。”

菲利斯只能叹气，她抓起自己的马克杯，从座位上站起身，朝着杰克叮嘱说早点做正事，然后就走出了厨房，留下弗雷德里克和杰克面面相觑。杰克坐回了自己原来的位置，弗雷德里克在菲利斯那个面对着杰克的座位上落座了，他一低头就看见平板电脑上没关的犯罪揭秘网。封面文章上贴了一张威尔的照片，照片上威尔、汉尼拔和杰克站在一起。照片是弗雷迪在行为分析局给他们拍的。

弗雷德里克指着平板上的文章，气急败坏地说道：“这个！这就是我想跟你谈的东西，杰克。”

“如果你想说的是我不该放任威尔引诱开膛手，那我已经在我的妻子那得到足够的指责了。我不需要你再来掺和，奇尔顿博士。”

弗雷德里克皱起了眉，“什么？我关心的不是那个。”

杰克不带感情地看着他，“那你到底为什么来这儿？”

“因为我发现了一个致命的、不可原谅的印刷错误！”弗雷德里克咬牙切齿，用手触碰屏幕往下滑动，他把平板电脑翻转过来面向杰克，指着文中的一句话道：“看这个，看……”

杰克不明所以地皱起眉毛，埋头读起对方要他看的那句话。读罢，他抬头瞪着弗雷德里克，声音里的怒火简直立刻就要喷涌而出，“我操！这就是你大清早像个疯子一样来敲我家门的原因吗？就因为这个你就跑这儿来跟我剑拔弩张的对峙？”

“这上面写的是‘威尔·克劳福特的心理医生，汉尼拔·莱克特……’”弗雷德里克愤怒地吼出声，“这是真的吗，杰克？威尔在那么多人里选择了汉尼拔·莱克特？”

“他没有，只是弗雷迪·朗茨把他们凑在一起了。”杰克感觉自己在跟那种总以为别人的所有言行都是在有意冒犯自己的青少年说话，杰克最近跟威尔沟通时也经常有这种感觉。弗雷德里克衣冠不整地坐在他面前——发丝凌乱、衣着不搭。他看起来失魂落魄。杰克想弗雷德里克应该从没想过事情会这样发展，他其实在感情上和弗雷德里克有些共鸣——虽然他一直以来都在向威尔灌输开膛手的行为模式，但开膛手却因为威尔的存在改变了自己。杰克没有预见到这一点。

但是弗雷德里克的表情不只是迷茫，他看起来像圣坛上被人舍弃牺牲的祭品一样悲惨。杰克隐隐觉得自己对此得负部分责任，他记得未成年的威尔还住在这里的时候，弗雷德里克刚开始担任开膛手案的顾问，他到这座房子来拜访时遇见了威尔。他被威尔那种精神上的费洛蒙迷住了，即使威尔的能力还没有被完全开发。

杰克记得弗雷德里克会把威尔的小手握在自己宽大的手掌里，蹲下来摇晃着他的手来跟他问好，等弗雷德里克和杰克单独相处的时候，他就会事无巨细地向杰克询问威尔的训练、威尔的喜好、威尔的厌恶，比如威尔最喜欢吃的东西是什么？杰克回答说是白巧克力。弗雷德里克下次来的时候就送了威尔一大盒最好的白巧克力，礼盒外面是包装精美的玻璃纸，还用绿色的缎带缠起来打了个漂亮的结——绿色的，弗雷德里克献宝似的说，它们和你的眼睛是一个颜色，威尔。

是的，威尔从那时起就认识弗雷德里克了。杰克不自禁地摇摇头，他不知道威尔是否还记得那盒巧克力。空气沉寂良久，弗雷德里克的声音沸腾着怒火，“汉尼拔·莱克特。”

杰克无可奈何地耸耸肩，“不然我还能怎么样？威尔喜欢他。”

“这既不公平也不正确，”弗雷德里克瞪着杰克，他的眼里燃烧着遭遇不公的激烈怒火，杰克感觉自己快要被瞪穿了，“我认识了威尔这么多年，我想得到威尔想了这么多年。就因为布鲁姆从前的导师突然陪她参加了一个宴会，他就这么——这么把威尔拐走了！”

杰克完全不想听到这些话，他不耐烦道：“我对此无能为力，奇尔顿博士。你知道威尔是什么样的人。”

弗雷德里克紧咬下唇，左边的犬齿陷进肉里。他转头望了望窗外，手指在平板电脑上敲打着节奏。过了一会儿，他把头转回来看着杰克，“你真的不能吗？”

“什么？”

“你真的什么都做不了吗？”弗雷德里克诡异地笑了笑，“我知道的，杰克。我知道你训练威尔的那些命令——”

“闭嘴！”杰克突然暴怒，他飞速转头望了望身后通向起居室的走廊。他静静听了会儿菲利斯的动静，她还在楼上。杰克回过头来狠狠剜了弗雷德里克一眼，“你是有什么毛病？你想让我命令威尔——怎样，博士？你究竟以为那些命令词是做什么用的？它们必须被严格限制使用，一切都只为了开膛手。”

有那么一瞬间，弗雷德里克脸上的表情如同台风中心，充满了那种蕴藏着力量的平静。但很快他又变回了杰克熟悉的那个他：犹疑不安、紧张焦虑、沮丧失望。“你说的没错，”他语气喃喃，几乎像是要笑出来了。他意味深长地盯着杰克，重复道：“你说的没错。”

*  
威尔的生活里很少出现夜生活或者聚会之类的字眼，他的年少时光被杰克强制占领，他从来没有什么机会去试着想象这些事情。直到迈入二十岁的门槛，在他的训练行将结束之际，他才从各种媒体和流行文化中隐约嗅到端倪——人性中那些与连环杀手的犯罪心理无关的东西。他忍不住偷偷研究起这些东西，不放过一点点蛛丝马迹。年轻人晚上喜欢溜出去玩，喜欢聚会，喜欢接吻。喜欢在对方的牛仔裤和内裤下掐弄摸索，滚在匆促铺设的车后座上，或者躲在学校建筑物的阴暗角落热烈喘息。

他那时很难理解这些东西——

这些东西后来成了他审视自己的标尺，来判断他对自己共情能力的控制是否更加游刃有余。他现在能透彻地理解这类激情的意义。世界的暗夜深处会探出诱惑的枝桠，人的渴望燃自皮肤表面、器官深处，叫嚣着另一双手彻底的抚摸，如同月色下的海潮，隐晦地陷落、不停息地流淌拍打着人心。威尔如今理解了这所有的一切。于是，周六的夜晚里，虽然他没有能一起偷溜出去鬼混的朋友，没有月上柳梢头要约见的情人，没有正等着他去开启的什么冒险，但他踏入广袤的原野，沉浸在夜色里的茫茫苍穹之下。

威尔站在屋子背后的平地上，夏夜的微风穿过他的头发，黑暗中的光亮只有天上的繁星和他那透出微黄暖光的小屋。他的狗狗们非常安静，在草地上四处嗅闻。蟋蟀在耳边鸣叫，乐声时断时续，亮亮的萤火虫游荡在暗色的天幕上。有一只飞近的萤火虫照亮了威尔的头发，它轻巧地落在他侧脸旁翘起的卷毛上，像是威尔戴了个漂亮的发卡。

他眺望着远处连横的青黑色树丛，与它们一线之隔就是美丽星光缀满整片天空，树冠的轮廓看起来像是怪兽血口里的牙齿。威尔深深地呼了一口气，在黑暗里睁大了眼睛。这与多年前的那个晚上实在太像了，那个森林里的夜晚。

他昨天告诉了汉尼拔·莱克特这件秘事。他坐在心理医生奢华的皮质座椅上，手指间夹着一杯摇摇欲坠的粉红色葡萄酒。威尔的内心有某种异动——他的情绪在刺激下变得兴奋，想想这些被饮下的酒精，想想他跟弗雷迪·朗茨吐露的那些心声，想想杰克再也没办法随心所欲地控制他了。自由落体的快感不过如此，他选择往下跳，他真的跳了，而且他如今仍旧生龙活虎。管他是因为什么——模模糊糊有个声音在他耳边低语，也许你只是想要吸引汉尼拔·莱克特的兴趣呢——威尔告诉了汉尼拔自己看见怪兽的那个夜晚。

那是一头真正的怪兽。它在他的梦境中反复出现，有一个晚上，他颤抖着跑到杰克和菲利斯的房间里，求他们抱着他一起睡。菲利斯不假思索地同意了，威尔天真地以为他的夜晚从此将归于安宁。但并非如此——第二天晚上，趁着菲利斯还没下班回家，杰克要求威尔描述他梦里的怪兽是什么样的。威尔听话照做了，他那时不知道杰克究竟意欲何为，还以为一切都已经没事了。

但是并非如此。

杰克带回来一个能发光的机器，他和威尔待在地下室里的时间也变长了。威尔告诉汉尼拔自己不太记得地下室里究竟发生了什么，但是他感觉到有不对劲的地方。接着，一切就发生了——某个晚上，天色刚暗，杰克开车带着威尔深入弗吉尼亚的森林腹地，那里的草地干燥茂盛，他和威尔一起走进森林的黑暗深处。杰克不断地消失又出现，急切地对威尔说他看见了奇怪的东西，他描述的那个东西和威尔梦中的怪兽一模一样。

然后，杰克的身影再没有出现在威尔眼前，威尔大声喊叫着杰克的名字，他颤抖着告诉自己不能哭，但他的眼泪在黑暗里无声地不停往下掉。他突然听见了枝桠折断的声音，他转头看见了它，它的身形隐匿在斑驳的树皮和深青的树叶间，他感觉自己的心脏猛然坠到了地上。威尔身体里的恐惧凝成一股尖利的啸叫即将脱口而出，但某种东西遏止了他的爆发——旷日的训练在他身体里潜藏的力量蹿上心头：他的责任与使命是猎捕怪兽，他将来会成为最优秀的怪兽猎手，就像那些奇幻童话故事里的英雄主角一样——他把喉咙里成形的尖叫打落咬碎，像是吞下世上最苦涩的药丸，他感觉自己的身体绷紧了。他往前冲去，往那个怪兽冲过去，冲向世间所有邪恶无常之物。

等他终于停下来，他发现自己不过是在跟树枝和干枯的树皮纠缠。冷汗打湿了他每一寸皮肤，他的身体抖得像是被埋在冰冷的雪地里。这时杰克变魔法一样地出现了，他抱着威尔回到车上，不停在威尔耳边喃喃说他做的很好，他做的很好，他是能够臻于完美的造物。

威尔讲完了整个故事，他猛然发觉手中的酒杯早已落在地上摔得粉碎。他抬起头对上汉尼拔浓黑如梦魇的凝视，汉尼拔问他，如果有机会能逃脱所有这些束缚住他的东西，他会选择离开吗？

威尔回答说会。  
威尔回答说不会。  
威尔回答说他不知道，他不确定该作何选择。

站在他小屋背后的原野上，威尔远眺向天空尽头的森林。恍然间已经有七只萤火虫停在他的头发上，微黄的光点融在一起，如同夏日女神的花环戴在头上。威尔再次呼了口气，转身走进了屋子。


	8. 王子悄声反抗

威尔的脑子往往在清晨时分不太清醒。早上他经常被自家狗狗们的吠叫吵醒，它们对那些闯入门廊的小松鼠或小浣熊警惕异常。威尔正陷在某个充满惊悸的噩梦里难以摆脱，一睁开眼睛，他就吓得惊跳着往床板上挤。明明是现实世界，阳光里却耸立着盖勒布·雅各布·霍布斯的身影，他站在床尾死死盯着威尔不放。威尔第一次看见他的时候吓了个半死。

但上个星期再发生这种事的时候，他只觉得自己疲惫无力，仿佛被抽干了精力，身体甚至没有力气来反应内心见到霍布斯的恐惧。霍布斯脸色狰狞地质问他：“你把我的女儿送到哪里去了？她在哪儿？”，他也不过是懒洋洋地抬手指了指加利福利亚州的方向。

这是个宁静的星期天早上。威尔从没有噩梦侵袭的黑甜乡中醒来，清晨的阳光从打开的窗户流泻进来弄醒了他。狗狗们还打着盹儿，它们在自己窝里的枕头上互相依偎着。今天霍布斯没有出现。

威尔微微分开双腿，在柔软的枕头和被单上伸了个长长的懒腰。他不记得昨天的梦了——只有隐约的印象告诉他梦里全是色彩、也只有色彩，其他的一切显得过于模糊虚幻。威尔的神识慢慢回到了现实世界，尤其发现自己内裤里的东西早已不满足于微勃的状态。他叹了口气，这倒是经常发生——他通常会在准备带狗狗们出去溜达的过程中自然地摆脱这种状态，清晨的微风免去了他上手解决的麻烦。但现在狗狗们还没醒。威尔咽了咽口水，他努力放轻动作以免惊醒它们，伸手摸索着探进了内裤边缘，在布料下拥挤的空间里为自己的左手争取到一席之地。

这感觉温柔、自在——威尔的手掌是温热的，他的手指游走在下身，但却并不对此专心致志。威尔任由自己的思绪蔓延无边，他的眼前出现了这周登上犯罪揭秘网的那篇文章，毫无障碍地回顾起文章的细节。他不知道开膛手会不会把这篇文章当回事，或者究竟有没有注意到它。倒是杰克斩钉截铁地说精神变态执念于别人对自己的讨论，对发表在报纸上的文章尤其渴望，更不用说这篇文章里还有威尔出场，而开膛手对威尔的偏爱人人有目共睹。

偏爱吗？

这个词有点过于夸张了。威尔在采访里说开膛手对自己兴致勃勃，他如今仍这么认为。开膛手兴致勃勃。威尔勾起了他的兴致。

威尔微微收紧了动作中的左手。

他不愿谎称这一点没有让他沾沾自得。毕竟这也是威尔的目的，在因为开膛手而接受了这么多年充满束缚和规制的训练之后，如果还是没能捕获他的注意，那将是件无比痛苦的事情。开膛手对他的兴趣之下暗藏着表扬：你做得很好，威尔。

威尔舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，深深地呼了一口气。

他有许多事并没有告诉杰克：那些东西在他的脑海里疯狂翻滚，是独属他一个人的秘密。比如开膛手极有可能是一位心理医生或者心理学家。这点相当好懂，除此之外还有哪类人会对威尔形成如此亲密的认知、如此隐秘的兴致呢？杰克热衷于向东北岸的心理医生提供有关威尔的内部信息，这勾得他们在威尔面前如同盯着肉骨头流口水的狗。他们中有一个人看到了威尔经年训练后的绽放，他以血液和碎骨来为威尔的成长加冕。

威尔轻轻往上顶弄着胯部，喘着气眯起了眼睛。

有时候他会想象那个男人的样子。他长成什么样？有怎样的声音？在他停止杀戮的时间里会做些什么？他还喜欢什么样的艺术？威尔坚持认为他的杀戮本身就是一门艺术。他在这样的早上会做些什么？他也会像威尔一样躺在床上吗？他会把自己裹在被子里望向透过窗户的阳光吗？他会……？

威尔紧抿嘴唇，手里的重量彻底变得坚硬肿胀。他会……？  
威尔不断挤压着阴茎的根部，脚趾头在快感下蜷缩起来。  
开膛手也会做这种事吗？

木制床头柜上手机忽然疯狂振动起来，威尔惊吓之余嘟囔着抱怨出声，呼出了一小口热气。手机在振动下缓缓移动，撞上了水杯，玻璃杯里的水震荡起来。威尔伸出没在忙活的那只手抓住手机，飞快地打开接通了电话。威尔刚把手机凑到耳朵旁，狗狗们就纷纷坐起身来盯着他——他突然意识到自己犯了个致命的错误，他忘记先看来电人是谁了。在他认识的人里，这个打电话的人可能是弗雷德里克。

但这不是他。

“早上好，威尔。”汉尼拔的声音响起。

威尔未出口的话被堵在嗓子眼里，条件反射一般，他的另一只手瞬间收紧了。威尔翻身趴在床上，把脑袋埋进两个枕头间的缝隙里，他感觉自己从头到脚都红透了。从电话里他能听见流水哗哗的声音，间或还有器皿碰撞、叮当作响。汉尼拔正在洗餐具。

“威尔？”他加重了语气。

“我——呃，嗯，”威尔发出微弱的气音，脑袋和额前的卷毛一个劲儿地往枕头上蹭，“嗯，早上好。”

“我希望我打电话来没有吵醒你。”

“没——没有。”威尔紧紧闭上眼睛又睁开，在心里说服自己没有必要觉得尴尬。汉尼拔只能从电话里听见他，又没法真正看到他究竟在做什么。所以没关系的，他不断向自己重复，没关系的。“我已经醒了。”

“那我希望我没有打扰你早间的日常。”

威尔把手机往自己的耳朵和脸颊上紧按了一下，“没有，”他开口道：“完全没有。”

“那就好，”汉尼拔语气轻快，他听起来像是那种习惯早起的人，而威尔从来不是。“我想早点知道你晚上有什么安排。”

威尔尽力调整呼吸，他开始轻轻挺动起自己的胯部，把身下火热的重量送入手中，享受着随之而来的甜蜜快感。“我——我的安排？”

“你今晚有其他安排吗？”

威尔的动作停顿了一下，他的睫毛颤抖着合在一处。他不应该——真的，他不该这样，但是他告诉自己就一点点，如果只有一点点是没关系的，威尔努力平静地喘息着。

“没有，博士。”

汉尼拔立刻发出了一声愉悦的哼呣，“这样的话，也许今晚你愿意与我共进晚餐。”

“晚餐？”威尔的手有点发烫，掌心开始渗出细密的汗水。“在哪里？”

“在我家，我很期待为你下厨，威尔。”

汉尼拔·莱克特当然会做饭。毫无疑问。威尔差点没忍住埋在枕头里笑出声，他的臀部接着摆动起来，起初还有些僵硬，不过他渐渐找到了某个舒缓的节奏，他感觉自己的胸腔处袭来一阵强烈的收缩感，却又像是突然胀满了空气。他不喜欢电话里的沉默时刻，要是汉尼拔一直跟他说话就好了。要是他，要是他接着——

“你——你会给我做什么？”

“羊心，”汉尼拔回答道：“你是素食主义者吗，威尔？”

汉尼拔之前也是以同样的方式来叫他的名字的吗？听起来似乎差别不大，但其中某种东西的确发生了变化。某种东西。他发舌边音的时候好像语调更低沉了。不过也许这一切只是因为有过多的血液充斥在威尔耳朵上细小的血管里，而现实世界的声音统统失真了。威尔伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，他已经不记得汉尼拔的问题是什么了。

“呃，”他说道：“抱歉，信号不太好。”

汉尼拔似乎在那边偷笑，这声音仿佛在召唤威尔的身体重回冲刺的快感，他也这么做了，他的身体完美地顺从了这吸引。威尔的脚趾深深陷入床单，肩膀在一波波摆动中耸立起来。

汉尼拔再次开口了，“你是素食主义者吗？”

“不是，”威尔答道，他感觉自己的声音更接近于无力的呢喃，“什么——”他完全不知道还能问汉尼拔什么，他所做的一切都让他的脸颊发红发烫，像是立刻要烧起来。威尔明白他已经过于越界了，他得结束这场荒唐的尝试，“里面都有些什么？”

听到汉尼拔开始列举一长串配料的嗓音，威尔瞬间感到一股不可名状的欣喜，他冲动地想要知晓某几种让他感觉尤为奇妙的配料的背景。汉尼拔的语气流露出他对设拉子葡萄酒的欣赏，他以低沉回转的口音念出“香蜡”这个词，威尔的身体不自主地颤栗了一下。

汉尼拔结束了他那串长长的列举，默声停顿了几秒——但这在威尔看来像是永远一样长，像是空白的虚无，他那不算清醒的脑子甚至想要呜咽着乞求汉尼拔继续说下去——接着汉尼拔下降了八度的声音在他耳边响起，语气郑重，“我真的非常希望你能来，威尔。”

威尔的身体抽搐了一下，他努力回想他们对话的内容。晚餐，噢对，是晚餐。威尔出神地睁着眼睛，他之前把注意力集中在面前白色的枕头上，盯着枕头下边淡绿色的阴影轮廓，但他现在什么都看不清楚，一切都陷入了模糊的境地。

“你真的，”威尔长呼一口气，“确定吗？”

“当然，到我这来。[1]”

这句话钻进威尔的耳朵里直蹿至他的半身处，他的感官不断轰鸣，滚烫的热浪从尾椎处蔓延攀升，狂热而不受拘束，仿佛叫嚣着欢愉的呻吟。他埋头死死咬紧枕头的布料，身体的激情在内裤和手心里迸发，他静静感受着手指间的温暖和粘腻。

“威尔？”

威尔的呼吸杂乱无章，他尝试着想要掩盖，但他知道自己成效甚微。铺天盖地的羞耻感瞬间席卷了他。

汉尼拔的声音更加低沉了，“威尔，你还好吗？”

“很——很好，”威尔急切地说，他现在只想在羞耻心杀死自己之前赶紧挂掉电话，“我会去的，听起来相当不错。”

“晚上七点可以吗？”

“可以，很好。我会去的。”

“再好不过了，”汉尼拔捎带着笑意道：“能有你和杰克来我家餐厅做客真是太好了。”他说完挂断了电话，威尔随即按下挂机键，放松脑袋将自己整个砸进枕头里。

他一定要在汉尼拔面前保守这个秘密。突然他脑海某个小角落里的声音响起，告诉他这不可能是汉尼拔遇到过最怪异的事情，汉尼拔是一名专业卓群、经验丰富的心理医生。威尔赶走了这个念头。他永远不会提及这件事的。他可以把这个看作噩梦、开膛手，还有这几周一直游走在他脑海里那些乱七八糟的事情的副作用，他可以把这个当作某种发泄。但他永远不会去做的一件事，就是提及它们。

威尔忽然抬起头，盯着手里依旧紧攥着的手机，“他是不是还提到了杰克？”

*  
杰克驾车穿行在晚高峰之后的巴尔的摩街道上，整个人笼罩在一股淡淡的罪恶感之中，他仿佛每一次转弯都能看见罪恶投下的暗影，仿佛狭小的空间里挤入了阴森的鬼魂。某处好像有什么东西，却又空无一物，存在与虚无只在一瞬。杰克陷入这种状态好几天了，它贪婪地蚕食着杰克糟糕的情绪，兀自枝繁叶茂、急剧膨胀，下一秒就要直直落下来狠砸在杰克的头上，碎裂迸发而出的阴郁惨淡迎面纠缠着他。

杰克说不出这感觉的源头在何处，可能是开膛手的出现，开膛手对威尔的兴趣，或是威尔愈加脱离理智和控制的表现，菲利斯愈加确信威尔身处危险之中的怀疑，又或者是弗雷德里克·奇尔顿星期六早上离开时意味深长的表情，那天他们在杰克家的餐桌前为威尔的叛逆本性争论了一个多小时——杰克陷入了不确定。

只有一件事是确定的：所有一切都因威尔而起。

威尔在接受弗雷迪·朗茨的采访后就很少露面。杰克知道他任何想要联系威尔的举动都会遭遇不信任和愤怒，无论他说了什么，这就是威尔最近对他的态度。杰克请求汉尼拔·莱克特邀请威尔去他家用晚餐，他不知道这算不算是某种程度的怯懦——他不愿意这样去想。他很高兴的是汉尼拔愉快地答应了他。汉尼拔在电话里告诉他说威尔非常情愿地接受了邀请。杰克松快地笑出声，他好奇汉尼拔究竟是怎么撬开威尔面前遮挡严实的铁板的，汉尼拔答道：“作为一名心理医生，我的成就感来自瓦解任何顽固抵抗的心灵堡垒。”

汉尼拔是上帝降下的福音。杰克觉得自己应该为阿拉娜·布鲁姆把汉尼拔送到他和威尔面前而郑重感谢她，但她可能会不太喜欢这个。这样一来，杰克终于能在汉尼拔对威尔的关照下懒洋洋地休憩片刻，等他来到汉尼拔华丽的家门口时，他感觉那股缠绕着自己的罪恶感瞬间减轻了不少。至少今晚，他觉得一切好多了。

离晚上七点还有一段时间，杰克站在汉尼拔家中铬黄色调的宽敞厨房里。杰克穿着正式的西服走进汉尼拔的家，却吃惊地看见汉尼拔穿着宽松舒适的便装，整体看上去是绿色的，他站在流理台前，衬衫袖子卷起到肘部。杰克好半天才明白过来汉尼拔已经注意到了威尔对一切正式的东西的厌恶，并因此选择了一身威尔也可能喜欢的服饰，当然前提是威尔有这样好的品味并且没有狗狗来他的弄脏衣服。杰克在心里惊叹着为汉尼拔鼓起了掌。

“我得要说，博士，”杰克看着汉尼拔把紫色的厚酱汁分别淋在三个盘子上，嘟囔着开口道：“我还是对你这么容易就能让威尔答应来一起吃饭而感到惊讶。他最近可不好相处，我简直不知道该怎么和他开口。”

汉尼拔微笑着抬起头，“威尔非常特别，但他也不是油盐不进。你该比我更清楚这点的，杰克。”

杰克耸耸肩，“威尔曾经是个孩子，他现在不是了。”

“在某些方面，他仍旧是个孩子，”汉尼拔重新把锅放在炉灶上，然后关了火。他走到水池前开始洗手，“我今早给威尔打了个电话，他一边和我说话，一边在解决他的生理需求。”

杰克发出了一连串咳嗽声。

汉尼拔转头看着他，“杰克？你需要我给你倒点水吗？”

“不——不，”杰克猛烈地摆手拒绝了汉尼拔的好意，努力控制着自己吸入气管的过量空气。他感觉自己脸都快憋紫了，整个人难以呼吸。在汉尼拔满是关心的真诚目光下，他好不容易才停止咳嗽，有了喘口气的时间好擦干眼角被呛出来的泪水。等他终于调整好了状态，他尽量面色平静地看向汉尼拔，汉尼拔表情如常、眼神澄明。“你的意思是——”杰克开口又闭嘴了。

“是的。”

杰克觉得自己无话可说。

汉尼拔又笑了起来，“杰克，”他走回厨房中央的流理台前，“威尔只是在试探自己的生活的边界，这是一种积极的探索。你觉得一只训练有素的狗在获得自由后会做什么？它们仍旧和主人保持绳索之内的距离，大部分是这样，但是它们也会在边边角角好奇地嗅闻。它们常常会回头看向自己的主人，通过主人鼓励或斥责的反应，来判断自己究竟被允许走多远。你把抓捕开膛手的责任交给了威尔，我确信他对此万分上心。但是他也在摸索其他的一些东西，而我和你该做的，就是帮助他塑造自己作为独立个体的存在。”

“我。”杰克重复道。

远处突然传来敲门的声音，汉尼拔点点头，“正说到他。”他穿过厨房，从拱形门下离开了。

杰克听到门厅处传来隐隐约约的说话声，他开始尝试为面对威尔做心理准备。他把自己的面部表情调整为某种难以读懂却不失友好的状态。他决定假装刚刚和汉尼拔的谈话并不存在，毕竟威尔拥有他那无比尖锐的感知——杰克知道，如果威尔知道他知道了，那将是一场巨大的灾难。杰克踏入餐厅向威尔问好，他可以微笑着拍拍威尔的肩膀，他可以假装心情轻快。但他永远不会去做的一件事，就是提及这件事。

他和威尔分别对坐在汉尼拔的左右手边，杰克的椅子更靠近壁炉，和他上次来坐的位置一样，他观察到威尔身上的狗毛数量肉眼可见地减少了。也许他在门外拍了两下——杰克从来说服不了威尔这样做。他们之间的桌面摆着威尔带来的卡白内红葡萄酒，杰克从没想过威尔也能学会这些礼仪。他猜测这也许是威尔为自己之前对汉尼拔摆脸色的举动心有愧疚。

汉尼拔走进房间，体态优雅、标准，他两手端着盘子，第三只盘子稳稳地停在他的手臂上。在汉尼拔为他们上菜的间隙。杰克开口道：“威尔，你今天有口福了。莱克特博士是一位天赋异禀的主厨。”

“说是主厨有点夸张了，不过我很感激有你的赞赏，杰克。”汉尼拔说着在位置上落座了。

“这对你来说实至名归。”

威尔低头看向餐盘里的菜式，“这很漂亮，”桌上烛火的光亮映在他的镜片上，“我都有点不忍心吃它了。”

“艺术性的装饰是用餐体验中不可缺少的一环，”汉尼拔评价道，他停顿了一会接着说：“其实，我就是喜欢这样做。”

威尔不知为何微笑了一下，他的笑容羞怯克制，几乎是对着面前的餐盘露出的，他正在用刀切那颗内料丰富的、炖熟了的羊心，但他真的笑了一下。杰克感觉有些难以置信，但是威尔脸上简单而放空的表情又催促着他赶快下手尝尝自己盘子里的珍馐美味。

羊心非常美味。杰克很久之前还以为自己接受不了内脏，这想法如今已经不复存在，半陌生半熟悉的风味胀满口腔，感觉像是黄油在舌尖融化。威尔也在咀嚼中赞赏了汉尼拔好几次，杰克知道威尔永远不会对自己不认同的东西假以辞色。他回家后一定要告诉菲利斯这点——他们那个把豆荚藏在壁橱里不忍心吃的小男孩已经学会享受羊心的味道了。她会觉得他在说谎的。

杰克看着威尔回想起了从前的日子。威尔不是被当作一个正常的小孩养大的，他如今也很难被认为是个完全正常的人。他迎接各种挑战，在训练中不断超越自己。但是在某些时候，在他把蔬菜藏起来的时候，在他睡梦中露出放松而柔软的表情的时候，他也不过是一个惹人心疼的、无比正常的小孩子。

威尔察觉到了杰克的目光，他有些脸红，然后飞快地移开了眼。

“嗯，我那天和弗雷迪·朗茨通过电话了，就在那篇文章发表之后。”杰克抿了口酒说道：“她说不仅是她的网站大受欢迎，她甚至还收到了好几个男人的电话、信件，他们在里面宣称自己是开膛手。”

汉尼拔挑起了眉毛。  
威尔嗤之以鼻，“这太荒唐了。”  
“你觉得这里面不会有开膛手？”杰克问道。

“当然不会有，”威尔像是被这个问题冒犯到了，“那些联络弗雷迪的人也许是疯子，但他们绝不可能是开膛手。我的意思是，拜托，”他微微露出了犬齿，杰克发现汉尼拔正全神贯注于威尔的脸庞，“信件？电话？开膛手不会做这种事。而且，无论开膛手想说什么，他都会选择跟我说，而不是某个沽名钓誉的新记者。”

“我完全同意，杰克，”汉尼拔说道：“开膛手在威尔身上看到了某种不同寻常的东西，这让他渴望与威尔交流，也只与威尔交流。”

威尔看起来对汉尼拔的解释相当满意。

杰克谨慎地接话，“你的意思是他认为威尔是能理解他的人。”

“这，”汉尼拔若有所思，他顿住话头看向威尔，有那么一瞬，他们的视角交错在一起。“也许不止如此。也许他在发现威尔那一刻起就开始了这种交流，那时威尔还没有意识到自己被看见了。这种联系是简单而静谧的，坦荡而有韧性。每当威尔以沉默回应，他的一切就如同水泥被砌筑成砖墙。每当威尔没在想着开膛手或是那些任务，每当他仅只渴求着某种归属，在这样的想往之中，一切都是完美无瑕的。” [2]

杰克不知道自己该对此作何反应，他只看见威尔紧咬着下唇，仿佛用尽全力一般，将他自己的视线与汉尼拔的切割开来。

威尔说道：“我有时觉得他在看着我。”

杰克难以自抑地问：“在哪里？你是说在你的屋子里吗？”

“唔，”威尔哼哼了一声，“但也不一定，有时会在其他地方。比如说在我开车的时候，我知道他不可能一直盯着我，但我就是有那种感觉，我甚至开始觉得这感觉来自于我的身体内部。他总是盘旋在我的脑海里。”

杰克不能否认说这不是对威尔的训练想要达到的结果。只要开膛手在威尔的附近开始活动，他就应当表现出某种程度的狂热，直到开膛手落网为止。这种专注是威尔的优势之一。杰克不断地提醒自己这一点，即使他面前就是威尔困惑的、游离的迷茫表情。

“你觉得自己快要抓住他了吗，威尔？”杰克问道。

“快要抓住他，”威尔语气空茫，“或者说他快要抓住我了，这很难说。最近我总觉得一片混沌，我努力想要让自己清醒，但是——”他耸耸肩，“我在迷宫中行走，我在迷茫里呓语。”

汉尼拔紧接着说道：“欧椋鸟如是说：我无法脱逃。”

威尔被惊吓一般看向汉尼拔，他的表情像是被烛火融化的冰块一样变得柔和了。

杰克意识到自己应当表现得迷惑，因为汉尼拔侧着脸朝他抛了个眼色，汉尼拔微笑起来，“这是一首名为<渴望>的诗歌，是纳博科夫的作品，也有人叫他亨伯特·亨伯特[3] 。这首诗是对爱和渴望直抒胸臆的艺术化表达，是对他所爱的女孩的无望求索。”

杰克顿了顿，隐约记起了那本书的些许细节，他翻了半个白眼，“爱。你是说他爱自己一直在强奸的那个女孩。”

“一种异端的爱，”汉尼拔语气柔和，“主人公的渴望在他酒神般的狂热叙述下势不可挡，这使得读者不得不忍受其中的巨大张力。这种张力不是来源于那种平常人经历的不求回报的爱，而是来自人们反抗社会教义时发出的、令人心神不宁的狂欢。大多数人虽然循规蹈矩，但却仍旧会被它的艺术化表达所打动。”

威尔目不转睛地盯着汉尼拔，他的眼睛被烛火缀上闪耀的光芒。杰克心烦意乱地哼哼了几声，举杯饮尽了杯中酒。

他们用完甜点后分别离开了，甜点是枫糖拔丝装饰的松软蛋糕，上面还撒了太妃和咖啡糖的碎屑，所有的一切让杰克觉得自己之前的人生仿佛不知美味为何物。他在门前和汉尼拔握手告别，感谢他的招待，他站在一旁看着汉尼拔和威尔相望着和对方说再见，但他们却没有握手。杰克不禁想事情得慢慢来，威尔不可能一晚上就脱胎换骨，他现在不用在这方面操心太多了。他和威尔慢慢踱步到了街边，威尔的梅赛德斯奔驰停在杰克的车子后面。

杰克侧身靠在黑色的梅赛德斯上——他很快发现这车在被提出店面后就没洗过。他看了看溅满泥泞的车轮和保险杠，然后转回目光看向威尔。

威尔满不在意地耸耸肩。

杰克叹了口气，“你妈妈很担心你，威尔。”

威尔抿紧嘴唇，在街边路灯的照耀下，他的表情隐去了一半。他眨了眨那双碧绿色的眼睛，“那我的父亲呢？”

沉默填满间隙，杰克对答案犹豫了，他最终把自己宽厚的手掌放上威尔的肩头，他捏捏威尔的肩膀，努力想在动作间传递些安慰和力量。威尔现在需要的是勇气和充分的支持。“你的父亲相信你能撑过去的。”他这么说道。

当然，他在心里呢喃，他当然很担心你。

威尔从他手下挣脱的时候，他感受到一股近似于空虚的无力。威尔转身走向自己的车子，打开车门，坐进驾驶座。杰克知道他还有机会改变自己的回答——威尔还没有关上车门，他静静地看着这机会离他而去。威尔啪地关上了车门，杰克往后退开。威尔的车身驶上街道，不久就遗失在空茫的夜色中。

Chapter 8 END

注释：  
[1]这里原文是come，双关“来”和“到了~”，大家懂的吧嘿嘿

[2]这段有点不太明白意思，译者尽力阅读理解了，附原文如下：”Perhaps that and more. Perhaps he started this correspondence with Will after seeing him when he was unaware he was being seen. Quietly, simply. Open but not vulnerable. When Will was silent and everything that he is fell into place like masonry. When he wasn't thinking of the Ripper or his runs, when he simply wished to belong, and in that wish, was immaculate.”  
[3]《洛丽塔》的主人公名字是亨伯特。


	9. 王子坠入甜蜜求婚

从汉尼拔·莱克特家中用完晚餐回来，威尔使尽全身的控制力和所识，才忍住没在开车回家的路上疯狂喊叫。猎手从不出声。从小杰克就这么跟他说：那会让你屈于劣势，威尔。你相当于是在告诉你的猎物，你害怕了。

你害怕了。  
你害怕了吗，威尔？  
霍布斯在副驾驶座上转过头来看着他，声音嘶哑：“你害怕了吗，威尔？”

威尔一到家，就飞速跑进屋子里，紧缩房门。狗狗们欢欣鼓舞地跳起来迎接他，但它们的尾巴很快耷拉下来，好像不明白为什么威尔一回来就扑在床上，把自己紧紧裹在厚毯子里。

‘你妈妈很担心你。’‘那我的父亲呢？’  
‘你的父亲相信你能撑过去的。’

温斯顿跳上了床——他四处嗅闻，只发现了几撮黑色的卷毛支楞在毯子外边。它伸出舌头舔了舔他，动作轻柔缓慢，像是在安抚受惊的、或是伤痕累累的小动物。

*  
日出东边，威尔依旧沉浸在马洛[1]和雷利[2]的作品之中，他深灰色的黑眼圈已经冒了出来。威尔趴在床上，毯子松垮地搭在肩膀处。他觉得床头柜上台灯的光线忽然变得令人烦躁，于是转过头去看窗外清爽的晨辉。昨晚上他只睡了不到三小时。他倒是有努力尝试睡着，温斯顿舔舐着他的脑袋的时候，他慢慢进入了半清醒的睡眠状态。但他在睡梦中总是遭遇连续不断的惊惧，眼花缭乱的色彩不断喧闹——他一直都有点嫉妒那些梦境简单易懂的人。比如空中自由落体、牙齿被口香糖粘掉什么的，这些就像熟透的水果一样容易摘取理解。威尔觉得他甚至愿意为了做个正常人而犯下谋杀罪。

睡不着怎么办？他把自己从那些眼花缭乱的梦境中拽了出来，捧着西德尼[3]和坡[4]的书看到凌晨一点。拜伦[5]是他下一个选择，但是威尔很快发现自己没有读他的兴致。他把拜伦扔在一边打了个盹儿，他的神识忽远忽近，仿佛刚刚破出水面呼吸到氧气，又被狠狠拽入海底深处。凌晨四点的时候，他醒了过来，出神地注视着房间里氤氲的暖黄灯光，马洛的诗句忽然闯入他的脑海：宛转鸟鸣，声声情人衷曲[6]。

温斯顿在他旁边滚了一圈，它昨晚一直待在威尔的床上，守在辗转反侧的威尔身边。它睁着大大的褐色眼睛，把自己湿漉漉的鼻子凑到威尔的额头下边。

威尔不禁笑了出来，低下头把他们的前额贴在一起。温斯顿就像是一台毛茸茸的取暖器。威尔可以一直过这样的生活。外界的纷乱无足轻重，不要有连环杀手，也不要有学不会担心孩子的父亲。既然家里如此温暖，为什么一定要走出去呢？这里有诗歌，有善解人意的狗狗们，它们无法触及人心底的伤口，但却懂得如何温柔安抚人的脑袋。

威尔深深地吸了一鼻子气。他看向温斯顿的目光更加柔和了，但是他忽然又记起外面的世界的好处，会有很多美味的食物——它们比河鲜和各式灌饼要精致得多——还有那些愿意付出心力去理解他的人。

‘每当威尔没在想着开膛手或是那些任务，而是仅只渴求着某种内心的归属，在这样的想往之中，一切都是完美无瑕的。’

“完美无瑕。”威尔被汉尼拔的用词逗笑了。不会有人这么看待他，更不要说是开膛手那样疯狂炽烈的存在。

嗡——手机振动着撞击木制床头柜的熟悉声音突然响起。威尔挣扎着直起身，今早至少他查看来电的勇气尚存——杰克。威尔攥紧手机，接通了电话。

威尔一点都不脆弱。  
威尔不会大喊大叫。  
威尔能应付这些乱七八糟的东西。“早？”  
“第三桩案子来了。”

威尔瞬间身体紧绷，微微提起肩膀，仿佛准备好了随时奇袭猎物，但他跟前不过只有枕头和墙壁。狗狗们感觉到了他的紧张，温斯顿开始在喉咙深处发出低吼，威尔调整了下自己的状态，开口问道：“在哪儿？”

他驱车赶到里德维尔市郊外的小沙滩旁，只见各式无比熟悉的商务车、小轿车围起了一片区域，从那里正好能俯瞰波涛汹涌的蓝色切萨皮克湾。威尔立刻反应过来——这相当聪明。踏出自己那辆梅赛德斯奔驰的时候，他克制不住地面露笑意。在黄色警戒线的外侧，又是和往常一样挤满了成群的记者，其中一位的醒目的红头发在海风中回旋摇曳。弗雷斯这次令人意外地没有和其他记者一起朝着“王子”急进猛攻，她安静地站在一旁，颇有深意的注视着他，看着他钻过警戒线进入现场。

汉尼拔在威尔之前就到了，他们在一片兵荒马乱之中看见了对方。威尔在找到贝弗利、杰克或是任何他应当发现的人之前首先看到了汉尼拔。他走过去站在汉尼拔跟前，却不知道该说些什么，汉尼拔以微笑回应了他的靠近。杰克和贝弗利紧接着朝他们走了过来。

贝弗利的表情介于沉重和兴奋之间，“你准备好了吗？”她询问威尔。

杰克看起来相当焦虑，也许是因为尸体的缘故，也可能是因为昨晚威尔生着闷气离开了。威尔不知道，也没有兴趣知道。他来这里不过是为了完成他的目标。威尔朝贝弗利点点头，她领着威尔和汉尼拔走向沙滩上草地与沙子分界的那条线。杰克在原地远远地看着。

在草地完全变成沙滩的地方，一棵高大的冷杉矗立在那里，树龄不大，差不多有十二英尺高。威尔和汉尼拔一同往前走去，贝弗利停住脚站立在草地边缘。威尔缓慢移步到树跟前站定，树枝被染成干涸的血红色，一个全神赤裸的男人面朝前被绳索绑在树干上。两条树枝被弯折向前，支撑着男人的手臂保持前伸的姿势，他被挖空的眼窝空洞漆黑。威尔发誓，他在风吹拂过的时候听见了那里面传来的乐声，像是某种笛音。男人一手捧着自己的心脏——这是从他胸腔处那个美妙的圆洞里掏出来的。

而他的另一只手。  
而他的另一只手微微低垂了下去，威尔感觉自己的心脏瞬间收紧了——那是一枚戒指，它正安静地躺在男人的掌心。

切萨皮克湾的海平面倏然叮鸣作响，海风低吟着穿行在威尔身后的树木林间。

这一刻，他所忍受的一切喧嚣吵闹缓慢地跌入背景声之中，混在一起像是低沉而简单的哼鸣，渐渐地这哼鸣也消融成了虚空，无论是工作人员和记者，还是远处海岸上的渔民和孩子，全都仿佛不复存在。威尔如今置身于真空之中，他听见远处传来了滴答声。就好像是天空忽然张开了口，有一滴雨珠滑落人间，最终掉进了无边无垠的海洋之中。

威尔不自禁地吞咽了一下。这是一枚金色的戒指，指环在晨间的天空下微微闪着光——没有选择寻常戒指的外镶工艺，而是在指环正中央内嵌着一颗漂亮的红宝石。这颗宝石红得血亮，剔透清澈到威尔能在上面看清自己的每一个小表情，它如同石榴籽的子壳一般透明。

这具尸体递给他一枚戒指。  
盲目的尸体。  
它还献出了自己的心脏。

世界忽然产生了距离感——威尔感觉他的身体开始发生微小的变动。晴空朗日逐渐被乌云遮蔽，在沙滩上投下张牙舞爪的阴影。海风突然猛烈起来，威尔的额发狂乱地拍打在耳朵和侧颊上。血液不断被泼洒在树干上，尸体被捆缚在——

而威尔他……他……  
他……  
他……？

“威尔！”这是贝弗利的声音？“威尔！你在干什么？”

威尔狠狠地抽搐了一下，仿佛受到了巨大的惊吓，他感觉脚下很滑。踉踉跄跄地想要站稳身子，却差点一打滑摔在地上——他确实摔了一下，但在落地之前，汉尼拔的怀抱稳稳地接住了他，威尔没想到汉尼拔会出手帮他，这突如其来的手臂力量把他吓了一跳。等威尔终于视线清明，他抬头正对上汉尼拔平静的脸色，为了帮威尔站稳，汉尼拔手上的力道并未松懈。威尔低下头瞥了一眼，原来他跨越了冷杉树前的安全线，正踩在流成河的湿滑血液之上。

他抬起左手，那枚戒指如今戴在他的无名指上。天空中阴云尽散，明亮日光的照耀下，戒指在威尔的手指上闪耀着金色的光芒，他和汉尼拔低头盯着戒指上的红宝石，紧接着又重新看向对方的脸庞。

“威尔，”贝弗利尖叫着跑过来站在他们身边，“威尔，你现在站在证据里！你还把证据戴在手上！”

这下普莱斯、泽勒和杰克都一股脑儿地跑上前来，于是威尔转身不再面对着汉尼拔，把自己从他的怀抱里拉了出来。威尔抬起头，他面前是几人恐惧、困惑，还有些许生气的表情。威尔的棕色鞋子沾满了血迹，而猛扑过来抱稳他的汉尼拔的牛津皮鞋现在也是一塌糊涂。威尔对后者的愧疚更甚，毕竟他自己的鞋子只值十美元。

“威尔，”杰克努力控制着自己，却还是忍不住尖声开口道：“到底发生了什么？”

威尔皱了皱额头，他把视线从杰克脸上移到自己的手指间，“我。”他随即沉默了。

泽勒拉起威尔的手举高，他仔细观察一番后说：“好吧，别抱不切实际的幻想——开膛手不会留下任何指纹的。”

普莱斯反驳道：“这不是问题的重点。”

杰克盯着威尔的目光更凝重了，他说道：“这个场景是想表达什么，威尔？”

威尔绷直了身体，他直视着杰克棕色的眼睛，“这是一场求婚。”他说话时觉得自己仿佛是个水龙头，有人把他扭开之后放任他流水不止，“这是一个被爱迷昏了双眼的男人的求婚，他一手奉献自己的心脏，一手呼唤着所爱的回应——他想要的是婚姻。这个戒指是……”威尔低头看向自己的手指，他的瞳孔不自觉地放大，注视着戒指的目光逐渐凝练，“这是一枚订婚戒指。”

闻言，几人前后露出了某种表情，这表情就像是游走的阴影在波浪上漂移——首先是普莱斯，逐渐攀爬上泽勒的脸，在贝弗利那儿停顿了许久，最后到了杰克的脸上。这表情只能被叫作不信任。

“那他是在向谁求婚呢？”杰克的声音又尖又哑。

泽勒嘟囔道：“呃，也许是正好手上戴着戒指的这位。”

杰克朝他甩去的阴暗表情瞬间把泽勒吓得缩走了。威尔清了清嗓子，呼出一口气，把其他人的注意力重新拉回到自己身上，他确定了泽勒的猜想，“是的，是我。”

杰克张嘴想说些什么，却又没说出来；他再次张开嘴，顿了一秒钟后命令道：“所有人，把这里的东西收拾整理好。立刻把尸体搬到车里去，该照相的全部照完。我们把这个运到部门去，都快点动起来。”他简短地看了威尔一眼，“你也跟过来，跟在后面就行。”吩咐完毕后，他转身走回车边。现场另一边，一些工作人员听到命令后开始驱散围在警戒线外的记者，记者们立刻疯狂地对着威尔所在的方向拍照。这一次，弗雷迪毫不犹豫地加入其中。

工作人员和法医组都开始紧赶慢赶，想要快点完成自己的任务，以免遭到杰克更多的责骂。于是就留下了威尔和汉尼拔两人单独待在一起。威尔的左手保持着泽勒握住他的手举高的姿势——他没法把自己的视线从红宝石上移开，闪耀的日光被金色的指环反射回来。这戒指给威尔的珍贵感觉就如同这是世界上的最后一颗宝石，被勇士从垂死的地球深处夺得，被术士以绝迹千年的古法打造。最后的，最后的。

“你戴上这戒指很好看。”汉尼拔说道，他的目光从宝石牵引向上，最终看进了威尔的眼睛，威尔发觉自己并不想避开汉尼拔的视线，不是因为戴了眼镜，也不是因为害羞。他感觉仿佛自己正在自由落体运动之中，却忽然被一张网给接住裹紧了。

威尔轻快地笑了一下，带着些许好奇问道：“你真的这么觉得？”

“开膛手肯定会这么想。”

威尔点点头，他甩了甩左手，手背上的静脉血管凸了出来，手指伸展开来。他斜瞥了汉尼拔一眼，“为什么戒指的尺寸会这么合适？就像是量过我的手指一样。”

汉尼拔闻言微笑了，他伸手握住威尔的左手，粗糙的指腹轻轻地摩蹭着威尔的手心。他沉思了一会儿问道：“你喜欢它吗？”

威尔觉得自己的脖子快要烧起来了，没想到汉尼拔会问这样的问题，他只好轻轻地笑了出来，“莱克特博士，一个连环杀手送了我一枚订婚戒指，而你的第一反应竟然是问我喜不喜欢它。你真的很奇怪。”

“说到奇怪，我们倒是可以一起。”

威尔咯咯的笑声化作一个无声的坏笑，“啊哈。”他把自己的左手收回来，回头望了望正在把东西装车的车队。杰克站在其中一辆车旁，挥手示意威尔赶快回到他自己的车里。威尔点点头，他抿了抿嘴唇，然后重新抬头看向汉尼拔，“今天肯定会工作到很晚，而且我能感觉到他现在脾气正冲……你也不是非得要去法医室，今天那里会很无聊。”

“我想象不出有你在的地方会无聊，威尔。”

威尔再次笑出了声，他的身体简直像充满了氮气一样。他绕过汉尼拔的身后，走向他停在草地上的那辆梅赛德斯奔驰。“想来的话就跟上。”威尔语气相当愉快，他没回头继续向前走去，虽然汉尼拔没有给他任何回应，但威尔知道，他会跟在自己身后。

*  
杰克觉得自己仿佛正与世界相背而行——他想破脑袋也不明白威尔离开犯罪现场时那轻快的表情意味着什么。他和汉尼拔·莱克特说话时的样子。杰克隔得太远，听不见他们究竟说了什么，但是威尔的笑声远远地传了过来，他嘴角抿着笑意低头去看自己手上的戒指；离开的时候，他从汉尼拔身后绕了一圈，羞怯地咬着下唇，双手背在身后紧紧绞在一起。

他从来没有见过这样的威尔。如果这是其他任何一个人——更准确地说，如果做出这些举动的是个高中女孩——他都会毫不犹豫地认为这是在调情。但是杰克不确定威尔究竟会不会跟人调情，事实上威尔很可能并不知道自己的举动等同于是在跟人调情。但那确实是调情。

也许这一切都和汉尼拔在厨房里跟他透露的那件事有关。威尔正在摸索生活的边界，去探索那些他从前没被允许体验的东西。杰克觉得自己对此负有责任，所以他打定主意不去干涉威尔的行为——只要这些行为不会对他的追捕造成消极影响。在追捕开膛手这一点上，他绝不会做出任何让步。但是威尔竟然忘记了自己正处在犯罪现场，甚至做出了污染证据的事情，他们之间必然会因此产生争吵冲突。

法医室位于行为分析局的地下层，灰色调的房间内灯光明亮。杰克瞪着威尔，汉尼拔·莱克特站在他的身边。他的小卷毛凌乱蓬松，身上沾满了狗毛，手指上戴着戒指。杰克极想恶狠狠地质问他究竟为什么要把这枚戒指戴在手上，但不知为何他忍住没有爆发出来。

泽勒和普莱斯忙于处理从冷杉树皮上切下来的尸体，身穿白大褂的贝弗利戴着护目镜朝威尔走了过来，她手里拿着工具。

“好的，手举起来，”她说道：“我要清理下这枚戒指，然后好找指纹。”  
“不过是徒劳的工作。”泽勒叹道。  
贝弗利皱起了眉头。

威尔叹了口气，他犹豫了一瞬，然后把手指上的戒指慢慢地退出来，递给了贝弗利。她手上边动作边调侃道：“已经产生感情了？不过这枚戒指真的很漂亮，开膛手确实品位不凡。”

杰克翻了个白眼，“这东西待会收到证据室里去。”

“等等！”威尔几乎是大吼出声。杰克转头看到他的瞬间险些被吓到了，威尔肩膀耸立、双手紧握拳头，气势汹汹地道：“我得拿着它。”

“为什么你就非得拿着它？”

威尔看起来像是想咬人。他努力整理了一下自己的情绪，语气里是杰克从未听过的软化恳求：“这是证据，你没说错，但是这对我要如何去看待开膛手来说很重要。它还可以——这枚戒指，如果开膛手知道你拿走了这枚戒指，他会不高兴的。”他停顿了一瞬，“这是他想要送给我的，这是他对我跟弗雷迪说的那些话的回应，这是他和我交流的方式。如果——如果他给我写了一封信，你肯定不会把信锁在某个房间里的，对不对？你会尽力去破解它的意思，你会把它反复读上千遍，这枚戒指就是他写给我的信。”

杰克反驳说戒指与信件之间天差地别，最终他看向汉尼拔·莱克特，想要向他寻求意见。汉尼拔注意到杰克的视线，他轻轻地点了点头。

杰克无可奈何地摇了摇头，“随便了，那你就留着它吧。你最好能从里边给我发现些有价值的东西，威尔。”

“我会的，”威尔的整个身体都放松下来，“一定会的。”

贝弗利拿着戒指走回威尔身边，“上面只有威尔的指纹。”说完她把戒指递还给了威尔。

威尔立刻把戒指戴回手上。

“你一定要把戒指戴在手上吗？”普莱斯对着威尔挑起了眉毛。

“我没兴趣接受你的采访。”威尔径直把双手插进牛仔裤袋里。

普莱特转身继续处理尸体，“好吧，对不起……”

“威尔留着它实在是太可惜了，”泽勒叹气道：“这枚戒指真的很漂亮，我可以把它送给我的女朋友。”

威尔发出轻轻的嗤鼻声，转头移开了目光。

杰克试着把所有人的注意力转移到正事上来，他朝桌子上的尸体挥了挥手，“关于这具尸体，我们有什么应该尤其注意的东西吗，威尔？”

威尔迅速低头扫了尸体一眼，接着耸耸肩道：“没有。”

“没有？”

“没有，”他重复道：“这个男人无足轻重。开膛手只是在街边或者高速路上偶然遇到了他——他不过是个倒霉蛋。一个信使，或者说是……”他低下头看向尸体，然后又移开了目光，也许他正盯着汉尼拔沾满血迹的皮鞋，“如果一名艺术家的作品的动作有参考，并且选择把自己的脸拼接到别人的身体上，那么这就将是一次关乎自我的表达，他的灵魂被安放在肉身的基座之上，仅仅是……肉身而已。这个男人的用处只是传达开膛手向我求婚的意志。所以，没有，你不会在这个人身上找到任何有价值的东西。这不过是肉块罢了。”

杰克吞咽了一下，“开膛手没想要你真的接受他的求婚，是这样吧？”

威尔把左手抽出裤袋，戒指在灯光下耀眼而美丽。杰克忽然觉得它紧环着威尔手指的样子让他感到有些恶心。

“这没有那么……”威尔思忖了一会说道：“这没有那么现代。”  
“什么意思？”  
威尔的绿眼睛眨了眨，“他不是想寻求一个肯定的答案。他是在宣告他的决定。”

杰克仿佛吞进了一块石头。那块沉甸甸的石头在他的胃里一动不动，几乎让他感受到了一种从未经历过、却又无比怪异的痛苦。过了许久，他开口命令手下继续查找这个人的名字和身份——把他的死讯告诉家人。他有点眩晕、昏沉。这是开膛手第三次，也是最后一次出手了，杰克不知道开膛手是不是有意如此，但他作案模式的逆转和对威尔强烈兴趣确实干扰到了威尔。杰克本能地责怪自己没有预见到这一局面——但他明白他根本不可能预先知道，他更无法因此责备威尔，威尔一直以来都听从指示前往固定的方向，他现在却被相反的方向缠住了。

杰克和威尔、汉尼拔一起站在走廊里，他耷拉着肩膀，颓丧的情绪蔓延开来。他注意到威尔睁大眼睛低头盯着手指上的戒指，像是某个童话精灵偶然停落在了他的手指间。这让杰克的心绪再次翻搅起来，他开口道：“开膛手已经离开了，威尔。谁也不知道他什么时候才会回来。”

他以为这话至少能刺激威尔产生点现实的危机感或是失望情绪，但威尔根本没抬眼看他，语气平淡地说道：“他没有离开，他不会选择现在离开我。也许他短时间内不会再杀人了，但他很快就会重返我的视野，现在他的心脏在我手中。”威尔抬头瞥了杰克一眼，他的眼底闪烁着微光，“即使是开膛手，没有心脏也无法自在逍遥。”

*  
威尔感觉好像有小蜂鸟在他的心脏上哗哗地扇动翅膀。

这样的状态会持续多久？他整个下午都是这样，漫长的午后终于迎来夕阳的余晖，夜晚很快来临了。他不能去想这枚戒指，它静静地圈住了他的手指。威尔取消了今晚和汉尼拔·莱克特的会面，对方从他磕磕巴巴的道歉里总算是明白了他现在没心情和朋友闲聊。威尔害怕自己一开口，那些混乱的、碎片样的诗句就会从他嘴里失控一般喷涌出来。

他已经好几天都这样了，要么潜居在自己的小房子里，要么在房子背后的树林里踱步，狗狗们在他身边奔跑着撒欢。这枚戒指在任何灯光下都可以反射出光芒，它拥有来自异世界的矿藏一般的奇妙光泽，即使是在夕阳的光线下，或是黑暗的夜色里。威尔当然能够欣赏它的美丽，他看着它时几乎能感受到自己的内脏正在相互拉扯，他的训练与成长的终极目标——那个男人送给了他这份珍贵的礼物。

每当他开始这样往下想，每当他发现自己走到了名为轻率的悬崖边上，他总是为自己内心深处最真实的反应感到恐惧。

威尔站在房子背后的河流岸边，静谧的午后一切安详美好。威尔戴上那枚戒指已经快两天了。他面前是汹涌湍急的河水，漫过湿润的石头和断裂的芦苇向远处流去。夏末的微风与暖阳缠绵轻唱，威尔手臂上汗毛直竖，身体紧紧绷直。

他突然把手指上的戒指取下来举过头顶，他想把这个该死的证据扔进水里。

他内心的声音凄切地恳求着他，不，不，你不能这样做。  
“为什么不能？”他瞪着眼睛望向河岸对面。仿佛他的每一条血管、每一根动脉都在跳动着喊叫，请停下来，请不要这样做。于是他没有扔掉戒指。

他对这枚戒指的情感在柔情与占有欲、反感与恶心之间反复犹疑变换。他感觉自己好像变成了一座摆钟，这枚戒指不断地发出炸弹倒计时一般令人不安的嘀嗒声。他真的希望现在开膛手能出现在他眼前，他会强迫这个男人向他做出解释。威尔的脑海里总是印刻着这副场景，无论是在剖杀鲜鱼，还是躺在床上抚摸自己的时候，他一直这样想象着。

这个男人应该很高大，肩膀宽厚，浑身散发着优雅庄严，戴着象征荣光的王冠。他要问这个人，“这是什么？”他要挥动着自己手上的戒指，把它摘下来狠狠摔进厨房的旮旯角落里去。

开膛手会朝他走过来。如果威尔正在剖开鱼腹，把鱼肚子里通红的脏器掏出来，他会想象开膛手对他说：“这是我骗人的小把戏。”他手里握着一把刀，锋利的金属瞬间刺穿威尔的腹脏。如果威尔正在床上抚摸自己，他手上的力道轻柔而绵长，层层叠叠的快感冲击得他半闭上眼睛，他会想象开膛手倾身来对他说：“这是我的爱。”然后握住——

威尔终于承认了这个词，爱。

等到第三天的晚上，威尔出现在汉尼拔·莱克特位于巴尔的摩的办公室里，那时差不多是晚上七点半过一点的样子。他知道自己看起来糟透了——衣衫不整，身上沾着的狗毛可能比真正的狗狗还要多。但是汉尼拔对待他的方式依旧如同看见了最亲密的老友，礼貌地把他请进了办公室。汉尼拔给威尔倒了一杯紫得发黑的葡萄酒，威尔一口就喝掉了一半多。

汉尼拔坐在威尔对面的椅子上朝他微笑着，他的西装外套搭在办公桌的椅背上，脖子上的领带也扯松了。“你一直戴着这枚戒指，威尔。”他说着指了指威尔的手。

威尔舔了舔嘴唇上的酒液，“唔，”他低头看向自己放在大腿上的左手，“我之前想过把它扔进我家后边的那条河里。我差点就那么做了。”

汉尼拔盯着他，“为什么想扔掉它？”  
“它让我觉得自己疯了。”  
沉默飘浮在空气中，汉尼拔静静地等待着威尔继续往下说。

威尔开口了，“理智上说，我知道我不可能真的和这个……杀人犯订婚。但是在内心深处，我又觉得自己好像真的和他订婚了。我也不知道为什么，也许是因为我最近过于沉迷爱情诗篇。”他自嘲地笑了出来，但他的笑声越来越小，最终只能发出令人怜爱的抽泣，“我真的很不对劲，莱克特博士。也许我的训练在很早以前就把我变成这样了。但是我不能去问我的父亲，如果他知道我是怎么想这枚戒指，怎么想开膛手的，他会——他会——”

“你是怎么想的呢，威尔？”

威尔咽了咽喉咙，他抬头看进汉尼拔的眼睛——这是我的朋友，他想着。他真的没办法自己消化这所有的一切。他没有别的出口，没有多少知心密友，没有愿意担心自己的父亲。他能前往寻求慰藉的人就只有汉尼拔·莱克特和开膛手了，但后者对他的唯一兴趣却是看着他手舞足蹈一步步走向疯狂毁灭。

他微微前倾身子，声音低沉，心脏在犹豫和兴奋的变幻间狂跳，“它唤起我的性欲。这枚戒指，开膛手的求婚。我——”他再度笑出声，伴着低微的抽泣，“我需要一名心理医生，莱克特博士。我需要帮助。”

汉尼拔的表情仿佛一位诚挚的朋友，一个坚固的依靠，永远不会背叛动摇。他对威尔说：“我会给你需要的一切。”

译注：  
[1]克里斯托弗·马洛（Christopher Marlowe），英国诗人，剧作家。  
[2]沃尔特·雷利（Walter Raleigh），是英国文艺复兴时期一位多产的学者，他是政客、军人，同时是一位诗人、科学爱好者，还是一位探险家。  
[3]菲利普·西德尼（Philip Sidney）是伊丽莎白一世时期的廷臣，政治家，诗人和学者。被认为是当时的模范绅士，《爱星者和星星》被认为是伊丽莎白时代最优秀的十四行诗，《诗辩》将文艺复兴理论家的思想介绍到英国。  
[4]埃德加·爱伦·坡（Edgar Allan Poe），19世纪美国诗人、小说家和文学评论家，美国浪漫主义思潮时期的重要成员。  
[5]乔治·戈登·拜伦（George Gordon Byron），是英国19世纪初期伟大的浪漫主义诗人，代表作品有《恰尔德·哈洛尔德游记》、《唐璜》等，并在他的诗歌里塑造了一批“拜伦式英雄”。  
[6]来自克里斯托弗·马洛的诗歌《激情的牧人致心爱的姑娘/The Passionate Shepherd to His Love》，原文为“Melodious birds sing madrigals“，没找到经典译本so自翻，如有冒犯提前道歉。


	10. 王子的处子时代

周一早上的杰克有点情绪化，他仿佛行走在堆叠的气球上，摇晃不稳、小心试探，内心深处还浮着一丝丝希望和欢欣。鉴于威尔离他很近，正坐在他办公桌面前三把空椅子的其中一把上，他感觉自己的每一个动作都必须小心谨慎。威尔的表情算不上是阴沉，但也明摆着不情愿待在这里。

杰克从房间中部抬眼望向威尔，他自己站在一座黄褐色的人体模型旁边，模型的接缝处有些磨损，整个被金属杆子和底座支撑起来，它从前被法医们用来挂衣服，是贝弗利把它从地下层的证据室里搬上来的。如今杰克要它另有用途，他一手拿着几枚图钉，另一手握着一叠小卡片。

“好了，威尔。”

威尔坐在椅子上转过头，他戴着眼镜，挑挑眉努力瞪大了下眼睛——他看上去实在是疲惫不堪。杰克不知道为什么威尔会这样，但直觉告诉他这一定与开膛手有关。无论是因为开膛手或者是其他什么原因，威尔突然接受了汉尼拔·莱克特做自己的心理医生。杰克费了好大力气也没能掩饰自己听到这个消息时的震惊。威尔和汉尼拔来跟他解释这事的时候，威尔说起话来磕磕绊绊的，好像是在被迫向杰克报备一样，但他的神态却一点也看不出不情愿的样子。杰克简直要为这个心理学的奇迹欢呼了。第二天晚上，杰克就坐在汉尼拔家的餐桌前享受起晚宴佳肴，汉尼拔为他端上了一碗美味的油煎肾脏。

如今汉尼拔在杰克心中完全是一个责任感极强的男人，于是他也决心做好自己该做的事情。他打算从今天开始，从这个人体模型开始。这之后的那场会面则是让威尔心情极其不爽的根本原因。

“趁他们还没来，我们先把这个做了吧。”杰克试着暗示威尔站起身来。威尔听话照做了，离开椅子朝杰克走近来，他手指上的戒指闪烁着金色和红色的光芒。威尔很快注意到了杰克下移的视线，他不动声色地把左手揣进了口袋里，最终在离杰克和人体模型都不远不近的距离处站定了。

杰克浑身上下的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着快把威尔手上的戒指夺下来，扔进永无归途的海洋深处。但他表现得平静温和，“你是怎么看待开膛手的，威尔？”

威尔的身体如预料般僵直起来，他那双罩着迷雾的眼睛瞬间清明了。他的视线扫过杰克，落在人体模型毫无特征的椭圆形脸上，仿佛在与它体内不知名的灵魂对视。威尔的声音里同时灌注了热烈与低沉，两相混杂的结果是杰克从未听到过的情感，充斥着温柔的顺从和彻底的理解，他口中流泻而出的一切好像早已镌在骨髓深处。

“一个中年男人，或者是快要到中年的男人。”威尔每说出一个特征，杰克就把它记在手中的小卡片上。“应该是个白人，或者有着欧洲口音，出身阶层高贵。严于律已，深谋远虑，能够把自己所有的优势以一种艺术性的方式整合起来。他在自己尝试过的所有领域里都能成为佼佼者，总能收到追随者的鲜花和掌声，他也是个无比傲慢自负的人。他不会接受别人的拒绝。他有狩猎或者从医的经历，这教给他要如何取出猎物身体里的内脏。他很有可能是一名心理医生，或者心理学家。”

杰克从笔记中抬起头来。他已经草草写出了七张卡片，并且把它们用图钉钉在人体模型上。卡片的位置大多数是在模型的胸腹处，还有一张被钉在了模型左肩上。

“一名心理医生？”

威尔转过眼睛来看着他，他似乎花了好大力气才切断与人体模型的对视。“自从你收养了我，我就成了心理医生们最想得到的病人。”他语调平和，仿佛两人正身处教堂穹顶之下。“他们全都疯狂地想要研究我的大脑，没想到的是，这些高明的猜测，或者说某些脱俗惊世的观察者里面，真的有那么一个钻进了我的脑子里。而且他认为他能够理解我。”威尔吞咽了一下，“所以他想要得到我。”

杰克听后一言不发，他只是小心翼翼地把这点写在了小卡片上，然后用图钉钉在了模型上。

“还有，”威尔朝着模型走近了几步，“他长相帅气，有着完美的外表。还记得泰德·邦迪[1]吗？好皮囊可以诱惑人，给他们虚假的安全感，仿佛有吸引力的人从不会带来厄运。他很强壮，但可能从外表上看不大出来，他不是那种健身的身材，那会给他招来过多的留意。而他的声音……会是低沉平稳的，拥有安慰人心的力量。”威尔闭上了眼睛，“爸，我有时候能听见他的声音，他的音色环绕在我的脑海里。每当我闭上眼睛，他就出现了。”他的左手在口袋里摩挲，看起来像是在抚摸无名指上的那枚戒指，“他出现了。”

杰克愣愣地盯着威尔很长时间，他开口问道：“威尔，这就是你愿意让汉尼拔·莱克特做你心理医生的原因吗？因为他的声音？”

威尔答道：“这是其中一个原因。”

这时候，办公室的磨砂玻璃门被推开了——杰克不用转头就能感觉出是弗雷德里克来了。杰克的感觉没错，还有阿拉娜·布鲁姆跟在他身后。他俩都准时在上午十一点的时候到了，而且都——杰克知道这是个巧合，但是——身上穿戴着紫色的配饰，弗雷德里克的是领带，阿拉娜的则是唇色，以及裹在腰臀处的丝绸围巾。杰克朝两人打了招呼，同时绕着自己的办公桌走了一圈。

“威尔，”弗雷德里克朝威尔问好。威尔依旧和人体模型保持着诡异的近距离，好像他们正在彼此诉说某个秘密。“好久不见了，我很高兴见到你。”

“是啊，”阿拉娜坐在桌前最靠左边的椅子上接道：“你看起来很不错。”

杰克认为这是句客套话，他知道威尔也会这么觉得。无论如何，威尔朝他们俩略微示意算是打了招呼，然后慢悠悠地走到中间的椅子旁坐下，弗雷德里克坐在他的右边。

两位心理医生看上去似乎都不轻松，他们隐约猜到了这次会面的意图。杰克对此并不惊讶——这么多年来，弗雷德里克费尽心思地追在威尔的身后，从威尔的青少年时期开始就对他了如指掌；阿拉娜也并没落后多少，她对威尔的兴趣来自纯粹而坚定不移的专业决心。但即便如此，汉尼拔·莱克特在仅仅几周内就做到了从一个陌生人变成威尔的知己朋友。这尤其让杰克觉得自己做出了正确的决定。事实就是如此，没有其他更好的人选，汉尼拔就是那个唯一的选择。

“我有心理医生了。”威尔语气平淡地扔出了炸弹。杰克皱起眉头，他原本想循序渐进，慢慢把一切原委和盘托出。威尔的莽撞引起了惊涛骇浪，像是流星砸进海洋深处，勾动的滔天波浪如同末世灾难。

弗雷德里克狠狠地揪住自己的头发，使出的力气简直能把头发给扯掉。“威尔！”他想要大喊大叫，但又因为震惊有些失语。

“你确定吗，威尔？”阿拉娜问道，她皱起眉毛，一脸担忧地看着他，“我的意思是，这……你真的确定吗？”

“我们不应该操之过急。”弗雷德里克抬起手，“威尔，你真的得花点时间好好做选择。”

“你们听清楚了！”威尔的声音里酝酿着鄙夷的怒火，“你们一直都跟在我屁股后等我做选择，即使在我完全不接受心理医生的时候也是如此。现在我有自己的心理医生了，而且你们俩都不是我的选择，难道这时候我就操之过急了？就应该仔细考虑自己究竟是否确定了？”威尔朝着杰克挥了挥手，“我就知道他们会这样。”

威尔手上戒指的光芒引起了两位心理医生的注意，威尔挥动的左手落到大腿上时，他们仍旧紧盯着他手上的戒指不放。

办公室里安静了好一会儿，阿拉娜小心翼翼地开口道：“你和某人订婚了吗？”

威尔发出低沉的怒吼，他迅速把手揣进了口袋，“这是开膛手案的证据之一。”

杰克连忙接话道：“威尔非常感谢两位愿意为他提供帮助。”他停顿了片刻，避免威尔不以为然的嗤鼻声的打扰，“我们只是觉得莱克特博士更适合威尔。”

“汉尼拔！”阿拉娜惊呼道。

弗雷德里克倾身向前，“你是在开玩笑吧。”

在杰克开口之前，威尔转身瞪着弗雷德里克呛声道：“莱克特博士有什么不好吗？”

弗雷德里克没有被威尔的强势吓倒，他凑上前来紧盯着威尔的眼睛，“我不喜欢乱传谣言这种低级的事情，但是这人的治疗风格向来都有不同寻常、甚至是残忍异端的名声。他看起来处事不惊，但其实被他折磨到精神崩溃的病人能排一英里长。”

阿拉娜对这样的诽谤同样十分不满，“哈，是谁才说了不喜欢乱传谣言这种低级的事情？”

“我只是在为病人提供充分的信息，这样才好做出正确的选择。”

“我已经做出了选择。”威尔怒气冲冲地说，他坐在椅子上死死盯着自己的鞋子。他的声音很快恢复平静和冷酷，“我的父亲也是。”

杰克感觉自己的肩膀瞬间紧绷了一下，随即又放松下来。他不知道威尔突然提到这个称呼是想做些什么，但看上去两位心理医生都没怎么注意到这点——他们依旧沉浸在威尔的决定所带来的疑惑纠缠里。办公室如同陷入泥沼般变得阴郁沉闷，弗雷德里克满眼狂热又绝望地盯着威尔，但威尔侧过头避开了他的目光；阿拉娜眼神空洞地望着上方的天花板，仿佛若有所思。威尔蜷在牛仔裤包的手指互相摩挲起来，他似乎又开始不自觉地抚摸手上的戒指了。他以为杰克没有注意到自己的动作。

杰克清了清嗓子说道，“我们希望将来还能向两位请教专业相关的问题。”

“当然了。”阿拉娜轻柔地应道。

弗雷德里克转头看向威尔承诺道：“任何事情我都愿意帮忙，威尔。”

这场会面差不多就这样结束了，杰克大松了一口气。弗雷德里克和阿拉娜脸上对威尔的渴望给他带来了一股全新的焦躁烦闷，他知道他们不会就此善罢甘休。两位心理医生都有他的联系方式，他敢肯定不出几天就会有人打电话来跟他讨论这件事的后续问题。即使从杰克的角度来看——还有威尔应该也是这么认为——已经没什么好谈的了。弗雷德里克提到了汉尼拔治疗方式的不同寻常，杰克对此特别留意，他不确定这是真话，还是弗雷德里克在夸大其词。但无论真相如何，杰克觉得这如果能是真的就好了——心理医生们离开之后，威尔站在人体模型面前紧盯着它黑色的脸庞——也许只有不同寻常的治疗方式才能帮助威尔。

*  
“——然后那个人体模型就被放在我父亲的办公室里，他把开膛手的特征写在小卡片上，用图钉钉在模型身上，他还说以后上面的卡片会越来越多。我觉得他这是想确保开膛手下一次再活动的时候，我们能根据这些特征迅速展开调查。”

威尔在汉尼拔办公室二层林立的书架旁徘徊踱步，手指依次抚摸过身侧的书脊。他在一处贴着“孤独角落”标签的架子前停下脚步，那些书的书脊上印着他熟悉的名字，一眼望去全是厚重的大部头诗篇。威尔停止了四处晃悠，他转过身后的视线顺着栏杆落下去，汉尼拔站在他的办公桌旁抬头静静注视着威尔。

“你会因为这个人体模型而感到困扰吗？”他开口问道。

威尔哼哼了一声，他伸出戴着戒指的左手无名指，信手轻划过惠特曼[2]的诗集。“我不知道说是困扰是否准确，但我的确难以拒绝它的吸引。那具人体模型[3]，还有这枚戒指，只有这两样是我能真正触碰到的、与开膛手有关的东西。”

“这就让它们与你变得亲密了。”  
“是的。”  
汉尼拔后倾身体倚在桌沿上，“你正处于强烈的渴望之中，威尔。”“我不可以对开膛手产生渴望。”  
“你不可以，但你渴望他。”

威尔从书架上取下了那本诗集，动作间还侧头瞥了一眼汉尼拔，好确保他并不讨厌这种自作主张。和威尔其他大部分的举动一样，汉尼拔对他的行为表现得浑不在意，他告诉威尔在会面中不必拘束于坐在某个地方——哈，威尔从前对心理医生厌恶至极，但他现在似乎适应良好——他鼓励威尔随心所欲地交谈、自由地走来走去。威尔没回应汉尼拔方才的陈述，他低头翻阅起手上精美印刷的诗篇。

汉尼拔的声音再次响起，“你内心的哪一处面对着开膛手的求爱如此情不自禁呢，威尔？是被你父亲精心训练，一心想要抓捕怪兽的那部分？还是那些与生俱来的细微情感？”

威尔摇了摇头，“我的内心没有分裂的两部分，我生命的一切都被纳入了训练的框架。”“那也许你生命的一切都属于开膛手。”

威尔僵直了身子，他的目光移到汉尼拔身上。汉尼拔平静地对上他的视线。“我最初的记忆里就已经投射下开膛手的影子，我注定要与他相遇对峙。这不过是我离成功捕获猎物越来越近的副作用而已。”

汉尼拔微笑道：“我不认为杰克能想到你会被开膛手勾起性欲。”

“这是出错的部分。”这话几乎一出口，威尔的内心就瞬间涌起强烈的愧疚和沮丧。他究竟哪一步走错了？是他在训练时不够用心？或者这就是简单的现实倒错？还是说杰克应当为此负责——他错误地操纵了威尔的大脑，把威尔牵引向陷阱丛生的乱岗，诱惑他面对开膛手时那种非比寻常的渴望不断攀升？

“也许是，”汉尼拔顿了顿道：“也许不是。你从年纪尚幼的孩童时期就开始接受训练，威尔，你与这世界太早地切断了联系，你那时甚至还没有踏入青春期。你的父亲悄悄地把这个男人精心缝制进你生活的每一个瞬间，如今开膛手真实地出现在你的生活中，那种对你来说崭新的情感自然而然地被引燃，但它其实再寻常不过了。可以说，开膛手触发了你的性启蒙。”

威尔的身体战栗了一下，他戴着戒指的无名指轻划过书上的诗句：无论你本性若何，在危难之际承认自己！[4]

他飞快合上了书，大步流星走到栏杆扶手前探出上身，“你觉得开膛手看出来了吗？他知不知道我是……”他紧咬下唇吐出字句，“我从来没有——我是说，我还是个处子。”

汉尼拔深深地盯着威尔，“我不认为他会对此一无所知。”  
威尔随即发出带着怒意的短促嗤笑，“这也是我父亲的错。”  
“你曾经有过机会，威尔。你不能把这个也怪在你父亲头上。”

“噢是哦，”威尔翻了个凶狠的白眼，“机会。我曾经有机会和弗雷德里克·奇尔顿一起半夜吃晚餐——我很小的时候他就追在我屁股后面。我记得他有次送了我很大一盒白巧克力，因为他知道我最喜欢这个。他看着我吃巧克力时的眼神……我那时就感觉到他会是个巨大的麻烦。”威尔正想转身返回书架面前，却忽然转回来顿住了身形一字一句强调道：“我不想和从小就对我穷追猛打的男人上床，”他微微眯起眼睛，“无论是奇尔顿还是开膛手，我都不愿意。”

“你这是在说服谁呢，威尔？”

威尔咬咬牙，“就算我有时迷恋于这种欢愉，只要我不主动出击，开膛手就没法更进一步。这是杰克给我的一种消极保护，”他突然顿住了话脚，彷佛醍醐灌顶，“如果开膛手出现在我面前……”

“你曾经说不想要另一个连环杀手跟在身后。你还觉得自己面对开膛手时会盯住不放吗？或者你会直接下嘴撕咬？”

威尔的拇指无意识地摩挲着手上金色的指环，“会，”他长呼了一口气，“我不知道，莱克特博士，我甚至不知道我在回答你的哪个问题。我只是觉得一切都很糟糕。”他把惠特曼的书紧紧贴在胸口前，眼神低垂下来，落在身前栏杆的底架上。威尔向汉尼拔坦白了自己的心情，无论何时，只要他的视线所及扫过手上的戒指，他就会不由自主地心跳加速。还有早上面对着那具人体模型时的感受，他的胃里像是煮了一锅沸腾的开水，兴奋到完全不惧杰克对他古怪举动的不满，甚至当着另外两人的面称呼杰克为“父亲”，他在自己的想象世界中渐行渐远。

他所想象的东西也愈加脱离现实。

“威尔，”汉尼拔从办公桌沿上直起身，走来站在威尔身处的栏杆正下方，抬头径直看进威尔低垂的眉眼，“性不是糟糕的事情。既然你的父亲在这方面没有为你给予引导，那么我有责任向你强调这一点，它是正常人性中必不可少的重要部分。”

“但是开膛手——”

“开膛手曾经睡在你的床上吗，威尔？他抚摸过你的真实肉体，来找过你和他上床吗？”

“没有！当然没有了。”

汉尼拔耸耸肩，“所以这一切只是你的欲望而已。如果与开膛手有关的性幻想于你来说是发泄或追逐情欲的安全方式，那就保持现状好了。你仍旧可以做好自己的工作，去追捕开膛手和其他的杀人犯。你的父亲无需知道这点，事实上，所有人都无需知道，只要你自己明白就好。”

威尔弯起嘴角笑了一下，感觉自己的脖子和脸颊开始发烫。他微微偏了偏头，提醒道：“你也知道了，莱克特博士。”

汉尼拔笑了起来，“这是我们的秘密。”

*  
这个夏季在最后几天的暴晒之后潦草收场了，威尔打开屋子背后的那扇门，狗狗们争先恐后地冲出去奔向原野，温斯顿通常跑在最前面。威尔最近在读惠特曼的诗集，那天汉尼拔注意到了他的兴趣，把这本书借给了他。有时是在凉爽夜晚里的灰绿树桩上，有时是光着上身在静谧午后的卧室床上。他喜欢把头埋在掌心，任由光滑的嘴唇缓缓吻过戒指的底部——他如今把这枚戒指看作是自己的——他喜欢用戴着戒指的那只手翻过页页诗篇。

他每隔一小会儿就禁不住要重温这行诗句：

我愿意舍弃所有，只为到来，将你谱进我的赞美诗。[5]

威尔喜欢这行诗，尤其是那种被创作成如同赞美诗一样美好神圣的东西的感觉。寻回犬的习性是最好懂的。威尔把这些诗意片段嵌进自己的幻梦里，每到脸红心跳的时刻，那个没有姓名的灰暗幻影就会俯下身来对他脉脉低语，那个人总会是开膛手。

他想象开膛手在他身体里冲撞着，动作间埋头凑到他耳边呢喃，“我愿意舍弃所有，只为到来——”威尔在听到这个词的瞬间获得了释放，就像他和汉尼拔打电话的那次一样，他气喘吁吁地瘫在被汗液浸湿的床单上，被单褥子卷得一团乱，狗狗们在玄关处吠叫。他觉得自己的行为除了乖顺二字，没有别的词可形容。

这暴晒的一周就快要到尾声，威尔的手机上突然弹出一条提醒，不然他几乎已经忘记自己曾经设置了日程。阿比盖尔的生日还有不到一周，他烦躁地转了转手上的戒指。威尔差点就打电话给了汉尼拔，因为他本想和对方商量他们俩能送阿比盖尔什么礼物。但在威尔开始准备说辞的时候，他又忽然觉得这通电话听起来实在是过于放肆莽撞。所以威尔找出纸和笔，想要写出一封经过深思熟虑的稳重信件。他的第一次尝试相当失败，仿佛干瘪冷淡的商务公文，他揉掉纸团重新开始，却发现自己写下的句子处处透露着主人公的殷切想念。

霍布斯坐在威尔的床上，他伤口里流出的鲜血染红了被单。他眼看着威尔不断放弃重来，“告诉她我爱她。”

威尔咬住钢笔头，“我不会这么做的。”  
“那就告诉她你爱她。”  
蓝色的墨水浸润了威尔的嘴唇，甚至把他的牙齿也染上了颜色，“我不能这么做。”

最终，威尔决定把语气变得轻快些，他问了她在金叶子的生活，以及那里的公园怎么样之类的问题。她有交到朋友吗？去过海滩玩耍吗？有没有上大学的想法？加州大学洛杉矶分校声名远扬，也许汉尼拔能为她写一封推荐信。

她马上就十七岁了。威尔觉得自己也许可以在信中引用华兹华斯的诗句，但他很快回过神来察觉出不妥，因为华兹华斯的露西组诗总是让他觉得是阿比盖尔杀死了那些女孩。他在信的末尾写到：你最真挚的，威尔。另：你喜欢诗歌吗？

在他反应过来阻止自己之前，这封信已经寄出去了。他既希望这封信能在阿比盖尔生日前送到，又希望它在途中被意外烧成灰烬。

他没跟任何人提及这封信。他仍旧会去匡提科，帮法医小组检查尸体——对威尔来说，开膛手与他的交流方式如同油彩与羊皮纸一样诗意美妙，但他从不提起这个。他静静地听着普莱斯和泽勒拌嘴，泽勒向众人宣布了订婚的消息，还吹嘘自己的戒指低调优雅，说这话时，他不住地瞥向威尔手上镶着红宝石的金色戒指，威尔毫不怯惧地接受了他的注视。他静静地听着贝弗利的那些玩笑话，她最近开始跑步运动——但是没过多久就因为肌肉过度疲劳而应力性骨折了。她听说威尔有心理医生之后非常高兴，还说威尔和那个帅哥会是一组好搭档，威尔已经放弃纠正她给汉尼拔取的绰号了。

威尔也静静地听从杰克的各种指示。每次看见威尔手上的戒指，听到威尔谈及开膛手，杰克的失望之情总是溢于言表。如果不是如此确信开膛手会很快重新出现的话，威尔倒是会因为杰克的态度而感到更加沮丧。他低头看着自己的戒指，他知道开膛手不会离开太久。

他心里的一个声音说，他不会离开自己的未婚情人。另一个声音又说，你与他并未真正缔结婚约。  
这枚戒指本身已经道明了一切。

夏日的高温在初秋的微风、红叶和傍晚的紫色天空里逐渐散去。星期六晚上的时候，威尔去拜访了杰克和菲利斯。走进这间屋子的一瞬间，他忽然感觉自己又回到了幼年时分，只要被菲利斯抱在怀里，他就永远都觉得自己是个小孩。她的臂膀曾经把十岁时骨瘦如柴的他抱起来举在空中摇摆，它们如今也是同样的强壮与温柔。她闻起来有可可脂和百里香的味道。杰克短暂地离开了去取比萨——他走的时候还撂下一句话，“我不是汉尼拔·莱克特。”——威尔和菲利斯并排坐在门廊前的阶梯上，这是个轻快愉悦的夜晚，街边的路灯才刚朦朦胧胧地亮起。

她先开口了，“所以，关于那枚戒指，你有什么想说的吗？”

威尔看了看她，然后又抬眼望向夜空，嘴角扯出了一个微笑。他抿着唇轻轻摇了摇头，额前蓬松的卷发随之摇晃起来。

菲利斯见状，眼角都被逗得笑出了纹路，“你父亲跟我说你终于愿意见心理医生了，是莱克特博士，对吗？你的朋友？”

“是的，”他应道：“我终于有了心理医生。”他说话的语气里仍旧盛满了自己都不敢置信的惊奇。他曾经发誓绝对不会接受任何的心理医生，但汉尼拔给他的感觉，是弗雷德里克、阿拉娜，还有其他那些数不清的心理医生们都没法给的。威尔无意识地呢喃出声，“他真的很不可思议。”菲利斯挑着眉毛看向威尔，“噢，不可思议？我明白了。”

威尔立刻羞红了脸，“不，我不是那个意思！他的不可思议之处只在于这件事——好吧，在于他对我的影响，但是——”

菲利斯再次笑了起来，用力过度的嗓子有些沙哑，她甚至忍不住笑得流出了眼泪。

威尔紧咬着下唇，绯红的脸蛋上皱起了眉头，“妈！”

她的大笑慢慢停了下来，只剩下几声轻微的咯咯调笑。她朝威尔坐近了一点，伸手撩起他额前的一缕卷发玩笑般扯了扯。静谧的夜晚里方才的笑声已经消失，她的嘴里轻轻吐露出一串简单的哼鸣。

Chapter 10 END

译注：  
[1]美国连环杀手，曾就读于华盛顿大学，属于精英型连环杀手，且相貌出众，热衷体育与政治，是社团活动的积极分子。作案手法通常是棒击受害人，而后再将其勒死，曾有过强奸、奸尸行为。最终于1989年在佛罗里达州因其最后一次谋杀而在电椅上执行死刑。因在狱中协助警方分析另一起连环杀人案而被影片《沉默的羔羊》设定为人物原型之一。

[2]沃尔特·惠特曼（Walt Whitman，1819-1892年），出生于纽约州长岛，美国著名诗人、人文主义者，创造了诗歌的自由体（Free Verse），其代表作品是诗集《草叶集》(Leaves of Grass)。  
[3]这个人体模型大约指的是，上一章切萨皮克湾“求婚”案尸体的再制模型。  
[4]出自惠特曼《草叶集》的《To You》，原文为“Whoever you are! claim your own at an hazard!”，李野光译版翻遍也没有找到这首，所以这两句是自翻，冒犯致歉。  
[5]和前文诗句出处相同，原文为“I will leave all and come and make the hymns of you.”


	11. 王子的束缚

日出的天空晕出几分粉嫩的色彩，初秋的早晨抚过丝丝凉意。威尔禁不住捂住嘴眯着眼睛打了个懒洋洋的哈欠，等睁开眼的瞬间，他敏锐地察觉到了杰克对他的不满。

“行吧，那就你们俩先单独进去待着。”杰克朝威尔和他身边一副轻松镇定样子的汉尼拔挥了挥手，“过几分钟我会让贝弗利他们进来，看看你们能发现什么。”

巴尔的摩音乐大厅门前停满了联邦调查局的面包车，工作人员正忙着拉起警戒线。早上的那通电话在威尔半梦半醒间打了过来，他正舒服地蜷缩在温暖的毯子里，无意识地抚摸着自己。手机在他的枕头底下嗡嗡作响，威尔探出一只手来接通电话——也许他内心深处最期盼的是汉尼拔，他希望自己能再体验一次那样无与伦比的高潮——但在听见杰克声音的瞬间，他的另一只手从内裤里迅速弹了出来。杰克延续了他严厉生硬的说话风格，命令威尔立刻起床到犯罪现场去，他们又有了一出异常血腥残暴的谋杀。

记者几乎都还没到现场，威尔猜想他们可能不习惯这么早就开始多管闲事。他向杰克点点头，和身边的汉尼拔并肩踏上了进入这幢宏伟建筑的石阶。汉尼拔今天穿了件蓝色的西装，外套左上袋塞了一张浅黄色的手帕以作装饰，威尔身上穿的则是毛衣和蓝色睡裤。

“这么早你哪来的时间穿衣打扮？”威尔在踏进空气微凉的建筑内部时喃喃问道。他脸上挂着羞赧的笑意，大胆地伸肘怼了怼汉尼拔的手肘，“你总是这样吗？为了一场谋杀而精心准备？”

“向来如此。”汉尼拔朝威尔回以微笑。

威尔低低地笑出了声，他的目光游弋不定，巧妙地避开了汉尼拔极力想要与他眼神接触的视线。两人在进入主厅的瞬间安静下来，杰克已经告诉他们这是尸体的位置。叠次的座椅把他们和舞台隔开两边，威尔望向大厅尽头的眼睛遽然睁圆了，像是在黑暗中看见了一束强光。

威尔止不住地使劲揉搓自己的脖子，跨步走到汉尼拔身前踏进了座椅间细长的过道。红色的地毯被铺在通往舞台的小台阶上，光滑木板搭建的舞台让威尔的脚步声格外响亮。舞台上方明亮的灯光洒在威尔和他身旁的尸体周围，尸体坐在椅子上的姿势被刻意设计过了，他穿着优雅的音乐会表演服，双臂摊开松弛在身体两边，仿佛被空气悬挂在那里一般。他的头颅后倾，喉咙被隔开，声带暴露在空气之中，一支琴柄从他张开的嘴巴插进喉咙深处。

威尔双唇微动，嘴角几乎勾起了浅淡的笑意。

有人对他的表演相当不满意。威尔抿紧嘴唇，双手紧扣在身后，他绕着台上的椅子转了一圈，最终在尸体的背后站定。琴弦被人用松香处理过，它们不再绵软，看上去还有被使用的痕迹。有人用他来演奏过了。

威尔闭上眼睛。  
这件乐器能演奏出什么样的声音？

那位音乐家想要的是什么样的乐声？

他想这两者也许尚未达成一致。当然没有了。如果这件乐器能让那位音乐家满意，如果这是一次成功的尝试，那位音乐家没有道理把自己的杰作放在这里不带走。显而易见，这件乐器并没达到那个人心中的标准。

那个音乐家叹息道，唉，那我只能把他留在这里给大家看看了——他永远比不上那个把他制作成乐器来演奏的人。

威尔被一阵掌声吓得睁开了眼睛，他把目光转向舞台下密集的座椅，其中一个如今坐了人。汉尼拔漆黑的瞳孔锁住了他，眼底仿佛燃着越烧越高的火焰，他望向威尔为他鼓掌，站起身来送上深藏着炽烈情感的掌声。威尔双唇微分，他这才反应过来，原来自己刚刚把脑子里的想法全部讲了出来，音乐大厅里余音回响。

威尔挑起眉毛，他调皮地笑了下，故作姿态地朝汉尼拔微微鞠了一躬。他一起身就看见杰克和法医小组走进了大厅，他们的身形被大厅外的光线勾出了轮廓。威尔的位置离他们很远，但他还是敏锐地察觉到了杰克的不满，他连忙站得离尸体远了些，双颊因为自己的幼稚举动被人撞见而染得通红。威尔故作轻松地站在舞台上，等着大厅里的其他人走上来。汉尼拔踱步上前站在他的身边，杰克在他面前，贝弗利、普莱斯和泽勒涌上来围住了尸体，他们望向威尔的眼神充满了不赞同。

在杰克开口说话之前——从他脸上困惑多疑的表情来看，威尔一点都不想听见他嘴里即将说出的话——于是威尔朝尸体挥了挥手，说道：“有人对他糟糕的演奏感到愠怒，这是他为自己技艺欠佳而付出的代价。”

“‘欠佳’这个词太客气了，”汉尼拔的话为他赢得了所有人的注意，他接着道：“我经常前来欣赏管弦乐表演，上周末的演出我就在场。”

泽勒扫了扫琴弦上的杂质，“凶手有没有可能想要取代这个人席位？”

“我认为不是，”威尔反驳道：“这只是个热爱音乐的家伙。”

“而且精通处理琴弦的技术，”贝弗利喃喃道，她正在仔细检查尸体喉咙处深深的伤口。

威尔点点头，“这就是你要找的人。这个男人不属于管弦乐队，擅长制作乐器，尤其是弦乐器。脾气冲动易怒，对待那些演奏技术不过关的人毫不留情。”

杰克点头表示明白，他看了看尸体，然后又望向威尔，“所以，不是开膛手做的？”

威尔抬起左手把眼前的卷发抓向脑后，长长的额发与他手上的戒指纠缠在一起，指环上的红宝石在刺眼的舞台灯光下格外耀眼。他安静地把蓄了浅浅胡茬的脸颊贴在金色的指环上，“不是，”他的声音和缓温柔，“不可能是他。”

*  
威尔仍旧说不清这种感觉是什么——某样奇怪的东西正在他体内肆意生长，这和他二十岁生日起开始服用美乐通宁[1]时的感觉很相似。他那时被噩梦折磨得很厉害，常常在半夜尖叫着醒来，甚至会发现身上被自己抓出的血痕。这是从威尔接触开膛手犯罪现场的照片时开始的，他承受着巨大的精神压力，肌肉因为令人惊惧的噩梦而持续酸痛，他有时甚至无法控制手臂的颤抖，所以杰克尝试着给他买美乐通宁吃。这些药片总让他觉得自己仿佛变成了被拉长的黏黏的太妃糖，他的笑容慢慢不再那么难得，他的睡梦也安稳了许多。

自从汉尼拔告诉他说，在自己的性幻想里放纵欲望是个安全的方式，威尔心里就总会泛起相似的感觉。每次威尔长时间地琢磨这事——他禁不住要去想：莱克特博士是不是在故意助长我的性倒错？——然后他就会感到罪恶感如同冰冷的海潮覆没船只一样淹没了他。他大多数时候都能控制自己别这样想，只要他集中精力去回味那些旖旎幻梦，沉醉欲望的夜晚之后的白天总是格外美好，他几乎没有闲心再去考虑这样做究竟是好是坏。汉尼拔说的也确实没错，威尔只不过是在自己的脑子里想想罢了，这难道还能对谁造成伤害吗？他的大脑是属于他自己的。他依旧擅长追踪罪犯，能够完成杰克交给他的每一项任务。今早在巴尔的摩音乐厅里的那次侧写就是最好的证明，他推测出凶手特征的速度前所未有。

威尔独坐在汉尼拔·莱克特的等候室里兀自轻笑了一下，他低下头看着自己安放在大腿上的左手，红宝石的美丽光芒无声地回应着他。

没有人会知道，除了他和汉尼拔，没有人知道。

威尔又一个人静静地待了几分钟，汉尼拔办公室的门才被打开。他站起身，看着汉尼拔与他今天的倒数第二位病人告别。威尔不是第一次见到他了，这个矮胖身材的小个子男人总是穿着开襟毛衣和灰色长裤。他叫弗兰克林，他之前向威尔介绍自己时语气就微微泛着酸，现在看威尔的眼神甚至有些不信任了。威尔不明白这究竟从何而来——他能理解为什么局里的工作人员和那些记者会这样看着他。毕竟他们了解他的本性，知道他到底做过什么，他受过的那些训练是为了什么。但这个男人对他一无所知。

威尔朝他点头问好，弗兰克林稍微动了动嘴唇，很快就又转向汉尼拔，他开口道：“好了，我这周末还会在音乐会上遇见你的吧？”

汉尼拔谨慎地克制住了自己上挑的眉毛，“也许。”

弗兰克林大笑着探身拍了拍汉尼拔放在门把上的手，表情愉快地转身离开了，看也没有看威尔一眼。

威尔挑着眉望向弗兰克林离开的背影，随即踏入了汉尼拔为他稳稳把住的门。汉尼拔把门关在身后，看着威尔悠哉游哉地踱步到一把休闲皮椅前坐了下来。

“我做了什么自己不知道的事吗？”威尔问道，他的视线随着汉尼拔的动作游移，心理医生转身走到酒柜前，拿出了两只玻璃酒杯和一瓶粉色葡萄酒，“那个人，他——”

“希望你没被冒犯到。”汉尼拔的声音里隐隐透露出疲惫，他玻璃杯里的酒倒的比平时要满许多，“我之后为弗兰克林提供转诊。”

威尔站起身接过汉尼拔递来的酒杯，“真的？为什么？”他顿住话脚，为自己找补了一句，“我能知道吗？”

汉尼拔放松身子斜躺在威尔对面的座椅上，“他对我的迷恋实在难以招架。我注意到他跟踪我去了很多地方，不只是上周末听音乐会那一次。”他浅酌了一口酒，颇有深意的目光越过玻璃酒杯望向威尔，“后一个问题的回答是不能，你不应该知道这些。”

威尔禁不住咯咯笑出声来。  
“而且，”汉尼拔叹了口气，“他非常嫉妒你。”

“我？可他根本不认识我，他能嫉妒我什么呢？”

“他不认识你也能感受到你的特别，威尔。”

威尔差点被嘴里的酒液呛到，费劲辛苦才稍微缓过劲来。等他的呼吸好不容易平缓下来，他感觉自己的脸蛋涨得通红，汉尼拔望向他的表情淡然，仿佛一切如常地饮下杯中酒，只有眼睛里跃动着深邃的愉悦光彩。威尔只觉得他整个人都快要坠入那双眼睛里了，就像小女孩跟着兔子掉进奇境一般，他放任自己跟着汉尼拔的目光往下自由坠落。

“油嘴滑舌。”威尔低下头弯了半个笑。

“是我的真心话。”汉尼拔多看了他一会儿，但却很快移开视线，主动切断了他们之间的眼神接触，威尔瞬间反应到这是汉尼拔第一次这样做。汉尼拔调整了下自己的坐姿，“我认为另外还有一件事你也应该知道，这是弗兰克林在会面里告诉我的。但因为事关案情，我觉得应当让你知晓。”

威尔的脑子还在嗡嗡作响，他伸出右手拇指摩挲着手上的戒指，“什么？”

“他的一个朋友经常有些变态暗黑的想法，尤其对今天早上凶杀案的来龙去脉作了细致入微的猜想，而且他上周也出现在音乐会上。他的名字叫托拜厄斯·巴吉，在市中心开了一家弦乐器店。”

“你说他的猜想是，呃，细致入微的？”

“非常。”

威尔思索了一下。弦乐器店的主人，至少这是个值得调查的线索，他可以去和这个托拜亚斯聊聊。杰克喜欢他表现出主动性，即使那可能通往一条死胡同。如果这不是死胡同的话，抓住另一个杀手也能让杰克最近阴沉的心情有所好转。威尔朝汉尼拔挑起一条眉毛，“我明天去找他谈谈。你真的帮了我很多，你知道的。”

汉尼拔应道：“我们说好彼此搭伴的。”威尔咬了咬下唇，“是，我们俩搭伴。”

*  
上午十点钟左右的时候，杰克已经开始喝他的第三杯咖啡了。纯黑的液体在杯中打转，他少见地没有加糖和炼乳，毕竟他最近睡眠质量都不太好。杰克在床上辗转反侧的烦躁让菲利斯很不安，她不断地追问他到底怎么了，发生了什么事。但他什么都不能说。他无法告诉一个孩子的母亲说她的儿子正游走在理智的边缘，疯狂般痴迷于暗黑色彩的捆缚与诱惑。他更无法告诉这位母亲她的孩子无名指上戴着连环杀手赠予他的戒指，甚至在无意识的思考中深情亲吻那枚戒指。他只能说自己做了噩梦。

菲利斯看得出他的掩饰，杰克也知道他不可能永远对此避而不谈。他坐在办公室的棕色办公桌前，神色凝重地看着对面的汉尼拔·莱克特。自从他和威尔愈加亲近之后，杰克就感觉自己见汉尼拔时没有从前自然了，这对杰克来说既是个好兆头也是某种程度的负担。但是汉尼拔就在他眼前，杰克终于可以放松脑子里紧绷的那根弦，问出了自音乐厅那日后就如阴影横亘在他心中的问题：

“他到底出了什么问题，莱克特博士？”

汉尼拔依然是平日里沉稳正经的样子，他身上褐色的格子花呢西装不知怎的，让杰克没来由地想起威尔。汉尼拔交叠双手搭在膝上，嘴角微微勾起了笑意，“你能说得更清楚点吗，杰克？”

杰克重重地呼了一口气，“我的意思是，”他低着头艰难措辞，“我是说昨天在音乐厅的时候，我……感觉到了威尔身上的什么东西，某种非常诡异的东西。他看起来……”杰克绞尽脑汁想找个贴切的词来表达，最终却只陷入了迷茫之中，他皱起眉抬头望向汉尼拔。

汉尼拔的身子稍稍前倾，“他看起来好像享受其中。”

享受。杰克非常认可汉尼拔的用词。威尔那双绿色的浅亮眸子被音乐厅惨白的灯光遮掩住了，也许他确实只走偏到这程度，但杰克坚信事实不会如此简单。每次他想要凝视威尔，都只能捕捉到飘忽不定的视线，他甚至无法在威尔的瞳孔里看清自己。威尔的肢体放松愉悦，嘴角边的笑容愈加扩大——杰克从未见过这样的威尔，这让他感觉惊心。

“我想你说的没错，”杰克应道，“你不觉得他在犯罪现场表现得这么兴奋很奇怪吗？尤其是在这么血腥恐怖的一个现场。”

“不太觉得。”

杰克皱起了眉。

汉尼拔点点头，转开目光仔细考虑即将出口的话，“杰克，你们所有人都该为此感到高兴才对。你抚养他的目的不就是为了这个吗？他如今恪尽职守，如果这起案子早几周发生，他那时只能颤抖着、畏缩着来查案子。他现在不过是在你为他选择的人生里追寻一些的享受和新的目标，找找乐子而已。”

杰克尽力让自己专注在这件事的积极面上——真的，他非常努力地想要说服自己。他希望威尔能够生活愉快，不要太过害怕自己的工作。但是局势瞬息变化，只有威尔身边最亲密的人们，才能看出这背后令人不安的发展势头。自从威尔把那枚戒指戴在手上，他就走上了这条不归途。杰克无法忘记自己当时提出把戒指丢进证据室时威尔的表情，他差不多好几个小时都是那副样子，最终忍不住爆发了出来，仿佛杰克在说要把他手指砍掉一样。

“你觉得，”杰克顿了顿，“你觉得那枚戒指被他这样戴着好吗？他看着它的样子简直——”

“威尔对那枚戒指已经有了感情，”汉尼拔紧盯着杰克，“我不认为把他们分开是个明智的决定。”

他们。汉尼拔的说法让杰克感到瞬间的惊恐。他说的是威尔和那枚戒指？还是威尔和开膛手？

“你给威尔的治疗进展怎么样？”杰克转了话题。

“我认为进展非常顺利。威尔最近的态度变化给了我很多思考，我现下专注于让他坦诚地接受自己。好的一面，坏的一面，还有他甚至不知道存在的那些部分。这对威尔来说至关重要，而且我感觉他很愿意信任我给他的引导。”

杰克终于露出了一丝笑意，点点头，“还好他有你，莱克特博士。”  
汉尼拔微笑着偏了偏头，“那你信任我吗，杰克？”  
“我当然信任你。”  
“那请你绝对放心。威尔如今正行走在黑暗的迷雾中，我会陪着他走下去。”

汉尼拔的声音仿佛许下诺言般令人安心，杰克不自禁地觉得放松了不少。他想这也许正是汉尼拔能成为一位卓群的心理医生的原因。这时候办公室的门被推开了，贝弗利·卡茨探头进来。在杰克来得及开口训斥她不懂敲门之前，她的视线就落在了汉尼拔身上，还朝他笑了笑。

“帅哥在这干什么呢？难得没看见威尔跟在你屁股后面。”她调侃道。

汉尼拔看起来意外地被她逗笑了，但杰克却丝毫没体会到这话的有趣之处，他强硬地让贝弗利离开房间。

“等等，”她皱了皱眉，“你们有人能联系上威尔吗？我刚想打电话问他今天的访问怎么样，但是——”

“什么访问？”杰克问道。

贝弗利警惕地眯起眼睛，“他让我派两个人跟他去调查那个叫巴吉的人，是关于管弦乐手那个谋杀案的，”她停顿了一会，难以置信地看着杰克，“他没把这条线索告诉你？”

杰克感觉胃仿佛沉了千钧重，像是一颗卵石突然变成神山上的滚石。他迅速把兜里的手机掏出来尝试联系威尔，周遭的一切现下全部静止了，铃声顽强地持续着，直到响起语音信箱开启的提示音。杰克眉间阴云密布，他连忙让汉尼拔也给威尔打个电话——威尔不会故意无视汉尼拔的来电，这点杰克可以肯定。汉尼拔闻言照做了，但却遭遇了同样的结果。

汉尼拔冷静开口，“是我给了他那条线索，我必须去找他。”

杰克已经站起身抓起外套，“走吧。”

他们上了杰克的车，警灯长鸣的汽车不停歇地轰鸣过大街小巷。汉尼拔在路上解释清了事情的原委，告诉了杰克他的病人弗兰克林，还有弗兰克林在会面里提到的那个朋友。杰克放了一半的注意力在汉尼拔身上，他胃里的滚石快要长成绵延的山脉，这感觉他并不陌生，与春天早些时候他跟在威尔身后冲进霍布斯家时大同小异。汉尼拔坐在副驾驶座上，他始终没停下跟威尔打电话的尝试，但每次电话那头都没有应答。他嘴里的话在杰克听来仿佛耳鸣状态下不知何处传来的声音。

杰克没来由地想起了那个森林里的夜晚，年幼的威尔被吓得控制不住泪水，他的内心本性和杰克的刻意设局成功地煽动了他的某种情感。杰克把浑身脏兮兮的男孩抱回家里，给洗完澡的小威尔套上睡衣，威尔很快就沉入了梦境。杰克抱着威尔把他放在床上，海洋蓝色的被子温柔地裹在他身上。威尔的头发散发着草莓味洗发水的香味，还隐隐残留了森林里的清新气息。他的面孔光滑苍白，长长的睫毛把阴影落在圆润的双颊上。那时的杰克对着这孩子的睡颜不禁会心微笑起来，他伸出宽厚的棕色手掌覆在男孩的前额上，低头在他眉心留下一个柔软的吻，呢喃吐露期望，说他会成为真正的猎人。他希望自己的话深深刻进威尔的脑子里，翻越一切不可能、皮肤和骨骼烙印在他的灵魂深处。这个小小的男孩终有一天将会站在最恐怖的怪兽面前，以正直而强大的灵魂去克服一切。

杰克感觉有什么润湿了两颊，他伸手抹去了它们。

他们很快到达了巴尔的摩市中心的弦乐器店，威尔的梅赛德斯停在店外。杰克首当其冲进入店内，门上的铃铛立即叮叮作响，汉尼拔的脚步声紧接着响起。

“威尔？”杰克喊道。店内寂静无声，除了他们自己的脚步声外一无他物。他们往房内走去，大大小小的房间内是弦乐器、精美的地毯和高高挑起的天花板。杰克一遍遍地叫着威尔的名字，他四处乱撞，忽然看见左手边的汉尼拔正小心靠近一扇硬橡木制的门，大气也不出地紧盯着它。

汉尼拔伸手打开了门，杰克跟在他身后，才走两步就倏然站直了身子，他们都听见了一阵碎裂碰撞的声音从楼梯下的黑暗中传来。杰克听见了一声无比熟悉的喘息，与那个森林里的夜晚里小威尔的声音一模一样，他猛地冲下楼梯的动作差点把汉尼拔给撞翻。杰克来到巨大的地下室，无数洗净的肠子被挂在铁架上，探员的身体被暴力折叠进旁边极深的水槽里。杰克的脏器瞬间收紧了，但在发现那不是威尔时又松了一口气。

威尔此时躺在地下室深处的地板上，一名高大强壮的黑人男性压在他身上，正狠命收紧深深勒进威尔掌心的绞线。杰克还没靠近他们，威尔不知哪来的力气突然提膝暴起，把身上的男人顶开来，反手握紧绞线往对方脖颈处死死勒过去，汩汩鲜血从男人的脖子和威尔自己的手掌处流了出来。

汉尼拔站在后方静静看着这一切。

“威尔！”杰克急迫地喊叫，“威尔！够了！”

威尔发狠地往下勒紧绞线，男人的身体开始痉挛，双腿不住颤抖，眼球可怖地突起。威尔的眼睛被他额前汗湿的卷发遮挡住，他的牙齿在黑暗里尽然显露，手臂上青筋暴起，全身的血液呼啸而过，仿佛全都淋上手里的绞线，落在水泥地上聚成小池塘一样的黑红液体。

“威尔威尔威尔！去他妈的！威尔——停！”

变化只在瞬息，威尔立刻放松了双手，撑起身子，他身下的男人软绵绵地躺在地上，双目迸张、嘴唇颤动，威尔踉踉跄跄地站起身，静静待在杰克身边一尺远的地方。他耷拉着肩膀，两手垂在两侧，鲜血缓缓地沿着手指流下来。他的双目空洞，比死水之上肆意疯长的黑绿藻还要多几分暗色。杰克的心脏早就跳到了嗓子眼，他长久地凝视着身边的威尔，偶尔斜瞥的一眼正好与汉尼拔·莱克特盯着他俩的深思目光撞上了。杰克和汉尼拔的视线随即对在一起良久，寂静的空间内只有地板上男人微弱的呻吟声和威尔急促的喘息。

杰克抿紧嘴唇，切断与汉尼拔的对视，把目光重新转到威尔身上。威尔正死死盯着杰克喉间脆弱的脉搏处，但他也可能什么都没在看。

杰克瞥了一眼地上像个干旱地里翻滚的虫子般不断蠕动的人，他朝着威尔放柔声音道：“很好，威尔。你做的很好。”

威尔眼睛里的浑沌闻言散去了一些，他眨了两下眼睛，才终于放松身体把前额磕在杰克的胸口，发出一声短促的吐息。

接下来的一个小时过得仿佛白日梦境，杰克和汉尼拔一起把威尔抬上了楼梯，然后杰克就开始打电话呼叫后援和救护。他在拷上那个叫托拜亚斯·巴吉的男人后绕着地下室复杂的陈列走了一圈，到处都是肠子，他的另两名探员已经死亡。杰克只觉得自己疲惫不堪，他知道这和威尔常常能感受到的状态可能差不太多，那些口令被深深植入威尔的本能，在必要时刻控制着他全身的行动——它们碾压过威尔的自由意志。杰克痛恨使用这些口令，它们让他陷入泥沼般的自我厌弃，它们时刻提醒着他自己，他究竟做了什么。

杰克内心里的一个声音说，你这个怪物，你怎么能做这样的事情？  
另外一个声音又反驳道，它们效果奇佳，再说你又没有经常使用。这能让威尔发挥出最好的效果。

如今威尔的眼睛暴露了一切利弊权衡的虚伪。

赶来的工作人员从楼梯上下来，杰克见状立刻爬上了一层，任由探员们蜂拥进店内冲向地下室。这栋建筑的进门处蜿蜒向上盘旋着一座木制的旋梯，威尔坐在楼梯的最下面一级台阶，身上裹着因为受惊而被派发的毛毯，他的瞳孔仍旧涣散无神。他若是神色无常，杰克才要觉得奇怪，毕竟通常“停”这个口令甚至能直接让威尔陷入昏迷。陪在威尔身边处理他手上伤口的不是局里的急救医生，汉尼拔·莱克特屈膝跪在威尔面前，他拿纱布蘸了酒精，小心翼翼地清理威尔流血的手掌。

汉尼拔手上动作不停，同时抬头深深地望进威尔迷雾笼罩的双眼。温柔小心的触碰，放慢包扎的绷带。杰克静静地看着这一幕，眼前的两人仿佛躲入了与世隔绝的小世界，薄如蝉翼的透明边界如同肥皂泡泡一样将两人单独圈在了一起。他们一个都不曾留意身边的嘈杂混乱，或者站在门廊里的杰克，又或者是被抬出前门去的尸体。汉尼拔清理好了威尔手上的伤口，他抬起一只手托住威尔的脸颊，伸出拇指缓缓摩挲着眼前人微突的颧骨。他的另一只手覆在威尔左手上，指腹反复抚过威尔无名指上的戒指。汉尼拔的眼角处微不可见地泛起一丝皱纹，他的嘴唇克制地弯起了一个微笑。

译注：  
[1]非处方药，即褪黑素，通常用于助眠，但药效未获美国食品和药物管理署证实。


	12. 王子等待绽放

“普莱斯和泽勒正在地下室里收集证据样本，但那些肠子多半就是人身上的。”贝弗利面色不虞，她站在同样立在弦乐器店外的杰克身边，再往外的道路上车辆来往，联邦调查局的面包车、警车和救护车接连驶离停车位，围观的记者和路上行人争先恐后地拿出手机拍照。杰克很想朝他们大吼大叫，却又没有这个力气，他默默地把身上薄呢大衣的领口立起来挡住下颌。薄暮时分的天空阴云密布，空气中弥漫着水汽，似乎一场秋雨即将来临。

杰克沉默不言。贝弗利没见过他这模样，她挑挑眉，转身望向停车位的方向。汉尼拔·莱克特站在车旁，正忙着帮威尔把身上的毯子取下来。

“这是第二次了，”贝弗利故作欢欣地开口道：“我姨妈从前有只很像威尔的猫。因为农场马厩里的老鼠成群肆虐，她就买了只猫来对付它们。那只猫的名字叫棒棒糖，它总能抓住自己遇到的每一只老鼠，甚至无需费心伺伏，它给她抓来一只又一只的死老鼠。”

杰克长叹一口气，抬眼看向贝弗利的眼睛。

她不为所动，接着往下讲：“当然了，它后来变得过于自大了，以为连浣熊和负鼠都不是自己的对手，”她停顿了一会儿，定定地看着远处，“没过多久，我姨妈就给它改名叫独眼糖了。”

“贝弗利，你讲这个故事是想说什么？”杰克终于问出了口。  
她夸张地耸了耸肩，“就……你最好小心对待威尔。”  
“你以为我现在在做什么？他自己冒冒失失跑出来，最终落得了这个境地。我从来没有允许他——”

“你没错，杰克，但这就是我想说的，”秋风沿着街道扫了过来，贝弗利的黑发胡乱拂过她苍白的脸和粉红的唇，“威尔的行事作风就是如此，他喜欢孤身犯险。可是汉尼拔·莱克特被叫到你的办公室去了，他那时候本该陪在威尔身边。也许他可以让威尔冷静下来，而不是像这样为了逞能，结果落进精神变态的贼窝里。”

“你难道以为在那样的状态下，威尔还能听进其他人的话吗？”

贝弗利挑起眉毛，挥手示意杰克看向不远处的停车位，“你看看他们。”杰克转过头，看见汉尼拔正轻握着威尔的手，牵引他坐上了宾利的副驾驶位。汉尼拔似乎找了个工作人员去开威尔自己的车。杰克回过头来对上贝弗利一脸了然的表情，然后他转身走向停车位，叫住了刚把车门关上的汉尼拔。

“莱克特博士。”他招呼了一声。

“啊，杰克，”汉尼拔抬起头看他，杰克从摇下来的车窗里能看见副驾驶位上的威尔，他的脑袋微微前倾，眼里依旧散布着一团浑沌，看起来似乎疲惫不堪。“我正想把威尔送回家去，你今天不需要他再来匡提科了吧？”

“不用了，”杰克说话时目不转睛地盯着威尔，“不用，他今天经受的够多了，应该回家好好休息。莱克特博士，我想跟你说的是……”他紧紧抿住嘴唇，深吸了一口气。如今伤害已经铸成，像汉尼拔这样敏锐的人不可能没有注意到地下室里发生的那一幕，杰克知道他得对此做出解释。但不该是在这里，不该是在威尔面前，他没法在这种情况下保持口齿清晰。他最终开口道：“我们过几天聊聊吧。”

汉尼拔望向杰克的目光里尽是了然，他点点头，伸手缓缓关上了车窗。杰克往后退开两步，看着宾利在两辆警车的护送下渐行渐远，威尔的梅赛德斯也跟在后面驶上了街道，停在路口的第一个红绿灯前。

贝弗利不知什么时候又走回到他身边站定，她笑着径直看向杰克，“嘿，你是不是该给我点奖励？”

“这该死的又是为什么？”

“你还记得你那天差点给奇尔顿打电话的事吗？”她给了杰克点时间去回想曾经发生了什么，但很快就等不及往下讲道：“是我让你给那个帅哥打电话的。如果我当时没那么说，你就想想威尔如今的处境吧。”她抬起手做了个抓握的动作，“他可能正忙着摆脱奇尔顿贪婪的爪子，而不是对付这些精神变态。”

“老天！你太疯了，贝弗利。”  
她忍不住大笑出声，“操！我太棒了！”

*  
威尔突然惊醒过来——他记得托拜亚斯·巴吉压在他的身上。他全身都紧张起来，肾上腺素瞬间释放，猛地挺身却撞上了某个光滑又坚硬的东西，碰撞发出“啪”的响声，他受力落回柔软的枕头，布料上散发着家的味道。

威尔吃痛闷哼，他抬手揉了揉自己的额头，等他终于彻底睁开眼的时候，才惊讶地看见汉尼拔也正轻揉前额，微微眯着眼朝威尔露出了笑容。威尔坐起身环视四周，看清了自家屋子的陈列摆设。他正躺在自己的床上，汉尼拔坐在靠近威尔那侧的床沿边上，狗狗们趴伏在周围，嗅闻着汉尼拔的皮鞋，狗鼻子争相亲昵地去蹭汉尼拔搭在大腿上的手。

“威尔，如果刚才吓到你的话，我真的非常抱歉。”汉尼拔放下揉弄前额的手，方才两人突然的碰撞之后，那里留下了一个粉色的小圆点，威尔知道自己额头上肯定也有那么一个。

他觉得自己并没有笑的心情，但却忍不住扯出了一个微笑，“对不起，我——”他抬起手，两只手的掌心都被人用绷带仔细包扎过了，手上的痛感仍旧强烈，但那种极度疼痛的灼烧感已经淡去了，“等等，那托拜亚斯——？”

所发生的一切还是模糊不清，他不记得自己是怎么回家来的，但既然汉尼拔在他身边，好像也就没有什么可担心的。

“你抓住了他，威尔，”汉尼拔微笑着对他说：“他被你父亲和局里的人带走了，但你是那个制服他的人。”

威尔睁大眼睛，他的视线放软了。他记得的不多——所有事情仿佛都被封在一团迷雾里，虽然这些事其实刚刚发生不久——但他能想起一部分。记忆如同海浪一样翻卷着回来，他自己则变成了柔软舒服的海岸。那些片段就像是被海水带到陆地上的玻璃瓶、砾石和贝壳：托拜亚斯地下室里遍处都是的肠子，木材和松香的气味，探员被塞进水槽的尸体，他被杀害的时候，威尔跑出店外想要给汉尼拔打电话，但却没有接通。有人从背后袭击了他，一番天旋地转之后，他看见托拜亚斯手里拿着一圈绞线。他们翻滚在地上激烈地扭打，威尔感觉内心的那个声音出现了，它命令他把托拜亚斯制服在原地不放。但这时，他内心又有另一种东西急欲破壳而出，那东西的形态似乎是个男人，他像灰狼或是其他野兽一样潜行在树木草叶之间让人看不清楚，他引诱着威尔制住托拜亚斯，然后往下勒紧。勒紧，直到——

“我——我有没有……”威尔惊恐地对上汉尼拔的栗色瞳仁，“我没有……”“你没有杀死他，威尔。”  
“噢，那真是——”  
“但你想要杀死他。”

威尔骤然吐了一口气，虽然他的肺里已经没剩多少空气了。他微微蹙额，“然后你就来了吗？”

汉尼拔点点头，“你父亲和我都来了。”

威尔不知该说些什么。他侧过眼神，低头看见温斯顿正坐在床边，离威尔位置算是狗狗里最近的，它圆圆的棕色眼睛忠诚地望着威尔。它也许只是想要些吃的，但是威尔很容易就把它的眼神解读成了同情。他伸出左手想要摸摸它的头，却猛然发现自己的手上除了绷带空无一物。

“我的——它去哪儿了？”他瞬间吓得分开腿在床上坐起，双手神经质地在被褥里摸索翻找。他的视线慌乱地越过汉尼拔的肩膀看向纱窗，“是落在地下室里了吗？我是不是把它丢在了——”

汉尼拔突然从口袋里拿出了那枚戒指。在红宝石和指环金色光芒的映照下，汉尼拔脸上温柔的微笑尤其抚慰心肠，他开口安抚道：“为了给你好好包扎伤口，我就把它取下来了。威尔，我很抱歉，你不用担心，”汉尼拔把威尔柔软无力的左手握在手心里，“我不会允许你和它分开的。”

威尔听了他的话，忍不住偷笑几声，“别人会认为你是在故意纵容这种联结的，莱克特博士。”

汉尼拔静静地看了威尔一会儿，他低下头，抬手把戒指缓缓套上威尔微肿的无名指，仿佛它从一开始就属于那里。就像不久前它第一次圈住威尔手指的时候，威尔感觉整个生命都因为它的美丽和恰合而焕然如新。就像不久前一样，威尔一抬眼就陷进了汉尼拔的眼睛里，那双眸子隔着面前的红宝石凝视着他。威尔还困在脑内的迷雾里转不出来，他可以把所有的举动都归结于脑子的不清醒，于是他放任自己在汉尼拔的目光中坠落，那对深栗色的瞳仁仿佛在诉说着某些不可名状、难以摆脱的情绪。那一刻，威尔忽然觉得心脏鼓胀起来，这种奇异的感觉如同电流般瞬间传导开来，汉尼拔的指尖轻碰他手心的触感仿佛落进了心底。

这时候温斯顿突然一跃而起，两只前爪搭在汉尼拔的大腿上，湿漉漉的鼻子凑到心理医生的耳朵旁。

“温斯顿！”威尔喝止道，声调禁不住高了许多。手心受伤的痛楚依旧清晰，他抬起手背把金毛犬敲回地板上。“对不起。”威尔连忙朝汉尼拔道歉，但却惊奇地发现汉尼拔好像并不觉得生气，反而有点被狗狗的举动取悦了。因为温斯顿的调皮，他的耳边支楞起一缕灰色的头发，让人很容易就联想到威尔那头乱糟糟的卷发。

汉尼拔轻笑着晃了晃脑袋，他从床上站起身，威尔看着他再次保持出两人间的距离，突然感到内心涌起一股强烈的拉扯感。“它一定是不喜欢我占据了你所有的注意力，所以才会这么生气。”汉尼拔说道，“我也该离开了，你父亲的一位下属还在我车外面等着呢，他把你的车开回来了。”

威尔知道汉尼拔必须要离开了，但他觉得自己一定得纠正对方刚才的话。温斯顿看起来根本就是高兴过了头，“我不觉得它是在生气，”威尔耸耸肩道：“它没有经受什么训练，是我最近才收养的一只狗狗，而且……我感觉它有点奇怪。”

汉尼拔已经走到了房门口，他的眼睛在逆光中略显幽黑。他的手轻轻搭在门把上，“那它很适合你，威尔。”

“是啊，”威尔笑着做了个鬼脸，“你也是。[1]”

汉尼拔微笑着点点头。转动门把手之前，他不自觉地流连了一会儿，然后才推门离开屋子，轻轻关上了身后的房门。威尔默默听着汉尼拔踏在门廊上的脚步声，他走下台阶——第三级台阶发出了好大一声吱呀——踩上了砾石路。威尔竖起耳朵，宾利开上车道，汽车发动机的轰鸣声渐行渐小。他一动不动地坐在那，静静听了许久。

*  
托拜亚斯·巴吉很快被鉴定为精神变态。做测试时，他大谈特谈威尔如何扼伤他的喉咙，除此之外，他还费劲地想要向杰克和在场的其他人解释，那个被他杀死的人在台上糟糕的演奏水平究竟是怎样的粗鲁冒犯，但他的努力显然只是一场徒劳。托拜亚斯和杰克隔着铁桌，两人眼神对峙、互不退让，前者的双手被拷在桌子上，他的手骨架很大，但却非常优美纤细，一看就是音乐家的手，放在杰克粗壮的手指边上形成了鲜明的对比。

托拜亚斯言之凿凿：“如果某样东西没有发挥出最完美的极致，那不就是种耻辱吗？”他努力抵抗着自己逐渐涣散的深色瞳孔，在刺眼的灯光下，他脸部的轮廓线条和面上的皱纹被染上了高光。但是杰克直直看进了托拜亚斯的眼睛，那双眼睛的眼白微微发黄，“一只簧片磨损不堪的单簧管，一把琴弦折断的大提琴。我只是想要——想要修好他，但是。”

“但是你没法修好一个人类。”杰克接道。

“真的不能吗？”

杰克抿紧嘴唇，他仿佛沉入了思索的深井，整个房间笼罩着寂静。托拜亚斯在这时刻平静而不发一言，他似乎愿意给杰克世界上全部的时间去琢磨这个问题，去检验究竟何为真理与谬误。托拜亚斯所做的，就是当他发现哪里出现了故障，就潜入问题的内部，创造出他想象中更好的东西来代替那些不完美。但是等他试着想要演奏自己的新乐器时，即使只有一瞬，他突然跳出了遮挡在眼前的疯狂迷雾，低头看向音乐大厅舞台上的这样物件。和其他人从最初一刻就认识到的一样：这不过是一具空洞无力的人类尸体，如同葫芦没有中心，这一切没有任何意义。

最终，杰克应道：“不，托拜亚斯，你不能。”然后他起身离开了房间。

托拜亚斯·巴吉被押送车从行为分析局送到了马里兰，他将在巴尔的摩州医院的精神变态所度过余生。杰克站在建筑边上，目送着武装车缓缓驶离。他抬起头望向天空——连天的阴云密布却没带来哪怕一滴秋雨。它如同某种威胁一般笼罩在人们的头顶。走在路上的工作人员手里都拿着折叠起来的伞，时刻准备着隔绝开雨水的侵扰，他们和杰克一样时不时抬头看看天色。忽然，杰克把手抽出口袋，掌心朝上虚托住空气。什么都没落下来。

杰克一整天都在办公室里忙得歇不下来。他神色犹豫地握着手机，把手机盖弄得开开关关好不安生。他从在地下室里救出威尔起就没再跟他说过话，有汉尼拔愿意把威尔送回家，他很放心。

他能说些什么呢？

威尔想要听些什么呢？

说实话，威尔的表现让杰克相当骄傲，这个孤儿院里的瘦小男孩长成了如今的男人模样。他曾经只能依靠修女施舍的恩惠过活，天真无邪、却毫无出路。但现在，他克服了所有的障碍，冲破菲利斯的反对和无数次杰克对他的质疑，他如今能像猎手一样行动，像猛兽一样狩猎。而与此同时，他的内心仍旧满怀善意。杰克无意剥离威尔的这一面，他希望将来也不会有这么一天。但是他不知道这是不是威尔想要听的。威尔差点杀死了托拜亚斯·巴吉，这会像头上这片阴翳的天空一样压得他喘不过气来吗？

杰克又能做些什么来驱散阴霾呢？他能说些什么呢？

浓烈的挫败感袭来，杰克打开手机飞快地拨通了威尔的电话。铃声响了两下，杰克听到第三声铃响的时候差点挂掉了电话。他还记得在汉尼拔家吃完晚饭后他们的对话，他记得威尔当时是怎样开车离去的。他不想再冒犯到威尔了。

“你好？”

杰克紧张地吞咽了一下，“威尔，我……你怎么样？”

电话那头静了一会儿，传来一阵摩擦声响，听起来像是在被褥里翻身发出的声音。威尔下午两点的时候还待在床上？  
“我很好，”他回答道：“我挺好的，手上的伤也慢慢好了。”

“很好，那就好。”

两人都陷入了沉默。他们是怎么变成这样的？为什么现在杰克和威尔说话时总觉得自己仿佛在偷挖煤矿？为什么汉尼拔就能轻松地和威尔交谈？

最终，威尔试着开口了，“发生什么事了？又有案子了吗？”

“没有，嗯，至少目前还没有。我是说，还没人告诉我有案子。毕竟这座城市里的谋杀总是在不停上演。”

威尔轻轻笑了一声，杰克简直觉得自己赢得了一座奖杯。

“威尔，我想说的是你做得很好，”威尔的笑声给了杰克勇气开口，“我很抱歉没有早点告诉你，但你抓住巴吉的速度实在令人惊叹，我几乎被你打了个措手不及。”

威尔哼哼了一下，听上去对他的话还算满意，“嗯，其实是莱克特博士给我的线索。”“你们俩在一起真是好搭档。”  
“那当然！”威尔飞快地接了话，话音刚落，他的语气又立刻软了下来，“我们当然是好搭档啦。”

杰克对此没有异议，他接着跟威尔说起了巴吉的下场，弗雷德里克·奇尔顿取得了关押治疗他的专属权利，他的后半生也将被禁锢在巴尔的摩州医院的精神变态所里。即使只是听到奇尔顿的名字，威尔也禁不住发出了一声厌恶的低吼。杰克很快就讲清了整个过程，于是他叮嘱威尔记得给妈妈打电话报个平安，他告诉威尔菲利斯非常担心他。在杰克挂掉电话之前，他说道：“而且，威尔，你的父亲也很担心你。”

杰克挂电话的速度没给威尔回话的机会。

*  
晚上八点过的时候，威尔坐在汉尼拔书桌前的转椅上，脚蹬着地转来转去，等他喝完第一杯葡萄酒时，他的脑子已经有点晕眩了。汉尼拔的酒杯稳稳地停在他的手指间，他站在书桌旁，杯中酒几乎还是满的。他黑醋栗一样深邃的眼睛流连在威尔身上。威尔的手掌依旧绑着薄薄的纱布，他手上的戒指在办公室的昏暗灯光下微微闪亮。

“我觉得他知道了，”威尔思忖道：“巴吉的事情。”

“你是说开膛手吗？”汉尼拔手上圆润的指甲浅浅划过木制的桌面。

“嗯哼。”

“你觉得他会是什么感觉？如果他知道你差点杀死了托拜亚斯·巴吉，就像你杀死了霍布斯一样？”

威尔的呼吸窒了一瞬，他低头看向那枚戒指，“着迷，”威尔缓缓说道，他的手指无意识地敲击着桌面，停在离汉尼拔的手指不到几寸的位置，“不，也许不止如此。我的狩猎行动对开膛手来说是极大的乐趣，他也许会觉得……这很可爱，就像是看着小奶猫气势汹汹地去咬玩具老鼠一样。”

汉尼拔被逗笑了，“你是小奶猫吗，威尔？”

“如果说开膛手是一只狮子的话，我确实算是一只小奶猫。”

汉尼拔伸手覆住威尔的手背，把他的左手握在掌心，他的指尖温柔地抚过威尔手上金色的指环，“我不知道你是不是对的，威尔。但是我觉得你父亲可不止想要把你训练成一只猫咪。开膛手赠予你如此珍贵的礼物，他眼中的你也一定不仅如此。”

“也许吧，”威尔喃喃道，他低垂的视线落在汉尼拔的手上，“大多数时候，我自己都不知道我父亲究竟把我打造成了什么模样。你觉得开膛手会知道吗？”

“我所渴求的你是世人无心发掘的宝藏，”汉尼拔的声音平静低沉，仿佛教堂里正向上帝祈祷的教众，威尔猛然抬头望进他的眼眸，被对方震慑地说不出话来。汉尼拔继续说道：“沉默，长桌，轻率的言语，夜，惯常的生活；即使这些东西遮蔽了众人甚至你自己的眼睛，它们也永远无法阻挡我直视真实的你。[2]”

威尔感觉自己的下腹仿佛成了沸腾的熔岩池，他连忙清了清嗓子，把两腿紧紧交叠在一起，“我并不值得这首诗的赞美，”他想要自嘲地笑笑，笑声却被卡在喉咙里的肿块给堵住了，“我不怀疑他可能真的会那样想，也许他想要继续静观我的成长。我知道终有一天开膛手会和我当面对峙，但我却想象不出到时候我会作何反应……不管我父亲究竟想了什么办法弄得我总是对开膛手念念不忘，到最后，终究只有开膛手能把我内心埋藏的那一面发掘出来。”

汉尼拔温柔地回道：“他会像春风对待樱花一样地对待你。”战栗的电流瞬间导过全身，威尔发觉自己无意识地点了点头。

*  
夜色已经深了，威尔好久前就离开了汉尼拔·莱克特在巴尔的摩的办公室，他如今回到自己的狼陷小屋，熄灭了床头的台灯。狗狗们乖乖地待在自己的地盘上，旁边放了威尔特意准备的取暖器，好为它们抵御些秋日里的凉意。屋外的树枝沙沙作响刮蹭着房子，夜风亲吻过委顿凋零的花儿，月亮躲在层层叠叠的云朵之后。威尔躺在床上能看见月亮的一小片光迹，月光静静地掠过他的脸庞，如同掠过屋后那条平静河流。他的脑海里不断回放汉尼拔在办公室里对他说的那句话。

那么春风又是怎么对待樱花的呢？

威尔转了个身子，背对着狗狗们。他一手压在枕头下稍稍垫起脑袋，另一只手探进被子滑到内裤布料之下的位置。

春风亲吻花蕾，花儿绽放花瓣。春风是花朵生命的能量，它把苍白染成淡粉色，酡粉色，妖冶的深粉色，直到花儿饱满欲滴、压低绿枝，然后从半空中姿态优雅地凋落在尘土地上。

威尔咽了咽喉咙，伸出舌尖润湿干涸的嘴唇。他的眼睛半睁半闭，失焦一般茫然望向前方，他只听得见脑海里汉尼拔的声音。他的嘴角挂上了微弱的笑意，收紧了正在忙碌动作的手，身体跟随着阴茎的抽动，陷入激烈掌控和轻柔甜蜜交替的快感之中。他交替着满足自己的幻想，开膛手会如何碰触他？汉尼拔·莱克特又会如何碰触他？

他反复警告自己这很荒唐，甚至有点可悲可怜。但他没法停下这么做，也完全不想停下来。汉尼拔——我的心理医生，我的朋友，他自我厌弃一般地想着——告诉他所有人都无需知道他的性幻想究竟是什么样的，或者他被哪些东西勾起了性欲。正常的，人性使然的，必不可少的，他不该为此感到羞愧。但是，威尔无法控制内心深处强烈的羞耻感，他到底还要放任这种倒错的欲望膨胀多久？

他这样告诉自己：开膛手不是能以常理推论的存在，毫无疑问的是他永远都不可能真正和开膛手上床，他也永远都不会想要这么做——永远不会，永远不会，他颤抖着身体默念——所以这一切都没有什么问题，就像现在这样默默渴求慰藉，在那些最为奇险刺激的幻想里发泄自己就好。这很不错，他同时也能做好自己的工作，能在开膛手现身之时毫不留情地追捕他。也许到那时他就不会再如此迷恋这枚戒指了，也不会再沉浸在与开膛手订婚的虚幻梦境里难以自拔，作为一个从未品尝过肉欲之爱的年轻男人，他最终将摆脱那些可悲的孤独幻梦。是这样的，可是，那汉尼拔呢？

汉尼拔可不会轻易消失在他的生活中，威尔也一点都不希望他消失。汉尼拔是他的朋友，他的好搭档，慷慨地关照着他的精神健康。不知从何时起，汉尼拔已经在他的生活中占据了某种不可替代的地位。所以威尔决定不要让自己的欲念毁掉两人的友谊，不，可是这太痛苦了，在他全副身心沉醉在自己的美好想象之中时，只要一想到当他重回现实，这些旖旎幻梦都将化作虚烟远去，他就觉得难以忍受。

他允许自己放纵一次，毕竟他已经攀升到了顶峰边缘。所以，就一次吧。以后再也不这样做了——强制一次性戒断毒品，他想着，浑身瑟缩着勾起唇角笑了笑——所以这次他要寻求彻底的满足。

这算是什么呢？

3P，他粗鲁地想着。虽然他从未见过开膛手，但却在想象中无数次勾勒过这个男人的形貌：比威尔要高大些，肩膀宽厚，身材强壮，整个人笼罩在黑雾般的阴影中，死亡的阴冷如同蒸汽脱离滚烫热水一般从他身上散发出来。他是个残忍的情人，喜欢事到临头夺走威尔的快感，冷眼看着他被欲望折磨到悲惨地翻滚扭动。他的吻滚烫炽烈，他的手无情而有力。开膛手亲吻过威尔的脖子、肩膀，一路往下，在每个红痕处都反复啃咬掠夺，强势地占领着威尔的每一寸血肉，仿佛他是一只被情欲催熟透了的甜美水果。威尔背对着开膛手，唇舌与汉尼拔的激烈地交缠追逐在一起。在威尔的想象中，汉尼拔要比开膛手温柔一点儿，但他玩弄威尔勃起的手法却是同样娴熟。他的手指灵活强劲，摇摆手腕的动作纯熟老练，他那摄人心魄的眼睛半闭着，迷乱地逡巡过威尔通红的裸体。威尔的身体半拱着，两条长腿折起来支在空中，好让自己身体的每一个秘密角落在两个男人眼中都无处可藏。

威尔马上就要高潮了，他和他想象中的两位甜蜜情人都卖力动作着，他仿佛正站立在悬崖边上摇摇欲坠，他的肢体在床单上交缠扭动，手上的动作愈加激狂，正当时，他突然听见前门传来刺耳的敲门声，他迅速把手从内裤里抽了出来，狗狗们低吼吠叫起来，争先恐后地聚集到了房门前。威尔只觉得自己的愤怒达到了从未有过的峰值，他想着无论是谁这时候来找他，他都要一枪毙了这个人。

他极不情愿地翻身坐起在床边，随手扒拉了一条牛仔裤，裤子紧紧勒住他胯下的突起。他缓缓走到门前，无精打采地瞄了下猫眼，但却没看出那人究竟是谁。于是他抬手拉开了门。

门廊的灯光随着门开的动作流泻进屋子里，门外站着的人挎着背包，那人的棕色头发被编成了粗粗的麻花辫。阿比盖尔。她抬起一只手朝威尔问好，“唷！”

译注：  
[1]啊这个双关好甜，原文是“You too.”，既有“它也很适合你”的意思，也可以理解为“你也很适合我。”拔叔理解的绝！对！是！后一个！！！

[2]出自惠特曼《草叶集》的《To You》，原文为“Ipursue you where none else has pursued you;Silence, the desk, the flippantexpression, the night, the accustom’d routine, if these conceal you from othersor from yourself, they do not conceal you from me.”，依旧自翻且意译，冒犯致歉


	13. 王子的回应

威尔的床睡不下他们两个人，他提出自己睡地板的时候，阿比盖尔告诉他不用对她的到来感觉窘迫。

二十分钟后，他们并排着睡在威尔的床上，屋子里的灯已经熄灭了，月光勾勒出两人脸庞的轮廓，除此之外世界仿佛一片空寂。狗狗们又安然睡下了，但这次它们趴得离床近了些，好像是对屋子里的新客人充满好奇和兴奋。威尔躺在床的左侧，紧贴着墙壁，阿比盖尔躺在右侧，她的位置差不多算是在屋子的正中间。两人都平躺着望向天花板，手臂休憩在身体两侧，他们之间隔出了一小条分界的空间，威尔努力地想要让阿比盖尔睡得舒服干净。

阿比盖尔的嗓音非常轻柔，她在翻身背对威尔之前开口道：“我知道我闻起来很糟糕，对不起。”

早上醒来的时候，威尔只希望昨晚的一切都只是梦境，但他的梦从来不会如此清晰明了。他侧过头看见阿比盖尔睡在身侧，她如同昨晚他沉入梦乡之前一样温柔安详，她的脸在晨光沐浴下显得稍微有些黝黑，那是因为经受久了圣莫妮卡的阳光。她的辫子快要散得不成样子，威尔这才注意到她之前是在用头发遮挡她父亲留下的伤疤。她在睡梦中看上去更像孩子，但也容易勾起旁人那些她昏迷不醒的画面，威尔守着昏迷的阿比盖尔的那些日子如今看来恍若前世。那都是在开膛手和戒指出现之前的事情了。

他从床上坐起来，以为霍布斯会出现在旁边。毕竟他好几周以来一直用那双浑浊的眼睛盯着威尔，满脸担忧地恳求想见自己的女儿。现在她来了，他却不再出现了。有点好笑。

狗狗们彼此推搡，每只都想要紧贴着威尔的步子。威尔带着警告意味嘘了一声，却换来狗狗们抱怨的呜咽，他叹了口气，穿上裤子和夹克，回头看了眼仍在熟睡中的阿比盖尔。他很想知道她是怎么一路过来的，想象着她在困境中想尽办法，他忽然就觉得自己的五脏六腑都冷了下来，这感觉和他的狗狗跑出去乱吃了有毒食物之后的感觉相差无几。他抓起床头柜上的手机，招呼着狗狗们跟在他身后走出屋子，轻轻地关上了身后的房门。

狗狗们在温斯顿的带领下飞快地冲入原野中，它在威尔忙着打开手机给汉尼拔·莱克特拨号的时候照管着它们。威尔忽然有点担心会不会吵醒汉尼拔，但他随即想到汉尼拔上次给他打电话时也是这么早。

听着铃响等待电话被接通的时候，昨晚幻想中的画面突然在他的脑海里不断闪回，威尔紧紧咬住牙关，来回跺了跺脚，好不让身体里的血液流到不该去的地方。

他暗自咒骂，我的麻烦大了。

“早上好，威尔。”

威尔长呼一口气，气流遇上秋日里的凉意化作了淡白色的雾。“嗨！唔，嘿——早上好，博士，”他叹息了一下，闭了好一会儿眼睛，然后才睁开眼继续说道：“我——我们遇上了个问题。”

“我们吗？”汉尼拔听上去语气相当欢快，威尔开始思考他到底起得有多早，“有什么问题呢？”

威尔余光瞥了一眼屋子，他开口道：“阿比盖尔到我家来了。”

汉尼拔那边安静了一瞬，他接着问道：“她是怎么找到你家的？”

“我，”威尔顿了顿，他猛然想起自己写过的那封信。他瞬间感觉有些畏缩，他害怕汉尼拔会因此责备他，“我寄给了她一封信，算是生日礼物。她肯定看见了我写在信封上的寄回地址。”

“聪明的女孩，”汉尼拔好像并不生气，“她怎么样？”  
“噢，她很好，就是闻起来一股卡车的汽油味儿，她现在已经睡着好几个小时了。”“我明白了。你需要我带点什么给她吗？衣服，食物之类的？我可以顺便——”

“莱克特博士，”威尔的口气几乎是在不满地抱怨了，“我们必须把她送回机场，送回圣莫妮卡。不管金叶子的管理者是谁，他都应该被开除才对，我简直没法想象他们就这样放任她跑出来——”

“威尔，我必须要打断你了。首先，金叶子是一家庇护所，不是一座监狱，所以他们没法强制阿比盖尔待在她不愿意待的地方。而且，我得要坚持我的看法——我们不能送她回去，或者去其他任何地方。”汉尼拔的声音发生了微妙的变化——比以往更加低沉了，也许是的吧，但是威尔只想用广阔来形容它。汉尼拔的声音变得更加宽广了，他的话语仿佛有了真实的重量，回荡在威尔的耳边让他难以自拔，周围还有鸟儿在远处悠悠乐鸣，狗狗们也欢乐地吠叫着，但在此刻，汉尼拔的声音对他来说意味着一切，他一动也不动地着迷般听着对方说话。汉尼拔继续说道：“我其实很后悔之前把她送走了。我明白你有你的理由，但我们既然要一起照顾她，我们就得学会相互妥协，威尔。你理解这一点吗？”

“我——我理解的，”威尔长叹一口气，他觉得自己的眼皮沉重了不少，“但是，莱克特博士……”“怎么了，威尔？”  
“开……开膛手呢？我们要怎么保护阿比盖尔的安全？”他问道。

汉尼拔的声音听起来仍旧低沉广阔，但现在也轻快了一些，他似乎在电话那头露出了微笑。威尔控制不住地开始描画那场景，他闭上眼想象着他的心理医生的嘴唇贴在自己的耳朵边上轻笑。汉尼拔低语道：“我不会让她有事的，也不会让你有事。我需要你相信这一点，我需要你信任我。你相信我吗，威尔？”

威尔的眼睫在涨红的脸颊之上轻颤着，他的左手垂了下来，大拇指缓缓摩挲着手上戒指的指环，他轻声呢喃道：“我相信你。”

空气静默了一瞬，汉尼拔又开口道：“那很好，威尔。你和她都会好好的。我们现在能做的是：你今晚来我这里的时候，我可以把阿比盖尔需要的东西交给你，你带回去给她。”

“好。”威尔在汉尼拔的嗓音里仿佛迷失了思绪。

汉尼拔低低笑了一声，“今晚见。”

“唔。”威尔非常想说等一下，别这么快挂电话，但是他最终还是克制住了自己的渴望，平静地回复说今晚见。他挂掉了电话，右手松弛下来垂在身侧，他才发觉自己从头到脚都快要僵硬了。他感觉全身疲惫不堪，内心惶恐难安，但他却不希望这些感觉离他而去。他吐出一口气，唇角勾起一抹笑意，他在心里对自己说道，你他妈的究竟在做什么？你个蠢蛋。

但他却无法回答，因为他也不知道自己究竟在做什么，或是为什么要这么做，他只知道这感觉无与伦比。而且，这不就是“正常的、人性使然的、必不可少的”东西吗？也许是的。

“嘿！”

威尔被吓了一跳，他转过身，看见阿比盖尔穿着他的干净短裤和过大的T恤。她光脚踩在门廊里，头发乱糟糟的，朝着威尔喊道：“除了派之外你还有别的吃的吗？这是什么东西呀？”

威尔叹了口气。

*  
刚过中午，杰克发现自己陷入了一种怪异的紧张情绪之中，他站在办公室楼上一层的休息室里，身体倚靠在没开灯的小厨房里的橱柜上，房间里只有小型咖啡机和微波炉的指示灯的荧荧光亮。他手里拿着一杯刚煮好的冰咖啡，但他却没有直接喝，而是撕开一包又一包的糖包倒进杯中。

他放弃了庆祝的念头，为了庆祝托拜亚斯·巴吉的落网而举办聚会是个愚蠢莽撞的决定，他的放弃不只是因为威尔在伯劳鸟案件结案后的聚会上的阴沉心情，更多的是别的什么。他说不出来那是什么，再怎么竭力找寻也得不到答案。

很久很久之前，在杰克还忙着训练少年威尔的时候，他曾搜集大量的信息来确保一切都好，任何信息、所有他能找到的信息。他在休息时间里啃完了几乎所有的相关书籍，他和各式各样的科学家、心理学家、社会学家、警犬队里专门训练搜查犬的训犬员交谈讨论。他记得自己偶然翻到过一本有关量子物理学的书，书里有一部分专门讲到了电子。电子永不停息的运动组成了波束，总是以相同的模式扭动翻转，人们永远不知道一粒电子究竟存在在辐射路径上的哪个位置，直到整条电波都衰弱下来。只有那时候，人们才知道[1]。

杰克的思绪忽然断掉了，他继续搅拌着杯中的砂糖。他叹了口气，把咖啡杯放回柜台上。

电子在哪里呢？  
电波什么时候衰弱呢？  
这些信息多无用啊，杰克兀自想着，在一切都已经衰弱崩塌之后，知道这些又有什么用呢？

他下了楼走回办公室里。威尔中午的时候就到了。聚会可以不办，事后的情况报告却是必不可少的。威尔已经消失了足够久，杰克的要求是他得要回归到正常生活里来。杰克之后还得和汉尼拔·莱克特聊聊他在地下室里所看到的。杰克在走向办公室的路上晃了晃头，似乎他这一个月来都没机会有什么平和的心态，即使是在本该绝对轻松的场合也是如此。托拜亚斯·巴吉这条恶龙已经被锁进了弗雷德里克城堡的地下城，但是他所造成的影响仍旧在一波波地往外漾，而杰克正站在滚滚波涛之中。

他停下了脚步。

他站在办公室门外，离磨砂玻璃只有一步之遥。透过玻璃，他看见威尔站在房间中央，身体几乎紧贴着那具贴满纸条的人体模型。杰克的喉头缩紧了。威尔隔了几寸专注地盯着那具模型，他缓慢地抬起手搭在模型的肩膀上，手指间戒指上的红宝石在灯下闪耀着光芒。威尔拉近了他们之间的距离，试探般地把头靠在人体模型的胸膛上，他闭上眼睛，眼镜歪斜地抵在模型身上的布料上。

有那么一瞬，杰克陷入了全然的茫然空白。他静静地看着这一切，不适感在他的胃部翻滚着，他觉得这差不多和撞见自家小孩自慰的感觉是一样的。杰克有些畏缩，他感觉自己应该转身离开，但这是他的办公室啊。

威尔正在经历的事情是他无力自行解决的。

是的，汉尼拔曾经这么说过。

爱情、性欲和憎恨，这些东西一股脑地扑上来，它们强烈冲刷着他的心灵和大脑。

杰克忍不住去想这三样东西是不是全都潜入了威尔的心灵呢？他能分辨出什么是什么吗？他愿意讲述自己的内心吗？在某种意义上，威尔是一头充满野性的猛兽，他跟随自己的天性，而在最绝望的那些时刻里，他听从杰克的命令。但无论如何，威尔永远是杰克的那个小男孩。

杰克推开了房门。

威尔猛地一哆嗦，差点把面前的人体模型撞翻在地上。他飞速转过身来，那具模型前后摇晃了一会，慢慢回复了稳定。威尔的眼镜斜斜地挂在他的脸上，脸颊和脖子全部染上了绯红。

“爸，”他轻轻碰了碰那具模型，故作轻松地说道：“我正在检查我写的纸条，看看还能不能写出些新的，呃，开膛手的新特征。”

杰克抑制住自己翻白眼的冲动，“那你有想到什么新的东西吗？”威尔胡乱转了转手上的戒指，“唔，”他摇了摇头，止住还没出口的声气，他的眉头慢慢地皱了起来。他低下了头，“其实……”

杰克挺了挺胸脯，如果这是威尔尝试更了解开膛手的新方式，那么他愿意忍受这个。但是刚刚那幅画面在他脑海里如同烈焰燃烧，他相当不喜欢这种感觉，甚至是有些厌恶。

“其实什么？”他问道。

威尔叹了口气，他仿佛正在被某样东西折磨。他抬起左手，把手上的戒指完全地展示给杰克看，“我一直都在思索它的意义。这枚戒指，开膛手，他们之间的联系。还有他最近的沉寂，他已经很久没有出现过了。”

杰克不耐地摇了摇头，“那并不难，威尔。开膛手总是会沉寂那么几个月的，你也知道——”

“但现在不一样了，”威尔急切地反驳道，他的绿眼睛紧紧盯着杰克，“现在的他怀抱着与以往完全不同的决心。”

“为什么是现在？为什么突然会有不同的决心？”

“因为这个啊！”威尔把左手抵在杰克眼前，神经质地晃动手指，“他给了我这枚戒指，然后他现在想要索取某样东西，但是我却不知道他想要什么，也不知道要怎么告诉他我的迷惑！”

杰克静静地站着，不知为何，他感觉自己的胸腔里有什么东西碎裂了，仿佛一次心绞痛。

他注视着威尔，那孩子浑身都粘着狗毛，手上戴着一枚连环杀手送给他的戒指。他心里涌起想要抢夺那枚戒指的冲动，他想把它扔进河里再也不见。去他妈的证据！

“冷静点，威尔。”杰克的声音却是平静而柔和。

“对不起，”威尔喃喃道，他仿佛感受到了杰克脑子里的想法，迅速地抽回了手。他把左手揣进衣服口袋里，松弛了紧绷的肩膀，“这一切太令人沮丧了。”

“我知道，”杰克真的希望自己能帮到威尔，他注意到了威尔紧张鼓胀的肌肉，但却不想再用那些口令来命令他。他实在不愿意在这么短的时间里再次使用口令。“放松点，威尔，拜托。我今天叫你来是想讨论巴吉而不是开膛手的，让你的脑子换口气吧。”他指了指办公桌前的椅子，抬脚走向桌子的方向，绕着木桌转了一圈坐在他的转椅上。威尔跟着他走过去，稍稍在杰克落座之前坐在了对面的椅子上。

他们费了点时间进入状态，但是杰克成功引导威尔的脑子把注意力集中在巴吉和那天发生的事情身上后，威尔就慢慢地平静了下来。他其实很在意自己的工作做得是否足够好。即使是在伯劳鸟事件之后，虽然威尔整个人都深陷在恐惧里，但他仍旧能够在作报告和措词的时候保持冷静。他现在也是如此。他告诉了杰克他曾到店外想要给汉尼拔打电话，然后才重新回去找和巴吉一起消失了的那两位警察的。他小心翼翼地摸下了地下室。

威尔只在描述和巴吉的打斗时有所停顿。突然，他望着周围的布置眨了眨眼睛，仿佛刚刚才意识到自己身在杰克的办公室。

“威尔？发生了什么？”

“我，”他张了张嘴，直视着杰克的眼睛，“我觉得我想要杀死托拜亚斯。”

杰克吞咽了一下，“是的，威尔。你当时是这样做的。”

“什么……我为什么住手了？”

杰克故作轻松地答道：“你肯定是突然回复了理智。托拜亚斯当时完全被你制服，已经不算是个威胁了。”

威尔清澈的眼睛在那么一瞬间蒙上了层迷雾，但很快就又恢复了原本剔透的绿色。他接受了杰克的答案，接着讲起汉尼拔非常友善地送他回家了，说起这段时他脸上不经意地带上了一丝笑意，几乎咧开了嘴角。杰克也微笑起来。

“汉尼拔是个真正的朋友。”杰克点着头说道。

“他是，”威尔重复道，他轻咬着下唇，“他是。我会好好守护这段友谊的。”

杰克笑出了声，他有点惊异于威尔如此天真无辜的想法，“你当然会了，”杰克轻松道：“你会的。”

*  
晚上七点半，威尔已经到了汉尼拔的等候室，他紧张地徘徊在这一小方空间内。汉尼拔打开门的时候露出了惊讶的神情，因为威尔往往会迟到五至十分钟。汉尼拔招呼威尔进了门，给他倒了葡萄酒，伸手向他示意门边的两个大包裹。一个是给阿比盖尔的，一个是给威尔的，里面是布料柔软、设计精美的衣物，裙子、长筒袜、靴子、围巾都是新买的，正好是阿比盖尔的码数。威尔的目光游弋过那些衣服，他一手端着杯粉色葡萄酒，同时禁不住地替阿比盖尔感到高兴。他想象着阿比盖尔穿上一件薄荷绿的羊绒褶边毛衣，闻起来是令人惊喜的初春味道。威尔告诉汉尼拔阿比盖尔会非常喜欢的，他向汉尼拔道谢的欣喜劲儿仿佛他才是那个要穿这些衣服的人。

另一个包裹里有很多铁制或陶瓷的特百惠保鲜盒，里边装满了各式各样的食物，还有相应的加热方式和酱汁小料。威尔看见它们的一瞬间肚子就咕咕地叫了起来。汉尼拔调侃说这样他就不必总是询问威尔都做些什么给阿比盖尔吃了。威尔感激地呼了一口气。

他坐在惯常的座位上，手里的第二杯酒已经空了一半，他挺喜欢汉尼拔给他挑的粉红葡萄酒。这酒给他的感觉和干红干白都不一样，没有那么强烈的酒精刺激，但却有一股柔软飘扬的平静，仿佛有粉色的云朵把他托在空中，仿佛天空之上他的面前矗立着一座巍峨城堡。

汉尼拔坐在他的对面，左脚的脚踝横搭在另一条腿的膝盖处，衣服袖子卷起到肘部，脖子前的领带扯得松松的，衬衫最上面的那颗纽扣也解开了。威尔从没看见过这样的汉尼拔，如果他见过的话，他一定会记得的。威尔努力控制自己不要盯着汉尼拔看，但却无法抑制看他的冲动——他的目光好几次不经意地瞟过汉尼拔敞开的领口，打着卷儿的浅灰色胸毛稍稍露出来了一点。威尔从不知道自己会喜欢有胸毛的人，但他现在知道了。他好奇的是汉尼拔究竟还能让他发现多少曾经忽视的东西，那些他其实会喜欢、爱，乃至追逐而去直到生命尽头的东西。

“——她觉得孤独吗？”

威尔猛地打了个颤，他刚才完全没在听。

“唔，”他含糊道，“我……”

汉尼拔似乎有些憋笑，他解围道：“我只是想问问阿比盖尔今天一个人在你家待了多久了？”

“噢，没多久。”威尔应道，摇晃着手里的酒杯，无名指上的戒指碰在杯身上发出轻灵的脆响。“我之前去匡提科给我父亲作报告了，就是托拜亚斯·巴吉那个案子的报告，整个过程都很无趣。但是，唔，”他顿住了，唇角勾出了半个微笑，“天啊。”

“怎么了？”

“我父亲……我父亲。他几乎是当场撞破了我做的事，就是……你知道他的办公室里放了一具人体模型，上面钉满了有关开膛手的纸条。我在他不在的时候碰了它。”

“碰了它？”汉尼拔有些疑惑。

威尔感觉自己羞红了脸，“就，差不多算是个拥抱吧，我也不知道自己当时在做什么。我只是觉得自己和它很亲近。”

“你说的是开膛手。”

“不是，我——”威尔直觉地否认了汉尼拔的话，但当他抬起头来看向对方的脸庞，他突然又发现自己的否认无从出口。那将是个愚蠢鲁莽的谎言。汉尼拔还不知道自己也被威尔拽进了幻想之中，但他知道威尔是怎么“亲近”开膛手的。威尔忽然有些烦躁，“是的，我今天有点过于兴奋了。”

汉尼拔小口品尝完酒杯里的最后一点酒，“是因为开膛手吗？”

威尔敷衍地点了点头，他觉得自己不想再坐在这里了。他站起身，把酒杯放在一旁的办公桌上。他往前走去，在二层栏杆下边漫无目的地晃荡走着。他开口道：“我觉得他是在等待着什么，那就是他这段时间保持沉寂的原因。他等待着我的表态，但是我无论如何都不知道该对他说些什么，或是要怎么对他说。”

汉尼拔也站起了身，他把酒杯放在威尔的的旁边，走到办公桌旁看着威尔在光与影间不断游走。“你必须得好好琢磨他给你的东西，”他说道：“你戴着的戒指，我们都知道这意味着什么。”

“开膛手想和我在一起。”威尔呓语般呢喃道，他走近了那把上下楼的扶梯，站在梯子后边儿。在两块横木之间，他发现汉尼拔正注视着他，“求婚。但是这又意味着什么呢？我已经绞尽脑汁了，莱克特博士。”

汉尼拔朝他走近了一步，“你想得太复杂了，威尔。”

“噢？”威尔缓慢地绕过梯子站在它的前方，横木的坚硬触感抵在后背上，“那该是什么样的？”

“求婚最简单的寓意是什么？”威尔没有回答他，汉尼拔笑了笑接着道：“来与我生活吧，做我的爱人，我们将寻回一切欢乐；在河谷，树丛，山岳，原野，还有森林或陡峭的绵延山岭间。[2]”

威尔发出了一声几不可闻的呻吟，汉尼拔似乎注意到了，他接着往下说道：“我们将坐在岩石上，看牧人们放羊。浅浅的小河流向瀑布，小鸟唱着甜美的情歌。”

房间忽然了无声息，寂静生发出鼓噪的喧闹，威尔只觉心里有什么东西破土而出，他无意识般低喃：“黄昏逐着羊群从田野进了羊栏，河水开始咆哮，岩石变得冰冷，夜莺停止歌唱沉默不语；别的都抱怨起悄然袭来的忧虑。[3]”他摇了摇头，“花儿会凋落，诱人的田野也一样，屈从于冬天的变幻无常。甜蜜的舌头，一颗冷酷的心，是幻想的喷泉，却把痛苦降临。”

汉尼拔从办公桌处往威尔走来，他的脚步仿佛带着十足的牵引力，在地毯上掠过时没有发出分毫声响。他和威尔彼此对视，“我将为你用玫瑰作床，铺满上千只花束；一顶鲜花编就的花冠，一条绣满桃金娘叶子的长裙。”他站定在离威尔几寸之隔的地方，“用最纤细的羊毛织一条长袍，羊毛剪自我们最可爱的羊羔，一双漂亮的衬绒软鞋为你御寒，上面装饰有纯金的带扣。”

不知怎么的，他们忽然就陷入了这样互相感受着对方鼻息的境地。威尔无法从那双深邃的眼眸里脱逃，对面乌黑的瞳仁透出了几分栗色，他还忍不住瞟了眼汉尼拔嘴唇的优美线条。

威尔的全副身心都系在汉尼拔的嘴唇上，“你的新袍、新鞋和玫瑰花床，你的花冠、裙裾和鲜花芬芳，瞬间便消失、颓萎，被忘怀——愚蠢的成熟，注定得早衰。”

“麦草和常春藤花蕾编织的腰带，珊瑚作勾，琥珀作扣，如果这些乐趣能使你动心——”汉尼拔眼敛半阖，他凝视着威尔，威尔毫无切断两人间视线的念头，“来与我生活吧，做我的爱人。”

威尔小口小口地呼吸着，他用尽全力紧紧攥住身后的扶梯，克制住自己凑上前去的欲望。汉尼拔微微低垂着头，他额前棕色刘海柔顺地落了下来，和威尔的黑色卷发交缠在一起。

威尔想起来那枚戒指。  
他缓缓呼出一口气，回道：“你那麦草和常春藤花蕾编织的腰带，珊瑚的别针，琥珀的带扣。这一切都不能打动我的心房，走到你的身边去，做你的爱人。”他在最后一瞬找回了七零八落的理智，松开了紧攥着扶梯的手，侧身躲开了汉尼拔，“汉-汉——啊，莱克特博士，我得要回去看看阿比盖尔……”

汉尼拔的眼睛仿佛蒙上了一层迷雾，但他的表情依旧平静，他朝威尔点点头，看着他慢慢走向旁边放了两个大包裹的大门。威尔的唇舌如同撒哈拉沙漠一样干涸，他身体僵硬，汗水在手掌心和腋下积聚。他用拇指摩挲了下手上的戒指，弯腰提起了两个包裹，两手各拿一个。透过微微起雾的镜片，他转过头去看了看汉尼拔，他知道自己的脸从来没有这么红过。他想起自己才跟杰克说过，要好好守护和汉尼拔的友谊。而且，如果开膛手知道了的话，他一定会非常生气。

威尔下定决心般重重地吞咽了一下，“但只要年华永在，爱就能得到滋润；只要愉悦无穷，岁月永恒，这样的欢乐就会打动我的心房——”他露出了微笑，“来和你一起生活，做你的爱人。”

汉尼拔仿佛被定在了原地，良久，他终于开口道：“晚安，威尔。”威尔点了点头，“晚安，莱克特博士。”  
他转身离开了汉尼拔的办公室。

*  
天刚蒙蒙亮，杰克被卧室窗户里照进来的阳光惊醒了。他转过眼去望了望窗外，懒洋洋地抬起手挡住刺眼的光线。床的另一侧，菲利斯嘟囔着说杰克应该收下自己给他的眼罩，她正戴着一只绿色的丝绸眼罩，上面印了棕榈树的图案，另一只眼罩遭到杰克的拒绝后被她送给了同事。杰克也不太清楚自己回应了什么，他还在半梦半醒间徘徊，但多半是类似戴眼罩睡觉太像个女人了之类的。

菲利斯讽刺说那他就好好享受充满阳刚之气的无眠早晨吧。

房间里又静了下来，也许菲利斯已经再次沉入了梦乡。杰克翻身背对着太阳，把头埋进枕头的柔软料子里，他也差不多快要再次入睡了。他感觉自己正在缓慢地下沉，崭新的一天还未开始，他愿意付出一切换来一个平静祥和的日子。唯一能帮助他完成心愿的就是一场安稳的睡眠。他就要睡着了。

放在床头柜上的手机突然猛烈地震颤起来，杰克不耐地低吼一声，把身边的菲利斯吵醒了。

“你能接下电话吗？”她抱怨着把脸埋进两个枕头之间，紧紧捂住自己的耳朵。

响铃执着地持续着。

杰克真不想接这个电话，但他最终还是探出手去，摸索着抓住手机，他低头看了看来电显示：弗雷德里克·奇尔顿。他抿了抿嘴唇，只觉得自己一阵生气恼火压都压不住。他已经告诉了奇尔顿和布鲁姆，说威尔现在一定肯定以及确定非常快乐。杰克想象不出奇尔顿有什么好理由在早上六点零五分的时候给他打电话。他接起电话，打算好了要一次性解决这个讨人厌的麻烦，也算是帮了威尔的忙。

“奇尔顿博士，你听好——”  
“杰克！我需要你和威尔尽快到我这里来，”他的语气非常急迫，还带着点若有若无的骄傲，“开膛手现在被关在我这里。”

译注：  
[1]这段有关物理学知识的部分不确定有没有准确翻译噢

[2]以下拔叔所引用的诗句都来自Christopher Marlowe的《激情的牧羊人致心爱的姑娘》  
[3]以下茶杯所引用的诗句都来自Walter Raleigh的《少女的回应》，原本就是Marlowe诗的和诗，两首诗的翻译都主要来源于网络，有略作改动


	14. 王子的城堡历险

威尔一动不动地站在滚烫的水流之下，往日里桀骜不驯的卷发打湿后紧贴着他的脸颊、后颈和前额。即使是在洗澡的时候，那枚戒指依然圈住他的手指，他的大拇指无意识地旋转着无名指上的戒指。

‘来与我生活吧，做我的爱人。’

威尔觉得也许汉尼拔·莱克特没说错——开膛手就是如此渴求威尔的，他的意愿无比简单，同时也异常惊人。

马洛的诗句从汉尼拔的嘴里吐露出来，它们整晚地纠缠着威尔，直到第二天清晨仍旧让人心神不宁。他远远地听见阿比盖尔在外边厨房里轻快地哼鸣，她正按照汉尼拔仔细手写的说明，重新加热他送给他们的那些精美食物。威尔昨晚上不断地从睡梦中惊醒，他艰难地克制自己不要在和一个女孩子睡在一张床上的时候勃起。他一次次地在挣扎中失败，只能背过身去，他身后的阿比盖尔熟睡着，仿佛沉睡的深海一样安稳静谧。

也许开膛手真的是个疯子。威尔从没有这样想过，他总是把开膛手想成一个理智到可怕的男人，总是享受着那些密码为“三”的杀人盛宴，关于他所有的一切都被认为是精妙计划的产物。但他怎么会是个精神正常的人呢？他竟然真的想要和威尔携手生活？他竟然把这些东西态度磊落地放到了台面上？

威尔看不清他的面目。  
威尔看不清他的姿态，除了他杀人时候的那些。所以威尔没可能爱上这个男人。  
威尔不可能与他生活，也不可能做他的爱人。

汉尼拔跟威尔说话的时候，他温热的身体紧紧贴着威尔，威尔深切地感受着那种热感，嗅闻他身上土地与栗子的气息，有那么一瞬，威尔把他想象成了开膛手。他想象着假如马洛从来不曾写下这样的诗篇，他想象着开膛手亲昵真挚地向他倾吐自己的情意，就像那天沙滩边上的尸体曾经剖白过的一般，献上手中的戒指，恳求他的回应，向他承诺狂想曲般的爱情、永恒美丽的春天，从今往后的每一天都将结束于温暖缠绵的夜晚，他们在彼此的臂弯中沉入睡眠。

威尔用罗利的诗篇来回应开膛手。他神经敏感，笼罩着说教般的忧虑，而马洛撒满星辰的眼睛忧伤地看着他。威尔的成长拥有无比明确的方向，这其中显然不包括和他的猎物一起生活。威尔的身体不会允许这种事，威尔的正义感不会允许这种事。

威尔的父亲尤其不会允许这种事。

威尔头上泼洒而下的水流渐渐变冷了，但他完全没有要关掉它的意思。也许冰冷的感觉能够冲刷掉他心底的渴望。昨晚仿佛一场虚幻的梦，他当然想要与汉尼拔如此亲近，想要听到他对自己说那些话。

但汉尼拔那时是在扮演开膛手，这也像梦一样奇幻。威尔紧紧闭上眼睛，水流冲刷过他浓密的眼睫凝成水珠，它们最终被重力拉扯着淌下他的脸颊。他抿紧嘴唇，禁不住露出了微笑，他会永远记得这个美好的梦境。

“威尔？嘿，威尔？”

阿比盖尔连喊了他几声，她的声音紧贴着浴室门口。

威尔往后捋了捋脸上打湿的头发，脑袋从浴室的帘子中间钻了出来，“怎么了？”他大声地压过了水流落地的噼啪声。

浴室门突然打开了，威尔还来不及抗议，阿比盖尔就已经进了淋浴间，水珠溅到了门外，两只狗狗好奇地嗅来嗅去。“阿比盖尔！”威尔喊叫着，慌乱地检查自己是不是被帘子好好挡住了。

“噢，拜托。我不是对那个有意思。”她皱了皱眉，把手中不停震动的手机递给了威尔，“它已经响了五分钟了——我要接这通电话吗？”

“不，不——”那一点都不好。威尔相信越少的人知道阿比盖尔在他这里，她就越安全，他小心翼翼地从帘子里探出一只手，潦草地在旁边台子上的毛巾上擦了擦，然后从阿比盖尔纤细的手中拿走了手机。他看见屏幕上显示来电的人是杰克，开口道：“谢谢，我会处理的。”

阿比盖尔耸耸肩，招呼着狗狗们一起离开浴室，关上了门。

威尔打开了手机，另一只手关上了身后的淋浴，他接通电话，问杰克是不是又有案子了。他身上挂着不停往下流的水珠，站在空荡荡的浴室中间，双脚踩在冰冷的油毯上。他静静地听着杰克的说明，镜子里映出他睁大的眼睛，看起来茫然无神。他静静地听着，吸收着杰克的那些话。他回话的时候仿佛有另外的人借用了他的嘴巴，他挺直身子，回答说他会尽快到巴尔的摩州立医院的精神变态所。

他敷衍地擦了擦身子，穿上了旁边柜子上放着的那套衣服——牛仔裤和绿色毛衣。他走出浴室，看见阿比盖尔正站在厨房的流理台背后，切碎了冷香肠来喂狗，狗狗们在她周围磨蹭着，狗鼻子努力嗅闻着空气中的香味。

她微笑着抬起头看向威尔，“早饭马上就好。”  
“我立刻就得离开，”威尔嘟囔着，他低下头看了看手上的戒指，“我有事要做。”“噢，有案子要办吗？”  
“嗯。”  
阿比盖尔皱了皱眉，她也低下头看向那枚戒指，“是和开膛手有关的吗？”

威尔紧握了下拳头，“也许吧，”他说道：“你自已一个人没问题？”他走到门口穿鞋，披上外套，右手握着手机准备打给汉尼拔。他站在门边，左手放在了门把手上。

阿比盖尔笑了笑，故作严肃地朝他敬了个礼，“我会坚守堡垒的。”威尔沉郁的心情轻快了不少，他咧嘴笑了一下，然后转身离开了。

*

天空呈现出淤青般的蓝灰色，斑驳的云朵点缀其上。秋风伏地而过，又陡然掠起，摇晃着巴尔的摩州立医院精神变态所周围那些几近光秃的树木枝桠。这里是弗雷德里克·奇尔顿的宏伟城堡。威尔从停车场处转头望向建筑顶端，整个人松垮地立在梅赛德斯车边上。杰克已经进去了，很可能正在门厅里跟弗雷德里克问好寒暄。威尔发觉自己简直没法走入这幢建筑，他得要汉尼拔的陪伴才行。

他需要他的绳索在身边。

宾利缓缓入库，停在了梅赛德斯旁边，两辆车相同的颜色呼应着彼此，除去威尔那辆很久没有清洗过了，它们并排的样子看上去相当可爱。汉尼拔踏出车身，他穿着深蓝色的西装，打上了浅蓝色的领带，小跑着上前站在威尔身边，不过汉尼拔的紧凑步伐也可能只是威尔的想象。但是威尔确信汉尼拔的眼底染上了某种深邃的暗色，而且他一到威尔身边，就关心道：“你还好吗？”

威尔回答不上来，但他朝汉尼拔点了点头。

汉尼拔看上去并不是很信服，但他也没再说什么。他朝威尔又走近了一步，挥手示意两人该进去了，然后礼貌地走在了威尔身后。威尔有意放慢了步伐，重新走回汉尼拔身侧，两人并肩踏入了医院的宽阔大门。

走进这幢广阔的建筑，他们一眼就看见杰克正和弗雷德里克说话，后者身穿深灰色西装，头发被精心地梳到了一边去。弗雷德里克一听见脚步声就笑容满溢地转过头去，却在看见陪在威尔身边的汉尼拔之后瞬间委顿。威尔对此甚至无所谓到不想为他翻白眼，他揣在口袋里的左手不停地摩挲着那枚戒指，拇指轻柔地抚过指环，停留在中间的红宝石上。他深呼吸了一下。

“威尔，很高兴你能来，”弗雷德里克走过来问好道，他瞥了汉尼拔一眼，“汉尼拔，你也来了，这真是意料之外的惊喜。”

“也没有那么出乎意料，”威尔懒洋洋地说，“我们是搭档，自然形影不离。”他无视了弗雷德里克发白的脸色，径直向前走去，他知道汉尼拔跟在他身边。

“好吧，”弗雷德里克很快掩饰住了情绪，他和杰克紧跟着汉尼拔和威尔的步子，“杰克应该已经跟你提到了一些东西，威尔——但是我得警告你，今早的那场屠杀之后，亚伯·吉迪恩拒绝和任何人谈论它。无论我们怎么刺激他，他都坚持宣称自己只会和威尔·克劳福特谈话。”

“尸体还在现场吗？”杰克问道。

弗雷德里克点点头，“当然了，我知道威尔一定想要看到最原初的现场。”

他们一行四人走过幽长的门廊，弗雷德里克讲述着早上发生的事：被关在牢房里的亚伯·吉迪恩不知怎么就失去了意识，医护人员急忙把他抬上轮床送到医务室去，只有一位护士在那守着他。弗雷德里克坚称吉迪恩的双手原本是被牢牢铐起来的，但他耍了些花招逃脱了手铐的束缚，在那名护士来得及按下紧急按钮或者逃跑之前，他对她犯下了这桩罪行。

这桩罪行。

威尔首先去了医务室。他看见犯罪现场的那一秒，忽然感到一股怀念之情涌上心头，就像是人们蓦地看见小学时期的校服或童年玩伴时会有的那种感觉。这个男人，这个贯穿了威尔青少年时期的残忍无情的老朋友。这场展示摒弃了最近才有的那些兴致勃勃的诱惑，以及知己般的通透理解，它由纯粹的力量和冷酷的嘲弄筑造而成。

整个医务室看上去一片狼藉，病床和设备东歪西倒，被清理到了房间边缘。红色的血液铺洒在地板上，铁锈般的血腥味充满了威尔的鼻腔，杰克抿紧嘴唇，堪堪忍受着这强烈的气味。弗雷德里克徘徊在门边上。汉尼拔待在威尔身边，他们都一丝不苟地观察着犯罪现场。在房间的正中央，各式各样的金属长物——从输液架子到轮床部件，穿透了那名护士的身体。她的身体两端向下弯曲成了一种可怕的弧度，正面赤裸朝上暴露在天花板下。

受伤之人。（The Wound Man）

威尔当然记得这个，他在年少之时无数次端详那些照片。他曾经把所有的照片铺开在自己的床上——小心翼翼地观察它们，杰克是这么描述他的——可是菲利斯在他有时间藏起一切之前走进房间，看见了那些照片。她恼怒地抓起照片，暴风雨一般冲下楼去与杰克对峙。威尔最终也跟着她跑了出来，他呜呜咽咽地流着泪躲在楼梯的栏杆后边，父母在他眼前争执不休。菲利斯嘶嘶出声，她是真的被激怒了。

你他妈的会毁掉他的，她这么说。

杰克反复恳求她顾全大局。

是啊，顾全大局。威尔当然能顾全大局。

“怎么样？”杰克站在他身后不远处问道，“你是怎么想的，威尔？”

威尔吞咽了一下，他藏在口袋里的左手狠狠揉搓着那枚戒指。快一点，再快一点。“我看见了……开膛手，”他偏了偏头，眯着眼仔细打量那个死去的女人，“但我完全感受不到他。”

弗雷德里克的嘶嘶声从身后传来，“那是什么意思？”

杰克嘘了他一声，转过头来开口道：“然后呢？”

这是从前的开膛手。那个在向威尔求婚之前，曾经在这世间自在漫游的男人，那个还不曾表露过内心敏感与精妙的男人——他没有要诱惑和追寻的挚爱，无须承诺沾染露水的玫瑰、阳光明媚的日子和永不消逝的爱意。在旁人看不见的衣服口袋里，威尔死死攥紧了手上的戒指。

“我不想那么快下结论，”威尔喃喃道，他略微转过头看向杰克和弗雷德里克，“我……得要亲眼见到他才行。”

弗雷德里克点点头，“那当然了。”

自从走进这幢建筑，汉尼拔就保持着几近怪异的安静，他一直跟在威尔身边，他的陪伴给了威尔某种程度的安抚。但威尔注意到了他的不寻常，他侧过头看向自己的心理医生，但却没有得到任何回应。威尔猜想也许是那名护士被杀死的场景太过血腥凄惨，所以汉尼拔有些害怕了。威尔总是忘记汉尼拔其实是只个普通人——他也会因为看见血液和伤口而感到不安。威尔突然觉得自己应该做些什么来安抚他，就像汉尼拔一直以来都在对他做的那样。威尔经过汉尼拔走向门口的时候，他的指关节漫不经心地摩擦过汉尼拔的，他的触碰似乎把汉尼拔从思绪里唤醒了。他抬眼看向威尔，威尔也挑起一边眉毛看着他。

弗雷德里克似乎注意到了威尔的举动，他对威尔的观察实在是无微不至。他重重地咳了咳嗓子，好像那里真的卡了什么东西似的。

“亚伯·吉迪恩已经被押回牢房了，威尔。就在楼下，你想要我——”

“是的，带我去见他，”威尔往下看了看，“然后你就可以走了，我想和他单独说话。”

弗雷德里克点点头，朝门外挥了挥手，示意威尔先走出门外。威尔克制住自己回头望向杰克和汉尼拔的欲望，他得要自己一个人完成这个。他肋骨下的心脏怦怦直跳，他的脑子也抽动起来。他和弗雷德里克穿梭在那些空旷的走廊里，他几乎无法进行任何思考，但好在他还能听。

威尔听着弗雷德里克跟他说亚伯·吉迪恩在开膛手的上一轮杀戮之后不久入狱，他的邻居听见了尖厉的惨叫，然后他非常顺从地在自己家中被逮捕了。当时警察破门而入，看见亚伯正在生啖他嘴下的尸体：他的妻子——妻子？他的妻子？他不可能——和他妻子的家人。上一周，他有好几次向看守人表明自己是切萨皮克开膛手的记录，但直到今天早上，他才证明了这一点。

那个词像是滚烫的油一样刺激了威尔。

证明。

他们走到了牢房区之前的防护门，弗雷德里克命令配电室的看守打开了门，开锁的声音仿佛降压一般。威尔站在门前，上面干净的玻璃透出了门背后孤寂的灰色走廊。

“他就在门廊尽头的那间牢房里，威尔。”弗雷德里克说道，威尔没时间去理会弗雷德里克望向他的眼神。也许是某种渴望。

威尔吞咽了一下，他简直没法控制自己。他开口道：“你会等在这里吗，弗雷德里克？”

弗雷德里克看上去几乎是惊喜的，他喜不自胜地答道：“会，当然会了，威尔。我就在这里等你。”

威尔点点头。他打开眼前的门，走进了阴冷的走廊，把弗雷德里克撇在了身后。所有的牢房都在走廊的左边，威尔努力地不去看那里面的犯人。他的鞋子扣在地板上，脚步声回响在走道里，他的影子飘移过一个又一个的牢笼。有些犯人紧紧跟着威尔，直到面前的铁栏和墙壁阻碍了他们的移动。大多数人并不会和他说话，走廊中部的一个牢房里静坐着托拜亚斯·巴吉。威尔克制不住转头飞快地瞥了他一眼——看清了他身上深蓝色的连体衣裤，他脖子上的绷带让威尔想起了阿比盖尔。托拜亚斯盯着威尔，然后又低下头去看着自己的双手。威尔觉得他也许是想念自己的乐器了。

他最终走到了最后那间牢房前。

亚伯·吉迪恩出现在他眼前：比威尔想象的要矮一点，胖一点，头发秃一点，他有一双冰蓝色的眼睛。威尔在玻璃幕墙前往后退了一步，亚伯迅速从他的那张小床起身扑到玻璃上，他的脚步训练有素。

“你终于来了。”他几乎是和蔼地开口了。

威尔说不出话来。他张开嘴，想说些什么，但是却发不出任何声音。对此他没有丝毫准备。威尔知道自己的嘴巴大张着，眼睛瞪圆了看着对面的人，他的手指在衣服口袋里颤抖着，他强烈地感觉自己必须藏好这枚戒指。

亚伯——开膛手？你是开膛手吗？你是不是我的——微笑了一下，他朝威尔轻轻点了点头道：“威尔·克劳福特。”

威尔猛地望向亚伯，他的脸上写满了困惑迷茫。这就是他一直沉迷于的想象吗？开膛手就是这样喊出他的名字的吗？

“我一直在等着见到你。但是我们可亲可敬的奇尔顿博士不愿意听我的话，直到我给了他一个召唤你的充分理由。”

你是开膛手吗？你是不是我的——

“他真该感谢我，毕竟是我给了他机会，让他能在这里看见你。没人看不出他想要像糖果一样粘在你身上。”

威尔浑身战栗了一下，他的上唇微微后扯，露出了一颗犬齿。

亚伯抿紧嘴唇，慵懒地耸了耸肩，“但是我们都知道你不会投向他的怀抱，对吗？”

你是不是我的——

我们是不是——

亚伯的笑容异常明亮，他咧开嘴向威尔笑着。这个笑容得有一百瓦的灯泡那么明亮，仿佛驱散阴霾的温暖太阳。他举起左手，朝威尔勾了勾手。

“过来，”他说道：“我想看看我的小宝贝被精心打扮过后是什么样子。”

威尔的眼睛再次瞪大了，他感觉体内升腾起一股拉扯感，有什么东西正在破土而出。即将从他身体里窜出来的东西不是尖叫，而是意图宣战的高喊。

*  
医务室外长长的走廊里，杰克和汉尼拔跟一位护工待在一起。杰克忍不住走来走去，绕出了一个三四英尺的半圆。他觉得自己应该在楼下陪着威尔，他不该放威尔一个人去的。

“杰克，走来走去不会有什么帮助。”

杰克抬起头，发觉汉尼拔一半的目光落在他身上，另一半恍惚地落在旁边的墙壁上，他的肩膀有些僵硬，瞳孔颜色很深。不知为何，汉尼拔·莱克特看上去几乎是烦躁不安的。杰克只见过轻松自如的汉尼拔，仿佛世界在他眼前不过是一场巨大的舞台秀，而他是唯一的观众。杰克叹了口气，他不该觉得惊讶的。威尔是他的朋友，他的病人。他当然会担心威尔，如同杰克也会为威尔担忧一样。

但是汉尼拔还不知道会发生什么。杰克觉得他应当知晓。

“莱克特博士，”杰克开口道，转头看了眼墙边那个褐色头发的护工。他看上去很年轻，一副万事不关心的样子。杰克决定他可以继续说下去，“我知道你对威尔的训练很感兴趣，特别是在有关开膛手的训练里，我使用了一些非常规手段，”他低头看了看地板，然后又看向汉尼拔的脸，“如果威尔遇见了他，如果他觉得那个人是开膛手，或者——”

“他会有条件反射。”  
“是的。”  
“你知道他会有什么反应吗？”汉尼拔停顿了一下，接着道：“具体的反应。”

杰克提起肩膀，它们又很快垮了下来，他把双手揣进口袋里。“我必须羞愧地说，我不知道。”对此他实在是羞于启齿，但是汉尼拔是威尔的心理医生，他必须得要知道某些事情，“那会是某种暴力反应，我只知道这个。至于他会做到哪一步，我也说不上来。”

汉尼拔紧紧盯着杰克不放，他吞咽了一下，正想要张嘴说些什么，却突然被那名护工身后对讲机的嗡嗡声打断了，弗雷德里克·奇尔顿的声音混杂着电流声传了出来：“守卫马上到地下一层来！亚伯·吉迪恩的牢房！现在！立刻过来！立刻立刻立刻——”他的声音戛然而止，那名护工已经穿过杰克和汉尼拔冲下了楼梯，掀起一阵风吹动了两人的外套衣角，他的脚步落在地板上发出巨大的声音。

“威尔！”杰克大声喊叫，跟在护工身后冲了下去，他感觉到汉尼拔跟在他身后，他们跑出了地下一层的楼梯间，那名护工停下来推防护门，他们差点撞到了他的身上。护工很快把门大打开来，跑进了牢房区的走廊。

走廊尽头，两名守卫正拉扯着威尔的手臂，他们一边一个，拽着威尔远离亚伯·吉迪恩牢房的玻璃幕墙。其他的犯人都凑在自己牢房的玻璃前，挤在角落里想要看看究竟发生了什么。杰克看向威尔，他正奋力挣扎着想要脱离守卫的桎梏，弗雷德里克在旁边喊叫着试图安抚他。而亚伯·吉迪恩站在玻璃面前朝威尔挑逗地微笑道：“就是这样，小甜心，反抗他们，我就在这里，我就在这里呢。乖男孩。快过来呀，亲爱的。”

杰克差点咆哮出了口令，他感觉自己别无选择。但在他这么做之前，汉尼拔大步走到他身前，那两位守卫和刚刚加入他们的护工正在阻止威尔朝着亚伯面前的玻璃张牙舞爪。汉尼拔站在了威尔和那面玻璃之间，他们的身体紧紧地贴在一起，他的嘴唇凑到威尔的耳朵边上说了些什么。威尔的眼球骤然收缩，下一秒他就软软地滑进了汉尼拔的怀抱，整个人挂在他的身上。守卫们差点摔了一跤，他们刚刚才用尽全力想要往后拉的人软绵绵地向前倒了过去。

杰克睁大了眼睛，嘴唇微微分开。

他说了。

从威尔倒在他怀里的样子看，汉尼拔·莱克特用了某种类似口令的东西。

杰克喉咙耸动，他的视线转向弗雷德里克。后者看上去惊慌而困惑，他也转头来看向杰克。

事有轻重缓急，杰克想着，他冲上前去帮汉尼拔扶住了威尔。威尔摇摇晃晃地勉强站立着，意识有些模糊不清。亚伯·吉迪恩停下了他的那些挑逗，坐回到他的小床上，双臂枕在脑后，悠哉游哉地欣赏着眼前的这档余兴节目。杰克恨恨地希望威尔已经结果了他——那不过是公正的审判。他们匆匆离开了走廊，威尔身边的每个人都保持着沉默：弗雷德里克陷在困惑之中，守卫们害怕威尔会突然暴起，汉尼拔不仅默不作声，他看起来还似乎全神贯注，仿佛他的脑子里正在同时思考一千个问题，每一个问题都在千分之一秒内被他忖度完毕。

他们把威尔带到了另一间专为工作人员服务的医务室去。威尔被放上了一张看起来不太舒适的床，他半昏迷地躺在上面。汉尼拔脱掉了威尔的鞋子，把它们整齐地摆放在病床边上。威尔的双手无意识地交叉抱紧在胸前，好像他正处在极度的严寒之中，他戒指上的红宝石在头顶明亮的灯光下微微闪亮着。

杰克盯着那枚戒指眯了眯眼睛。如果开膛手已经入狱，那么它的存在就不再有意义。他伸手想摘下戒指，却在指尖刚刚触碰到戒指之际被阻止了，汉尼拔的手简单而坚定地扼住了他的手腕。

杰克抬起头疑惑道：“莱克特博士？”

“我们不可以拿走它，”汉尼拔解释道：“这会对威尔的精神健康产生非常消极的影响。”

弗雷德里克低头看着那枚戒指，“这是什么？”

“这枚戒指是开膛手送给威尔的礼物。”汉尼拔道。

“这他妈——”弗雷德里克惊恐地瞪着杰克，“你让威尔手上戴着连环杀手送给他的订婚戒指走来走去？”

“那不是我的主意。”杰克喊叫道。

“难怪他一直不太正常！”弗雷德里克气愤道：“要我说我们就应该立刻把它摘下来，然后扔到最近能找到的臭水沟里。开膛手已经被关起来了，这东西还能有什么用处？”

“威尔还没有确定开膛手的身份。”汉尼拔简短地开口道，他并没把阻止杰克的那只手收回来。

弗雷德里克夸张地朝着门口挥了挥手，“你究竟还需要什么样的证据才能相信？”“威尔的确认。”汉尼拔语气冷淡。  
“操。”

杰克吞咽了一下，他的视线在两名心理医生之间来回游走，最终向弗雷德里克询问能否借用他的办公室进一步讨论这事——他不愿意在昏迷的威尔身边吼叫。威尔会清醒过来的，如果留在这里，杰克不知道威尔那时可能会听到些什么，不过他没有把这层顾虑宣之于口。弗雷德里克同意了，他带领两人离开了医务室，走上两层楼梯进入了他那间舒适的办公室，里面摆满了颜色华贵的家具，宽阔的窗户外是一片油绿的草坪，上面铺设着鹅卵石小径，叠次开满了漂亮的野花，对人们来说是漫步散心的好去处。

刚走进办公室，杰克就仿佛卸下负荷一般瘫在了那张太妃糖色的沙发椅上，他觉得自己疲惫不堪。弗雷德里克坐在办公桌之后的椅子上，看上去同样情绪不高。汉尼拔则站在两人之间的某个位置，面朝着窗户双目远望，视线停留在窗外的草地上。屋外此时天光暗淡，阴云密布。

满屋的寂静被弗雷德里克首先打破，他坐在办公椅上的自在样子仿佛这幢建筑里的国王，“那枚戒指必须被拿走，亚伯·吉迪恩毫无疑问就是开膛手。”

杰克不置一词。鉴于弗雷德里克的那些小毛病，杰克内心并不很信任这个男人。但他真的无法忍受再在威尔的手指上看见那枚戒指了，这对他来说简直是一种精神酷刑，它在他心中催生了无数的疑问和困惑，也许这就是开膛手想要的。

亚伯·吉迪恩，杰克纠正了自己的主语。这就是亚伯·吉迪恩想要的。  
这想法让他感觉相当怪异。开膛手的名字，真实的名字，它听上去甚至无足轻重。

汉尼拔从窗户前转过身来，窗外微弱的日光勾勒出他脸庞的轮廓，他开口道：“回答我，弗雷德里克。你通常允许你的病人们接触媒体吗？比如报纸之类的？”

弗雷德里克看向汉尼拔，“当然允许了。不过，我只给那些不会不守规矩的病人提供。”“亚伯·吉迪恩不守规矩吗？”  
“他现在就相当不守规矩。”

“从前呢？”

弗雷德里克瞥了杰克一眼，他紧握着双手撑在办公桌上，转头重新看向汉尼拔，“他从前被允许读报纸，是的。但是我不懂这和那枚戒指有什么关系。”

“这和那枚戒指没有关系，这只和亚伯·吉迪恩不过是在假装开膛手有关系。”

杰克眨眨眼，“莱克特博士，你认为吉迪恩是在假装开膛手吗？”

“他要么是在假装，要么就是患了妄想症。”

弗雷德里克眯了眯眼睛，“在牢房外面的时候，我们那么费力地想要把威尔拽离那面玻璃，是亚伯·吉迪恩不停刺激着威尔，嘴里说着——”

“引诱鱼儿上钩，”汉尼拔打断道：“这不过是一种可能性。他有可能是开膛手，他也可能只是受了那些夸大其词的媒体论调的影响，所以故意想要骗取注意。”汉尼拔转头看向杰克，他脸上的神色微妙难懂，“无论是哪一种，我们都应该等威尔醒来再确认或者否决它们。”

“威尔对他有反应，”弗雷德里克突然说道，“他的训练确保他会对开膛手有所反应，难道不是这样吗，杰克？”

杰克被两名心理医生注视着，他这才体会到了些许威尔从前倍受折磨的感觉——过度的注意和压力，强势的关注者。他叹了口气，难怪威尔总是不愿意接受心理医生。

最终，杰克做了决定，“我们等威尔的确认。”

不言自明地，杰克知道开膛手是属于威尔的，所以必须要由威尔来确认或者否决他。杰克不能把这权利从威尔那里剥夺走，上帝知道这是威尔为自己赢得的东西。等待没有任何坏处——无论亚伯·吉迪恩是不是开膛手，他如今也已经被关起来了，只要他们小心些保护医院里的护士，他就无法再犯下任何罪行。杰克看见办公桌后的弗雷德里克脸上布满阴翳，汉尼拔穿过两人走向办公室的门。

他平静地说道：“如果亚伯·吉迪恩是开膛手的话，所有的事情都变得简单了。东北部地区将会得到前所未有的安全。”

杰克无比赞同地点点头。

弗雷德里克断然道：“他就是。”

“我也希望是，”汉尼拔站在门边，“如果他不是的话，这对所有人来说都会是场不幸的灾难。那个意图抢夺开膛手未婚夫的人，悲惨的命运必将降临在他的头上，他那丑恶的帮凶同样无法幸免。[1]”他转身离开了房间。

Chapter 14 END

译注：  
[1]原文是“Woe be unto the man who presumes to take the Ripper's fiancé. Or,indeed, he who facilitates such.”这句话真的是拔叔在play to be God的感觉，强烈而克制，既充满诗意又透露着残忍，写得太有感觉了awsl


	15. 王子的无形项圈

威尔刚一醒来，入眼就是天花板上明亮的灯光，他受刺激地低吼了一声，双眼条件反射般紧紧闭上。

他身边响起一个声音，“我问过了他们能不能把灯光调暗，不幸的是，这里只有开或者关两种选项。”

噢，威尔认得这个声音。它安抚着威尔的身体本能般放松了下来，告诉他他现在很好，没有什么可以伤害到他。重新睁开眼睛之前，他的唇角已经勾起了一个微笑。等他终于完全睁大双眼，他侧头避开了刺眼的光线，看向守在他边上的汉尼拔，心理医生交叠着双腿坐在一把金属椅子上，紧靠着他身下这架类似病床的东西。威尔环视房间，视线扫过空荡荡的病床和未落锁的房门，在外边的走廊上，他隐约还能听见对讲机的嗡嗡声。于是他知道他们还在弗雷德里克的城堡里。

发生过的事如同闪回浮现在威尔的眼前。亚伯·吉迪恩就在几层楼之下。威尔的身体里有某种东西打开了，又有某种东西被关上了，他记得当时血液在血管里呼啸而过的感觉，他模模糊糊地感觉自己好像走在孤寂的广阔海岸边，扑打在脚下的海浪凶猛骇人，有人不停地叫着他的名字。他们的嘴被捂住了，那声音又从贝壳的轰鸣回音里窜了出来，仿佛是从平滑的内心发出的声音。

来自灵魂深处。

“我想要杀死他，”威尔直白地陈述道，他的嗓音有些粗糙。他看着汉尼拔，那人灰色的刘海柔顺地落了下来，他爱极了汉尼拔这个样子，“我想要那么做。我是真的想，博士。”

汉尼拔点点头。  
威尔微笑着，他的眼睛突然湿润了，“我是个怪物。”“你完美无瑕。”

威尔眼里的泪水在他笑起来的时候仿佛蒸发了，他朝汉尼拔轻轻地翻了个白眼，晃着脑袋笑骂：“油嘴滑舌。”他知道自己的双颊被羞意染得通红，连忙转开了脸，等他忍不住又把头转回去时，只见汉尼拔对着他摇了摇头。

“完全不是。”他说道。

威尔轻咬着下唇，他记得那些守卫拉扯着他远离那面玻璃。明知道自己没办法隔着玻璃对亚伯·吉迪恩怎么样，但是他宁愿肩膀脱臼也要冲上前去。他也记得弗雷德里克在旁边试图劝他冷静下来。尽管那个人让他神经如此紧张，但现在威尔只觉得自己当时的举动相当糟糕，谁知道他毁掉了多少位工作人员的美好一天。

“我……我没有伤害到谁吧？那些来帮忙的人？”他问道。  
“你没有。你似乎对亚伯·吉迪恩以外的任何人都不感兴趣。”威尔点点头，他坐起身来，低头看向放在大腿上的手。戒指圈住了他的无名指。

他的戒指。他对着它皱了皱眉，把手紧紧握成拳。

这感觉不对。亚伯·吉迪恩。开膛手。

“我不明白是哪里出了问题。”威尔喃喃道。

汉尼拔的身体稍稍往前倾了一点，“我不希望你现在忧心这些事情，威尔。你还有点眩晕，我不想看见你这样过度耗费心力。”

这让威尔觉得自己像个柔弱的病人，但是他知道汉尼拔没说错。他不觉得自己现在有精力解开那些谜团——他的脑子仿佛被填满了尖轨垫板、陷阱和事故，任何想要免于这些危险的行动都将是徒劳的。威尔看向汉尼拔。他的眼神柔和，淡褐色的微亮瞳仁在房间刺眼的灯光下更明亮了。威尔想知道汉尼拔有没有上前来阻止他，把他从亚伯·吉迪恩的牢房前拖走。他无法确定，但他体内的某种冲动攀上了来，在他耳边私语道，他当然有了。

威尔低头看向自己的脚，脚上的黑色袜子，还有床边摆放整齐的鞋子。他几乎被这场景逗笑了，不用问这一定是汉尼拔帮他做的。他把两条腿挪到床边，双脚悬在地板上方摇晃着。

“威尔，”汉尼拔关心道：“你还没有得到充分的休息。”

威尔翻了个白眼，“我只是晕过去了，又不是才做了手术。”他发现自己总是在想要杀人之前晕过去，这点非常令人不安，但他并不觉得自己准备好了质问这件事。他把这个疑点塞进了大脑的角落，打算之后再作思考。现在他要做的就是站起来，但他刚开始尝试站立，就差点摔在了地上。汉尼拔登时反应过来，站起来抱住了威尔，双臂将他的腰揽在怀里。

威尔的手臂挤在汉尼拔的胸膛上，他的眼睛睁大了，带着些许惊恐与汉尼拔对视。

“我告诉过你了。”汉尼拔说道。  
“我……我可能有点冥顽不灵。”“你就是这样。”

威尔被逗笑了，他又有些想躲开汉尼拔的目光，往下或是往旁边看去。但是汉尼拔强势地与他保持了眼神接触，压倒威尔心中所有的软弱，带领他恢复了平静安详。威尔的指尖轻蹭过汉尼拔的西装领子，布料做工细密、触感温暖。威尔感觉到汉尼拔的手掌牢牢地扶住自己的腰胯。他身上迷人的气味再次散发了出来，来自土地和森林的气息。威尔切断了与汉尼拔的对视，视线往下落在了对方的嘴唇上。

“你们好，噢，很抱歉打扰你们，”弗雷德里克毫无歉意地说道，飞快地走进了医务室。他从那扇打开的门走近屋内的两人，威尔和汉尼拔缓慢地脱离了彼此的怀抱，神情讽刺地看着弗雷德里克。威尔发誓他注意到了这人的鼻子和耳朵由于愤怒而变红了。弗雷德里克语气泛酸，“我只是来看看威尔怎么样了，你看上去好多了。”

“我很好，”威尔叹息道，他重新坐回了床沿边上，“谢谢你，弗雷德里克。你可以走了。”

“我倒是觉得我想要留下来和你聊聊天。”他角力般朝着汉尼拔微笑了一下。汉尼拔作风依旧，他看上去对弗雷德里克的挑衅完全不感兴趣，自从后者进来之后就一言不发。威尔实在是没法把他赶出去，谁叫这医院属于弗雷德里克呢？于是他忍受着与弗雷德里克琐碎的交谈，直到杰克也走进来关心威尔的健康。走廊外响起了嘈杂的脚步声，威尔注意到一群人被派去清理那间病人用的医务室，处理尸体、擦干净地上干涸的血。鉴于犯人被抓了现行，微笑着展示自己那双被鲜血染红的双手，他们也就不再需要法医组的检验了。

等到威尔恢复到能走路开车的程度，他和汉尼拔、杰克三人向弗雷德里克道了别。杰克为这一切麻烦向弗雷德里克道了歉，但威尔却并不打算为任何事道歉。

杰克站在自己的车边上跟部门里的人打电话，天色越来越晚，阴沉的黄昏很快变成了灰蒙蒙的夜晚。威尔倚靠在梅赛德斯车驾驶位那边的车门上，汉尼拔安静地待在他的身边，两人一同抬头盯着天边变幻的阴云。

“你跟杰克说过阿比盖尔的事情了吗？”汉尼拔问道。

威尔看了眼停车场那头的杰克，突然感到些许怯意，“没有，而且拜托，”他看向汉尼拔请求道：“我是说，如果你愿意。如果你愿意，请你也不要告诉他，至少不要现在告诉他。他已经觉得我不对劲了，我不想因为收留了霍布斯的女儿而让他对此更加确信。他不会喜欢我们一起照顾她的。”

汉尼拔轻轻挑起一条眉毛，他微笑道：“我当然不会告诉他。”

威尔对自己这样轻易地说服了汉尼拔有些惊讶，“真的吗？”

“威尔，你是我的病人。所有你不愿意让我告诉别人的事，我都会为你保守秘密。”他停顿了一下，看进了威尔森林一样的绿眼睛。“而且”，他放低声音说道：“我们在一起想做什么事，和你父亲没什么关系。”

威尔禁不住发出了一声呻吟，那声音低沉且带着些许放纵。他呼了一口气，有些局促地眨眨眼睛，朝汉尼拔点了点头，口齿不清地嘟囔了几句再见。他打开车门准备离开，汉尼拔就在一旁平静地看着他，那沉着的表情之下潜隐着某种东西，在威尔即将把自己关进汽车的那一瞬间，他的脑海倏然闪过一个念头，那潜藏着的东西似乎是一个阴森假笑的开端。

*  
第二天，菲利斯出门上班。上午十点过不久，杰克就站在自家房门的门廊前，望着花园里深褐色的草地，上面铺了许多红黄两色的落叶。树木光秃秃的，在凛冽的秋风中摇晃弯曲。天空中布满了灰色的褶皱云。杰克深呼吸了一下。

没过多久，那辆熟悉的宾利出现在了车道尽头，开过来转过弯缓缓停在了杰克的车旁。汉尼拔·莱克特从车上下来，仿佛是这个狂风天的宁静中心，他穿着深红色的西装，领带上黑红两色旋转相间。汉尼拔的着装确实吓到了杰克——他的眼色晦暗，头发梳到了脑后，看上去像个恶魔。这打扮一点都不汉尼拔，但好像又相当汉尼拔。

他走上了门廊，站在最下面一层阶梯上。他抬头看向杰克，眼睛里神色涌动，“很高兴见到你，杰克。”

“你也是，莱克特博士，快进来吧。我们有好多要讨论的。”

“确实如此。”

他们走进了屋子，汉尼拔跟在杰克身后不远处。杰克带着他走过宽敞的客厅，踏在木制的地板上，穿过一个华丽的拱门进入了厨房。他记得自己很久之前也这么做过，那时他身边的人是弗雷德里克。杰克带着他参观了屋子，给他看了开膛手的罪案照片。他记得威尔是怎么从楼上跑到厨房来的，也记得弗雷德里克转身去看威尔的样子，他们双目对视。后来弗雷德里克向他追问这个男孩，他透露了些许有关威尔的训练的东西。他说到自己用了哪些手段。那天晚上他喝了杯威士忌，脑子昏昏沉沉的，于是他不小心提到了那些口令。这对弗雷德里克来说简直是既惊骇又无比诱惑，但是杰克不会也不可能向他详细解释真相。要是告诉像弗雷德里克这么毛躁的人，告诉他能够控制威尔行动的密匙是什么，那就实在是太过鲁莽无知了。

弗雷德里克不是那个正确的人，杰克从那时起就已经有所感觉。

他坐在早餐桌角，汉尼拔·莱克特坐在他对面，窗外冷白色的光线照亮了他的脸庞。

杰克如今面对着那个正确的人。

“莱克特博士，”他开口道：“我认为我必须向你解释我对威尔使用过的那些口令。唔，事实上是其中的一个。不过，我虽然感觉自己应当向你解释，但鉴于昨天发生的事情，我似乎不必再多费口舌了。”

汉尼拔微不可见地点了点头，“我理解你不愿意在弗雷德里克可能听见的范围内使用口令，但我认为那是当时最正确的选择。”

“你向威尔使用口令的时候，弗雷德里克不明白发生了什么。”

“我不是故意想要越线——”

“不，不是的，”杰克飞快地说道：“不，我……我非常欣赏你的思考角度。威尔……他变成那样的时候，不是所有人都敢于挡在他和某人之间的。我知道威尔的目标只有吉迪恩，他并不想伤害其他人，但是别人并不知道这点。你也不知道，博士。”

“我只是做了我觉得应该做的事情。”汉尼拔应道。

“这就是我们为什么会在这里谈话的原因，”杰克吞咽了一下，“菲利斯去上班了，要不然我们也没法像现在这样说话。她对威尔的口令毫不知情。”

“她不知道？”

“就是……”杰克移开了目光，看向窗外的花园，他感觉自己的内脏收紧了，“我可以说，她不会对此有任何好脸色的。她了解威尔大部分的训练，她知道威尔的思维模式，知道开膛手会激起威尔特殊的条件反射，但是……如果她知道了一切，好吧，我觉得她根本没法接受那些，”他停顿了一下，“有时候我自己都无法接受。”

汉尼拔换了换交叠的双腿，“你的创造相当独一无二，杰克。不是所有人都能欣赏威尔的独特之处。”

杰克看向桌那头的人，“但是你能。”

“是的，”他平静地说道：“我能。”

杰克微笑着点了点头，他从座位后边站起来，走到了厨房门口。“你愿意来看看吗，博士？”汉尼拔朝他点点头，站起身跟上了他。杰克再次带着汉尼拔穿回了客厅，走向屋子后方，沿着木制楼梯上了二层。楼梯间光线暗淡，两人走到楼上右手边的第二个房间，他们面前的房门自从威尔搬出去住之后就一直紧闭着。杰克打开了它，礼貌地邀请汉尼拔首先踏入，然后跟在他身后进了房间。

房间里半明半暗，阳光透过宽敞的窗户前半拉开的蓝色窗帘洒了进来。房间的大小差不多适合成年人居住，对一个孩子来说有些大了，威尔刚搬进来的时候就是个小孩子。他一直很喜欢蓝色，房间里的被褥用具、小地毯都是蓝色的，墙上贴了印着海王星和金星的海报。有一张写字桌摆在房间一侧，上面放着几本心理学和社会学的教材，他离开的时候落下了没有带走。房间里飘浮着一股淡淡的气味，杰克觉得那大约是被褥的味道，洗过之后又被空置了许多个年头。那是一种非常柔软的气味，青少年时期的威尔就是那样的。

汉尼拔走到房间的中部，他深深地吸了一口气，转头看向杰克，“这是威尔从前的房间。”

“嗯。我们在他离开之后就没动过了。如果他想要回家住一晚的话，就能直接用，不过这事从来没发生过。”杰克耸耸肩，“他不喜欢整晚整晚地离开他的狗。”

汉尼拔完全能理解这威尔式的担忧，他轻轻地笑了出声。汉尼拔绕着房间走了一圈，抚摸过那张写字桌，指尖轻点窗台。他走到那张大床边上，威尔离开之后，菲利斯亲手整理好了一切。威尔从来不会自己整理床铺。汉尼拔的思绪似乎停顿了，他小心翼翼地坐在了床头，干净的枕头摆放在他的大腿旁边。

杰克看着汉尼拔。他似乎陷入了某种平静的思索。

杰克开口道：“‘冷静’‘停’‘咬’。这三个口令可以控制威尔的行动。他无法反抗它们，我只会在极端情况下使用它们。当他不受控制，或者有什么糟糕的事情发生的时候，不过主要还是与开膛手有关的场合。”

“‘停’是你在威尔面对托拜亚斯·巴吉的时候使用过的，也是我在他面对亚伯·吉迪恩的时候使用过的。”汉尼拔说道，他修长的手指在床单上描画着形状。

“是的，博士。‘停’可以召回威尔，强迫他停止正在做的事情，”他顿了顿又道：“但是会有导致昏迷或者意识不清的副作用。‘冷静’要相对温和一些，在他过度紧张的时候会比较有用。我相信你已经注意到了，威尔总是在与开膛手有关的事物面前神经紧绷，这有时候甚至会阻碍他的意识，导致他完全没法被引导着思考。就像是被冻住一样，他的意识撤回了大脑深处。‘冷静’可以舒缓他的肌肉，把他拉回平静淡定的状态。这个口令不会让他昏过去，但是我注意到他有时候会……时间紊乱。”

汉尼拔点点头，“我见到过威尔不明白自己为什么会出现在某个地方。”“也许那就是一种副作用。”  
汉尼拔突然抬起头，他的眼神暗了下来，“那‘咬’呢？”

杰克抿紧嘴唇，“那是个主动性的口令，另外两个都是被动的，但是‘咬’，那是……那是只为开膛手准备的口令。我只会在开膛手面前使用它，算是一种失效保护[1]。在威尔的训练中，他会进行模拟与开膛手对峙的训练，有的时候他的身体会僵硬不动，我想那是出于……恐惧，无比强烈的恐惧。我得要确保他不会在需要的时候有任何犹豫，因为——”

“开膛手决不会犹豫，”汉尼拔接道：“没错。”

房间了安静了一会儿，汉尼拔又开口问道：“你曾经在真实情景中使用过那个口令吗？”

“不，从没有过。只在他小时候训练时使用过，”杰克停顿了一下，“博士，我希望你也不要使用它，除非真的发生了某件值得威尔作出那种……反应的事情。”他重重地叹息了一声，摇了摇头。把这一切都说出口的感觉太奇怪了，他曾以为自己会把这秘密带到坟墓里去。但是自从弦乐器店的地下室事件发生之后，那天贝弗利跟他说的话就萦绕在脑海里挥之不去。她说威尔之所以陷于那种境地，就是因为杰克把汉尼拔叫走了。杰克无法忍受威尔再次陷于危险之中，再次独自一人追踪某个精神变态，却没有任何人给予保护或陪伴。有时候杰克会后悔放开了威尔脖子上的绳子，但也许他能够重新绑住威尔，然后把绳索交到汉尼拔·莱克特手上。

长久的寂静之后，杰克继续道：“我的请求意味着沉重的负担，莱克特博士。”

“叫我汉尼拔就好，杰克，”汉尼拔微笑着说道：“我必须得说，要完成你的请求，需要大量的时间、非比寻常的理解力和矢誓般的奉献。”

杰克有些畏缩，“对不起，我——”

“而这所有的一切我都愿意，也只愿意为威尔提供。”

杰克眨眨眼，那里面原本的失望神色消失了，他站在门边看向汉尼拔，后者平静地坐在从窗户洒进来的阳光下。他的食指和中指在床单上缓慢地画着圆圈，眼睛微微睁大，成束的光线泻了进去，染深了他的黑色瞳仁，笼聚成某种比黑暗还要晦涩难懂的阴影。杰克长呼出一口气，露出了微笑。

*  
第二天，杰克觉得是时候谈论有关亚伯·吉迪恩的事情了。他已经给了威尔整整一天半的时间——从口令可能带来的虚弱中恢复过来需要时间。威尔从医务室的那张病床上苏醒过来的时候，杰克就从他的眼睛里看出来，他不愿对发生的事情多做考虑。威尔精疲力竭，恐惧至极。杰克能够理解威尔所经受的这些，但是他不得不强迫威尔把这些情绪压制在心底。

杰克如今已经把威尔的身心一并交给了汉尼拔。前一天，汉尼拔走下门廊的阶梯，开着他的宾利离开的时候，杰克感觉某种东西在他的内心深处强力拉扯着，也许那就是悲伤，他已经不是威尔生命中的一切了。杰克知道威尔讨厌他，这就是他对威尔所做的事情的代价。汉尼拔·莱克特证明了他的力量，他可能比杰克还要强大。杰克希望他拥有那些口令之后能巧妙地使用它们。他可以安抚威尔、陪伴着威尔，完成那些杰克做不到，甚至是不应该做到的事情。

也许这就是自由了。也许他能因为有人陪伴着威尔而放松一些。杰克一整天都在思考着汉尼拔所说的‘矢誓般的奉献’，以及汉尼拔的那些微妙想法。

理所当然地，汉尼拔今天也出现在了杰克的办公室。他坐在办公桌前三把椅子里最左侧的那把上。坐在中间的威尔似乎是右侧的弗雷德里克尚且保持镇静的唯一原因。办公室里充斥着一股紧张沉重的气氛，杰克觉得那大半都是由弗雷德里克和汉尼拔散发出来的。威尔看上去相当疲倦，但他也异常清醒。他似乎并没注意到两位心理医生之间的那股紧张气氛，也许他察觉到了，但却并不在意。他的绿眼睛藏在镜片之后紧盯着杰克。

威尔倾身向前，在杰克开口之前，他把双手放在膝盖上，那枚戒指出现在所有人的视野里，以杰克觉得有些恐怖的方式闪耀着光芒，“我需要再见他一面。”威尔的声音很轻，但也无比坚定清晰。

杰克皱着眉头，他没想到威尔会有这样的要求，“我……威尔，上一次——”

“上次发生过的事情不会重演第二遍。”

汉尼拔转头看向身边的威尔，“你不觉得亚伯·吉迪恩是开膛手吗？”

在威尔回答之前，弗雷德里克斜着身子，越过威尔狠狠瞪了汉尼拔一眼，“这太荒唐了！他绝对是开膛手，”他急切地扭过头看向杰克，“威尔作出了反应。你没看见医务室里的那副情景吗？受伤之人。我太了解那种方式了，那是早期开膛手之所以区别于其他连环杀手的关键。亚伯·吉迪恩几乎完美地重现了它。”

“要想重现它并不难，”汉尼拔陈述道：“只要有一双巧手和强烈的意愿。”

杰克耸耸肩。弗雷德里克立即反驳道：“我不认为亚伯·吉迪恩知道该如何重现它，那些罪案现场的照片从未被公开过。”

“我也很好奇这点。”汉尼拔意味深长地看向弗雷德里克。

弗雷德里克似乎用尽了全身的力气来克制自己不要翻白眼。如果他对面是阿拉娜·布鲁姆或者另外任何一名他总是习惯于奚落嘲弄的心理医生，他可能都不会在意自己的行为。杰克感觉弗雷德里克似乎想要保持最后一丝尊重——也许是出于对威尔选择的心理医生的敷衍礼貌，也可能是他下意识地对汉尼拔冷酷无情的注视心有忌惮，杰克不知道会是哪个原因。

再一次，不知为何，威尔无视了他们之间的角力。他径直看向杰克，“这和那些东西都没关系，我对那个‘受伤之人’毫不关心。就算亚伯·吉迪恩是开膛手，那也不是决定一切的最后砝码。”

杰克睁大眼睛眨了眨，“那是什么呢，威尔？”

威尔看向弗雷德里克，“你说亚伯·吉迪恩在餐桌上谋杀了他的妻子，还有妻子的家人，然后静静地等待被拘捕。”

“是的。”

威尔差点笑出了声，他的拇指摩挲着无名指上的戒指。“他的妻子，”他睁大了眼睛，“开膛手怎么会有妻子呢？”他的视线扫过杰克和汉尼拔，“你们都来回答呀，这是个开放的问题。开膛手怎么会有妻子呢？”

弗雷德里克眉头紧锁，“你是什么意思？精神变态通常会对自己的家人朋友严守秘密，他们利用这些人际关系来掩盖自己的本性，融入正常的社会。在那之前，亚伯·吉迪恩从未被怀疑是开膛手，他从未做过任何不合常理的事情。他就是一名家庭美满的外科医生，在城郊拥有一栋漂亮的房子。”

杰克不住地点头，他的目光越过眼前的三人落在办公室角落里的人体模型上，它的胸前钉了许多小纸条，其中一张写着‘狩猎或者从医的经历’，那是威尔亲口说的。

威尔摇了摇头，他举起自己的左手，汉尼拔静静地盯着他手上的戒指。弗雷德里克怒火冲天地看着它，好像它正在朝他咒骂恐吓之词。威尔说道：“开膛手想要我嫁给他，他想要我和他一起生活，做他的爱人。”

弗雷德里克大声地倒吸了一口气。

汉尼拔神色如常，他看着威尔，似乎正期待着他接着往下说。

杰克想开口说话却无话可说。

“所以，”威尔轻快地说：“他已经有了一位妻子是件无比荒唐的事情。不管你们信不信，开膛手为我坠入了爱河。”

良久，弗雷德里克难以置信地说道：“你之所以认为亚伯·吉迪恩不是开膛手，就是因为他有——抱歉，是曾经有过——一位妻子？”他转向杰克，几乎是无助地开口道：“你并不认真觉得是这样，对吧？”

“不仅如此，”威尔继续道：“他竟然不作任何反抗就接受了逮捕，就此失去了与我共同生活的机会。他如今被关在牢房里。但是这枚戒指承诺了他的爱，他的喜欢和他的保护，”他的眼睛有那么一瞬陷入了迷茫，“他承诺过要为我献上玫瑰花床。”

弗雷德里克瞪圆了双眼，他好像魂魄出窍了一会儿，然后回过神来说道：“他是个疯子，威尔。就算那真是他说过的话，一个疯子怎么可能信守自己的诺言？”

杰克喉结滚动，“你真的不觉得他是开膛手吗？”

“我还不确定，”威尔答道，他用手捂住了脸，“上一次见到他的时候，我太过沉迷于与他单独见面的念头了，我几乎没有怎么花心思去辨认他。那也是为什么我会……这一次，我不想再一个人去见他了，”威尔停下了话头，他转身看向左侧的汉尼拔，他的绿眼睛如同世界那般明亮，“你愿意陪我一起去吗，莱克特博士？”

“当然愿意，威尔，你甚至不需要问我。”他应道。

威尔微笑了一下。

“如果这场荒谬游戏无论如何都要开始的话，我也会确保自己在场。”弗雷德里克说道。

威尔沉重地叹了一口气，“没问题，弗雷德里克。”

杰克看了看两位心理医生，然后盯着威尔道：“你确定这是个好主意吗，威尔？”

“唔，”他点点头，看向自己手上的戒指，“我有个计划，会没事的。我有些事情需要当面问他，他的回答会帮助我得到我的答案。”

弗雷德里克非常不喜欢这个主意，杰克无法为此责备他。他最大的心愿就是让威尔重新看向他，如果亚伯·吉迪恩真的是开膛手的话，他也许真能得偿所愿。其实杰克也希望他是开膛手，那实在是意义重大，二十年的死亡和屠戮终于走向了终结。他看向面前的三个人，威尔和汉尼拔微笑着看向彼此，弗雷德里克扭头直翻白眼。他不知道威尔对此有何感觉——二十年来不断了解追寻着这个男人，直到他成为自己生命中最重要的存在，最后却发觉他已经被警察抓起来随便地扔进了牢笼里，永远地囚禁在弗雷德里克的地下城堡里。杰克总觉得那会对威尔产生某种可怕的影响。看着威尔脸上柔和的微笑，杰克想这也许就是他为什么愿意再次尝试的原因，他心里的一部分也期望着吉迪恩不是开膛手。杰克发觉这虽然困难，但他真的调动了自己的同情心。他希望汉尼拔能够帮助威尔度过难关。

*  
再次见面的时间被定在了周四下午，威尔走出行为分析局的时候一直想着它。他内心的惊恐和畏惧一点都不少，虽然他刚才进行会议时仍旧没有战胜恐惧，但他表露出的自信迷惑了杰克，让他以为自己能够完全掌握局势。事实上，威尔感觉自己仿佛正从高空坠落，只有两件东西能给他宽慰：手上的戒指是开膛手的承诺，还有站在建筑前水泥地上的汉尼拔·莱克特，他会陪在他身边完成周四下午的会面。

汉尼拔看向威尔，安抚道：“别太紧张了。”

威尔吞咽了一下，朝着汉尼拔露出了笑容。他晃了晃脑袋，微风吹拂过他的卷发。下午的气温一天天地越来越冷了，太阳已经连续数天躲在云层之后。“我控制不了自己，”他神经紧张地咯咯笑了一下，“这很可悲吗？我所有的教养都是为了抓住这个男人，但如今我却害怕发现这个男人是他，发现——”发现他的承诺只是一个谎言。

汉尼拔伸手握住威尔的一边肩膀，他手掌的温暖透过夹克衫和格子衬衣传到了威尔的皮肤上，“我相信你，威尔。”

“谢谢，”威尔克制着自己不要把脸颊送进这个男人温热的手掌心，“也许在那之后，我们就能恢复日常会面了，最近总是焦头烂额的。”

“我理解。也许还有另外一件事，阿比盖尔对你来说是个甜蜜的负担。”

威尔笑出了声，想着那个跑回他家的女孩。她一直在徒劳地尝试教狗狗们翻身，还给威尔讲了许多她在圣莫妮卡学到的东西，有关素食主义和西海岸饶舌。他笑道：“有她在身边很……不一样。她对我的工作很感兴趣，对你也是。”

“也许我们能满足一下她的好奇心。”汉尼拔说道。

威尔担忧地抬起头看他。

汉尼拔微笑着，“就只是有关我的那部分。我一直在想这周末我们可以交换一下，这样你也能拥有自己的时间。”

“噢，莱克特博士，你不需要这么——”

“我想这么做。我们说好了一起照顾阿比盖尔，不是吗？”

威尔被打断了，他感觉自己的脸烧了起来，“好吧，就是……我是说，我们确实是说好了，但是你已经为她提供了食物和衣服，”威尔清了清嗓子，他的视线往下移了一点，“而且，唔，我不希望她，我不知道，就……妨碍到你的生活。如果你有其他的朋友，或者——”威尔支吾了一会儿，舔了舔下嘴唇，“我不希望别人觉得——”

汉尼拔似乎有些哭笑不得，他放在威尔肩膀上的那只手握紧了，那压力给了威尔一种安心的感觉，甚至不止——威尔已经很多天没有疏解过自己了，这是和阿比盖尔同睡一张床的小小代价。他曾经想在淋浴时做那个，但是浴室没有上锁，阿比盖尔通常又把它当成厨房的一部分走来走去。威尔感觉自己脸红了，他在汉尼拔的词句下飞快地硬了起来。“我不关心别人怎么想，我只关心阿比盖尔和你，威尔。”

威尔除了一声“噢”，什么都说不出来。

汉尼拔笑了起来，眼睛闪亮着光芒。威尔不知道自己做了什么，竟然能值得汉尼拔这样的友善，但是他真的非常快乐。威尔和汉尼拔一同漫步的时候，他几乎忘记了亚伯·吉迪恩，直到重新看向手上的戒指时才想起他。即使想起了他，威尔也没觉得有任何实感。如今他眼前的人是汉尼拔：汉尼拔朝他露出了清朗的微笑，汉尼拔的目光落在他的身上，也只落在他一个人身上。最终，汉尼拔收回了手，调皮地模仿他，“噢。”

译注：  
[1]指确保某样东西失效后不会造成更大损害的保护措施


	16. 王子的一纸婚约

星期四到来前的几天里，威尔花了许多时间来陪伴阿比盖尔。因为他即将与汉尼拔交换照顾阿比盖尔，威尔非常想要给她留下好印象，他不希望汉尼拔奢华的生活方式过度地吸引阿比盖尔，导致她不再想回来和他住在一起。清晨时分，他这么想着的时候，阿比盖尔正在他身边熟睡着，打着小呼，仿佛可以一直睡到世界末日。他考虑着要不要把楼上的某个空房间改造成客房。

阿比盖尔看上去并不太在意这周末的交换生活。星期二早上吃早饭的时候，她最好奇的问题是汉尼拔有没有养狗。

威尔说他没有养任何宠物。

阿比盖尔又问，汉尼拔家里是不是有个水池。

威尔不知道什么样的宠物会被养在水里，也不知道如果阿比盖尔发现汉尼拔家里有水池，水池里却没有什么小动物，他应该怎么安慰她。于是他简短地回答说没有。阿比盖尔闻言耸了耸肩，然后说至少汉尼拔的家里有许多美味的食物，她还可以拥有属于自己的床。总之，她看上去打算听天由命了。

威尔试着讲些自己的事来分散她的注意力。可他突然反应过来，阿比盖尔从来没有回过他的信，她只是某天突兀地出现在了他的门口，却没有回答他的问题：她喜不喜欢诗歌呢？他尝试着给她读惠特曼、西德尼和马洛的诗，马洛的诗总是让他脸颊染上红晕。但阿比盖尔对此似乎兴致缺缺。

她的父亲断断续续地出现。有时和他们一同出去遛狗，站在那条河的岸边，有时静静地立在角落里，看着他们准备洗漱睡觉。他还会坐在床边，看着阿比盖尔的白色袜子，以及她脖子上的粉色疤痕。她现在不排斥威尔看见它了，或者说，她不再在乎了。霍布斯总是把他那双浑浊的眼睛转向威尔，胆汁从他张开的嘴巴边上流下来。但是他从不在阿比盖尔在场的时候开口说话，威尔对此相当不解：难道她能听见他吗？

那天晚上入睡的时候，威尔直直地盯着天花板，他问道：“你会想念你的父亲吗？”

“会，我控制不住自己，”她回答道：“他活在我的身体里。我不知道这是不是那天汉尼拔在医院里想要表达的意思，但我确实爱我的父亲。我想要永远地和他待在一起。”她的声音听上去像个年幼的小女孩，“我们本来可以一起逃走然后结婚的。”她嗤笑了一声，抬起手摩挲着脖子上凹凸不平的伤疤。

“对不起，我真的很抱歉夺走了你这么重要的东西，”威尔停顿了一下，小心翼翼地说：“我希望我能把它还给你。”

阿比盖尔在月光下转身看向他，她的眼睛和她父亲那双笼罩着死神气息的眼睛非常相似，“我也希望。”

星期三的时候，汉尼拔开车来为阿比盖尔补充了新的食物和衣服。他所用的器具都是陶瓷的特百惠盒子，威尔甚至没法去猜那些菜肴的价格。它们让威尔的屋子充满了温暖的香料味，几乎让狗狗们闻着发狂。而让阿比盖尔欣喜若狂的则是那些衣服。她打开一个又一个袋子，购物袋上印着各种百货商场的名字，每件闻起来都是春季香薰的味道。汉尼拔和威尔站在旁边看着她在身前比划那些短裙和毛衣，她微笑的样子不过像是个最普通的女孩子。威尔得说没有人会相信这个女孩曾经被她的父亲割开喉咙，没有人能看见她棕色发辫之后藏起的伤疤。

汉尼拔表示自己不能久留，必须尽快返回巴尔的摩。威尔的内心拉扯叫喊着想要汉尼拔留下来，但是他什么都没做。他简短地向汉尼拔道谢，“谢谢你做的一切，莱克特博士。”他放低声音，回头看了阿比盖尔一眼，“你快要把她宠坏了。”

汉尼拔笑容满面，在他回答之前，阿比盖尔大步跑上前来，“嘿！你为什么还叫他莱克特博士？”

威尔脸色微微发白，“呃——”他求助般地抬头看向汉尼拔。

汉尼拔依旧微笑着，他温和地看着威尔。

“好吧，我，”威尔转头去看阿比盖尔，“我是说——”

“你们明明这么亲近了，”她辩驳道：“你再那么叫他听起来很奇怪，威尔。”

“奇怪？”威尔叹了口气，他再次得到了这个评价。但他不觉得自己真的感到生气，自从汉尼拔也这样描述他自己之后，他就不再觉得这有什么了。威尔不知道阿比盖尔从哪里看出他们互相亲近了。也许从汉尼拔的角度来说是那样的，威尔向汉尼拔吐露过的秘密是他无法想象向他人提及哪怕一丁点的。但是有时候威尔会发觉自己完全不了解汉尼拔，他甚至不知道对方的口音来自哪里。

过了许久，汉尼拔拍拍几只狗狗的头，拥抱着阿比盖尔说了再见。他告诉她自己非常期待与她共度的周末。站在门廊阶梯上，他转身跟威尔说了声明天见。

威尔流连在打开的房门口难以离开。外面的天色已经暗淡下来，夜风吹得他紧了紧身上薄薄的毛衣。他朝汉尼拔点了点头，又探头回屋里看见阿比盖尔被其他事吸引了注意力。他轻轻咬住下唇。

“明天见，”他顿了顿，“汉尼拔。”

汉尼拔挑起一边眉毛，嘴角勾起笑容，朝着威尔优雅地点头致意。威尔瞬间被内心涌起的尴尬淹没了，他甚至想要立刻冲回屋子里躲起来。

*  
一场细雨终于犹豫不决、稀稀拉拉地落了下来。这个星期之前的天气总是干燥难耐的，看不出丝毫降雨的征兆。杰克刚走下车，他就感觉到了空中细微的水汽，小跑着从停车场去往巴尔的摩州立医院精神变态所的大门。约定在星期四的会面一晃而至，这背后潜藏着某种奇特的东西，它被雨水的湿气和干枯树枝上湿透了摇摇欲坠的树叶掩盖住了。医院里，护工们、守卫们和弗雷德里克·奇尔顿杂乱的脚步声全都染上了几分恐惧的意味，与那藏在暗处的神秘事物幽幽和鸣。

不过也许这一切都是杰克脑子里的幻觉。

弗雷德里克精心打理了自己的发型和搭配，穿着一身深蓝色西装，打上了格子花纹的领带。杰克礼貌地和这个心理医生握了握手，却架不住对面的人心猿意马，歪着脖子去看他身后有没有自己真正期待的人。

杰克翻了翻白眼，“他马上就到，奇尔顿博士。”这就算是杰克和奇尔顿的正式问候了。紧接着，医院的大门再次打开，汉尼拔推开门，威尔在他的绅士礼遇下走了进来。杰克和弗雷德里克都转身面对他们。杰克注意到威尔不再讨厌心理医生给他的尊贵王子般的待遇，他平静地接受了汉尼拔所做的一切。也许他已经习惯了汉尼拔的那些繁复礼节：深深的点头致意，以及沉默着聆听威尔时庄重的态度或克制的惊叹。无论如何，威尔一言不发地走进这幢建筑，他昂首阔步，脸上神色轻松。他手指上的戒指闪着光芒，让杰克身旁的弗雷德里克瞬间僵直了身体。

寒暄之后，弗雷德里克捡起了自己主人的角色，他忙碌着向众人分发访客徽章，提高音量再次重申那些注意事项。他详细解释说他们会在楼下一个非常宽敞的房间里，跟关在小笼子里的亚伯·吉迪恩会面，喋喋不休地叮嘱着唾沫安全距离和尿液安全距离。杰克心不在焉地听着这些话，他侧过头，不经意地发现威尔和汉尼拔正挑眉互相看着对方——这场面真是让人大跌眼镜——威尔朝着汉尼拔做了个鬼脸，汉尼拔被他的搞怪逗得嘴角抽动，差点勾起一个可能会被察觉的微笑。弗雷德里克正忙着炫耀他的权力，忽视了他们的小动作，但是杰克全部看在眼里。

最终，弗雷德里克带着他们下了楼。他所说的那个房间侧面装嵌着许多宽大的窗户，灰色雨天的阴沉光线照射进来。那些笼子看上去像是干燥的储物篮子，除了一个里边坐了人，其他的全部空荡荡的。亚伯·吉迪恩平静地坐在笼子里的金属凳上，双手温驯无害地放在大腿上。

他那双冰蓝的眼睛紧紧地粘在威尔身上，看着他一步步走到自己面前。杰克、汉尼拔和弗雷德里克跟在他身后。安全线之后放着几把椅子，但显然没有人想要坐下。威尔径直走上前，脚尖抵着弗雷德里克划定的安全线站定。

房间里一片寂静，亚伯开口道：“这次你带上了观众。”

威尔歪了歪头，“是啊，你会介意吗？”

“完全不介意，亲爱的。你想做什么都可以，但是，”他停下来看向弗雷德里克，“我真的不希望我们可亲可敬的博士因为嫉妒而发狂。”

弗雷德里克翻了个白眼，但他的脸颊和脖子立刻肉眼可见地变红了。

威尔沿着安全线缓慢地迈着步子徘徊，就像小孩子喜欢沿着人行道上的裂缝走路那样，“为什么不呢？”他语气轻浮，“谁关心他是不是嫉妒？”

亚伯盯着他，“噢，不吗？”

“不，”威尔咬了咬嘴唇，双手轻轻背在颈后。他完全地面向笼子，杰克已经看不见他的表情了，“说实话，这里唯一会感觉嫉妒的人是我。”

“为什么呢？”

威尔跨越了那条安全线。不过只是一点点，杰克并不觉得这很危险。亚伯·吉迪恩似乎不是那种会朝着人吐唾沫、撒尿的类型，更不用说他身边的汉尼拔暂且还很放松。弗雷德里克瞬间焦虑起来，似乎难以接受自己的规矩被这样公然践踏。

威尔故作轻松地耸了耸肩，“噢，我也不太清楚。也许是因为你的妻子，”对此，亚伯·吉迪恩不解地挑了挑眉。威尔把左手举在自己面前，手背那边向着亚伯。那颗红宝石。“还记得这个吗？精心的打扮？”

亚伯低头思忖了一会儿，“你说你嫉妒我的妻子。亲爱的，她已经死了。你知道这意味着什么，对吗？我所做的都是为了你，事实上，你应该觉得心花怒放才对啊，到我这来。”

威尔往前走了一步，“在杀死她之前，你就已经与我订婚了。”

“一切总是需要时间的。”

“也许是的，”威尔再前进了一步，鞋底在光滑的地板上摩挲着，杰克在他的动作下紧绷起来，汉尼拔依旧一动不动地站立着。威尔继续说道：“你为什么会爱上我？”

亚伯唇角的调笑咧成了一个大大的笑容，“想听到我的夸奖吗，我亲爱的？”“是的。”  
“嗯，显而易见。”

“我想要所有人都听到，”威尔沉下嗓音，喉咙刮擦出隆隆的颤音。他挥手指向身后的杰克和两名心理医生，“他们不相信你对我的爱，他们觉得这不过是疯子的行径。”

“坠入爱河的人都像发了疯一样。”亚伯说道。

威尔又靠近了他一步，现在他们之间只隔了两英尺的距离。杰克睁圆了眼睛不知道威尔要做什么，他身边的汉尼拔稍稍往前移动了一点儿。汉尼拔的眼神晦暗而凝重。在杰克的另一侧，弗雷德里克看起来似乎正努力地克制自己不要喊叫威尔回来，他的整张脸都涨得通红。

“是啊，”威尔慢条斯理地应道：“你是个疯子，对吗？你就这么放任自己被逮捕了。你从来都不思考的吗？你怎么能做出这样的事情？如果你想要与我成婚，你难道不知道自己被关在牢笼里这一事实会阻碍它的实现吗？”

亚伯保持着沉默。

威尔命令道：“站起来。”

亚伯照做了。他站起身来，贴在笼子的栏杆上，双臂从空隙中伸出铁栏。他搜寻着威尔的眼神，想要与之对视，“噢，这让你很沮丧，对吗？”

“是生气，”威尔纠正道：“你杀了人，把他们摆弄成好像你能够理解我的样子。你把这枚戒指送给我——”

“我把它给了你，你现在属于我，”亚伯说道：“你来到我身边，就再也无法离开。你可以跑回你父亲身边——”他越过威尔的肩膀看了眼杰克，“——待一小会儿，但你不再属于他了，对不对？不，即使是现在，你们也仿佛坐在两架飞机上绕过彼此。”

杰克睁大了眼睛。

威尔消除了他们之间的距离，他紧紧贴着笼子的铁栏，弗雷德里克焦急地喊着他的名字，杰克刚刚上前一步却被汉尼拔稳健的手掌按住了，后者的眼神一瞬都没从威尔身上移开。威尔的上身微微前倾，身体像是山猫一样弓了起来。汉尼拔语气平静，“让他看看会发生什么。”

杰克重新站定，看着威尔和亚伯互相紧盯着对方的眼睛。威尔的左手握着其中一根栏杆，手上的戒指闪耀着美丽的光芒。威尔的声音低到杰克几乎难以捕捉。

“你真是野心勃勃，”威尔把前额低下来靠在手背上，“噢，简直好像这一切都是你的计划。但事实上它不是。你把我独自一人留在原地，一个男人不应当如此对待他的未婚夫。你对这点没有异议吧，亚伯？你难道愿意放弃对我的身心的控制吗？你根本不明白，”威尔的右手从腹部开始一路往上，缓慢而动情地抚摸过自己的身体。他纤细的手指缠绕着脖子上隐隐浮现的白色软骨，接着再往上藏入了温暖的深色卷发里不见踪迹。杰克听见身边的两位心理医生都小小地抽了一口气，威尔继续道：“你根本不明白我究竟本质若何，你也永远不会知道。你有没有想过……”

亚伯·吉迪恩的嘴巴发干，他打断道：“冷静点，亲爱的。”

威尔突然爆发出一声狂暴的尖叫，“你到底懂不懂这会让我怎么想？！”他狠狠地摇了摇铁栏，然后松开左手，如同暴风一般席卷退后，冲向房间左侧的楼梯间。他转过身朝着杰克一行人吼叫道：“我要和弗雷德里克在他的办公室谈话。马上！”他说完就转身上了楼梯，弗雷德里克小跑着跟在他身后。

他们离开了视线，杰克无比困惑地留在原地，于是他转向汉尼拔，后者的表情依旧高深莫测，却又不止如此：看向笼子里的亚伯·吉迪恩，看向威尔和弗雷德里克消失的楼梯间时，他的脸上仿佛裂开了一道深不见底的空谷。

*  
威尔的血管里仿佛有什么在不停跳动——是兴奋吗？  
混乱骚动？或是犹豫不决的焦虑？

不是的，不是那个。

他已经做出了决定。

威尔大步流星地走进弗雷德里克的办公室，背靠着办公桌，踮起一只脚转动着脚踝。他的指腹在樱桃木桌子上有节奏地敲打着，鞋子里的脚趾微微抽筋，心脏怦然急奏，太阳穴也突突直跳，血液涌向他薄薄的耳翼。

弗雷德里克好不容易才跟了上来，轻轻地把办公室的门在他身后关紧。威尔的身体一侧沐浴在半开的窗帘间泻进来的微光里。

“威尔，”他尽量柔和地开口，“你违反了我的规定。”威尔差点笑了出来，他摇摇头，面朝着弗雷德里克投降般举起双手，手心向外，“你抓住我了。”弗雷德里克从门边往房间内走了几步，“你刚刚是在演戏。”

“演一场戏来换另一场戏，”威尔的双手撑着桌子，他身体前倾，抬头看向天花板。他感觉到了弗雷德里克的视线，沿着他仰着头暴露出的脖子、起伏的胸膛和收紧的腹部流连忘返。他对此并不陌生，他在还是个孩子的时候就察觉到了，“我已经从亚伯·吉迪恩那里得到了我需要的。”

“是吗？”

“他不是开膛手，”威尔说出这句话时，他感觉内心某种不安地漂浮了数天的东西缓慢地落了下去。那感觉简直无与伦比，于是他重复道：“他不是。”

弗雷德里克仿佛被哽住了，他低下头，伸手扯直了自己的领带。“威尔，”他苦口婆心地说：“你怎么可能从那场对话就看出他是不是开膛手呢？”

威尔点了点头。他知道弗雷德里克的质疑不是全无道理——他还知道杰克也会这么想。威尔不明白自己要怎么向他们解释，才能说清楚他在亚伯·吉迪恩的眼睛里没有看见真挚的爱意。他仔细地寻觅那些原始的冲动、兽性般的激情，想要描画出一个心甘情愿把自己捆缚给婚姻的男人，一个灵魂深处同时负载着谨慎、精妙和狂野的男人。威尔在自己的声音和呼喊中注满了渴望，等待着爱人的回应。但他却什么都没接收到。

你要怎么解释其中的精妙之处呢？这就像一支完美配合的双人舞，但其中一人甚至不清楚自己是如何完成的。威尔踏着舞步握住开膛手，他与他心领神会般跳跃旋转。他能够向人们解释谋杀的场景和造型，但他不知道要如何解释性与爱。

威尔简短地回答道：“他并不爱我，弗雷德里克。”

弗雷德里克吓了一跳，连忙说道：“不，威尔，他不爱你。但我必须要告诉你，如果亚伯·吉迪恩不是开膛手——这一点上我与你意见不同——而真正的开膛手身在千里之外，你觉得这样的他爱你吗？”弗雷德里克站在威尔面前，“你觉得亚伯不爱你，是因为他放任自己被逮捕，我理解这点，但是那位依旧逍遥法外的开膛手却迟迟不来找你。他又能有多爱你呢？他怎么能躲在暗处按兵不动，眼睁睁地看着你疯了一样朝着另一个疯子尖叫。”

威尔紧紧闭上了眼睛。是啊，这样的人，又能有什么样的爱呢？

再次睁开眼睛，他没能找到任何答案，却发觉弗雷德里克正一动不动地站在自己面前，他右半边身体的轮廓被窗外的光线勾画出来。雨点持续地敲击着窗玻璃，在弗雷德里克脸上投下了斑点状的阴影。

威尔叹了口气，“我……我不想因为这些东西而让你徒增烦恼，弗雷德里克。”

弗雷德里克像是被他的话惊呆了，“让我为你烦恼，”他急促地低语道，几乎是在恳求，捉住威尔的一只手紧握着，“看在老天的份上，威尔，让我为你烦恼吧。自从我们认识以来，这就是我一直想要的东西。我是个心理医生，我不会读心术，如果你不愿意告诉我你的烦恼，我就没有办法帮助你。”

威尔低下头看向自己被弗雷德里克握住的手。在威尔十三岁那年，他也这么做过，那时弗雷德里克结束了开膛手案的顾问工作，取得了巴尔的摩州立医院精神变态所的行政职位。为了照顾青少年时期威尔的身高，他微微弯下腰握住了威尔的手，两人眼神交汇。有一天你会来我的城堡拜访我，他说道，你知道城堡里会发生什么吗？

威尔摇摇头。

王子将在那里加冕成王。

如今威尔抬起头看进弗雷德里克那双深邃的眼睛，他似乎也陷入了回忆。他的拇指摩挲着威尔的掌心，“你已经长大很多了，威尔。但你也还是多年前我在杰克的厨房里遇见的那个小男孩。你没有义务满足你父亲那已经破败不堪的承诺，我知道，但是我希望——”他突然停住，呼出一口气，挫败地说：“这太愚蠢了。”

“我父亲向你承诺了什么？”威尔问道。

在威尔意识到发生了什么之前，他还没有时间作出反应，一切就发生了。弗雷德里克的嘴唇与他的擦在了一起。他感觉到这个男人在他的嘴唇上来回磨蹭，柔软的光滑触感流连在上下唇之间。他们的胡茬扎痛了对方。威尔的语气惊异地呻吟着，情不自禁地抬起颤抖的双手伏在弗雷德里克的肩上。弗雷德里克的双手紧紧握住威尔的臀部，用力地揉捏着，仿佛有一丝犹豫，却又因为内心数十年的渴望终于爆发，带上了粗暴的意味。威尔不知道自己究竟在做什么，他不知道——于是他匆匆睁开了眼睛，却看见自己的双手停在弗雷德里克的肩上，看见手上的戒指和那颗美丽的红宝石。在这间昏暗的办公室里，它似乎迸发出愤怒的光芒。

威尔猛地瞪大了眼睛。

*  
守卫们已经带走了亚伯·吉迪恩，他被押走的时候有些失魂落魄。威尔旋风般离开之后，在场的所有人都有点这样。威尔和弗雷德里克待在办公室里的时候，杰克和汉尼拔两人就单独留在这个摆满笼子的房间里，汉尼拔几乎是纹丝不动。

“老天可怜我吧，”杰克叹着气说道：“我完全不知道威尔想要证明些什么。”

“爱，”汉尼拔简短地答道：“他想要证明，或者反驳，亚伯·吉迪恩是爱他的。”

杰克沉思了一会儿。来自一个精神变态者的求婚究竟有多符合现实？它在威尔看来又有多符合现实？在他向汉尼拔问起这两个问题之前，楼上突然响起了什么声音，站着的两个男人都转过身去，却看见威尔直直冲下楼来，穿过他们跑向房间另一边通往建筑外的楼梯间。弗雷德里克跟在他后面，头发有些杂乱，嘴里不停喊着威尔的名字。

威尔离开了，弗雷德里克站在汉尼拔和杰克的面前，他右半边脸上有个刺眼的红印。他剧烈地喘息着，喊叫道：“威尔，停下，我们得谈谈这个！”

“这他妈的究竟是怎么了？！”杰克吼叫出声，看向威尔消失的方向，又回过头来看着弗雷德里克。

“你的儿子给了我一巴掌！”弗雷德里克激动地指着自己脸上的红印。

汉尼拔看向弗雷德里克，“你是怎么咎由自取的？”

“我没有——我——”弗雷德里克在杰克和汉尼拔之间眼神闪烁，“我，”他长长地叹了一口气，沮丧地用手把头发往后推去，“好吧，我可能是亲了他一下，但是——”

杰克瞬间坠入了难以置信和恐慌难耐的情绪，一时说不出话来，他忽然感觉自己身边仿佛燃烧起了一团火苗猛然窜高的烈焰。杰克侧过头瞥了眼汉尼拔，他不过是冷静地站在原地不动，死死盯着弗雷德里克。但是杰克却觉得自己仿佛正站在熊熊燃烧的篝火边上。杰克朝汉尼拔挤了下眉毛，弗雷德里克似乎同样注意到了，不过他也可能是被汉尼拔脸上肃穆而深不见底的表情吓到了，于是他终于有那么一次自觉地闭上了嘴巴。

杰克的声音酝酿着怒意，他对汉尼拔道：“可以请你去跟威尔谈谈吗？”

“好的。”他应了一声，然后迅速地转身离开了。

弗雷德里克盯着他远去的背影，“这根本没有必要，我比他更有能力——”

“你现在最好别说话！”杰克怒吼，他要求到弗雷德里克的办公室里谈话。弗雷德里克不得不跟在他的身后，他上楼梯的时候眼神飘忽不定，完全不敢看向杰克。杰克怒视着弗雷德里克脸上的红晕。

等他们走进办公室关上门，杰克转身面对着弗雷德里克，他张开双臂，抬头望着天花板。

“好吧，你真的这么做了，奇尔顿博士。”他说道。

“杰克——”弗雷德里克筋疲力尽地说道：“我不需要你的说教。”

“我已经开始了。我现在没法信任你了，我以为威尔是唯一一个需要我监护的孩子。你他妈那双不干净的手给我离威尔远点！”

“噢，我要离威尔远点。”弗雷德里克阴阳怪气地吼道，他踩在地毯上从杰克身边走过。

“你什么意思？”  
“你把他交给了汉尼拔，却不在意汉尼拔对他做了什么，可是一旦我做了——”“汉尼拔并没有——”

“噢，他没有吗？”弗雷德里克破碎般喊叫起来，他转过身来面向杰克时，用手背抹了抹通红的眼睛。他站在窗户边上，长长的厚重窗帘半拉开着。他紧紧揪住其中一片窗帘，手上的力道弄皱了布料，猛地一挥拉开了窗帘，昏暗的光线大面积地洒了进来。弗雷德里克挥手示意杰克站到窗边来。

杰克怀疑地打量着弗雷德里克，沿着地毯走过去站在他身边，透过被雨幕模糊的窗玻璃，低下头看向后院里的小径和青草地，下面似乎有些故事在发生。远处是树林与天空的交界线，在秋风的吹拂下几乎是光秃秃的。雅致的露台被花丛众星捧月般围绕着，威尔和汉尼拔站在露台左侧的小径上。

杰克眯了眯眼睛。他不会读唇语，也不知道他们说了些什么，但他看见威尔站得离汉尼拔很近。威尔的脸痛苦地皱成了一团，唇瓣开开合合似乎正激烈地喊叫什么。汉尼拔往前一步，把手搭在威尔的肩膀上。威尔侧过身子甩掉了他的手。大雨持续不断地砸在他们身上，汉尼拔的头发打湿后颜色更深了，威尔的卷发偶尔闪着微光。威尔整个转过身去直面汉尼拔，他伸长手臂暴躁地对着建筑方向指指点点。而汉尼拔只是安静地站在原地。终于，威尔把脸一股脑地埋进手掌心，他的肩膀剧烈地抽动着，汉尼拔毫不犹豫地上前抱住了威尔。

威尔挣扎了两下，然后崩溃般地整个人向前砸去，双臂紧紧抱住汉尼拔，克制不住地想要拉紧两人的怀抱，用力挤压着汉尼拔的肩背。他的脸埋在汉尼拔的胸口，汉尼拔轻轻地将自己的脸颊同威尔的脑袋贴在一起，放任他在自己怀里呜咽流泪。

杰克转过头看向弗雷德里克，“你给我听着，威尔已经长大了。看来他完全能做出自己的判断。我绝不会容忍你给他造成不必要的悲伤和困惑。”

弗雷德里克木然地看着窗外的两人，“所以必要的悲伤和困惑对他来说是不可避免的。”

杰克冷淡地应道：“我不想再说第二次。”

*  
雨越下越大。威尔的夹克和毛衣已经湿透了，他感觉自己的皮肤也沾染了湿意。他坐在露台之下的宽敞空间里，眼前是蜿蜒曲折的鹅卵石小径，在远处的交叉处向着不同方向延伸开来，有的回到了这幢建筑，有的通往草地对面的树林。威尔不知道它们的终点在何方。树林光秃秃的，围绕在露台边上的花儿看上去生机勃勃，它们被雇员和园丁精心照料着，是这个夏天仅剩的光景。花儿们攀附着白色的栏杆，在长凳上的威尔身后绽放，仿佛肖像画框一般点缀着他的脸庞。它们也装饰了汉尼拔的脸，他坐在威尔身边，与他一同在雨中浑身湿透。

长凳小巧精致，两人坐在上面并没留下多少宽裕的空间，他们搁在凳子上的手只隔了几寸的距离。

威尔沉默良久后开口道：“对不起，我刚才那样吼你。”

汉尼拔看了他一眼，“你不用向我道歉，威尔，”他放空般望向露台之外的景致，雨水连绵不断地落到土壤里，小径上红黄两色的落叶泡在水里，“我很高兴你叫了我的名字。”

威尔的紧张情绪瞬间解除了，他发出了一阵鼻音浓重的笑声，抬起头看向汉尼拔，挖苦地微笑起来，“你真是——”

“奇怪。”  
“和我一样。”“和你一样。”

威尔往后仰了仰身子，花朵的花瓣和柔软叶子挠过他的后颈，“我很高兴亚伯·吉迪恩不是开膛手，但我却又因此觉得一切惨淡无望。我要往哪里去？我觉得自己有点迷失了。”

“你会被找回的。”汉尼拔笃定地说道，他的话总是让人觉得毋庸置疑。威尔抬头看着汉尼拔，雨珠和泪水润湿了他的睫毛。刚才汉尼拔出来找他的时候，他根本没心情和一个心理医生虚与委蛇——好像一切都回到了原点，他对汉尼拔的感觉又和第一次见到他的那个晚上一样了。弗雷德里克的吻勾起了某种烦乱的情绪，它从他手指上的戒指开始燃遍全身，强迫着他跑出那间办公室，离开那座医院到外边来。那是开膛手吗？他生气了吗？威尔不知道，他的感知通通陷入了混乱。他在意识到自己做了什么之前，就无法克制地朝着汉尼拔冲撞吼叫起来。

是啊，他是谁？威尔又是谁？

威尔沉重地叹了口气，“你觉得亚伯的那句话是什么意思？‘你来到我身边，就再也无法离开’。”

雨继续下着，前赴后继地拍打在道路和草地上。露台底部悬在头顶。汉尼拔微微侧过身，折下了身后藤条上的一朵花儿，它刚刚一直在挠威尔的脖子。那是朵白色的六瓣小花，花瓣内侧有一条暗粉色的条纹。威尔抬起手小心地碰了碰花瓣，他的手指感觉到了天鹅绒般的触感——他和汉尼拔的指尖也悄然相撞了。

“冥王在人间遇见了珀耳塞福涅[1]，于是大地裂开口子，他把她带回冥界娶作自己的妻子。她在最初的时候非常渴望回家，冥王就强迫她吃下了石榴籽。由于吃下了冥界的食物，她每年都必须在地下生活四个月，”汉尼拔伸出另一只手示意威尔的左手，他注视着那颗闪耀的红宝石，“这就是你的石榴籽。”

“你觉得我被困在了地下吗？”

“我觉得你在那里冒险，”他停下话头，温柔地把手上的小白花别在威尔的耳朵上，花朵依着他深色的卷发美丽地绽放，“这是日光兰[2]，珀耳塞福涅总是被描述成戴着日光兰花环的女神。它们是死亡和已逝之人的象征。”

威尔不知道自己的心是否已经逝去，但他现在感觉不到任何死亡的气息。完全是相反的感觉，他的头发上装饰着花儿，手指上戴着戒指，汉尼拔看着他的目光仿佛整个世界都在威尔的眼睛里形成变幻，死亡的气息忽然变得无比遥远。

威尔呢喃道：“珀耳塞福涅是被强暴的。”

“那是强暴吗？”汉尼拔转过头，看向远处的树立，“学者们对此有很多不同的看法。”

“我不是学者，”威尔说道。他当然不是了。雨依然下着，威尔把手从大腿上移到冰冷光滑的长凳上，“但我也知道什么是同意。”他想起巴尔的摩四季酒店的花园，他那时还只是和身边的这个男人坐在一起看月亮。那不过是几个月前而已。威尔呼了一口气，伸出手摸索着覆在汉尼拔的手背上。他微微张开了手指，汉尼拔屈起指节占满他手指间的空隙，他们的手掌紧紧压在一起，互相锁住了对方（Locked）。

威尔抬起头看向洗净的天空，脑子里回旋着一个念头，我们是怎么走到这一步的？

Chapter 16 END

译注：  
[1]古希腊神话中冥界的王后，被冥王哈迪斯（Hades）绑架到冥界与其结婚，成为冥后。她的母亲农业女神因此伤心欲绝，大地停止生长，饥荒和干旱降临世间。于是宙斯和冥王约定，珀耳塞福涅每年三分之一的时间在冥界度过，其余时间则回到人间与母亲团聚，冥王担心她一去不返，给她吃下了冥界的石榴籽。  
[2]英文为“Asphodel”，也叫常春花，是类似水仙花的花儿，学名是狭叶吊兰。


	17. 王子仰望星空

上午九点，杰克坐在办公桌前，他面前放着一杯咖啡，马克杯周围散乱着七个被撕开倒空了的糖袋。他目光呆滞地搅拌着咖啡，直到黑色的液体变成淡淡的褐色，甚至比他手上皮肤的颜色还要浅一点。昨天晚上，威尔和汉尼拔各自返回了狼陷和巴尔的摩。杰克到家后跟菲利斯交待了医院里发生的事情，但他隐去了戒指和威尔朝亚伯·吉迪恩爆发的部分。

他的开场白简单直接，“唔，你听了之后不要过于激动。”

菲利斯警觉地从书里抬起头来看他。她刚刚躺在床上，柔软的枕头环绕着她，她的皮肤在柔和的床头灯下光彩照人。屋子里飘浮着她身上沐浴露和可可脂的味道。她猛地合上书，把它按在自己的大腿上。

“威尔，”她声音颤抖着，仿佛有东西堵在喉咙里。

“他很好，”杰克安抚地举起一只手，“他已经回家了。”

菲利斯紧张高耸的肩膀倏地放松了，“不许再这样做！天呐，杰克！”她猛烈地挤弄着眉毛，“好吧，发生了什么？你对他做了什么？”

杰克像是遭受羞辱一般张大了嘴，“我？我什么都没做！是奇尔顿博士。我们今天去了他的医院，然后，”杰克停下来耸了耸肩，“好吧，发生了很多事。”

“然后什么？”

杰克告诉她一切之后，她气恼地把书砸在了墙上，伸手一把抓起床头柜上的手机。接下来的二十分钟里，半是强制半是劝说，杰克竭力地阻止他的妻子给弗雷德里克打电话。不要，不要打，这没什么意义。菲利斯最终放弃了，挫败地把手机扔进了卧室角落里，掉在那本书的旁边。她恼怒地低语说他们最开始就不应当容忍弗雷德里克在威尔小的时候靠近他，她后怕地呢喃着弗雷德里克可能会对威尔做任何事情，咒骂说阿拉巴马高速公路上被撞死的动物都比弗雷德里克·奇尔顿更懂得伦理道德。

杰克回忆着这些事。

威尔走进他的办公室，轻轻地带上了身后的玻璃门。他身上的衣服没换，还是昨天那套，他的头发凌乱不堪，镜片下堆积着浓浓的黑眼圈。办公桌前放着一把椅子，他像是甩开沉重的背包一样把自己扔进了那把椅子里，无精打采地瘫坐在椅子上。

他耗尽了心力，杰克从以往的经验里判断出了这点，至少他不用向威尔询问就能知道。他瞥了眼桌上那杯冷掉的咖啡，开口问道：“你想来点咖啡吗，威尔？”

威尔看着它耸了耸肩，“你还要喝这杯吗？”

“呃，不喝了。”杰克把杯子推到威尔面前，直到威尔抿了一小口，他才想起那里面的糖可能比咖啡还要多。

但是威尔面色平静得像是在喝白水，他饮尽了最后一滴咖啡，把马克杯放回到桌上。他微微晃了晃脑袋，仿佛才洗完澡想要甩干自己的狗狗。威尔清了清嗓子说道：“亚伯·吉迪恩不是开膛手。”

杰克抿紧了嘴唇。

威尔接着道：“我知道这听起来有点奇怪，因为你是从外往里看他的。但是，爸，我们要找的是开膛手，我能判断出那是不是他。我给了亚伯一个考验，但他的答案错得近乎荒唐。”

“你想要考验什么，威尔？”

“爱。”

威尔简单地说出了口，与汉尼拔当时在医院里所说的话如出一辙。杰克模模糊糊地感觉自己错失了什么东西——仿佛房间里伫立着一个坚硬如巨石的东西，他可以触摸它，却永远无法穿过它。他看不见它。与此同时，他却觉得威尔和汉尼拔都能清楚地看见它，他们专注地盯着那东西不放，即使内心惊叹不已，也都克制地保持着表面的平静。

杰克前倾身子，双肘靠在桌面上，“亚伯·吉迪恩和开膛手非常像。”

“是的，他们很相像，”威尔动了动身子，他抬起左手看向手上的戒指，“他是个疯子，但他不是开膛手。如果他是，他就应该能通过我的考验。”他低沉着声音呢喃，目光变得柔和起来，“开膛手愿意为了和我在一起去做任何事，他不会容忍自己被逮捕。但是亚伯没有什么地方是契合的：他的妻子，还有那个受伤之人。就像是我想要的是方形，可他给我画了一个圆。某样东西让亚伯觉得自己是开膛手，也正因如此，他才看起来和开膛手那么相像。但是他不可能骗得过我的眼睛，”他嘶嘶出声，“我知道开膛手的爱是什么样的。”

杰克的左眼皮开始抽搐，无论如何都停不下来。但他不觉得威尔注意到了。  
他斟酌着开口道：“威尔，那枚戒指对你的健康没有好处。”  
“是的，我知道。”  
“我们应该把它放到证据室去。”或者垃圾桶里，他在心里恶狠狠地想。

威尔闭上眼睛，他抬手亲了亲那枚戒指，以吻封缄这个星期来的混乱不安，陷入了长久的沉默。杰克觉得自己忍受不了眼前的画面：威尔浓密的眼睫被泪水打湿了，两行清泪沿着他的脸颊流下来，沾湿了他下颌骨两侧的胡茬，两边水晶般的咸涩液体最终在下巴处与彼此相遇，然后”啪“的一声轻响，落在了他大腿部位的牛仔布料上。威尔笑着露出了尖尖的虎牙，睁开紧闭的双眼。

“嘿，爸。”他快活地喊道。  
杰克吞咽了一下，“嗯哼，威尔。”  
他轻笑出声，“你觉得我很奇怪吗？”

*  
也许威尔是个被神明庇佑的孩子。

他驾车经过弗吉尼亚州郊外的公路，在上午时分到达了狼陷。他放在方向盘上的手紧握着十点钟和两点钟的方向，这不是他通常喜欢的开车方式，但这时候他需要紧紧抓着某样东西。他需要某样东西。太阳光线穿过挡风玻璃照射进来，给他的戒指打上了美丽的光泽。他紧紧抿着嘴唇，不用低头就能感觉到手上金色指环的触感，他专注地感受着它。

也许是的，也许他是个被神明庇护的孩子。

威尔从未这样想过——他从前总是觉得生命悲苦黯淡，但现在所有的想法都改变了：他问杰克是否觉得他很奇怪的时候，杰克绕过桌子来握紧他的肩膀。他很快开始禁不住地颤抖起来，杰克圈起双臂紧紧抱住了他。威尔能闻到杰克身上须后水的味道，菲利斯常用的柔软剂的气味，还有承载了他童年时期的门廊的遥远气息。记忆忽然流水般回溯，他记起了那些懒洋洋的夏日时光，窗子在一旁大敞着，他贪食西瓜的清甜美味，菲利斯总是买不够他想吃的分量。冬天的地下室里，他欢快地抖落靴子上的雪块。清风徐来的秋夜，他孜孜不倦地阅读那些心理学书籍。春日初升的时候，鸟儿唱着歌在窗外报晓，他房间里的墙上贴着印了海王星和金星的海报。

威尔从来都渴望着这样的寻常生活。  
他觉得自己就要得到它了。这样带着憧憬的安心是来自神明的礼物。是的，但在此之前，他必须对自己有信心。

回家的路上，威尔试着克制心中冉冉升起的希望。他的想象力狂野而生动，几乎让那些未来看上去像是已经发生的现实。清晨时分，在威尔前往匡提科之前，汉尼拔给他打了个电话。为了不吵醒睡着的阿比盖尔，威尔跑到屋子二层的空房间里去接电话。汉尼拔计划今晚来接阿比盖尔，但他在电话里说他会早点过来，他说他想先带威尔去个地方。

就他们俩。  
威尔的身体突然烧得滚烫，他对着手机听筒应了一声，没办法停下脑子里那些自作主张过于活跃的想法——汉尼拔·莱克特对他有兴趣吗？他是不是——他会不会——他会不会真的——？

这也许能成为威尔许多疑惑的答案。答案之一，但它会是最重要的一个。他对开膛手的迷恋是不健康的，这感情总是让他心乱如麻。他之前总是放任开膛手在他的脑子里为所欲为，开膛手狠狠地击打墙壁，把墙上的挂画撕碎在地，又使劲地锤裂地板。威尔已经被他搞得四分五裂了。自从那天在奇尔顿的办公室里，那枚戒指如同附着了灵魂一般朝他发怒之后，他就感觉自己离抓住开膛手只有一步之遥了。

他知道自己必须赢得这场战役，于是他把自己的感情寄托给了汉尼拔，然后退开一步仔细地审视它——这是他一直以来都拼命地想要忽视的东西，他不希望自己出于羞耻而没脸再见汉尼拔。

朋友，心理医生，搭档。是的，汉尼拔对他来说意味着这所有的一切。

威尔忍不住回味与汉尼拔十指相扣的感觉。他反复想起汉尼拔把花儿别在他发间的样子，想起汉尼拔在他无礼吼叫、流着泪抓住他肩膀不放的时候紧紧拥抱他的样子，想起汉尼拔调笑着说弗雷德里克嫉妒他的脸时的样子。

威尔知道，如果他的感觉出错了，他会直接痛苦地死去。但无论如何，他必须首先解决掉开膛手，他必须戒除对手上那枚戒指的病态迷恋，然后重新把某样寻常事物作为人生的支柱。如果他可以找到那样东西，只要是一件小小的寻常事物，那么他就能轻松地面对自己的工作，阳光也会因此变得灿烂起来。

从匡提科回到家后，威尔叫醒了睡意朦胧的阿比盖尔和狗狗们，他们一起度过了剩下的整个上午。他不知道杰克的糖水饮料是不是融进了他的血液，但他突然感觉自己精力充沛。他昨晚睡得相当糟糕，前往弗雷德里克的城堡耗尽了他的心力。亚伯·吉迪恩冷淡无情的眼神，弗雷德里克的亲吻。要知道威尔一直以来都对自己的初吻存着旖旎的幻想，他好奇自己会和谁接吻，又会怎样碰触对方的嘴唇，并且，他一直以来都在竭力避免弗雷德里克·奇尔顿成为那个人。

那是种来自宇宙深处的无力感。如果这事没让他难受到想哭的话，这个世界就太可笑了。

他和阿比盖尔吃下了汉尼拔带来的最后一顿早餐香肠。阿比盖尔随意地坐在橱柜旁的高脚椅上，威尔站着吃他的早饭。他想自己也许应该去买一张餐桌，放在床边上，或许还有梳妆台什么的，总之是那些年轻女孩子会用到的东西。

“嘿，所以，”她边咀嚼食物边说道：“我从来没体验过这个，我是说轮流住在父亲和母亲的家里。”

威尔差点被蛋黄噎着，他抬头看着她，“噢，是吗？”

她几乎是粗鲁地喝了一口橘子水，“是啊，但是我在学校里听说过这样的同学——这真是太好了，你可以拥有两次圣诞节，两个生日，而且两个大人总是喜欢互相攀比。”

“唔，如果你想要的是这个，那很抱歉了，我和汉尼拔不会在照顾你这点上互相攀比的。”

阿比盖尔眨眨眼，朝他露出了笑容，“嘿，你叫了他的名字！噢，这是不是说你们已经正式那个了？”

“正式？”威尔的脸立刻烧红了，阿比盖尔见状咯咯笑了起来，拍打着她的膝盖。威尔慌忙道：“那——我们没有——”他忽然想起昨天露台下的牵手，想起那些关于正常与否的对话。他到底，到底想要什么？

阿比盖尔低下头重新吃起了早餐，她在咀嚼的间隙自语道：“我就知道。”

威尔没有应她。他盯着阿比盖尔看了一会儿，低声问道：“阿比盖尔，你有没有……你没有和谁约会过吧？”

“呃，没有，”她挥舞着叉子答道：“这个观念太老土了！爱情是，唔，自由的。”

“你认真的吗？”

“也不是，”她耸耸肩，“我不知道自己到底信奉什么观念，我正在尝试不同的东西。我在金叶子的时候，那边有个男孩经常在周围晃荡。我一到那儿，其他女孩儿们就兴冲冲地把他指给我看，他喜欢站在草坪外面。那里的管理人员每天都会把他赶走，但他第二天总会重新出现。有些女孩子会跑出去和他在小树林里做爱，这是那里唯一一种类型的约会了。”

威尔吞咽了一下。他不打算问阿比盖尔她是否是其中之一，也不希望她主动告诉他。

她咬下一片装饰用的芫荽叶，问道：“为什么问这些？你想和谁约会吗？”

是的，威尔想和某人约会。但他没有回答，而是故作平静地命令道：“快把你的早饭吃完。”

这一天剩下的时光过得缓慢到令人痛苦。威尔和阿比盖尔出去溜了溜狗，他试着收拾了一下客厅，然后帮助阿比盖尔打包了她要带走的东西。她之前只有一个小背包，但为了装下她的新衣服和配饰，她找出了威尔衣柜里最大的旅行箱，得意洋洋地宣布它现在属于她了。天色渐渐转暗，威尔总是忍不住瞟向窗外。

阿比盖尔站在房屋中央，拿着一块肉吸引了温斯顿的注意力，她非常固执地想要教会它坐下。她转过头看了眼窗边的威尔，道：“放轻松，他会过来的。”

“我知道，”威尔走开窗户，“我也很放松。”

“啊哈。”她看着威尔的时候，温斯顿猛然跃起，咬住她手里的肉跑开了。她朝着它徒劳地大喊大叫起来。

晚上六点过一丁点儿的时候，明亮的车前照灯照亮了车道，狗狗们狂热地吠叫着欢迎宾利的到来。外边的天已经黑透了，威尔觉得自己的心卡到了嗓子眼，他的汗水打湿了身上新换的衬衫，他觉得之前那件总有哪里不对劲。狗狗们跳跃嬉戏，扬起了地毯上的灰尘和毛发。威尔拼命想要扫除心中过于强烈的情绪，他感觉自己仿佛四分五裂。

汉尼拔走到房门前，威尔和阿比盖尔艰难地阻止狗狗们跳到他身上去。天上的星星眨着眼睛，起先它们还很稀少，但是越接近弗吉尼亚郊外，就越是满天星斗。昨天的暴雨过境之后，天空呈现出洗净的颜色。

汉尼拔看着威尔，开口道：“你还没问过我们要去哪里？”

“噢，”威尔喃喃道，“我得要问吗？”

汉尼拔忍不住笑了一声，他转头望向被车灯照亮的道路，“不用的，威尔。”

“好吧，你现在勾起了我的好奇心，我是说——”威尔看向窗外绵延不绝的原野，这不是前往高速公路或者弗吉尼亚州中部的路，他们也许会往城市的反方向走，把喧嚣远远甩在脑后，“这是个惊喜吗？”

“某种程度上是的，某种程度上不是。”

威尔挑了挑眉毛，他希望汉尼拔不要在这样简单的事情上也故作神秘。汉尼拔似乎在黑暗中看见了威尔朝他做的鬼脸，于是再一次，他忍不住笑了出来。

“我们之前说好了，在我接收阿比盖尔之后，我们就重新开始治疗会面，记得吗？”

“记得，但是——治疗，在室外进行吗？”“这次治疗在室外进行。”

威尔貌似明白地点点头，但他其实一头雾水，他觉得汉尼拔也看出了这点——不然他脸上不会挂着恶作剧一样的淘气笑容。汉尼拔的笑让威尔情不自禁地跟着露出了笑容，他控制不住自己，也不愿意再控制自己。

汽车驶过了一段距离，平坦的道路变得有些坑坑洼洼，道路施工队似乎没想走出这么远。他们左转弯开下了马路，在一片广阔的草地间穿行，往更远处驶去。威尔扫视着周围的事物。

他想起这是哪儿了。

他不敢相信汉尼拔把他带来这里，在汽车行进的途中保持着沉默。大概一英里的车程里，他们四周除了干枯的草地外一无他物，直到前方的景色陡然变化，一片昏暗的森林出现在他们的视野里。天空呈现出些许弧度，像是雪花玻璃球的下半边，云层勾画出紫黑色的条纹，星星洒在浩瀚无穷的夜空中。方圆几英里内都没有城市，没有任何光怪陆离，让人禁不住对夜空生出一种古老的敬畏。有人说天空是海洋的姐妹，她们同样深不见底、万古无垠。威尔走下车时，他抬头睁大眼睛仰望着这片夜空。

汉尼拔停好车，关掉了车灯，这里的最后一束人造光也熄灭了。汉尼拔的脚步伴着与草地接触的喀嚓声响起，威尔也听见了他，但威尔并没把注意力放在汉尼拔身上。他的视线被森林与天空接壤处的深色锯齿状边界线吸引了。它比夜空还要黑，在威尔心底勾起的不是对不朽和神秘的崇敬，而是某种沸腾着想要溢出的冲动。他睁大了眼睛，身体一动不动地紧绷着，仿佛时刻准备着进攻。

“威尔。”汉尼拔的声音响起。

威尔死死咬住牙，他不能回答。

“我想要你思考。”他的声音近了，就在威尔身后，与草地接触的喀嚓声又出现了。

威尔没法思考。

“想想多年前的那个夜晚，你父亲把你带到了这个森林，他把你一个人扔在黑暗之中。”

某种战栗的冷意自威尔的脚趾骨一路往上窜，经过他的脚踝，穿过他站得笔直的双腿，掠过他的臀部，刺入他的脊柱，在他的肩胛骨处与两只强壮稳健的手掌意外相遇了。这接触如同落地一般令人安心，威尔身体两侧的手握成了拳头。这是他的绳索。

“现在，”他凑到威尔的耳边低语，“你走在这座森林里，你的父亲告诉你这里面有一只怪兽，它曾在你所有的噩梦里肆意掠行，如今它来到了现实的世界。这让你害怕吗？”

“是——是的。”

汉尼拔的嘴唇轻轻衔住威尔的耳廓边缘，他的前额磨蹭着威尔后脑勺上温暖的深色卷发，“说出为什么。”

“我还没准备好面对那个怪——”威尔的声音支离破碎，“怪兽。我没准备好，爸爸，我没准备好。”

他肩膀上的手收紧了，“但是你父亲知道你准备好了，这就是为什么他不能再待在你身边。你虽然还很年少，威尔，但你已经比大多数成年人更有能力了。”

“但是那里好黑。”  
“怪兽能在黑暗中视物。”  
“是——”他吞下一口唾沫，“是的。”“猎捕怪兽的人也可以。”

汉尼拔掌心的温暖透过外套和格子衬衫传到了威尔的肩胛骨上，往下瀑布般地流泻过他的脊背，抚过他的臀部和强壮的双腿，最终驻留在他的脚板心窝处。

那天晚上，他踩着树木的枝桠，在黑暗中撞上了一个又一个粗壮的树干，蜘蛛网缠绕在他的头发上。他想起噩梦里直视他双眼的东西，想起白日里狙击他心脏的东西，想起了地下室、闪烁的白光、全是血液与伤口的照片、受伤之人、被撬开的头颅、被拉扯出的器官。所有的一切疯狂地涌向他涌向他涌向他——

“我会成为一个猎人，一个真正的好猎手。”威尔的声音低沉冷静。

“是的，威尔，”那个声音滑进了威尔的耳朵，“黑暗并不是独属于怪兽的家园，黑暗属于所有足够勇敢去操纵它的人。你足够勇敢吗，威尔？”

他的后背紧紧靠着汉尼拔，“我很勇敢。”他的脑袋轻轻往旁边偏了偏。

“你必须从自己的内心深处发掘足够的勇气，来对抗被烙印在你身体里的恐惧。你小时候害怕的东西如今将成为你的宝藏，”汉尼拔的右手游走过威尔肩膀，轻轻地抚摸他胸前的锁骨，“你的父亲开启了他的计划，但是你的成长是完全超乎预料的。咬死绵羊的狗不是牧羊犬，威尔，它是充满野性的存在。而你——”汉尼拔捏住威尔的下巴往上推，抬起他的头仰望夜空，“而你光华夺目。”

浅蓝和紫色的条痕掠过广袤无垠的天空，如同焊接时四射的火星向四周撒开来——最初只有一两条，然后多如牛毛的光束接连划过天际。威尔惊异地睁大了眼睛，他不敢置信般地眨眨眼，又眯起眼睛，被这些光线的美丽深深吸引了，它们闪亮着从东方袭来，沿着既定的轨迹消失在西边的原野上。

“这是……”威尔屏住呼吸，声音有些嘶哑，“是一场流星雨。”

汉尼拔的拇指温柔地摩挲了几下威尔长着浅浅胡茬的下巴，然后松开手，走上前一步站在威尔身边。他抬头望向星空，流星的尾巴在他的脸上投下了线条的阴影。

远处的星辰照亮了密雨般划落的流星，再远些是被染上了淡紫色的朦胧银河。他们周围的原野和森林忽然往后退去，他们脚下的草地簌簌地延伸到了二十英里之外，最终铺满了整个世界。城市和人，山岳和海，所有的东西都沉没下去不再存在。世界只剩下了威尔和汉尼拔，还有他们上空永恒的未尽之光。永恒的黑暗。

他们缄口无言，沉默良久。威尔不知道时间过去了多久——流星雨逐渐变得稀疏，他收回紧盯着天空的视线，这才发现自己的脖子酸痛无比。他背过手去揉捏后颈，肌肉发出咔嚓咔擦的声音，他转过头去看见汉尼拔正盯着他看，脸上带着柔和的微笑。

威尔忍不住笑了起来。

这种轻快的感觉对威尔来说如同久旱逢霖。这感觉相当好，但是有些陌生，就好像他在海上漂流数年之后，终于站上了坚实的陆地。他走路时摇摇晃晃，害怕自己会摔跟头，于是他一步一步缓缓地挪动到宾利车旁，正好把自己摔在了车前盖上。他停不下来般地咯咯大笑，像是贪杯的醉鬼，鲸吸牛饮般享受着那些设拉子牌的星星和梅洛牌的流星雨[1]。他侧过身坐在车前盖上往后躺去，直到后背倒在挡风玻璃上，他的双腿放松地伸展开来。他笑的时候伸手捂住了嘴，脸颊上升腾起异样的高温。

“天呐，”威尔感叹着，松开了捂住嘴巴的手，放任手臂沿着汽车黑色的轮廓线落了下来。他重新看向天空，“我，”他迷迷瞪瞪地开口，但却不知道自己想说些什么，他转过头去看汉尼拔，发现对方依旧站在原地没有动弹，“汉尼拔。”

“我在，威尔。”

“你从哪里来？”

汉尼拔挑起一边眉毛。

“我——我是说你的口音，”威尔微笑起来，“我注意到了它，而且我……嗯，我觉得你非常了解我，但是有时候我感觉自己并不了解你。”

“你比自己所想的要了解我得多，”他停顿了下，道：“立陶宛。”

“立陶宛，”威尔重复道，他很早之前就觉得汉尼拔来自波罗的海附近的国家，但却从没有深入探究过，“那你，我是说，你还会说立陶宛语吗？”

“我会说五种语言。”

威尔睁大了眼睛，“这太了不起了！”他往后仰了仰头，把后脑勺舒服地搁在了挡风玻璃上。他的笑容收束成嘴角的一抹愉悦弧度，“我……我不希望说出一些奇怪的话，但是——”

“我们不是已经讨论过关于奇怪的话题了吗，威尔？”“说到奇怪，我们总是可以一起。”  
“是的。”

“是这样，但是——”威尔咬住下唇，他胡乱拨弄着夹克外套上的拉链，“你看，我们之间的奇怪是没问题的，我喜欢它。但我想摆脱的是另一种奇怪，我不希望自己成为那样的人。”他深呼吸了一下，“我是一名猎手，捕猎怪兽是我永恒的职责。但是我不用成为——也不想成为——一个痴迷于某个连环杀手的人。”他抬起左手看向那枚戒指，这东西折磨了他好几个星期，但他又没法忍受与它的分离。

“如果我总是对我脑子里的开膛手予取予求，谁知道又会发生什么可怕的事情。而且那实在是……我不能再这样下去了，这不正常。汉尼拔，我不停地回想起昨天，你知道，就是我们待在医院后院里的时候。虽然我大多数时间都在哭，但我觉得自己好受了很多。而这与开膛手毫无关系，它只与你有关。我觉得这就是我生命中渴望的东西，我有时也想回归正常。其余所有的一切都混乱不堪。我必须继续工作下去，但那并不意味着我就要朝笼子里的精神变态吼叫，或是扇人耳光。我最近感觉这枚戒指在控制我，”威尔缓慢地取下了戒指，“我决定再也不要戴着它了。”

汉尼拔紧紧盯着他，盯着手上的戒指，看着威尔把它摘下来放在手心里。

威尔说道：“我不想成为珀耳塞福涅。”

他们陷入了沉默，然后汉尼拔走过他们之间的草地，来到宾利车的旁边，也在车前盖上坐了下来，他挺直上身，低头看向威尔的脸和伸展的手臂。“珀耳塞福涅，”汉尼拔开口道：“没有选择的机会。她被强行带去了冥界，即使再次回到人间，那些石榴籽也从内到外彻底地改变了她。她初次的情欲经历也决定了她的蜕变，这两者难解难分。”

“情欲。”威尔喃喃道。

“是的。”

他摇了摇头，“汉尼拔，我不想和开膛手在一起。”他握紧手中的戒指，稍稍直起身子，在黑暗中搜寻着汉尼拔的眼睛。“我，”他有些破音，但他只觉得浑身无比温暖，“我想要和你在一起。”

汉尼拔与威尔的视线交汇了。汉尼拔的眼神里充满了迅疾的热情，这让威尔感觉胸腔里仿佛有东西急切地想要破骨而出。汉尼拔的手掌包裹住威尔紧握的拳头，拇指摩挲过他涨得粉红的关节。他俯下身去，直到两人的身躯紧贴着融在一处，他们抵着对方的前额，汉尼拔的身体压着威尔倒回挡风玻璃上。

“那就和我在一起。”他吻上威尔的嘴唇，放任语词消融在亲密之间。

威尔下意识地张开了嘴巴，一半是对这个吻的惊讶，一半是对未知的紧张，他有些紧张到害怕了。威尔的呻吟被汉尼拔全数吞下，汉尼拔滚烫的吻势不可挡地落了下来，他一手握住威尔的后颈，另一只手紧捏着威尔的臀部，手上的力道足以生出淤青来，它们之后能够证明这一切不只是威尔脑子里的幻梦。威尔的手指插进了汉尼拔灰色的头发里——这和他幻想过一样柔软，比他所期待的还要光滑，它们像羽毛一样落满了他的指间。他不停地拨弄着汉尼拔的头发，充满激情地攥紧了发束的根部。

他完全忘记了自己不会接吻的事实，与汉尼拔的牙齿碰撞在一起的时候，他也完全顾不上感到尴尬不安——汉尼拔似乎突然忘记了在爱抚威尔的唇舌之外的所有事情，他贪婪地啃咬威尔的嘴唇，不住地吮吸他柔软的下唇，灵巧的舌尖舔弄过他左侧的小犬齿，极度渴望地把他们的舌头交缠在一起。汉尼拔饥肠辘辘，而威尔焦渴欲死，他们是对方的珍馐与甘泉。威尔感觉突然泪水盈湿了他的眼睛，他从来不知道一个吻可以有这样的力量，他从来不知道。他紧紧地纠缠在汉尼拔身上，仿佛汉尼拔就是他的生命之源，是他的——

“——那时威尔还没有意识到自己被看见了。”

——骨骼，血液和生命器官。

“你戴上这戒指很好看。”

——汉尼拔在威尔的双唇间低吼，仿佛威尔是——

“严于律己，深谋远虑，能够把自己所有的优势以一种艺术性的方式整合起来——”

——是这世上唯一一个能像这样接受他的人——

“我不会允许你和它分开的。”

——仿佛威尔是个完美的容器，汉尼拔终于能够向外倾注他的热情——

“我所渴求的你是世人无心发掘的宝藏。”

——威尔永远不会让他的情感满溢出来，他拥有无穷无尽的可能，而汉尼拔怀抱永无休止的激情——

“来和我一起生活，做我的爱人。”

——并且汉尼拔深爱他，他比烈日骄阳还要热烈地爱着威尔，比海底裂谷还要深刻地爱着威尔，只要看着他呼吸的样子，所有的爱情诗歌与史诗篇章就都变得愚蠢可笑，他是划过天际的射手座流星雨，他是——

“你完美无瑕。”

——属于他的。

威尔的胸膛被猛然撕裂成了两半，他感觉自己仿佛经受了凌迟之痛。

威尔哭泣着向前猛冲，绝望中的力道带着汉尼拔离开了车前盖，两人纠缠着倒在了草屑和泥泞之中。他的哭泣从呜咽转变为歇斯底里的尖叫，方圆几英里内没有人能听到他。威尔把汉尼拔制服在身下，跨坐在男人的腰腹部，钳制住他的双手固定在头颅两侧。威尔全身僵直，他借着浅淡的星辉看清了汉尼拔古井无波的双眸，看见汉尼拔被亲肿的嘴唇勾起了一个惊异的微笑。

威尔不知道自己在尖叫些什么。

他不知道自己说了什么。但他瞪圆了眼睛，瞳仁紧缩成猫一般的细缝，森绿的瞳孔暴怒地燃烧着。他圆润的指甲深深地掐进了汉尼拔的手腕，鲜血从伤口处流了出来，他一次次地把汉尼拔的双手砸向地面。

威尔要杀死他。

不是因为他是开膛手。

而是因为他说了谎。也许这就是他忍不住尖叫出声的原因，他看见自己的泪水拍打在汉尼拔的脸上。

汉尼拔对他说道：“我从没有向你说过谎，威尔。我从来没有，威尔，你听我——”

威尔不打算再听他说。他高高扬起拳头，正要往下挥去，砸在汉尼拔的脸上时，汉尼拔嘴唇翕动着说出了一个词。威尔听不清那个词，他只觉得自己陷入了一个无论如何也爬不出去的深深深井，周围的黑暗逐渐淹没了他。他精疲力竭，仿佛终于回到了家。

*  
威尔在一阵颠簸中昏迷又醒来，突然世界静止了下来，他艰难地睁开视线模糊的眼睛，看见了自己那幢被宾利车前照灯点亮的小房子。他正坐在副驾驶座上，安全带被人扣上了。他的左眼半睁着，右眼只睁得开四分之一。熟悉的犬吠声在屋子里响了起来，屋里的灯亮了起来。

他身边的车门突然打开了，汉尼拔探身进来替他解开安全带。

汉尼拔。  
威尔努力地想要抬手掐住他的脖子，但是身体却动弹不得。他屈起半个身子，汉尼拔的肩膀卡在他的腋下支撑着他。汉尼拔和威尔一起走向车前部，然后沿着车道向房屋门廊走去。房门打开了，阿比盖尔费力地拽着她巨大的旅行箱，踉踉跄跄地走下了台阶。

“嘿！你们简直去了永远那么久，”她微笑着走到两人面前，直到发现了神识不清的威尔，她问道：“这是怎么了？喝太多酒了吗？”

“是的，”汉尼拔应道：“威尔需要好好睡觉休息。”

她笑出了声，“这也太菜了！”

“我们不可以拿他开玩笑，这个晚上对他来说不容易，”汉尼拔按下车钥匙上的按钮，打开了宾利的后备箱，“阿比盖尔，把你的行李放进去，然后上车待着。别忘了给威尔说声晚安。”

阿比盖尔拍了拍威尔肩膀，欢快地朝他咯咯笑起来，“嘿，我打赌我一定比你能喝酒，我们哪天一定要好好比一场。再见了，威尔。”她说完就离开了，威尔伸出手想要抓住她的手腕，但只能做到朝她离去的方向挥舞着充血发红的手指。她后脑勺上褐色的麻花辫一跳一跳的，她把行李扔进后备箱，关上箱门，然后踏进了副驾驶座。

威尔执着地望着她，汉尼拔把他从肩膀上放了下来。汉尼拔站在威尔身前，他的身形轮廓被车灯勾勒出来，具体的细节则隐匿在了黑暗中。威尔分辨不出他脸上的表情。

汉尼拔从西服外套的口袋里掏出了那枚订婚戒指，威尔低下头看着它。他的意识在脑子里安静地漂浮着，如同泡胀的尸体了无生趣地漂浮在水面上。汉尼拔对他做了什么？

汉尼拔握住威尔的左手，表情虔诚地把戒指重新推回了他的无名指。汉尼拔有力的指尖捏住威尔的下巴，把他的脸微微强制抬起，低下头在他的唇上印下了几个安静肃穆的轻吻。他们分开的时候，威尔看见挡风玻璃之后的阿比盖尔正在看着他们，她脸上的表情介于震惊和露齿的微笑之间。

“我们晚点再讨论这个，威尔。”汉尼拔在他耳边呢喃道。

威尔死死地盯住阿比盖尔，“不——不要……”他的嘴巴像是被打了局部麻醉剂一样不灵敏。

汉尼拔离开了他，走过去坐进驾驶位，关上了车门。威尔看见阿比盖尔扯住汉尼拔的衣袖，嘴巴快速开合，急切地讲述着什么，她朝着汉尼拔笑了起来，汉尼拔也回过头来对她报以微笑。在宾利倒车的时候，她转过头来跟威尔挥手告别，从她的动作能看出她此刻情绪高涨。威尔的手只能抬到腰部的位置，他在碎石路上举步维艰，总算是往前走了一步。泪水再次流下了他的脸颊，但他知道阿比盖尔看不见它们，她只能看见威尔挥了挥手向她告别。

Chapter 17 END

译注：  
[1]设拉子和梅洛都是红酒名。


	18. 王子的伤口

起居室里悠扬的乐声突然响起，飘过走廊传进了杰克的耳朵里，他正站在厨房的某个柜台前，手握菜刀在竹砧板上笨拙地与洋葱作斗争——他就要流着泪输掉这场战役了。灶火上的锅里烧着放了盐的水，厨房里的窗户尽数敞开，周六晨间的阳光争先恐后地跃了进来。柜台对面是另一只砧板，上面放满了切丁的红绿辣椒，还有堆得高高的土豆。

菲利斯从起居室里慢吞吞地游荡进了厨房，轻柔的音乐节奏从她身后传来。她握着手机，睡衣外边套了一条围裙，脚上穿着一双蓝色拖鞋，低下头皱眉看向手机屏幕。

“威尔还是没有消息，”她说道：“我想问问他愿不愿意来和我们吃个早饭，或者是今天的晚餐。”

杰克用手肘擦了擦眼睛，“我们不会在一天内下厨两次，对吧？”

“你说的什么话！你太懒了。你要是想做点有用的事，就赶快给威尔打个电话。”

“贝拉，给他点自由空间吧，”杰克重新开始切洋葱，这次他很快完成了，在水槽边上清洗起自己的眼睛。杰克想起昨天威尔的心烦意乱，但是在离开的时候，他对于保留那枚戒指的坚持已经有所松动了。杰克还知道威尔晚些时候会和汉尼拔见面，他希望他们最终能得出杰克很久之前就已经作出的结论：那枚戒指对威尔来说没有好处。他对菲利斯说道：“这个星期对他来说太不容易了。”

“我知道，”她说道，把手机搁在了橱柜上。她走到杰克对面的砧板旁，捧起上面已经削皮切块的土豆扔进碗里，倒了点盐和果油拌在一起，“这就是为什么我想他过来，他需要放松。”

洋葱被细心地切成了粒状，杰克走回水槽边开始洗手，使劲用沾了水的手指揉搓着双眼。他取出毛巾擦手，在动作间说道：“贝拉，我很抱歉这样说，但是这地方已经不再让他感觉放松了。汉尼拔可以。他昨晚去见了威尔，我相信他会照料好一切的。威尔在他面前从来不会闷声不响，这简直就像魔法一样。我想我应该是没有汉尼拔那样操纵人心的能力。”

菲利斯大笑出声，杰克不禁转过头来看她，她忍不住捂着嘴吃吃地笑，脸上的笑容让她看上去容光焕发。

“什么事这么有趣？”杰克问道。  
“天呐，杰克。你真是太迟钝了！”  
“你什么意思？”  
“你难道不知道威尔迷恋上了莱克特博士吗？”

杰克瞬间僵住了，他盯着手中褶皱的纸手帕，又抬头看向菲利斯，“你疯了吧。”

菲利斯笑得更大声了，几乎压过了起居室的音乐声。“噢，耶稣保佑，”她笑出了眼泪，仿佛她才是这个屋子里切洋葱的那个人，她的脸颊变得红扑扑的，“杰克——你确实是个聪明人。但有时候我觉得你对人类的情感简直一无所知，盲目得像是被街头抢劫的混混蒙上了头套一样。我不知道他的感情从何时开始，但我能看出它对威尔的影响相当深刻。”她深呼吸了一下，平顺着自己激动的情绪。杰克满脸惊异地看着她，她继续道：“这真是很可爱。莱克特博士是个好人吗？”

“唔，嗯，他当然很好。我是说，是的，但是——”杰克的思维陷入了混乱，“但是——”

菲利斯拿起装着土豆的碗走向灶台，她从杰克身后走过，开口道：“那就好。如果他伤了我家宝贝的心，我会折断他的脖子。”她把它们倒进了沸腾的锅里。

*  
威尔一整个早上都在呕吐。

他先是吐出了昨晚和阿比盖尔一起吃的晚饭，然后就开始干呕，胃里的胆汁和黏稠的唾液挂在他的舌头上，粘连不断的液体摇摇欲坠地晃荡在马桶池面上。现在变得尤其糟糕，他不停地干呕，身体剧烈地抽搐，仿佛下一秒他的五脏六腑就会通通给吐出来。整个过程也有平静的短暂间歇，他绝望地祈祷自己不用再忍受这一切的不堪。但是他永远只能这样，要知道威尔·克劳福特永远受困于不堪。

他睁开眼睛，发现自己仍旧紧攥着马桶边缘不放，温斯顿在他身后的瓷砖地上屈起身子躺下了，还有几条狗狗也蜷成一团趴在卫生间门口。威尔全身冷汗如雨下，他眨了眨眼抬起头，只觉脑袋酸痛不已——他不知道这是因为一场头痛，还是因为他在冰凉的瓷砖地上睡了一晚。等他终于能够勉强看清东西，他手上那颗闪亮的红宝石首先闯入了他的视线，他在看到它的一瞬间猛然痉挛抽搐，埋头在马桶里干呕起来，但却什么都吐不出来，只有一条惨黄的黏稠唾液颤巍巍地落了下来。

他的声音嘶哑痛苦，眼睛通红，说话时气若游丝，“为什么。”

霍布斯倚靠在卫生间的柜台边上。威尔低下头盯着地板上那双沾满泥泞的鞋子，他的视线缓缓上移，专注于霍布斯身上全是血液和脏污的衣服，他看见这个男人也正看着他。威尔身后的镜子里只有他一个人的影像。霍布斯怜悯地开口道：“爱让你失去了判断力。”

威尔点点头。他的眼眶再次湿润了，泪水无声地涌了出来，他甚至没有力气发出呜咽的声音。他漠不关心地任由眼泪滑落，仿佛无生命的水管、飞流直下的瀑布，它们最终汇成河流消融在大海里，沉入暗淡无光的海底。

霍布斯长久地注视着他，他身边的温斯顿抬起头忠诚地看着威尔——它微微地偏了偏脑袋，喉咙深处发出一声低沉的哀鸣。

“噢，”威尔叹息，他伸手拍了拍温斯顿的头，轻轻地揉捏着它的耳朵，“嘿，没关系，没关系的。”

温斯顿目不转睛地看着他，不住地发出忧伤的哀鸣。

威尔咬着牙说道：“别哭啊，嘿，别哭。”他猛地打了个寒颤，喉咙里迸发出一声呜咽，抽了抽酸疼的鼻子。他往前探了探身子，两只手揉捏着温斯顿的毛发，仿佛这动作能宽慰他的心神，“别哭了，一切都会好的。”他跪在地上，往温斯顿身上靠过去，他涕泪交下，满脸湿痕，“别担心，别担心啊。”他把头和脸埋在狗狗温热的肚子上，颤抖着，呜咽着，拳头紧攥着。门边的狗狗们看着他的样子害怕地退开了，但是温斯顿一动不动地守着威尔。

*  
到了晚上，杰克吃掉五块披萨之后坐在了起居室里。他和菲利斯吃的是拼盘披萨——菲利斯吃素食的那半，杰克吃肉食的那半。最后，对菲利斯来说，这份披萨比她预想的更饱腹，杰克吃了肉却还是觉得饿，他甚至愿意吃点菲利斯那“不像披萨的披萨”来填饱肚子。

他漫无目的地在电视频道之间不断跳转，有时看看意大利美食节目，有时看看昨天那场流星雨的报道。菲利斯走过来坐在他身边的垫子上，开始阅读手上的那本书，她似乎对电视机丝毫不感兴趣。杰克紧盯着电视屏幕，他的动作就像那些望着夜空，虔诚地等待流星划过无尽黑夜的人，他们惊叹于流星下落时蓝或粉的漂亮尾巴。

中途广告的时候，杰克转头看了看菲利斯。她的脚自在地翘在咖啡桌上，眼镜架在鼻梁上。虽然她和威尔没有任何相似的外貌，但杰克总觉得他们俩的气质越来越像了。他不知道收养小孩是不是都这样，但有一点是确定的：他们互相影响。杰克曾经在走过威尔的房间时，看见青少年时期的小威尔躺在床上，双腿高高地翘在墙上看书，和菲利斯的姿势大同小异。他们拥有同样的专注，门牙都喜欢无意识地轻咬下唇。

电视上的节目重新开始，主持人问道：“——流星通常都有些什么含义呢？”

杰克开始了闲聊，“好吧，所以你是怎么知道威尔迷恋汉尼拔的？”

菲利斯爆发出一声嗤笑，合上放在大腿上的书，笑着看向房间的另一侧。

“我很想知道。”杰克没有放弃。

“杰克——”她转过头，挑起一条眉毛说道：“你相信我就好。”

“我相信你啊，可我不明白，我从来没有这样想过。我是说，我发现威尔……在汉尼拔身边时会有一些不寻常的举动，但是我——”他停下来思索了一会，叹口气道：“他告诉了我一些事情。”

“谁？威尔？”

“不是，是汉尼拔，”杰克回想起他们从前的谈话，汉尼拔在他家里曾经说过的话。杰克不敢告诉菲利斯所有汉尼拔说过的话——这对她来说太可怕了，要知道杰克自己也有点难以接受——但他觉得自己可以简要地重述一下，“他说威尔其实还停留在……青少年阶段，他并没有完全成熟。而且他现在不再——”他停顿了一会儿，犹豫着要不要说出‘被拴着’这个词，“不再跟我们住在一起了，他可以自由地去——”他再次尴尬地打结了，在脑子里搜刮合适的词汇，“探索。”

菲利斯皱着眉问道：“什么？你是想说做爱吗？”

“老天啊！”

“噢，杰克！他当然会对这个好奇了！”她重新打开手上的书，发出哗哗的翻页声，“他还住这里的时候，你简直是在监视他，甚至连他打了个喷嚏都逃不过你的眼睛。现在他自己住在那荒无人烟的地方，住在他自己的小屋里，突然有这么一位温柔体贴的好医生在他身边打转、给他特别的照顾，他当然会喜欢上他了。”菲利斯止住话头看向杰克，“你不需要一位学术专家来告诉你这点吧？”

“唔。”

菲利斯无奈地摇摇头，“我说过了，你是个聪明人，但有的时候我真搞不懂你为什么能这么迟钝。”

她不再说话了，似乎是终于找到了先前停下的那页。杰克重新看向电视机，节目又说回了海王星和它表面上肆虐的风暴。杰克想起了威尔房间墙上的海报，他想起了十一岁时的威尔，那个小男孩穿着白色袜子从楼梯上跑下来，穿着佛理伍麦克[1]的大号短袖衫，问他要订书机来把海报弄到墙上去，菲利斯告诉威尔应该用胶带才对。

杰克再次开口道：“你别不是觉得……汉尼拔和威尔已经——”

“我不会跟你讨论这个。”菲利斯甚至懒得抬头看他。

“我只是问问。”

“这又关你什么事呢？”

“别挑起这个，贝拉。你知道你自己和我一样爱管闲事。那天我告诉你奇尔顿的事情的时候，我简直要用毕生的力气才能抢走你抓着的手机。”

菲利斯蹬圆眼睛，“那当然了！你可是告诉我说威尔扇了奇尔顿一巴掌之后跑了出去，我还能坐得住吗？天呐，杰克，奇尔顿跟我们一样大！他根本就不应该靠近威尔。”

“汉尼拔也算不上威尔的同龄人。”

“反正，”她似乎一时接不上来话，然后晃了晃手指道：“你明知道那个男人对待威尔的态度一直很奇怪，从威尔很小的时候就开始了。当初允许他进入这幢房子就是个错误，就像只要你喂了流浪猫一次，它们就会永远黏在你身边垂涎乞讨。”

杰克不得不承认她说的没错。他从上一次离开医院之后就察觉到了弗雷德里克的异常，威尔对亚伯·吉迪恩的怒气催化了弗雷德里克后来的行为。这所有的一切都很不对劲，但杰克不会这么对菲利斯说，他仅仅评价道：“汉尼拔有时候也有点奇怪。”

菲利斯微笑起来，“是啊，但那是威尔式的奇怪，对吗？”

*  
不知道这天已经过去了多久，威尔终于把自己从浴室的地板上拽了起来。他整个下午都窝在房间沙发椅上的柔软皮毛里，他的肚子饿得翻江倒海，但他却选择无视。冰箱里的派早就吃完了，只剩下陶瓷或是玻璃制的特百惠盒子。威尔觉得自己宁愿饿死也不会再吃那些东西。

太阳落山之后，他才意识到自己已经木然地坐了好几个小时。他从沙发椅上站起来，感觉身体的每一个部位都在发声抗议。他从地板上捡起一条牛仔裤，套上自己冰冷的双腿，然后又穿上短袖和外套。这样温暖地把自己包裹起来之后，他花了半个小时走到离房子有一百英尺左右的地方，用铲子在干草地上挖了一个小坑。他从四周捡来石块，从房子后的储藏棚里抱来许多砍好的木材，然后又在屋里找到了一个笸篮，往里面堆满了他能装进去的所有诗集，把这个篮子拖到小坑边上。坑里的木材正在熊熊燃烧。

狗狗们趴在草地里，有几只盯着火苗看了一小会儿。霍布斯隔着火焰站在威尔对面，火光在他浑浊的蓝色眼睛里跳跃着，他的嘴巴沾满了泥土和胆汁，他的双手揣在衣服口袋深处，目不转睛地看着威尔从篮子里拿出了第一本书。威尔觉得自己屋子里还有至少两笸篮的诗集。这会是个漫长的夜晚。

他需要一个漫长的夜晚。

这是锡德尼的精选诗集，收录了他所有《爱星者与星》的十四行诗[2]。威尔木然地翻阅着书页，他几乎没法在火光下看清任何文字，但有一行诗句警示般地跳进了他的眼帘：

我努力搜寻合适的词句去描绘最悲伤的面容。

威尔猛地撕掉了那页纸，狠狠地把它扔进了火堆里，然后歇斯底里地又撕下了几十页，也许是在他快要撕掉一百页的时候，落在地上的一些破碎纸张被秋风裹着飘向了远方，免于消逝在烈焰之中的命运，但威尔埋头固执地撕扯书页，直到书脊不堪重荷散裂开来，威尔把它整个扔进了火焰。

他静静地看着纸张在高温下蜷曲发黑，然后又拿起另一本书。

夜风在他们上空呼啸而过，霍布斯问道：“她会没事吗？”

威尔拿起了一本惠特曼的诗集，他甚至不想低头去看它，他知道自己会看见什么——无论你本性若何，在危难之际承认自己！于是他闭着眼睛打开了书，牙齿紧咬着书页哗一声撕下来，参差不齐的纸张被火苗吞噬，在这猛兽般的撕咬间，他回答道：“她会没事的。他不会伤害她的，她是他谈判的筹码。”

“他是为了什么谈判？”  
威尔下颌酸痛，于是他把残留的零落书页扔进了火焰。虽然他极力想要转开视线，但他发誓自己还是看见了那句诗：没有人理解你，但我理解你——威尔死死盯着火苗，他应道：“我。”  
“他还没有过来找你。”  
“他不会过来。”

这就是威尔所做的事。他以杀手的方式思考。

霍布斯说道：“她是你鼻子上方的肉，他想训练你学会坐下。”

橘红色的火焰在风中跳跃交缠，原野深处传来狼的嚎叫，那也可能只是温斯顿发出的声音，稀疏的星辰点缀在天空中。

“我什么都做不了。”

“你可以杀了他。”

威尔握紧了拳头。他转头看向左侧的草地，快速地数了下只数。他看见六只狗狗待在那里，温斯顿消失不见了，它朝着远处森林与夜空锯齿状的分界线跑去。威尔弯下腰又拿出一本书，甚至懒得再看作者是谁，但在他的手拿起书的瞬间，他就知道这是奥登[3]的诗集。

威尔咽下喉咙里的肿块，开口道：“但奇怪的是，不知为何我始终无法杀人，即使我是真的想要杀死他们。我想要杀死托拜亚斯·巴吉，然后我昏过去了。我想要杀死亚伯·吉迪恩，然后我昏过去了。我想要杀死——”威尔剧烈地颤抖了一下，泪水迅速地聚集在他的眼眶里，他以为自己流干了所有的眼泪。他紧咬牙根，说道：“我做不到，有某种东西确保我无法杀人。”

“你的良心吗？”  
“我不认为我被教导了这个。”“但你被教导了其他的东西。”

威尔抬起头，撕下书页的手僵在一半。他盯着霍布斯。某种启示在他的后脑勺处隆隆作响，某种如同利维坦海怪一般巨大的东西，它沉睡在海底两万里的秘境之中，它被困锁在水牢里，过着违背意愿的生活。威尔微微眯起眼睛，扬手把书扔进了噼啪作响的火堆里。

*  
周日中午，杰克盯着手机屏幕。昨晚他还是在菲利斯的敦促下给威尔打了电话，为了证明威尔确实没事，他拨出了电话——但却被转入了语音信箱。这其实没什么不寻常的。威尔有时候会表现得冷淡粗鲁，就像个自行其事的坏脾气小孩，明摆着表示他不愿意和杰克说话。杰克已经学会接受这个了，但是威尔不接菲利斯的电话倒是有些奇怪。

有时候他会疑问威尔究竟为什么会选择住在狼陷，那里是真正的荒芜人烟——要是发生什么意外怎么办呢？只有狗狗们在那里陪着威尔。威尔第一次告诉杰克和菲利斯他的居所决定时，他们俩都不同意。杰克想起了早餐桌上的那场谈话，桌子对面的威尔的眼睛藏在镜片后快速眨动，他的手指在桌面上敲击着节奏。

菲利斯希望他能住在家附近。

杰克试着劝说他在匡提科附近找个公寓。

威尔刚开始时似乎沉默着接受了，他的嘴角坠了下去，紧紧皱着眉毛。在一阵长久的静默之后，威尔抬起头来看向桌子对面的两双褐色眼睛，他郑重地说他再也不是孩子了，他不应该得到这样的对待。威尔的语气几乎吓到了杰克和菲利斯，他们都相当讨厌它，但却不得不同意这个简单的事实——威尔不再是孩子了。

他不是个孩子。

杰克的手机突然振动起来，把他从回忆里唤醒了，他的第一反应是威尔的来电。他打开手机，急切地接通了电话，甚至没有去看屏幕上的来电显示。汉尼拔·莱克特的问好从听筒里传来。

“噢，汉尼拔，”杰克微笑着问好，接到汉尼拔来电的感觉和威尔本人打来了电话一样让人安心，他瞬间放下心来，“你怎么样？”

汉尼拔告诉杰克他很好，向他的关心道了谢，他说自己打电话来是想要询问杰克今天的行程——这就是说，杰克是否有时间和他面对面谈谈这几天发生的事情。他想谈论一些需要回避威尔的话题。

杰克同意了汉尼拔提出的一切。等他挂掉电话回到屋里，他看见菲利斯站在起居室里。她手里拿着遥控器，正对着电视胡乱地猛按按钮。

“噢，杰克，”她一看见他进来就喊道：“你能修好这——”

“汉尼拔正在来的路上，菲利斯。”他的句子听上去甚至有些磕磕绊绊。

她看着他，“好啊，”她说道：“所以呢？”

杰克朝着她挥了挥手，“你不觉得自己应该把睡衣换下来吗？”

她低头看了看自己的打扮，粉丝的睡裤和蓝白条纹的睡袍，“好吧，也许。”

杰克叹了口气。

没过多久——至少没超过一个小时，菲利斯穿好了衣服，坐在早餐桌上看书。杰克忧虑地想象究竟是什么事，竟然让汉尼拔现在就要到他家里来，甚至不能等到明天上班的时候再说。他希望这与威尔没有关系。现下与威尔有关的麻烦已经够多的了，他实在不想听见另一个。而且现在菲利斯也在场，他希望这和那些口令或是其他肮脏卑鄙的小训练没有关系。杰克现在只能等待。

汉尼拔到的时候，他站在门廊前，穿着深棕色的西装外套，搭配明亮的浅蓝色衬衫，他的头发柔软地落在耳朵边上、前额上。杰克为他打开门的时候，他的微笑在下午的阳光里温暖无比，被他身后车道上空飘落的素净叶子装点着。

汉尼拔向菲利斯称赞了这幢房子，毕竟她并不知道这不是他的第一次拜访。菲利斯热情地欢迎了汉尼拔，和他握手问好。汉尼拔握住她的手放在唇边轻吻了一下，她转过头去朝着杰克眨了眨眼。

过了一会儿，她说道：“好了，我会到楼上去，这样你们就可以好好交谈了。”

“拜托，”汉尼拔挽留道：“如果你愿意的话，贝拉，请加入我们的谈话。我非常愿意有你参与其中。”

“噢？”她看向杰克，杰克耸了耸肩。他们三人走进起居室，带着凉意的阳光从宽敞的窗户洒进来覆在他们身上。杰克和菲利斯坐在沙发上，汉尼拔坐在他们斜前方的蓝绿色沙发椅上。

杰克依旧坐立不安，仿佛走在悬崖边上，直到汉尼拔开了口，“这事关乎我们共同的朋友，弗雷德里克”

杰克吐出一口气，整个人放松下来。  
菲利斯嘲讽道：“噢，我们的贪心鬼博士。”杰克呻吟了一下。

“是的，”汉尼拔微笑了一下，他翘起一只腿，“他对威尔的所作所为让我十分困扰，出于诚实的考虑，我必须承认我对威尔有很强的保护欲。他向我哭诉在弗雷德里克的办公室发生了什么的时候，我感觉自己变得忧心忡忡。”

菲利斯的嘴唇抿紧了，杰克知道自己之后会被她斥责。他没有告诉她威尔哭泣的部分。

汉尼拔继续道：“然后我开始思考威尔对亚伯·吉迪恩的判断，某样东西让亚伯觉得自己是开膛手。他这么跟你说了吗，杰克？”

“说——说了。”杰克回想起威尔在他办公室里的样子，眼睛空洞无神，手上戴着那枚戒指。威尔说亚伯不是开膛手，永远不可能是，因为他不爱他。杰克没有在菲利斯面前重述这句话，汉尼拔似乎也因为同样的理由没有提起。“是的，他说某样东西让亚伯觉得自己是开膛手。而且，我记得你曾经在奇尔顿的办公室里也说过相似的话，你觉得他是在假装开膛手，”杰克停顿了一下，皱着眉看向汉尼拔平静的脸庞，“你是说奇尔顿博士可能插手——”

“我们至少应当考虑这种情况的可能性。”汉尼拔说道。

“但是奇尔顿为什么要——”

汉尼拔朝着杰克挑起一边眉毛，杰克觉得自己仿佛当胸中了一箭。当然是因为威尔对开膛手和与他的婚约的迷恋。

弗雷德里克对威尔抱有幻想，如果亚伯·吉迪恩是开膛手的话，对威尔来说，开膛手就只是铁窗之后某个无足轻重的囚犯。杰克醍醐灌顶般望向汉尼拔，又转头看向高高挑起眉毛的菲利斯。

汉尼拔也注意到了她的表情，于是他转向菲利斯说道：“我们在考虑弗雷德里克·奇尔顿是否有可能采用非正统的治疗方式来对待他的病人，尤其是这位病人如今声称自己就是开膛手。我们之所以会提出这个假想，是因为弗雷德里克一直对威尔有所幻想，虽然他总是急切地想要得到威尔，但最近，他对我成为了威尔的心理医生这点产生了强烈的嫉妒，这也许是他迫不及待地计划吸引威尔的注意力的原因。”

菲利斯的嘴巴做出“噢”的口型，往后瘫倒在沙发垫上。她怒气腾腾地交叉双臂，瞪着杰克严厉道：“我告诉过你了。”

“告诉我？”杰克喊叫出声，“你从没说过任何东西！”

“没有这么确切，”她翻了个白眼，“我告诉你奇尔顿是个怪人。我就知道他会做出疯狂的举动来，企图实现他对那孩子的狂热白日梦。这全是你的错，杰克。”

“我们这就开始了吗？”  
“这就是事实，”菲利斯看向汉尼拔，说道：“你知道杰克曾经给奇尔顿许下什么样的承诺吗？他向他保证，只要威尔长大了，他们就可以一起办案子。”

“那不是个承诺，事实上——”

“这种话！”她愤怒地说道：“你说给一个这样的男人，他看着我们儿子嘴边沾了巧克力时的样子仿佛在看色情娱乐杂志！”

杰克的左眼抽搐了一下，他切断了他们之间的视线，转头重新看向汉尼拔，后者似乎认为他们的对话十分有趣。杰克说道：“对不起，汉尼拔，我知道你不是一位婚姻咨询师。要知道我和菲利斯有时候很难自己解决我们之间的问题。”

“我可以为你们提供一些选择，”汉尼拔微笑着看向他们俩，他从沙发椅上站起身，“不过很抱歉，我现在得回去了。我过来只是想告诉你我对这件事的看法，至于你接下来会做什么，那全看你自己的判断。它们只不过是些简单的想法。”

杰克立刻站了起来，与汉尼拔紧紧地握手，“噢，不，汉尼拔，这对我来说非常有用。”

汉尼拔微笑了一下，他动作优雅地握住菲利斯的手，再次亲吻了她手背光滑的肌肤。菲利斯转身走上楼梯，她在汉尼拔背后朝杰克激动地做口型：太帅了！太帅了！

杰克使尽洪荒之力才没有对此翻白眼。

汉尼拔走到门边准备离开，杰克对他说道：“汉尼拔，顺便问问你，你这周末有威尔的消息吗？我一直打不通他的电话，他妈妈很担心。”

汉尼拔的头发在微风中飘扬，“啊，有的。他这周五晚上感觉身体不舒服，我就为他提供了一些有益于睡眠的帮助，所以这周末他应该不大活跃。不过他很快就会好起来的。”

杰克长舒了一口气，“谢谢，这样我就好跟菲利斯交待了。”汉尼拔微笑起来，走下台阶的时候朝杰克挥了挥手，“不客气。”

*  
傍晚时分，星星在落日余晖里跳了出来，森林尖梢染上了红晕，夜幕即将降临。威尔躺在床上，他从打开的窗户洞悉了这一切的变化。狗狗们早先有些情绪混乱，但它们现在都安静下来了——威尔今天一整天都没休息，他走进走出，忙于收拾物品和撕毁书籍。他在院子里一下子没站稳，整个人精疲力竭地倒在了地上，但他很快硬撑着站起来走回了屋子。穿过厨房和客厅的时候，他飞速地脱掉了身上的衣服，最终无力地瘫倒在自己的床上。

他害怕这样的时刻。沉寂的、静止不动的时刻。

沉默，长桌，轻率的言语，夜，惯常的生活——

威尔已经烧掉了所有的诗集，但他没法把自己的脑子也付之一炬。他记忆里空荡荡的走廊装满了诗歌，那些言说着爱意与渴望、悔恨和悲伤的词句满溢过他的心河，不息地冲撞着堤岸。

即使这些东西遮蔽了众人甚至你自己的眼睛，它们也永远无法阻挡我直视真实的你。

威尔躺在床上，他知道自己无法承受这个。他只想这身躯壳枯萎凋敝，只留下一片迷茫的灵魂，在他那只有粒子大小却能包容无限结构的内心宇宙穿行。这一切快要把他压垮了。他不愿意打扰到狗狗们，所以努力压抑着那些为了释放悲伤而逸出的呜咽和悲鸣。狗狗们已经在他消沉极端的情绪下生活得够久了，所以他不能再有这些不应当的举动。它们的主人不应该这么容易被打倒，如果他真的迷失了，它们可怎么办呢？

混乱，失调。浩渺的宇宙深处引起一阵剧烈的爆炸。

威尔控制不住脑子里的念头，他的思绪绕过千百回又重连回他身上，只是想到那个名字就让他感到痛苦，那两个名字。那是丧失和腐烂的代名词。所有在床上抚慰自己的夜晚，所有狂热迷醉的幻梦，所有全因那个男人——或者说是那两个？不，是那一个——鼓励纵容而存在的东西，全都融进了那两个名字里。他是不是该叫自己白痴？不，这简直是对他的褒奖。或者是傻瓜？不，这让他恍惚以为自己仍拥有那已不存在的尊严。

威尔侧过身子，面朝着躺在他身边的霍布斯。他身上死亡和腐朽的气息浸透了床单和枕头。威尔耳语般说道：“你是来安慰我的吗？”“我不能安慰你，”霍布斯给出了否定的答案，过了好久，他又说道：“对不起。”  
“你曾经因为我死去了，我不该对你有任何要求。”

霍布斯的一只眼睛鼓胀着往上翻，另一只眼突出来往下掉。他喃喃道：“所有人都希望自己是被爱着的。”

威尔点点头，“我是所有人之一。”“你还想要什么呢？”霍布斯问道。  
“原谅。”  
“那么我原谅你。”

威尔再次点头，他转过去背对着霍布斯，摸索着把手伸进了紧绷的内裤布料。

Chapter 18 END

译注：  
[1] 美国著名摇滚乐队。  
[2]《爱星者与星:锡德尼十四行诗集》，在伊丽莎白时代的所有十四行诗中，艺术成就最高、人文思想最浓、流传最为广泛的就是锡德尼的《爱星者与星》、斯宾塞的《小爱神》和莎士比亚的《十四行诗集》，它们被称为“文艺复兴时期英国文坛上流行的三大十四行组诗”。  
[3] W.H.奥登（WystanHugh Auden，1907年—1973年），现代诗坛名家，被公认为艾略特之后最重要的英语诗人，也是著名的同性恋者。1968年，W.H.奥登获得诺贝尔文学奖提名。


	19. 王子的未婚夫耐心等待

星期一的上午，杰克来到了巴尔的摩州立医院的精神变态所。湛蓝的天空偶尔飘过几缕白云，它们是城堡孤高塔尖上的舒缓波浪。杰克昨晚和弗雷德里克·奇尔顿预约了见面，要求为亚伯·吉迪恩做一次事后会谈。弗雷德里克对他的临时起意相当支持，表示他可以选择任何时候到医院去。奇尔顿的原话是：反正亚伯无处可去、无人搭理。

杰克走进这幢阴冷的建筑，站在弗雷德里克跟前，后者穿着棕色西装，脖子上打了黄色的领带。杰克友好地看着他，同时也睁大眼睛检视起弗雷德里克的举动，包括他闪烁的眼神、微斜的步态。杰克昨天想了一晚上汉尼拔所说的话，他没法忽视这些想法，但他也知道自己必须小心行事——他不想在对这种可能做进一步调查之前打草惊蛇。但是，当他回想弗雷德里克的过往，这男人嘴角的似笑非笑，和深绿色瞳孔中闪现的意味深长都让他毛骨悚然。

*这既不公平也不正确。*

弗雷德里克离杰克只有一步之遥，他们走下楼梯，再次进入那个放满了笼子的房间。

*我认识了威尔这么多年。*

亚伯·吉迪恩站在同一个笼子里，穿着深蓝色的连体衣，肩膀颓丧般地往前微驮，他看上去几乎是乖巧弱小的。亚伯在入狱前是个外科医生。是的，威尔这么说过。

*我想得到威尔想了这么多年。*

*他想要我和他一同生活，做他的爱人。*

*你知道杰克曾经给奇尔顿许下什么样的承诺吗？他向他保证，只要威尔长大了，他们就可以一起办案子。*

这些过往如同被诅咒的鲨鱼一样在杰克的脑海潜游。他突然感觉反胃，但他没有允许自己失去控制。他严正地站在关着亚伯·吉迪恩的笼子面前，脚下是那条黄色的安全线。弗雷德里克站在杰克身边，他没有询问任何有关威尔的问题，但他的真实意图却从身上的每一个毛孔里渗透出来。

亚伯平静地看着杰克，“我究竟做了什么才得到这样的奖励呢，克劳福特先生？”

杰克耸耸肩膀，他的访问许可在口袋里叮当作响。房间里还有一位护工倚着墙站在角落。杰克说道：“我想知道你觉得你昨天和威尔的谈话怎么样？”他停顿了一下，补充道：“那场和你未婚夫的谈话。”

他身边的弗雷德里克肉眼可见地僵住了。

亚伯瞥了他一眼，然后又重新看向杰克，他嘴角的微笑扬起了更大的弧度，“你是说我和你儿子的谈话。”

“是的，你怎么看待他的？”  
他笑出了声，摇摇头道：“那个年轻人已经准备好了，不是吗？他有多大呢？我猜他快到三十岁了？他是一颗熟透的水果，克劳福特先生。那个把他从枝头采摘下来的人总会出现，不然他会被自己饱满的汁液淹没的。”

杰克知道这只是亚伯挑衅他的策略，但他仍旧觉得这些言辞不堪入耳，他语气冷淡，“你也想这么做吗？”

“你的儿子非常迷人，克劳福特先生，我说真的。但我恐怕不是他的真命天子。”

杰克眯起那双褐色的眼睛，他身边的弗雷德里克不自然地调整了一下肩膀，清了清喉咙，目不转睛地瞪着亚伯。杰克飞快地斜瞥了弗雷德里克一眼，然后又看向笼子，“你曾经说你是开膛手。”

“我是那么说过。”

“你谋杀的那名护士被做成了受伤——”

“受伤之人。受伤之人，”亚伯感叹着重复，他对着天花板嘲讽地晃了晃手指，粗声叹了口气，“是，是啊。我确实杀了那名护士。可是对一个囚犯来说，身上再背一条人命又有什么意义呢？开膛手成了铁窗之后失去自由的犯人，这会给他的名声添上怎样的耻辱？”亚伯紧盯着弗雷德里克，“这可真是个能够轻易操纵的甜蜜表演，终场戏的主人公是我们可爱贞洁的新娘。噢，看看我们这些人多么渴望像威尔·克劳福特这样的美人儿！渴望他青春美丽的卷发，还有上帝啊，他的嘴唇，幻想以所有可能的方式去品尝——”

弗雷德里克几乎是吼叫出来的，“够了！”他挥手招来角落里的护工，“请把他带走吧。杰克，我很抱歉你遭受这些污言秽语的骚扰。没有任何父亲愿意听见——”

“没有任何父亲愿意，确实如此，弗雷德里克，”亚伯的声音快活而嘶哑，如同乌鸦的鸣叫，“没有任何父亲愿意，确实如此。”

护工来到笼子前，他手里拿着一串沉重的钥匙。杰克在他重新铐住亚伯的过程中一言不发。亚伯出来的时候，他的脚踝和手腕都上了镣铐，他体形并不高大，也没有再多说一句话。但是在被拉扯着离开的时候，他冰冷的视线一直注视着他们。

杰克把手揣进外套兜里，雕塑般静止地站在原地，弗雷德里克在他身前绕着个小圆圈来回踱步。

“怪兽，”弗雷德里克低声道：“这就是我一天到晚都在对付的东西。”

“他看上去不好对付。”

“他们全都是，”弗雷德里克状似坚忍地呼了一口气，仿佛他理应因此得到同情。他从口袋里摸出了一小瓶阿司匹林，打开瓶盖倒出了两粒胶囊，动作熟练得仿佛已经重复过上百次。

他们陷入了短暂的沉默，最终杰克耸耸肩开口道：“博士，我必须指出我们房间里的那头大象[1]。为什么亚伯·吉迪恩突然说自己不是开膛手了？”

“我怎么知道？”  
“你是他的心理医生。”杰克说道。  
“我不需要你提醒，”弗雷德里克看向那个空掉的笼子，“他是个真正的疯子，杰克。你不能要求他总是前后一致，明天他就会告诉我们他是个外星人，”弗雷德里克轻轻地嗤了一声，把双手揣进了口袋里，“无论如何，你不觉得应该由威尔来辨认他吗？”

“我很确定威尔现在完全不想看见你，奇尔顿博士。”

弗雷德里克闻言立刻气得涨红了脸，“他不可能永远都生我的气。那个瞬间——那瞬间我误解了他的意思。你知道我不会强迫威尔接受我的。”

杰克缓缓地点了点头。

“很好。如果我和威尔之间真要发生点什么，我希望我能成为——”

“奇尔顿博士，”杰克忍不住恶狠狠地警告他，“你知道汉尼拔是威尔的心理医生。”

“是啊，我知道，”弗雷德里克皱起眉毛，“威尔又没有和他绑定，他随时都可以改变他的想法。”

“他为什么要改变？”

弗雷德里克朝着身后的走廊挥了挥手，那名护工刚刚才把亚伯从那里带走。“我拥有开膛手，杰克。我们可以永远不和，但是不可否认，东北部海岸的人们都能睡个好觉了，他们不用再害怕被无缘无故地取出内脏，”他微微露出了牙齿，眼眸变得晦暗，他的视线咄咄逼人，仿佛要刺穿杰克的头骨，“威尔会看到这个好处的，他现在因为失去了他的猎物而陷入混乱，我明白这点，我也很抱歉，但是一切已经结束了。他很快就会发现他的心理医生把他拐进了一个怪圈，只有我才知道他真正想要的是什么。那些戒指啊，订婚啊，全都是可笑的闹剧，只要他不再被自己疯魔一样想要猎捕开膛手的心情所蒙蔽，他就能看清这一切。”

杰克看着弗雷德里克，看着他清了清喉咙，看着他吞咽着移开了视线。杰克目不转睛地盯着他，听着他那些说出口的话。他越听，越发觉自己心里禁不住生出畏缩之意，也许这就是每次他把威尔的案子叫做‘狩猎’时，菲利斯的感觉。这个语词拥有某种异世界般的力量，某种内在的定义，表达着某种确切的事实——威尔不是一个正常人，他是一名猎手，或者更糟糕的，一名与自己的猎物订立婚约的猎手。

弗雷德里克借口接下来的会面安排离开了。杰克知道他是在找借口，但也放他离开回到了他的办公室。杰克走出这幢建筑的时候，他感到一阵恶心再次涌了上来。突然振动起来的手机强迫他忍住了生理反应，手机屏幕上闪烁着一个名字：贝弗利·卡茨。

*  
威尔觉得他应该吃点东西。他从星期五开始就没有进食了，那天晚上和第二天的清晨时分，他把最后吃的东西全部吐进了马桶里。两天没有吃饭的他相当虚弱，甚至没有力气开车到镇上的商店去买点东西。阿比盖尔吃掉了他所有的派，他如今仅剩的选择就是冰箱里的陶瓷盒子，上面贴着手写花体字的卡片指示他应当如何加热。威尔反复告诉自己，他只会吃足够恢复体力的少量食物，等他买好东西回来，一定会把这些盒子全部毁掉。

他走向厨房，拿出了一个陶瓷盒子——米白色，边沿处装饰着轻缓的波浪形状。

他真的很想把这些盒子全部扔在地上砸碎，然后重新躺回床上。但是饥饿主宰了他。他站在橱柜边上，甚至没有加热食物，就直接用手抓起冰凉的肉片往嘴里送，他的指尖轻触着唇瓣。手指与下嘴唇接触的时候，他想起了汉尼拔舌头的吮吸；与上嘴唇接触的时候，他想起了汉尼拔若即若离的甜蜜啃咬。

他回想着这一切，同时也想把自己的皮肤全部剥下来晾在绳子上，任由冷酷干燥的秋日空气风干其中所有的爱意，以及所有的悔恨。

他吃着吃着，突然看见了柜台上被遗忘许久的手机。他知道自己自从周五晚上起就没碰过它，想到那些可能发生的——谋杀，尸检，来自母亲的担忧——他的身体瑟缩了一下，伸手抓起了手机。打开手机后，他看见了三十八条未接来电，虽然这并不算个意外，却也还是吓了他一跳。它们都是不同人的来电，但大部分都是来自菲利斯和弗雷德里克的，威尔往下划到列表底部，也有零星几个杰克的来电，但它们都不是连续的，这就是说暂时没有谋杀案发生。阿拉娜也打来了几次。但是威尔始终没找到任何一条是来自——

他开始检查信箱。

他收到了一条没有文字内容的彩信，照片上是一辆浅蓝色的雷克萨斯汽车，它在阳光下闪着漂亮的光，阿比盖尔坐在驾驶位上，露出了灿烂的笑容，她的头发自由地散开，对着照相机比了个‘耶’的手势。威尔看了看短信的日期——这是昨天中午发的。

威尔恼怒地举起手机，正要把它砸向橱柜角落处，手机就嗡嗡地振动起来。他看着手机叹了口气，接通了电话。他根本不在乎这是谁打来的。

“你想干什么？”

“嘿，这是跟女孩子说话的口气吗？”贝弗利的声音混着风声传来，她说道：“我刚刚给杰克打了电话，他马上就到犯罪现场来，你也得过来，王子殿下。”

威尔嗤了一声，问她要了现场的位置。

开车过去的路上，威尔觉得自己还有些头晕。不知道这样一来，他还能帮上什么忙——他仍旧处于脱水状态，肚子还很饿，他这个周末什么都没做，全部用来呕吐、哭泣和焚烧书籍。威尔现在不在状态，不适合观察杀人犯的谋杀现场，但他把这看作生活的正常部分，虽然这种东西仅仅对他来说是正常的。回归常态让他觉得心里好受些。威尔把车停在贝弗利所说的旅馆旁，他才突然意识到自己没有禁止她通知他的搭档。当他看见杰克车边上熟悉的宾利车时，他差点就转过身倒车离开。

他在停车场对面停好了车，往看守着黄色警戒线的工作人员走去。另一侧站满了记者，那个一头红色卷发的记者在他进入现场之前冲过来堵住了他。

弗雷迪·劳兹说道：“威尔，我能不能——”

“没心情。”他一把推开了她，拉起警戒线钻了进去。他们之间的距离一下子拉大了，但威尔发觉这并没让她感到沮丧——她只是举起相机平静地对着他拍了几张照。低声交谈的工作人员集中在旅馆房间外的水泥走廊上，威尔看见杰克穿戴着褐色的外套帽子，站在一扇打开了门的房间外。

“噢，威尔，你来了，”他挑起眉毛问道：“感觉好些了吗？你看上去……”“糟透了，我知道，”威尔嘟哝道，他很快反应过来，问道：“你什么意思——什么叫好些了吗？”

“汉尼拔告诉我你这周末身体不舒服。”

威尔无意识地流下了冷汗，他感觉汗水在腋下和后颈处积聚，呼啸的风拿它们一点办法都没有。他竭力深呼吸了一下，他不知道自己能做什么——他的脑子飞速运转，他必须要——他知道汉尼拔在这里，但是等会他们见面的时侯，威尔要是忍不住攻击他怎么办？杰克不会理解的，也没有人会相信他。

威尔只能在心中自证：他亲吻我的样子，如同艺术家亲吻他的缪斯，以往的杀戮历历重现，从过去延伸到未来，他终于发现了与自己灵肉完全对等的存在。他亲吻我的样子，仿佛他知道我是属于他的，他知道我从小如何被教导，只为了等待与他相遇的那一刻。我们都能感受到这一切强烈的真实。

如果杰克看不透亚伯·吉迪恩，那他肯定也搞不懂汉尼拔·莱克特。威尔需要拿到切实的证据，就像他追捕霍布斯和巴吉的时候一样。威尔必须保持冷静。

“我觉得我还是有点——”威尔仔细斟酌了一下用词，“憔悴。”

杰克的嘴角抽了抽，“憔悴，好吧。唔，我们现在进去尽快解决这个。它很……总之，你的胃得做好准备。”

“我的胃没问题。”威尔嘟囔着，他越过杰克踏进了房间。浓厚的血腥味在他进门的刹那扑鼻而来，房间尽头摆放着一张床，床前跪着两个赤裸的人，他们的后背被削开，血肉像翅膀一样被勾起来连向天花板。这是整个画面里的后景。

画面的前景是：汉尼拔站在他们身边，他在威尔进来的瞬间转身，窗外柔和的光线打在他脸颊的轮廓上。他浅灰的头发几乎被染成了金色，一身深红色的西装勾勒出他的外形。威尔感觉身体内里某处猛地一跳，他紧咬牙齿，双脚钉在地毯上，克制住自己冲向汉尼拔的欲望。

他吞咽了一下，却发现自己一个字都说不出来。他盯着汉尼拔的嘴唇，只觉得自己的双唇突然刺痛、颤抖起来；他想起来那个晚上。他死死攥紧双拳，手上曾经掐进那个男人手腕的指甲现在有些发麻；他又想起来那个晚上。他的身体剧烈地抽动了一下，上唇往后一扯，露出了牙齿。然后又咽了咽喉咙，吞进去一团几乎要凝固在口腔里的唾液。

汉尼拔朝着威尔小心翼翼地走近了一步，看见威尔站在原地不动，他又往前走了一步。

“别这样。”威尔警告道。

“你没有回复我发给你的照片，”汉尼拔语气柔和。房间外的工作人员声音嘈杂，杰克就在不远处。房门大大地敞开来，但是汉尼拔看着威尔的眼神分明对此毫不关心，他说话的方式仿佛身处教堂之中，只有上帝能听见他们的声音。“阿比盖尔很想知道你觉得她这份迟到的礼物怎么样。”

威尔眯起了眼睛。  
“我告诉她这是我们俩给她的礼物。”汉尼拔再次开口。  
“我还有工作要做，”威尔朝汉尼拔身边的两具尸体挥了挥手，“我想安心工作。”“我能和你一起工作吗，威尔？”  
汉尼拔的话里隐藏着一丝踌躇，这简直让威尔难以置信。因为威尔看到的汉尼拔是清醒冷静的，他没有再贸然向威尔走来。是的，再清楚不过了——他的站姿，他无意识摩擦着食指的大拇指，他那双清明的淡褐色眼睛。他看着威尔的样子仿佛在看一场火焰风暴，既着迷于它危险的毁灭性的美丽，又担心自己被烈焰卷入其中烧成灰烬。

仿佛他才是那个受伤的人，他才是那个在痴缠和迷茫中度过整个周末的人，但事实上他根本不懂到底什么是真正的折磨。威尔无法忍受这个，他感觉自己又剧烈抽动了一下，像只撕扯猎物新鲜血肉的野狼一样抖动着身体。他大声喊叫道：“贝弗利！”

贝弗利很快出现在门口，她的眉毛高挑，它们几乎要被刘海遮住了，“什么？我又不是你的家庭教师，别这样朝我大喊大叫的！”

威尔挥动着双臂转了一圈，眼睛里像是燃起了绿色的火焰，“我需要一张可以铺在床上的塑料布，我要躺在上面。”

他的意愿马上被满足了，但是贝弗利全程都在嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨。她离开了房间，再回来的时候，旅馆床上就铺好了干净的塑料布。威尔走到床边上，他身侧的尸体是个男性。汉尼拔安静地站在床尾，他的视线跟随着威尔的身影移动。威尔强制自己忽视汉尼拔的存在，他的身体禁不住条件反射：颤抖着、紧绷着，想要发起攻击的欲望让他浑身疼痛，但是他用尽全身力气克制住自己的行为。他在床上躺下来，强迫自己的意识转移到别处，他渐渐模糊了身边的一切，直到空气中的电子重新勾勒出新的清晰图像。威尔躺在床上，两具尸体跪在他身前。

跪下祈祷。

威尔闭上了眼睛。

他尝试着入睡，但却徒劳无功，仿佛有东西在他的后脑勺嗡鸣——那是什么？某个麻烦。他感觉有些害怕，或者说是担忧。他只有自己一个人形影相吊。

某样东西正在急速下落，马上就会砸在他身上，他当然会为自己担忧。所以他必须征召守卫。这不是为了他的生命安全，要知道他身体上的安全早就被剥夺，如今不过只剩一盘散沙，他要守卫的是更加深远的东西。他的灵魂？是的，他愿意这么称呼它。于是就这样了。

谁能来见证我的灵魂？

天使们。但是他们不是天使。

我是罪大恶极之徒，所以该由我来击溃恶魔。割裂他们的血肉做成翅膀，引领他们的灵魂走向高尚，做下这事的我因此而向善，我将被神意所原谅。

威尔的嘴唇抽动了一下。原谅。阿门。

威尔微微喘息，他睁开眼睛，仿佛从深海潜出水面。他抬眼就看见汉尼拔站在床边，汉尼拔低下头盯着威尔的脸，视线与他刚刚睁开的眼睛相遇了。威尔看见汉尼拔的条件反射就是往前猛冲，但是他死死攥紧身下的塑料布，克制住身体的行动。他的瞳孔剧烈收缩，全身汗如雨下，虽然他身上的冷汗其实就没停过。他的卷发被汗液粘在了前额上，结成圆珠的汗水顺着额头流到耳边。他身体的每一次颤抖都在被无限次地放大，威尔朝着汉尼拔凶狠地龇牙。

汉尼拔淡然地看着威尔。他的眼神晦暗，头发柔顺地落在前额上。他微微分开了双唇，几不可见的缝隙里露出了尖利的牙齿。

威尔像是被时间凝固一般盯着汉尼拔的嘴唇。火花在他的身体里爆裂开来，他紧咬的后槽牙升起一股痛意。他慢慢地分开了双腿，表情扭曲、齿龈毕露，他感觉自己的下身硬得发痛，凸起的鼓胀撑紧了牛仔裤。他想朝汉尼拔大吼一声操他妈的滚远点——

但是他没有。

汉尼拔专注的眼神悠然扫过威尔全身。他看出来了，威尔敢肯定汉尼拔看出来了。他们的视线再次相遇，威尔整个人红得像是要烧起来，他痛恨唾弃这样的自己，但他却什么都说不出来，因为他被汉尼拔那蛛网般的眼神捕捉、缠绕、禁锢住了身心。

“唔，你发现什么了吗？”

威尔几乎被这声音吓得尖叫出声，他的视线穿过房间，看见了站在门边的杰克，他身后的贝弗利、泽勒和普莱斯面露忧虑。威尔完全不知道自己在床上躺了多久，也不知道他和汉尼拔两人对视了多久。他吞咽了一下，从床上坐起身来。威尔不愿意他和汉尼拔之间心知肚明的小秘密变得人尽皆知，他尽量控制自己表现如常，但是汉尼拔离他太近了，这距离每分每秒都在干扰他。

汉尼拔仿佛感应到他的想法一样，忽然往后退了一大步。

“威尔？”杰克问道：“你怎么样？”

“很好，我很好，”他再次全身汗如雨下，血液在他的身体里轰鸣，“这个，呃——这是在祷告。这个凶手把人做成天使来守卫自己。因为发生了什么事情，他觉得自己命不久矣，所以就派遣这些天使来守卫熟睡的自己，这些人——他们并不是普通人，他们身上有某些不能被容忍的东西。如果你能查出他们的真实身份，也许会有进展。”

“不能被容忍的？”普莱斯疑问道：“比如说什么？”

“罪犯。”威尔答道，他的指尖抽搐了一下。

贝弗利看向杰克，“他似乎在床头柜上呕吐过，我去采集些样本。”

杰克点头同意之后，贝弗利走向床的方向。她看了眼威尔，“你不起来吗？”

“不—不——”威尔的身体猛抽了一下，他的下巴甩向汉尼拔所站的方位。他的一只眼睛瞳孔紧缩，另一只眼睛瞪圆了睁大。

贝弗利鼓起眼睛看向他，“你到底怎么了，威尔？你还好吗？”

“你是不是还觉得不舒服？”杰克问道。

“你做自己的事就好。”威尔朝贝弗利半是抱怨地命令，他从床上旋风般站起来冲向门外，从泽勒和普莱斯身边推搡着经过，他们被威尔撞得原地转了个圈。威尔知道自己的表现造成了某种混乱，但他决定将它甩在身后不管。他忽然发现自己正强忍泪水不让它们掉下来。等威尔终于跑到了停车场，在法医车的背后找到了一个僻静的角落，他背靠在车身上，身体微微佝偻。他从未感觉自己如此孤独过。

没过多久，汉尼拔就堵在了法医车的拐角处。他有意地保持了距离，但威尔还是朝他狠啐了一口，随即侧过身去，双手抬起环抱住自己的上臂。

“走开。”他嗫喏道。

“威尔，你得给我帮助你的机会。”

威尔的脸瞬间涨得通红，他大吼道：“我根本不需要你的帮助！”

“我们都知道那不是真的，”他停顿了一下，耸了耸肩，“如果你这时候抛弃阿比盖尔，这对她来说会很艰难，威尔。她真的很喜欢你。”

“我——”威尔不知道汉尼拔是怎么做到的，他忽然被一股强烈的负罪感淹没了。但他知道那不是真的。“我没有抛弃她，”他的嘶嘶声里沸腾着恨意，“是你挟持她做人质。”

“我没想这么做，你任何时候都可以来看她，甚至不需要在来之前告诉我。她既是我的女儿，也是你的女儿。我的家也是你可以来去自由的地方。”汉尼拔低下头看向威尔手上的闪耀着微光的戒指，他没有对它做出任何评论，只是抬起头重新看进威尔的眼睛，“你能明白我的感受。”

“对我来说，你就是一剂毒药，”威尔的声音破碎低微，仿佛有个陌生人侵占了他的身体，“我也不在乎你的感受是什么。”话音甫落，他就大步流星地绕过汉尼拔走开了，努力克制住自己不要狠狠咬上这个男人的肩膀。这画面在他脑海里反复浮现，让他禁不住颤抖了一下，然后他的下身突然硬成了某种他以为不可能存在的程度。他飞速地逃离了警戒线和记者，躲进他的梅赛德斯奔驰车里驶离了现场。离开的路上，他觉得自己就像一个柔弱无助的生命体，疲惫地驱策着这具身体驾车离开，这感觉简直糟糕透了。他几乎感受不到对生命的控制，但他却必须这样生活下去。

*  
杰克在水泥走廊上望着威尔的梅赛德斯奔驰车驶离，那辆车差点撞翻了一个拦路的记者。它猛一个急转，有惊无险地驶入了街道的车流之中。杰克瞪圆了眼睛，嘴巴惊讶地微微张开。

汉尼拔·莱克特从停车场往杰克这里走来，站在他身边。他的身形挡住了身后的旅馆房门。

“他到底是哪里不对劲？”杰克看向汉尼拔问道，但他并不是想得到一个真正的回答。

“威尔还是觉得不舒服。”汉尼拔答道。

“他需要去医院吗？”

汉尼拔缓缓地摇了摇头。他看上去有些担忧，这当然在杰克的意料之中。汉尼拔应该是威尔现在最亲近的人——威尔所表现出来的那些病态和怪异，它们在影响威尔自己的同时也影响着汉尼拔。杰克对此感到一丝放松，他不再是那个唯一知道威尔的训练的人，他也不再独自一人背负这沉重的压力。

杰克喃喃道：“如果他真的不舒服，那他就不该再继续待在被剥皮的尸体周围。不管怎样，汉尼拔，”他转身面向这位心理医生，“我今天早上去见了奇尔顿和亚伯·吉迪恩。”

汉尼拔看向他，“你有什么重要的发现吗？”

“亚伯·吉迪恩说他根本不是什么开膛手。我不知道我该相信什么。”

鼓胀的风声填满了空荡荡的沉默。水泥地边上的树木摩挲作响，枝桠挤在一起发出清脆的断裂声。杰克的大衣翻领被吹起来扇在脸上。天空中的太阳突然撞破了云层，刺目的光线射进了杰克的眼睛。他猛地闭上眼睛，没看清此刻汉尼拔脸上的神情。

“也许我可以在与弗雷德里克的会谈上做你的顾问，”他的脸上洒满了阳光，嘴唇在光线下微微带着粉色。杰克看不清他的眼睛。“这样你也能有些不一样的观点作参考。”

“好啊，那当然好了，我们一起做这个吧。老天啊，这太阳让我什么都看不见。”

Chapter 19 END

译注：  
[1]房间里的大象：指的是大家心知肚明，但却假装不存在的东西。


	20. 王子和狐狸

威尔没有回家。他在巴尔的摩市中心商场的停车场里枯坐了好几个小时，忍受着内心扭曲痛苦的情绪，放任它慢慢地酝酿沸腾。他的身体不知疲倦地渴望着想把开膛手给撕碎，把汉尼拔给撕成两半。但威尔却不能这么做——他的心脏刺痛，几乎是带着一种惨烈的幽默感来思考这整件事。噢，他太巧妙了。威尔从小就学会欣赏开膛手的精湛手段。你真的太聪明了！他从前总是捧着那些光滑的照片连连惊叹。

汉尼拔就是一切，他已经嵌进了威尔和杰克的生活每一个角落。威尔甚至数不清汉尼拔对他来说究竟意味着哪些：朋友，知己，心理医生，梦中情人。虽然只持续了不到半个吻的时间——那瞬间仿佛被延伸到了永远——他曾经也成为过威尔真正的爱人。威尔蜷缩在驾驶位上思索着，云朵斑驳的蔚蓝天空之下，停车场里的灯光散发出柔和的光线。其实那就是威尔想要的：正常的生活。他以为自己只要抓住这个机会，就可以从他注定深受折磨的余生里幸存——只要他努力地把自己和‘他的绳索’绑定在一起。和汉尼拔在一起的日子总是那么地简单，那么地快乐。

也许，这就是他身上剜心刮骨般最痛的一处伤口。

他不顾一切也要抓捕汉尼拔，即使他孤立无援。而其中首先要解决的问题，就是阿比盖尔。

她既是我的女儿，也是你的女儿。

汉尼拔把自己和威尔作为家长绑在了一起，他现在负责照顾阿比盖尔。威尔一想到他可能会对她做的事情就禁不住颤抖害怕，他们现在住在一起，他会对她做些什么？威尔无法再多忍受哪怕一晚。他这整天都等在这里，他静静地等着汉尼拔赶回办公室和病人进行心理会面的时间到来。时候一到，威尔就立刻燃着怒火发动了引擎，加速驶入昏暗的巴尔的摩街道，开到市中心那栋带阁楼的三层楼小房子前，房子在紫色的天空下威严耸立。在威尔的预料之中，宾利现在不在车位里，只有一辆雷克萨斯停在那里。最顶层的某个房间窗户传出明亮的灯光，从威尔的角度看去，仿佛是为大海风暴中航行船只指路的明亮灯塔。

他飞快地把车停在雷克萨斯边上，走上前去敲了敲门。他环顾四周，不断地深呼吸，强迫自己冷静下来。他不能吓到阿比盖尔，他必须让她安心，然后在尽可能少地告诉她真相的情况下把她带走。

他在门口等了很久，周围的所有声音——犬吠声，鸣笛声，还有来自机场的遥远的飞机轰鸣声——都让他神经紧绷，异常警觉。终于，房门内侧响起一阵脚步声，他感觉里面的人从猫眼看了他一下，然后房门就打开了。

阿比盖尔站在打开的门后，头发蓬松地披散在她的肩头。她闻起来是甜瓜和青瓜的混合味道，身上裹着宽松的白色浴袍。她的腿上套了一条粉色的糖果条纹睡裤，脖子上挂着一副绿色的头戴式耳机。

“嘿，你来了！爹地，你怎么来了？”  
“阿比盖尔，”威尔看着她毫发未伤的样子，不禁松了口气。他清了清嗓子道：“我能进来吗？”

她朝屋里挥了挥手，“你知道你根本不需要这么问的，难道爸爸没有告诉你吗？”

威尔走进屋子，他挑起一边眉毛算是对阿比盖尔的回应。他的身体在这栋房子里禁不住轻颤，这栋属于开膛手的房子。还有那些称呼，爹地？爸爸？他们之间难道不是简单的‘威尔和汉尼拔’的关系吗？他们从何时起变成了这样？

在这栋宽敞豪华的房子里，威尔觉得自己无比渺小。他还记得自己第一次来这里的时候，是来和汉尼拔、杰克一起用晚餐。他那时的心情完全是被邀请的害羞和兴奋，他在烛火摇曳间着迷地看向汉尼拔的深色眼睛。是啊，在那么早的以前，他就已经发觉，自己的心在汉尼拔面前总是如同蝴蝶扑翅一样慌乱欣喜。威尔有时候会希望自己那天没有吻过汉尼拔——也许这样，他就不必知道那些他不愿直面的真相。他很想念从前对汉尼拔怀有的那种纯粹的喜欢，只要想到他就觉得内心雀跃。威尔紧紧地闭了闭眼睛，把这无意义的愿望打落咽下，然后重新睁开双眼。他没有回头路，只能往前跋涉。

“你还好吗？”阿比盖尔走到他身边问道。她脖子上的伤疤在头发的遮掩下若隐若现，方才的沐浴给它染上了淡淡的粉色。

“我——我还好。嘿，阿比盖尔，我们快点把你的东西收拾好，你可以到我家去住了。”

她偏了偏头，“但是我在这里才住了几天呀！嘿，你看见我的新车了吗？它是不是很漂亮？”

“是的，你坐在里面的样子看上去很棒。但是——”

“我和爸爸打算给它上一个自己设计的牌照[1]，”她用手在空中比了个框，“我想在上面写‘cut throat’（割喉），但还不确定该怎么缩写。我现在想的是保留‘cut’,然后给‘throat’留三个字母的空位，但是我该选哪三个字母呢？总之，他让我问问你的想法，你有什么好点子吗？”

威尔皱皱眉头，他从窗户往外望了望，街上行人寥寥，“阿比盖尔，跟我离开吧。”

她摇了摇头，坚决道：“不。”  
威尔难以置信地张大了嘴，“但是——”  
“嘿，你跟我来。我想给你看点东西。”

她转身穿过屋子，她的背影着招呼威尔跟过去，他无可奈何地照做了。他不知道接下来该做些什么——他不想吓到她，他不能强行把她拖回车上。他绞尽脑汁去想自己该说些什么，该如何说服她不加怀疑地跟他离开。她带领他走上了最高层楼，踏进一道光线昏暗的走廊，墙壁两侧装饰着长长的镜子。走廊尽头的一侧有扇门，微弱的灯光从门缝边透出来。阿比盖尔推门走了进去，威尔跟在她身后——

她的房间。威尔入眼就是那张皇室用度般奢华的床，上面铺着蓬松柔软的羽绒被，堆了大大小小数不清的枕头。房间玫瑰红色的墙壁散发着强烈的虚荣气息，白色的墙上勾勒出玫瑰的图案，柔软的地毯淹没了威尔的皮鞋。水晶吊灯如同低泣的柳条般悬在空中，房间的另一边还有扇门通往浴室，威尔从半开半掩的门里看见了一座按摩浴缸。威尔恨恨地咬紧牙关，汉尼拔在用极度的奢侈宠坏她。

她站在房间中央的样子像个小公主，双臂惬意地伸展开来，“这简直太完美了，对吗？”

“是的，”威尔叹了口气，“这真的很好。”

“我没想到爸爸是这样的。”

“这话是什么意思？阿比盖尔。我知道我没法给你这些，但我真的希望你可以住在我家，就算只是一小段时间。”

“我会的，”她点点头，“只要你在你家给我收拾出一间屋子，我不会再跟你睡一张床了，我又不是五岁小孩。”

“我知道。我们一回家，我就给你买你想要的家具，你可以随便选——”他的思绪转到了自己所剩无几的账户余额上，然后接着道：“任何你喜欢的。”

阿比盖尔那双森蓝的眼睛异常明亮。她兴奋地跑到衣柜边上，打开了顶上的立体声音响，浑厚震响的鼓声混着饶舌说唱突然炸了出来。阿比盖尔把自己一股脑儿摔进柔软的床铺，跟着音乐的节奏摇头晃脑。她拿起原本放在一个心形抱枕上的笔记本电脑，把它打开搁在自己的大腿上。她招呼威尔到她身边去，两人一起在网页上看看有什么家具是她喜欢的。她简直三句不离汉尼拔——父亲，她这次是这么叫的——说他最近在教他如何做室内设计。威尔强打起精神装作兴致盎然的样子，同时也开始问她最喜欢的衣服和行李箱在哪里，这样他好帮忙收拾。震耳欲聋的音乐声刺激着他的耳膜，几乎让他头痛欲裂。他不知道时间已经过去了多久，潮水般激荡的恐慌在他的胃里翻滚，他发觉自己陷入一筹莫展的境地。阿比盖尔差不多放了一万二美元的东西进购物车里，她口中还念叨着要如何强调色彩之类的话。

汉尼拔就在这时出现在了房间门口。

“爸，”阿比盖尔小鸟儿般欢欣地叫道，她跑去关掉了音响。过大的音乐隔绝了宾利车的引擎声和房间的开门声，威尔站在阿比盖尔的床边，手里拿着她的一件毛衣，脚下是打开的行李箱。他眯起眼睛盯着汉尼拔，上唇微微后扯，露出了牙齿。汉尼拔平静地看着他，嘴角带着若有若无的笑意。但他什么也没对威尔说，反而转头看向阿比盖尔。

“我在街上都能听见你的音乐声，阿比盖尔。”

“啊，也没有那么大声吧。”

“我可不同意。”

她坏笑了一下，“真糟糕。嘿，爹地可以留下来和我们吃晚餐吗？”

汉尼拔这时才转身正对着威尔，但他仍旧选择只与房间里的女孩说话，“他当然可以，我会准备三份食物。阿比盖尔，一小时之后下来吃饭。”

“知道了。”她往后倒在床上，把笔记本电脑移到自己的肚子上，四肢像海星一样放松地伸展。她看上去像是一个人独处般悠闲自在——完全无视了威尔，也没看见威尔跟在汉尼拔身后走出房间下了楼，他努力地克制内心想要出手攻击前面男人后背的冲动。

威尔愠怒地低声嘶吼，“你把她还给我，现在！”

“带走她呀，”汉尼拔走进厨房，他从冰箱旁的挂钩上取下一条围裙，边把它系在腰上边看着威尔。他脱掉了身上的西装外套、马甲，甚至还解开了领带。他穿着白色的衬衫，袖子挽起在肘部。威尔的身体僵硬在原地。汉尼拔系好围裙，走到厨房中央的流理台前，与威尔隔着柜台面对彼此。他的双手平放在身前不锈钢的表面上，双眼带着探究意味打量威尔，“她是你的女儿，你可以叫她跟你离开。”

“她不会的，你让她生活得像个公主。”

“她生活得很舒服。”

威尔想要鄙夷地嗤笑出声，但他身体里涌动着某种东西，控制他走上前抵住流理台，上身前倾，露出了尖利的牙齿。

汉尼拔注视着他的眼睛，“很高兴能见到你，威尔。”他声音里的某种回响让人始料未及，威尔受惊般猛地往后回退。深沉的、余音幽长的，仿佛两个人在齐声吟诵，他们的声音完美地融合相契，却仍有细微的裂隙分隔其间。两个人——威尔的脑海里闪现着从前的幻想：开膛手的牙齿啃咬他的肩膀，汉尼拔的舌头占领他的口腔。威尔被这画面刺激出一声痛苦的低吼，他突然扯下左手上的戒指，狂暴地把它砸在面前的流理台上。

“我不属于你，”他的声音颤抖着，然后吞咽了一下，“我也不会留下来和你们吃晚餐。”他抬脚转身就走，不想看见汉尼拔脸上的表情。那毫无意义。他穿过起居室和门厅，一打开房门，屋外清爽的凉风就扑上来环绕着他。车道上，宾利停在雷克萨斯旁边，它们并排在一起的样子相当不错。但威尔看得更明白：这不过是虚假的表象。他很快就会把它们强行分开。那辆雷克萨斯会停在威尔家的车道上，而那辆宾利，还有这栋房子，会被他毁灭成碎片，诅咒下地狱去。

*  
杰克的办公室角落里还放着那具人体模型，自从上次杰克和威尔钉了许多小纸条上去，它已经很久无人光顾了。杰克现下正盯着这具模型不放，他的视线游走过它抛过光的胸膛，它静止不动的姿势，还有它在灯光下闪现的光泽，仿佛立在他面前的是个真人。

*一个中年男人，或者是快要到中年的男人。*天呐，杰克，奇尔顿跟我们一样大！*  
*他不会接受别人的拒绝。*  
*威尔会看到这个好处的。*

*而且他认为他能够理解我。所以他想要得到我。*

*我认识了威尔这么多年。我想得到威尔想了这么多年。*

杰克似乎听见有气泡声在后脑勺噗噗作响，像是被慢慢煮沸的温水，他回想着端坐在城堡高处的弗雷德里克·奇尔顿。弗雷德里克在开膛手的杀人案件出现之后不久，就获得了执掌那家医院的职权。他见识过青少年时期的威尔，然后很快地露出了某种杰克从未见过的嘴脸，菲利斯对此相当警惕。他在威尔成年之后仿佛变成了扑食的饿虎，他暗地里朝汉尼拔·莱克特投去的愠怒眼神。还有亚伯·吉迪恩的事情，他怎么可能在对‘受伤之人’一无所知的情况下，亲手犯下了那样精确残酷的杀人罪——除非是某个早先接触过开膛手案的人告诉了他所有的细节。

不仅如此，在弗雷德里克交接开膛手案的前一晚，那也是他在巴尔的摩州立医院精神变态所走马上任的前一晚，他和杰克借着威士忌交杯换盏，度过了一个沉默但意味深长的夜晚：‘想想吧，杰克。我和那男孩搭档再适合不过了！我可以把我的整个医院都献给他。他可以在那里和真正的精神变态过招，拷问他们、拆解他们。他将会成为那个地方的主人，我向你保证。’

杰克有些醉了，他听着这话露出了笑容，举杯朝弗雷德里克敬了一下：‘只要你别把他和那些囚徒关在一起，博士。’

两人的酒杯相撞发出一声脆响，弗雷德里克用拇指抵住下唇，吃吃地笑了出来：‘当然不会了，他会成为我身边最特别的囚徒。’

‘我的。’

杰克感觉自己在无限下沉。

他不知道该怎么处理这一切，而这个念头几乎要让他发笑了。他是行为分析局的头儿，他是做最终决定的那个人，是这座建筑物的国王。在他发现威尔的天赋之前，开膛手的案子就已经交由他全权处理。杰克想起从前开膛手循环往复的作案模式，那些他必须忍受的鲜血和轻蔑嘲笑。那时候，威尔刚刚从孤儿院来到他家里，杰克兴致缺缺地和警犬队的朋友讨论开膛手。

‘狐狸都觉得自己绝顶聪明，对吧？’

‘他的确相当聪明，’杰克说道。

‘是啊，是这样。但是在他被猎犬咬住脖子的时候，那点小聪明可没有半点用处。’

杰克考虑要怎么训练一只猎犬，然后他就看见了威尔——苍白的威尔，熟睡的威尔，在无意识的睡梦中吮着拇指——他在威尔的身体里看见了猎犬的影子。

那只狐狸在杰克的房子里悠然踱步——他不是鬼祟可疑的闯入者，不，他不是，你这个笨蛋，你把他放了进来，你让他看见了你的小猎犬，看见了威尔——他能触碰到威尔，给威尔买巧克力，看着威尔打盹儿。这顿悟让杰克的胃部像是腐烂了一样痛苦。他站在办公室角落，却觉得自己仿佛站在沙坑里，被强烈的厌恶拖拽着不断地下陷，于是，他抬手打开手机，快速地给汉尼拔·莱克特打了个电话。

“你好？”  
“汉尼拔，你还记得你那天说，你愿意在与奇尔顿的会谈上做我的顾问吗？”“我记得，杰克。”  
“这话还算数吗？”  
“当然算数了，”他停顿了一下，“发生了什么吗？”

“也可以这么说。我感觉碎片化的信息正在慢慢整合起来。明天早上我想把他带到局里来问讯——不，现在，”杰克长呼了一口气，另一只手揣在衣服兜里，“他不会喜欢这个的，但是我们可以用亚伯·吉迪恩来做幌子。我们不用告诉他——”杰克突然顿住了。

“告诉他什么，杰克？”又是那个声调。深沉的、平静的。  
“我对他有怀疑。”杰克只想说这么多，他不想在没有证据的时候过度怀疑奇尔顿——把那些怀疑告诉自己的同事显然是不明智的。他只能期望汉尼拔能够理解他的潜台词。

汉尼拔简单地应道：“当然，杰克。我很愿意跟你一起做这个。今天上午什么时候呢？”

“我们定在上午十一点吧，我会找几个人把他带过来。”

“明白。”

杰克几乎满意地笑了出来。汉尼拔的依从总是让杰克既惊讶又喜欢，他已经好几次觉得汉尼拔甚至比不受口令控制时的威尔还要柔顺。这有点可笑。无论如何，杰克对汉尼拔所提供的帮助表示感激不尽，而汉尼拔谦逊地说这一切都是他的荣幸。杰克刚刚挂上电话，贝弗利·卡茨就旋风般地冲了进来——杰克对此已经见怪不怪了，他知道责备她不会带来任何实际的改变。她急切地说着又发生了一起谋杀案，毫无疑问是由之前的‘天使制造者’犯下的。杰克越过她走出了办公室，她问道：“我需要打给王子殿下吗？”

“贝弗利。”  
“我就当你说是了。”

*  
近来的天气总是冷气逼人，晚上寒风凛冽。太阳落下山之后，威尔觉得自己要是再待在外面就一定会感冒了。但是他的房子在夜里看上去就像一座监狱——昨晚他营救阿比盖尔失败之后回到了这里，他仔细地观察着屋内的四壁，满足于它的私密安全。但是一到白天，他变得无法忍受其中桎梏般陈腐的气息。威尔感觉自己的皮肤仿佛成了囚禁他的牢笼，他无法逃离，只能徒劳地往屋外走去，立在屋后缓慢流动的河流岸边。霍布斯也站在威尔身边，他的身形在月色下隐在黑暗中。

“你没法一个人做这件事，”霍布斯对他说。他们凝视着映在水中的明月，那影子在漆黑的水波上晃荡着珍珠白的颜色，时不时还有鱼儿舒展鳍部划过水面。霍布斯转向威尔，他的眼里也映出了半个月亮，“这对你来说太难了。”

“闭嘴，”威尔说道：“闭嘴吧。我能做到，我的训练就是为了这个。”

“为了抓捕他，但现在他手里有我们的女儿。”

“他不会伤害她的。她是我面前的诱饵。”

霍布斯重新看向河面，狗狗们在灌木丛里嬉戏玩耍，有两条尾巴支楞起来，上面洒满了月光。“如果他发现你对这诱饵不为所动，他会做些什么呢？”

威尔咬紧牙关没有说话，他的手机突然嗡嗡振响。他伸手进口袋里按下了接听键，等他把手机放在耳朵边时，霍布斯就消失不见了。威尔依旧能闻见他身上的味道，依旧被那股沉重阴云笼罩着。又有了一起新的案子，和前两天的那场谋杀大同小异。威尔从贝弗利那里问到了犯罪地点——在巴尔的摩的某个小巷里。时间分秒逝去，如同水波拍打在卵石岸上。威尔到达了那条光线昏暗的小巷，看见一个人被吊在高高的脚手架上。和旅馆里的手法一模一样，钩子嵌进了他血淋淋的后背、他的翅膀。尸体位置的高度差不多在两侧楼房的一层，他的正下方铺着一块肮脏的床单，仿佛一处简陋的祭坛，上面放着一对鲜血模糊的睾丸。

普莱斯用镊子夹起它们，放进泽勒撑开的塑料袋里。

“现在的问题是，”普莱斯开口道：“这是谁的？”

“他的。”威尔道。

“凶手的？”杰克问道，他站在威尔身边，双手揣兜，以同样的姿势抬头看向那个天使。小巷入口处，黄色的警戒线把好奇的路人隔绝在了安全距离之外。这就让事情好办多了，威尔希望所有的杀人犯都能选择一条小巷来作案。

威尔点点头，他的头发杂乱翻卷，绿眼睛看向杰克。他思索着霍布斯所说的话——你没法一个人做这件事——如果威尔向杰克揭示汉尼拔的真面目、开膛手的真面目，他会说些什么呢？他们在同一张皮下生活，以同样的声音与人交谈，用同一张嘴亲吻了威尔。威尔仔细地观察着杰克，想象他会有怎样的反应——无论如何不会是：威尔，我相信你。但这不是最糟糕的，他最不可能听到的一句话是‘你做的很好’，这才是威尔的痛苦所在。

威尔知道：他是那条负责警惕狐狸、看守鸡圈的猎犬，但他却错误地为这只狐狸倾心，喜欢上了他尖利的牙齿、茂密的尾巴和夜色里幽亮的眼睛，他抵挡不住这只狐狸的魅力。

噢，威尔想，你真是个笨蛋，你都做了什么？

“是的，”威尔答道：“是凶手的。”

“我知道你没来尸检，威尔，”贝弗利说道，她的身体斜靠在墙上，“但你是对的。那些受害者都是在逃的罪犯，我们检测了他的呕吐物，里面混杂了非常特殊的癌症治疗药。这人的脑子里长了肿瘤，他应该没有多少时间了。”

杰克闻言，开口道：“所以这些天使是在——”

“为他的灵魂祈祷，”威尔朝泽勒点点头，后者把装好的塑料袋拿开身体一臂远的距离，“他自己也在慢慢地变成天使。这是来自旧约的说法，天使是无性的。”威尔觉得那些天使挺幸运的，如果他自己也是无性的，就不至于陷入如今的困境，“纵然身上背负了杀人的罪行，他还是认为自己的灵魂会被拯救。”威尔抬起头看向那个被吊起的天使，他的绿眼睛闪烁了一下，他紧紧握住拳头，“但是上帝不会给他第二次机会。”

威尔注意到普莱斯和泽勒开始面面相觑，但他并不在乎。

杰克看着威尔，挑起一边眉毛问道：“所以他是在等着——等自己变成一个天使？”

“没错。”

“好吧，”杰克哼哼道，他的视线还停留在威尔身上，像是在检视着什么。威尔对此并不陌生，但他厌恶这个，无比讨厌，“那我们要怎么抓住他？”

“你不需要抓住他，你只用坐着等待他的死亡。”

“威尔，他会杀死更多的人——”

“更多的罪犯！”威尔的声音尖利破碎，他抬起手臂指向那个被吊起的天使，“他杀的人都是罪犯，而我们对此无能为力！这个凶手根本无关紧要！我的时间全被他浪费了——你让我去追捕某个没有睾丸的天使？我本该追在恶魔的屁股后面不放！”

杰克转身正面对着威尔，他耸起肩膀，语气冷淡地对着床单边上呆若木鸡的法医组说道：“去做你们自己的事。”

他们连忙朝巷口散去，钻过警戒线走到警车边上。威尔这才猛然意识到这里只剩下他和杰克两个人，他先前的暴躁和挫败感忽然消失不见了。杰克紧紧地盯着他，眼神晦暗、声音低沉粗哑。如果说威尔是胡乱修砌的砖墙，那杰克就是块平整的水泥地，“你刚才没有对我说那番话，这也不是在浪费时间，威尔。你已经做这份工作好几个月了，不要连同时应付两个案子都做不到。那个你想穷追不舍的恶魔不是眼前的问题，这才是你眼前的问题。”

在杰克面前，威尔像是突然变成了一只软脚虾，他带着泣音低声喃喃：“恶魔行走在我们之中。”

杰克抿紧了嘴唇，“是的，威尔。我知道。”他切断了与威尔的眼神交流，视线移到他空空如也的左手上。威尔感觉手上原本戴着戒指的地方有些冷。“你把它摘掉了。”杰克有些惊讶。

威尔点点头。他最近没怎么去想那些诗句了，除了那些——来和我一起生活——被汉尼拔亲口说出来的句子。他应道：“我可爱又孤独，我永远属于自己。[1]”他知道这话只是在安抚杰克，也让他自己的耳朵听着好受点。

是啊，可是这话有些地方也没说错。他确实孤立无援。

杰克又开始用那种眼神看他了，就好像他是个怪人。但这次，他把手递给杰克，光洁无物的手指微微屈起，“爸，你看，”他说道：“我一点都不奇怪。”

“威尔。”

“你说的没错，”他继续道：“它让我的脑子一片混乱，我不想再戴着它了。”

“你把戒指扔哪了，威尔？”

“它在狱火里受煎熬。”威尔回想着汉尼拔隔着流理台望向他的表情。他忽然又不明白自己为什么要那么快地转身离开了。他为什么不多待半秒钟，好好地看清汉尼拔脸上的表情呢？他可以肯定，那张脸一定会因为威尔的拒绝浮现某种受伤或是畏缩的神情。威尔希望是这样，他希望自己伤害到了他。但这跟威尔真正能做到的、还有他将要做的事情相比简直不值一提。他会把这只狐狸剥皮抽筋，然后把血淋淋的尸体带给他的父亲，狠狠地砸在他的脸上。

威尔会这么跟他说：你可以用它做任何你想要的东西，只要你为我的狩猎付出足够的赏金——弥补你为我们所有人带来的痛苦。

Chapter 20 END

译注：  
[1]来自英国作家、诗人沃森·赛尔

译注：  
[1]美国各州会发放一些特殊车牌，允许车主自己设计图案、标语等，在部分州也允许车主自己选择车牌号码或文字。


	21. 王子重掌乾坤

杰克知道这将是漫长的一天——他凌晨五点被贝弗利坚持不懈的电话吵醒时，他就知道了。‘天使制造者’的生物组织样本和他的癌症治疗药处方合在一处指向了一个名字：艾略特·布迪什。

杰克绷紧身体，他最近忙得焦头烂额，然而最头痛的麻烦还在后面——他再过几个小时就要在行为分析局里问讯弗雷德里克·奇尔顿，这也是至关重要的事情。杰克被昨晚威尔的爆发搞得很烦躁，威尔站在那个被吊起来的天使下边，吼着这无关紧要，是在浪费时间什么的。也许艾略特·布迪什确实命不久矣，但杰克不能放任他行凶害命，作自己的陪葬。杀死的是罪犯？无论他们是罪犯还是普通公民，艾略特·布迪什都没有权力决定别人的生死。马里兰州的法律不认可治安会[1]这种东西，威尔竟然把这种话大声说出来，这让杰克感觉相当不安。

威尔手指上的戒指已经不见了。它在狱火里受煎熬，他是这么说的。不知为何，杰克并不因此感觉放松，他一直以来都希望威尔能把戒指扔掉，总想着威尔什么时候能理性一点，不再用嘴唇亲吻那金色指环和上面的宝石，不再怅然若失地抬头望向天空。那一瞬间，开膛手仿佛拥抱着他，却又转瞬即逝不见人影。杰克不知道他们是怎么走到这一步的。

杰克止不住地想开膛手究竟把威尔变成了怎样的人。他和威尔站在办公室里，他们面前是仪态端庄却神情恍惚的布迪什太太。杰克几乎听不清她说话，她的声音就像背景音里的嗡嗡声，如同蜜蜂一般懒洋洋地在杰克脑子周围振动翅膀。杰克抓住所有的机会，时不时地瞥向威尔，看向他眨巴的绿色眼睛、眼睛下方乌青的痕迹，还有他眉间阴郁的神色。他双臂交叉，肩膀松垮垮地耷拉着。杰克发誓自己在他的右手无名指上看见了一圈戒指留下的压痕——如果街上的路人看见了，也许会觉得他刚刚离婚，他脸上阴沉的表情会更加肯定别人的猜想。确实如此，威尔最近的心情肉眼可见地变差了，尤其是他在奇尔顿的城堡里遭遇了那样的事情之后。

这念头给杰克沸腾的怒火又添了一把柴，他在自己的思绪里游离得太远，只听见了布迪什太太一句话里的最后几个字：

“——农场，那是他长大的地方。”

威尔严肃地点了点头，转头看向杰克。杰克被他突然的目光吓了一跳，连忙转过头来看他，不想视线却飘到了威尔肩膀后边的人体模型上面。它没有脸，身上钉满了小纸条。

威尔问道：“你想去那里看看吗？万一他在那留下了什么东西？”

杰克点点头，他低头看向手表，朝布迪什太太道了谢。杰克感觉得出她的破碎恐惧，她在艾略特确诊癌症之后离开了他，因为他变得越来越孤僻冷漠，对宗教的感情越来越狂热。杰克和威尔分别坐在两辆车里去到了那家位于弗吉尼亚郊外的农场，威尔的梅赛德斯行驶在杰克左侧的车道上，有时候落在后面，有时候超出一点点。杰克透过威尔身侧近乎透明的车窗看着他。他想起威尔之前瞬间侧写出了有关宗教的部分。

威尔的直觉。  
也许这就是为什么威尔总是对弗雷德里克·奇尔顿不假辞色，在这男人的精心表演面前选择逃离。他不知疲倦地渴望着威尔，他的追求，他的献礼。杰克感觉胃里一阵难受。

他们来到布迪什太太所说的那个农场，只剩下艾略特童年时的那场大火里遗留下来地部分。农场周围是一望无际的荒芜土地，在深秋之际尽显萧瑟。干草和枯木交错斑驳，谷仓原本很是高大，深红色的砖墙伫立在蓝天之下，现在却只能隐隐窥见过去的样子：它已经变得灰败，红色的屋顶锈迹斑斑，上面的木板三三两两地折断了。威尔跨出梅赛德斯，走进了敞开的谷仓，杰克远远地跟在他身后。

谷仓里堆着好几垛干草，一个死去的男人被鱼钩和尼龙线悬在房梁上，他的后背如同翅膀高高挂起，但比之前那些人看上去狼狈许多，应该是他自己为自己做的——他的手指因为痛苦和解脱控制不住地颤抖。

威尔透过眼睛抬头看他，双手揣在牛仔裤袋里。微风绕着谷仓呢喃轻语，掠过他们的身体，带来丝丝凉意，脚下的干草簌簌地响起来。

“你觉得上帝会原谅他吗？”威尔问道。

杰克看了看威尔，轻轻挑起一边眉毛，“我不知道，威尔。”

威尔凝视着艾略特·布迪什，这个男人的面孔平静安详，身上流满了自己的血液。又过了不知多久，威尔开口道：“他的妻子和孩子永远不会明白他为什么要离开他们，一个人在这里结束自己的生命。”

“我觉得没人能明白。”  
“我能。”  
杰克没有回应。  
“是的，”威尔继续道，他随意地抬脚踢向旁边的干草，“我明白。”“那好吧，为什么呢？”

“因为——”威尔看向杰克，“因为他觉得这是他的工作。他快要死了。他知道自己从没做过什么好事，至少没人记得他做过什么。但是旅馆里的那两个人，还有小巷里的那个人，他看出他们是罪犯，所以他审判了他们。谁他妈知道他是怎么分辨出来的，但谁他妈的又在乎这个呢？而且，他的家人应该对他的疏离感到庆幸，不然他们会忧心至死的。你也看见布迪什太太的样子了——她相当冷漠，好像他已经死了一样。”

“忧心。”杰克重复道。

“是的。”

忧心，杰克在心里再次重复。他看着威尔的脸庞，是啊，是这样没错。杰克没跟威尔坦白他对弗雷德里克·奇尔顿的怀疑。他明白：威尔有时候不冷不热的，也不擅长与人打交道，但他心中始终打定了主意要好好工作。他想要这样的生活，如果他知道自己的一生都在抵抗开膛手的进攻，他会因此痛苦不堪的。对杰克来说也是如此，就好像他在调试威尔脑子的时候，突然不小心扯断了电线，或者在某行代码上犯了个小错误，最终的程序是威尔·克劳福特，但那里面现在藏进了一个病毒。不，杰克无法忍受这个，威尔也无法忍受这个。忍耐毫无必要。

但如果杰克的怀疑是对的——威尔很快就会知道一切。杰克不知道自己该做些什么，他头痛欲裂，像是行走在脆弱的蛋壳上，他此时唯一能出口的话就是，“威尔，我相信你对亚伯·吉迪恩的判断。”

威尔原本沉浸在自己的思绪里，他猛地抽搐了一下，“真的吗？”

杰克点点头，“我觉得他不是开膛手。”

威尔的双手抽出了口袋，它们被冻得有些苍白。他轻轻摩挲着手指，对着杰克喃喃道：“爸，谢谢。”

杰克笑了一下，告诉威尔他不用等着清理现场了。杰克给后勤组打了电话，让他们来把布迪什放下来运走。威尔往谷仓外走去，他忽然回过头来，他的身形一半沐浴在屋外的日光里，一半笼罩在破败不堪的屋顶阴影中。他伸手轻触身边老旧的门框。

“嘿，爸？”

杰克从电话里抬起头来看他，“怎么了？”

“我——”他顿住了，“我没出什么毛病，对吧？我是说，你训练我的时候，没有什么意外发生过？我——”他咬了咬下唇，“我能工作，对不对？”

谁都没再说话——仿佛有人掏空了杰克的胃，他差点失手挂掉了电话，但却及时控制住了自己，控制住他的眼睛紧紧盯着威尔，“是啊，威尔，你能工作。你做的很好，为什么要这么问？”

威尔的手指敲打了木制门框，“就是——你还记得托拜亚斯吗？还有吉迪恩？我本来想杀死他们。”

杰克一言不发。

“我是说——要是我需要正当防卫呢？在紧急情况下。我总是下不了手，有某样东西让我下不了手——”

“威尔。你很好，威尔。”

威尔盯了他半响，然后自语道：“我很好。”他再次转身走向屋外，坐进他的梅赛德斯驶离了停车位，越过杰克的车，开上了灰扑扑的高速公路，沿着原路返回。过了很久，扬起的灰尘和沙砾终于归于平静，杰克长长地呼了一口气，这才发现他刚刚一直紧张得憋气。他经常告诉自己威尔总有知道口令的那一天的，但是每一个清晨他醒来，他都告诉自己那一天还没到。今天也是一样，还不到那一天。等一切尘埃落定，等威尔足够成熟，能够理解杰克的所作所为，他会以一种温和的方式告诉威尔真相。但是威尔还不够成熟。

杰克握着的手机突然振动起来，惊得他打了个寒战。他按下接听键，率先开口道：“贝弗利，我正要给你打电话。布迪什已经死了，他的尸体——”

“好，杰克，”她的声音听上去有些怪异，有些低沉，又带着些深意，“这件事之后再说，我们遇上大问题了。”

*

那感觉很笨拙，还有点绝望。威尔描述不出来。

每次他想杀人时就会遭遇昏迷，这已经发生过三次了——绝对不是什么意外。每一次发生这种事，汉尼拔·莱克特都在场。托拜亚斯·巴吉，亚伯·吉迪恩，还有汉尼拔自己。每次汉尼拔在场，而威尔想要杀死某个人时，他总是会失败。

汉尼拔到底对他做了什么？

在他想明白之前，要想跟汉尼拔硬碰硬，就是愚蠢的选择。他不可能赢的。这念头一出现在脑海，威尔的骨头就仿佛变成了冰锥，血液像是极地地区流动的冰川。在他驱车回到狼陷的路上，他不停思索自己究竟该如何破局。每次他想这事想太久，就会被消沉的心绪掩埋。汉尼拔可以阻止威尔杀人，还把阿比盖尔紧紧握在手中。没有人会在理性上怀疑汉尼拔——如果威尔告诉别人他是开膛手，又有谁会相信呢？谁会相信这种童话故事一样的说法？

我亲吻了他，所以我知道。

他吻在我的唇上，无法掩藏心中的爱意。

回家的路上，威尔的嘴唇禁不住微微颤动。他垂下眼敛。那时他感受到了非比寻常的被渴望，他是汉尼拔生命中最重要的人。那感觉妙极了，至少他这一生有过一次这种感觉。有这么一次就够了。

他把车缓缓开进自家铺满碎石子的车道，整个人累得使不上力气——他忽然看见另一辆车停在他的房子前面，这瞬间让他觉得精疲力竭。那明显是弗雷德里克·奇尔顿的车。威尔的第一反应是马上把车开走，但他转念一想，把他的房子和狗留给弗雷德里克不是什么明智的决定。于是他停好车，从驾驶位走下来，开始思考怎么把弗雷德里克赶走是最省事的。

看上去弗雷德里克也才刚到，他的车还散发着余温，他本人坐在驾驶座上。屋里的狗狗们吠叫着，它们在窗户边看见威尔回来，立刻叫得更欢了。威尔走到车边，弗雷德里克打开门从里面冲出来，他身上满是血迹，浓重的血腥味扑鼻而来，威尔对此并不陌生。

弗雷德里克眼神慌乱，说话上气不接下气，发着抖把沾血的双手伸向威尔。  
“你得帮帮我。”  
威尔挑起眉毛，“弗雷德里克，你这是做什么？我很累。”  
“威尔！我的天呐，汉尼拔是个变态疯子！”

“他是，我知道。”  
“我的意思是，他是——什、什么意思？什么叫你知道？你怎么可能会——”  
威尔打断了弗雷德里克混乱的发问，“我亲了他。”

弗雷德里克依然浑身发抖，牙齿打颤，但他还是露出了某种愤怒的表情。威尔放弃了开车离去的选择，他叹了口气，叫弗雷德里克赶快进屋去，别再在车道上做行为表演。威尔让他用了自己的浴室，狗狗们在地毯上他脱下来的染血衣物周围嗅来嗅去。浴室的水声响起，威尔把耳朵贴在门边，听见里面的弗雷德里克正低声呢喃着什么，他粗重的喘息声几乎盖过了水流声。威尔努力想要保持置身事外，但他的心却在不经意间怦怦直跳。汉尼拔做了什么？他为什么要对弗雷德里克而不是其他人做这些？他的侧写能力很强，而且深受杰克的信任。威尔的脑子里不断闪现着如果怎么样，他就应该怎么怎么样的思绪——

浴室的门突然打开了，雾气一下子蒸了出来，狗狗们跑过来围住弗雷德里克，他身上穿着行李包里带来的衣服。牛仔裤、衬衫和红色套头毛衣。威尔从没见过他穿得这么休闲的样子，也没见过他如此狂躁慌乱的样子。威尔细致地观察他脸上的表情，像是遭遇自然灾害的人观察身边的建筑物。威尔几乎有些不敢置信——我每天都经过它去上班，总有人会在房塌时这么想。等它终于倒在地上崩溃瓦解的时候，那人又会想，生命是多么短暂啊。

生命又是多么脆弱啊。

“威尔，”弗雷德里克急切道：“你必须和你父亲谈谈。他对我有些——有些误解！他居然派人到我家来说什么问讯之类的胡话——”

“我父亲？”威尔疑问道，他的声音比他以为的要小一些，“你什么意思？什么误解？”

弗雷德里克无视了他的问题，怒气冲冲地继续道：“汉尼拔从我家后门偷溜进来，用麻醉剂把我迷晕了，等我再醒过来，那些联邦调查局的工作人员就都死了——其中有一个被做成了‘受伤之人’的样子，就摆在我的餐桌上！到处都是血！然后我——”

“你成了开膛手，”威尔喃喃道，他的脑子猛然充血胀痛，“我父亲会相信这个说法的。”他怎么会没想到这个？“因为你爱我。”威尔眨眨眼睛，全身骤然抖了一下，不明白为什么杰克要向他隐瞒自己的怀疑。

“我——”弗雷德里克站在房间中央，头发还湿哒哒地滴水，眼眶一下子红了。黑色的行李就在身后，他没有回应威尔，转身打开行李翻找起来。他找出一把半自动手枪，背过手去把它插在裤兜里，他这样子无比滑稽，威尔可以肯定这个人甚至没有射击过哪怕一只茶壶。弗雷德里克·奇尔顿是开膛手。杰克真的相信了这种事吗？

“老实说，我看上去真的像个杀人凶手吗？”弗雷德里克含糊不清地念叨，死命咬着牙，“杰克真的就这么瞎？”

“汉尼拔喜欢用手捂住人的眼睛，”威尔轻声道：“人们总是沉浸在被他指引的安心愉悦之中，所以从来看不穿自己的盲目。”

弗雷德里克看着威尔，说道：“我要离开美国。”  
“弗雷德里克，留下来。我已经看穿了汉尼拔的真面目，我会抓住他的。”“我知道你会的，威尔。等你抓住了他，我一定会回来的，我保证。”

“不，我需要帮助，我需要你的帮助。”威尔最终还是求助了，他自己没法杀人，汉尼拔总能阻止他，就像是某种心理魔术——威尔忽然对弗雷德里克帮助他接触这种控制的可能燃起了希望。“汉尼拔对我做了些什么，我不知道具体是什么，但是——”

“噢，是吗？唔，对不起，威尔。我曾经很想帮助你，我尝试了那么多年，但是你拒绝了我——为了谁？噢，是的，为了汉尼拔·莱克特。我们可不能忘了这个。”

威尔看着弗雷德里克重新埋头在包里翻找，嘴上继续念念有词，时不时吼退他身边好奇的狗狗。威尔确定自己感受到了某样东西。他非常确定——但他不知道那是什么，或者为什么出现在他眼前。他唯一确定的事情就是：弗雷德里克陷入如今的窘境完全不是开膛手的责任。这太不一样了。

*

杰克在高速公路上急速行驶，表盘上的指针超了限速有二十多码——但这还不够。他和贝弗利的电话只持续了不到两分钟，他很容易就能猜出剩下的部分。派去奇尔顿家的工作人员一个都没有回来，贝弗利不得不调动更多人前去探明事态。奇尔顿一直不接电话。他们刚刚给她汇报了现场情况——血腥的屠杀，‘受伤之人’在餐桌上伸展开四肢，身上插满一切尖利的厨具——她就给杰克去了电话。杰克混乱的回应之中夹杂着咒骂和威尔的名字。

开膛手还会去哪里呢？当然是去找他的未婚夫。

杰克急行奔往威尔的住处，他一路上什么都做不了，最糟糕的景象在他的脑子里闪现，但更糟糕的总在后面，他每往前一英里，脑海中的图像就愈加让他痛苦难耐。杰克的车终于跟上了蜿蜒的警车车队，越过连成一线的警笛声和红蓝警灯，贝弗利的车紧紧跟在他的车后，他无暇分心去看后视镜里她的面孔。

如果开膛手的面具已经被撕开，弗雷德里克还想从威尔那里得到什么？杀了他？还是带他一起逃跑？

他反复告诉自己威尔在对抗开膛手这件事上训练有素。

他还告诉自己威尔需要帮助。

等到了威尔的住处，他毫不意外地看见弗雷德里克的车停在外面，一阵恶心猛地涌了上来，胆汁在他的胃里翻滚着。他歪歪扭扭地停好自己的车，从驾驶位上冲了出去，余下的车队赶上来把车停在他的车旁边——贝弗利跟得最紧，她的头发被风吹得凌乱不堪，她裹紧身上的皮衣，警惕地握着手里的枪，杰克也是同样。

杰克喊叫起来，“威尔——”

狗狗们吠叫起来，前门很快被打开了，威尔的身影出现在门框边，他身上穿的衣服和面上的表情与他从农场离开时一模一样，他瞟了一眼院子里的阵仗，像是对某个意料之中的无聊玩笑厌烦不已。

杰克看见他的瞬间，终于呼出了那股绝望的紧张气息。

“爸，把枪都放下，”威尔说道：“他在里面，但是你得听——”

“威尔，快出来，奇尔顿是——”

“你听我——”

杰克没时间听威尔说话，也忽视了威尔对他明目张胆的冷淡。他踩着沙砾朝威尔走过去，破碎的干草和枝叶在他脚下作响，贝弗利的脚步声也在他身后响起。威尔看着他们小心翼翼地靠近，有些无语地抬头望了望天花板，这根本没任何必要。

“他有一把枪。”威尔慢悠悠地说。杰克和贝弗利强硬地把他挤出了房门，然后持枪走了进去。

屋后突然传来一个巨大的声音——后门上的玻璃被人砰的一声砸碎了。杰克的脑子轰然炸响，他迅速交代贝弗利留在原地保护好威尔，这吩咐立刻招致了威尔的不满。但杰克没有理会，他箭步跨过客厅，瞬息间就穿过后门到了屋子另一边，威尔平日里常看见的景色在他面前延伸开来，他听见左边的树林里传来枝桠断裂的声音，还有阵阵犬吠声。

即将到来的冬天扒下了这片树林的叶子，穿着亮红色毛衣的弗雷德里克狼狈地穿梭其间，几乎毫无遮挡。他的脚步踏在干枯夭折的小树头上，发出清晰的脆响。他急促的呼吸、巨大的吸气声，全部环绕在正追踪他的杰克的耳边。明媚的阳光从头顶虬劲的树枝间洒下来，映得杰克的瞳仁闪烁着光亮，也照耀在沿着石块蜿蜒流动的溪面上。杰克跟在弗雷德里克身后淌过了小溪。弗雷德里克本来想踩着溪中的几个石头走过去，没成想却掉下来打湿了下半身，溪水顺着他的裤子和皮靴流了下来。

“杰克，你疯了！”弗雷德里克朝杰克大喊大叫，嗓音沙哑破碎。

杰克对此充耳不闻，只重复吼叫让他别跑，否则他就要开枪了。杰克已经不知道自己在说什么了，他看见弗雷德里克好像在身上找什么东西，他突然想起威尔说过他身上有枪——即便他身上没有武器，杰克相信自己也是会朝他开枪的。杰克脑子里的念头千回百转，直接击毙实在是便宜他了，被打中膝盖对他来说也太轻巧了。杰克思考不出答案，难道仅仅被剥夺一生的自由就足够了吗？那些活生生的人命，那些残酷的暴力，他曾经觊觎还是个孩子的威尔，他给威尔带来了巨大的折磨。还有那个吻。

过往的一切浮现在杰克眼前，受伤之人、威尔在汉尼拔怀里流泪的样子、威尔睁大的眼睛问他：爸，你觉得我很奇怪吗？

弗雷德里克被绊倒在地。

杰克举起了枪，他们之间隔了几十英尺的距离，他看着弗雷德里克在结了霜的地上颤抖着，阳光照进了他浑浊的绿色眼睛。

都是因为你，他才被我变成了这个样子。

弗雷德里克举起一只手看着杰克，绝望地乞求道：“杰克，别。”

杰克握枪的手突然覆上了一阵柔软。他低头看见一只瘦削苍白的手按住了他，转过头发现威尔站在他身旁，面色平静、眼里仿佛燃着火焰。贝弗利气喘吁吁地跟在威尔身后，嘟囔着她怎么拦得住威尔之类的话。威尔注视着摔倒在雪地上的弗雷德里克，仿佛自语般喃喃道：“噢，我明白了，我懂了。这是你给他的惩罚，这是你给我的礼物。”

*

这天剩下的时间显得模糊而暗淡：

弗雷德里克·奇尔顿被逮捕了。杰克明白这不符合法定程序，但他这样做是为了维护正义，为了给那些死去的人讨回公道。世间一切有果必有因。

二十年了。

二十年的血腥和残暴，联邦调查局的人被他的猎杀搞得焦头烂额，在他安分守己的时候又忧虑到失眠，几乎成了一种群体性的歇斯底里症。他想起他们早期除了推测一无所有的时候，等待威尔变得训练有素的日子像有一千年那么长，等待开膛手被收监的日子则像有亿万年那么长。整个东北部因为开膛手密集的凶杀而人心惶惶，那时候大家还看纸质报纸，早上通勤的时候翻开纸张，上面的油墨弄脏了人们的手，他们把悚人惊闻的报纸揉成一团塞进垃圾桶里，油墨渗进了他们原本整齐干净的指甲缝里。

家庭破碎撕裂，一切都变得不可控，开膛手不仅剖膛破腹。人们所熟悉的生活也不再一样了，它变得很慢，却又坚定不移地变化着。但从某种角度来说，变化又是在瞬间发生的——某个普通的美国中产家庭的门被选中的瞬间。开膛手在城市、小镇和街区间幽灵般游走，每一扇门都紧紧关闭着，堵住了瑟瑟发抖的恐惧。地方警署接到的报警电话恍若枪林弹雨，每一个人都说他们在街道角落里看见了形迹可疑的人，还有人猛然看见路灯下的影子，被吓得在电话里大喊大叫。

人们疑神疑鬼，那种恐慌如同麦田上的蝗虫过境。所有的谣言都伴随着连环杀手的名字，新闻里死伤的数量远远超过真正被杀死的人。生活仿佛再也逃不开这个臭水沟，污泥黏腻地一点点滴下来。杰克很明白这些，他对弗雷德里克·奇尔顿以为自己躲在戒备森严的警车里就能抓住开膛手的做法非常不满，他看见过那些残骸。杰克追求正义的时候，常常对自己的某些不正义视而不见，如果有人发现这点，他就会大骂此人。

他总是这样激进，他把对开膛手的仇恨放进了西装内袋，就像别人会把自己的爱人或珍贵回忆放在那里一样。这是一种安慰，也是一种伤害。二十年是段漫长的时间，开膛手悄无声音地侵透了杰克的心脏、他的家庭，还有他唯一的儿子。威尔的目光跟着警车，往那条荒芜的公路的尽头延伸，杰克发现威尔的眼底平静如水。等他们到了行为分析局，威尔转身走进了建筑，杰克则站在门口，看着押送车亮灯、点火、驶上街道。它的目的地是高速公路那头的巴尔的摩州立医院精神变态所，它所押送的人将在那里被羁押，直到审判来临的那一天。在董事会重新选出管理人之前，医院的大小事务都由代理人管辖。

杰克不想那人再踏入行为分析局一步，哪怕是在此被羁押。

等押送车驶远消失，杰克强迫自己放下窝了一天的恨意，他任它掉落在地，在脑海里狠狠地用鞋跟把它碾成碎屑。他不再需要这些情感了。无论如何，最好的办法就是放下一切，他打算也这样建议威尔。威尔自从在他家背后的树林里说了那句奇怪的话，就再没开过口了。

杰克办公室的门被轻轻关上，这个房间仿佛变得不一样了。似乎是它的气味发生了变化，说得更乐观一些，房间里的空气都异乎往日，也许是它循环的方式改变了。谁知道呢？那具人体模型依旧摆在角落里，胸前贴满了小纸条，它身上的少许布料边角已经磨损。

杰克在办公桌后坐下，威尔端坐在办公桌前，双手搭在膝盖上，他的头发方才被寒风刮得凌乱。威尔一动不动地等待着。杰克知道他们必须谈谈这事，但他不知道要怎么开始，从哪里开始。威尔现在是什么感觉？

“这，”威尔突然开口了，他一字一句道：“是个错误，爸。”

杰克看向他，他的肩膀紧锁着，“什么？”

威尔瞥了他一眼，低头又看向地板，“弗雷德里克不是开膛手。”威尔的反应倒是在意料之中。

杰克有些疲惫，但这是威尔应得的解释。这也让他感到罪恶。他本来想告诉威尔他的怀疑，但是仅凭推测和那些与侧写相似的特征，就把怀疑的矛头指向他原本无比熟悉的人，说起来似乎有些荒唐可笑。如果不是自己想出来的，谁又会相信这样的怀疑呢？

威尔轻轻啮咬下唇。

杰克叹了口气。

他们同时开口道：“我没告诉你——”

两人都停下话头，彷佛对方的声音绕梁未去，他们看着彼此，脸上挂着同样的表情——困惑和些许犹豫。

威尔小声说道：“你先说吧。”

“好吧，”杰克的关节响亮地敲了敲面前的硬木办公桌，他回忆道：“我自己又去找了亚伯·吉迪恩，他告诉我他不是开膛手。所以我就去质问奇尔顿，他说亚伯已经精神失常了。我勉强可以接受这个说法。但是我又想到汉尼拔说的——”

“汉尼拔。”威尔冷淡地重复道。

“是的，”杰克深深地看了他一眼，“他认为亚伯可能是被某种心理疗法强制改变了身份认同，所以才会觉得自己是开膛手。那时我还觉得，奇尔顿何必要这么做？但后来我再琢磨汉尼拔对奇尔顿的评价，你对奇尔顿的评价，还有你母亲对他的评价。”

威尔瞪大了眼睛。

“他为你深陷爱河已经十几年了，威尔。”这句话简直让杰克觉得舌尖发苦。他第一次把这些东西说出口，它们原本只是冷冰冰的观察结果，沉寂在他无情的大脑深处。但现在它们变得栩栩如生，所有的一切都直白地暴露在空气中，像夏日里的萤火虫一样在他们身边浮沉，“他和开膛手出现的时间正好一致，他完美地符合你的侧写，他亲吻过你。”

威尔紧紧抿着唇，像是在回忆什么。

“我的想法是——也许他想让吉迪恩来为他顶罪，‘开膛手’锒铛入狱，而你成了没头苍蝇。他甚至亲口对我说，你将来一定会后悔自己选择了汉尼拔。他才是那个收服了开膛手的人，所以你应该和他在一起。”杰克顿了顿，摇摇头道：“即使有这些迹象，我也很难相信。我想把他带到这里来问讯，但还没来得及，探员们就已经——”

“是汉尼拔。”

杰克猛然抬头，“什么？”

“汉尼拔。汉尼拔是开膛手。”

杰克哭笑不得地看向威尔，重重地叹了口气，“嘿，今天你很累了。我知道这一切很难接受，但我并没有开玩笑——”

“我也没在开玩笑，”威尔的声音虚弱却清晰，他的绿眼睛透过镜片盯住杰克，“汉尼拔陷害了弗雷德里克。他这样做是因为弗雷德里克亲吻了我，也许他觉得我想要弗雷德里克因此受到惩罚。就像我之前说的那样。”

某种奇怪的感觉游走过杰克全身，彷佛冰水浸透了他温暖的血管。“威尔——”

“我没有任何证据，除了——”威尔止住声抿了抿唇，快速低头瞥了一眼地板，又抬头看向杰克的眼睛，“汉尼拔有时能控制我。我不知道具体是什么，也不知道他是怎么做到的，但是——你还记得托拜亚斯·巴吉吗？我原本想杀了他的那个？”威尔微微前倾身子，他的语速忽然加快了，像是在向杰克吐露某个奇妙未知的新发现，“为什么我做不到？还有亚伯·吉迪恩，我想那么做，但却失败了，为什么我又在这种时候昏过去？”仿佛是古老黑暗的童话，普通人无权知晓的秘辛。“后来我发现了真相，我对暴露开膛手身份的汉尼拔作出了反应，我想要——想要杀死他，但是他阻止了我。我不知道他做了什么，但我突然意识模糊，手臂没法动弹。他能控制我，爸，他侵入了我的大脑，所以我——”

“你攻击了汉尼拔。”杰克感觉自己嘴唇发麻。

“是，但是他阻止了我。”威尔强调道，彷佛杰克刚才没在听他说话似的。

“他阻止你是因为你想杀死他，威尔！”杰克完全没准备好向威尔解释这个，至少不是今天。但是威尔竟然因此认为汉尼拔是——

威尔皱起眉头，“你得相信我，我知道这听上去很疯狂，但是他——我看见他的嘴动了两下，然后——”

杰克几乎要失语了，但他不能接受他不坦白的后果。他呼出一口气，嘴唇翕动，声音无比微弱，“那是口令。”

“什么？”威尔歪了歪头。杰克竟然不合时宜地觉得威尔的动作有些好笑，他头上的卷毛微微弹动，透绿的眼珠好奇地放大了。威尔小时候也是这样的，他这副样子总会杰克想起小猎犬，然后无意识地抿唇微笑，威尔看到杰克笑了，就会用稚嫩的腔调发问，你想到了什么笑话，爸？有什么好玩的事情？

“口令，威尔。你有一些口令。”

“这是什么意思？”他的声音低了下去，彷佛在等待着杰克抖落包袱的一刻。

杰克揭露真相的方式像在撕创可贴，以为把它飞快扯下来就不会有任何痛感。“在你的训练中，你可以对三个口令产生条件反射，既不能违背也不能无视，只能听从命令。它们在你的身体里生根发芽，每当你受到口令的控制，它就会夺走你的精力或意识。你有时会昏迷，有时会无法动弹。我在你和托拜亚斯的搏斗中用过一次，汉尼拔看见之后，他在你面对吉迪恩时使用了它。”杰克吞咽了一下，“然后，因为他是你的搭档，威尔，我就把口令全部告诉了他——”

“你——”

“让他谨慎使用，”杰克打断了威尔的发作，他的声音冷硬，“而且，我要是早知道你想杀了他，我就有充分的理由……”

杰克忽然噤声，看向威尔。威尔已经不再看他，而是低头看着膝上微微抬起的手掌，好像分不清它们到底是不是自己的。他看看右手，又转头盯着左手，良久才猛地眨了下眼睛。他的眼镜沿着鼻梁往下滑了一寸，再抬起头时，他的眼睛在污迹斑斑的镜片之后变成了带着水光的深青色。

他先前告诉杰克自己藏在心底的“秘密”时，其实期冀着杰克能跟他说这根本不是什么“秘密”。不过小事一桩，它对威尔来说似乎异样神奇——就像沉睡在海底洞穴中的利维坦巨兽。但是对生活在海面上的人来说却只是生活常识。你难道不知道？难道没听说？黄金年代以来，它就生活在我们脚下。日光底下并无新事。

威尔泛着水泽的眼睛迅速聚起泪水，挤出眼眶缓慢地流过他的脸颊。他的双手依旧僵在半空，远远朝外伸着，仿佛能看见自己手上沾满了血迹。

“你对我做了什么？”他难以置信地发问。

“威尔——”

“我，”他的声音破碎不堪，“我是人啊。我不是一条狗，不是动物。”“威尔——”

“我是人，”威尔吼叫道，他猛地站起冲到杰克桌前，椅子脚与地板摩擦出尖利刺耳的杂声。他的双手剧烈发抖，只能紧紧抱住自己的上臂，手指的力道大得让指甲抓破了衬衣，陷进布料底下的皮肉之中。他想把这层皮给活生生剥下来，“我是人，我是人！”他嘶吼忽然被涌上心头的悲痛噎住了，“你——你对我——做了什么？”

杰克被骇得一句话都说不出，他棕色的眼睛直直地盯着威尔。

威尔什么也顾不得地呜咽出声，不知道过了多久，房间里寂静无比，只听得见威尔的哭声，杰克感觉自己甚至没有呼吸。威尔的脸颊通红，鼻涕直流，竭力闭着眼，眼泪却还是不停往外冒。杰克僵硬了许久，他终于试着动了动靠近威尔的那只手——但这却把威尔吓了一跳，他似乎害怕杰克会伤害他。威尔的声音哽咽而破碎，“别靠近我！不要！求你了不要！”他飞速转身走向门，拽开把手冲出了杰克的办公室。

门再次关上，杰克突然低下头往地毯上呕吐起来。

*

天色已暗。大地被笼上浓厚的白雾。从车道上停好的梅赛德斯奔驰下来时，雾气淹没了威尔的靴子，沿着碎石路攀上他的门廊。地上有几滴血迹，应该是从弗雷德里克衣服上滴下来的。

屋里的狗狗们欢欣雀跃，迎接它们离家有些久了的主人。威尔打开前门，好让几只狗狗跑出来撒个欢。六只狗狗争先恐后地跃出门框，响亮地吠叫起来，彼此推搡着跑向院子里。温斯顿没有跟上去。黑夜里视物艰难，但威尔从声音和温斯顿一动不动的坐姿能判断出来，它的眼睛正紧紧盯着躲入云层的月亮那最后一丝光亮。

威尔在车里止住了哭泣，他的脸潮湿通红，但是在黑暗里看不出异样。他蹲下身半跪在温斯顿身前，用冰冷的双手握住它的耳朵揉捏，渐渐也汲取了些暖意。

温斯顿歪了歪头。

威尔吞咽了一下，黑夜中月光倏然照亮了他的喉咙。他凑过去把头贴在温斯顿的额头上，闭上了眼睛。

房间角落里的蓝色扶手椅上传来熟悉的阴湿气味，威尔在那个死去的男人说话前就知道是霍布斯，“你现在要怎么办？”

威尔哼哼了几下，侧过脸颊靠在温斯顿的额头上，用自己的胡茬摩挲着狗狗的毛发，“我不会再做所有人的狗了。”霍布斯看向他，“所有人是谁？”

“汉尼拔·莱克特。我父亲。”

“所有企图控制你的人。”

威尔点点头，他放开温斯顿站起身来，金毛犬依旧端坐在原地一动不动。威尔的身形被残存的月光隐隐勾勒出来，他攥紧身侧的拳头，“他们以为自己可以控制我，他们以为自己对我留有情面。”

霍布斯往后倒在椅背上，他身上的污泥和指缝里的血迹渗入了布料里。

“但是他们的软肋都在我的手中，”威尔低低地说，声音像是春风吹拂般轻快，“爱。没有什么禁制比它更有力，而且，”他的声音微微颤抖，双手也不能平静，“我会用它来勒紧他们的脖子，用它来控制他们。我很快就会要他们跪在地上——”他腿间的物事变得坚硬无比，顶戳着牛仔布料，整个身体火热异常，“我会对他们毫不留情。”

译注：  
[1]治安会：由于认为警方不力而自发组织的维护治安的团体。


	22. 王子公然反抗

离弗雷德里克·奇尔顿被羁押已经过去了三天。这些天里，冬天的第一场雪落了下来，巴尔的摩的街道彷佛陷入了一滩苍白的淤泥。气温骤降，云层低回，阴沉的天空与灰暗的生活共同呼吸。天上地下都是一片空白，像是幽闭的空间。杰克对雪从来没什么耐性，它总是意味着交通堵塞、超市延期开门，还有探员们对停车场积雪没有清理干净的无休止的抱怨。但现在他不只是没有耐性。

事实上，他简直痛恨下雪。

杰克抬起头，把自己紧紧裹在冬衣里。雪花飘离沉寂的夜空，落在汉尼拔华丽的屋顶上。这栋房子的砖瓦表面积了厚厚的雪，旁边被压弯了的树枝显得愈发沉重。杰克敲了敲房门，他知道自己到得有些早，但若是坐在汽车里等待，他只会变得过分焦虑。

过了一会儿，房门被打开，汉尼拔出现在门框里，他穿着样式简单的衬衣和深褐色便装，白色的围裙系在腰间。

“汉尼拔，”杰克迅速呼出一口气，“很抱歉我来早了，我只是——”

“没关系，请进吧。”汉尼拔微笑了一下，侧身将杰克让进了温暖的屋子。杰克觉得自己永远都无法习惯汉尼拔的夸张排场，他甚至不知要如何形容——挑高的天花板、华贵的家居、锃亮的地板，墙上还有价值可能成百上千万的画作。这地方的每一寸空气都散发着属于汉尼拔的气息。他在生命里自由穿梭，生命无法控制他，而他往来其间的步伐极尽优雅。

杰克在汉尼拔的帮助下脱掉帽子和大衣，然后把它们挂在一旁的衣帽架上。他们走过无数房间，穿过灯光昏暗的餐厅，踏入空荡荡的厨房，浓郁的美食香味扑面而来。汉尼拔走回厨房中心的流理台，旁边是点燃火的灶台，面前是堆满蔬菜的案板。他拿起刀具，继续完成刚才被打断的工作。

“你在电话里听上去很苦恼，杰克。”汉尼拔率先开口道。

杰克点点头，“但那不是因为你的晚餐邀请，你知道我总是对你的食物兴致勃勃。”

汉尼拔露出了微笑，轻轻挑起一边眉毛，手上切菜的动作灵巧敏捷，“我知道的，杰克。但我并没有责怪的意思。弗雷德里克被逮捕这件事也让我苦恼，没想到我们居然都忽视了眼前的危险。”

杰克感觉自己的胃痉挛了一下，他的心脏也猛地一击。

汉尼拔静静地抬头看向他，然后开口劝慰，“你不用自责，杰克。”“那是我如今唯一的感受。”

“我也没能看穿，”汉尼拔继续道：“阿拉娜也是，甚至连威尔也是。”

那股痉挛变成绵长的刺痛，直直刺穿杰克的脏腑。杰克想起三天前威尔在他办公室里痛苦的表情，在威尔开始哭泣之前的表情——那是最让他难受的了。威尔低头盯着自己双手时的表情，仿佛出窍的灵魂在看一具陌生的躯体，彷佛他再也无法逃离这座血肉筑就的监牢、生命无休止的强压。

杰克坦白道：“这就是我想跟你谈的，汉尼拔。威尔，他……我低估了这件事。”

“什么事？”

“他知道了。他知道了口令的事情，是我告诉他的。”

汉尼拔的身体僵了一会儿，但很快又开始动作起来。他偏过头，揭开旁边不锈钢锅的盖子往里看了看，然后重新盖上盖子。“他总会发现的，杰克。你来告诉他这件事是最合适的。”

“是吗？”

“威尔不了解自己，他就无法真正行动。他必须看见真实的、全部的自我，除此之外没有别的办法。”

杰克不知道自己究竟是否认同汉尼拔的说法，但他没有出言反驳汉尼拔——他看向身旁柜台上装满水果的瓷碗，碗沿是波浪状的胚形烧制的。杰克怔怔地摩挲着参差不齐的边缘。

他没意识到自己的沉默，直到汉尼拔看向他，开口询问：“有什么不对吗，杰克？”

“我，”杰克吞咽了一下，“威尔指控说你是开膛手。他的思路出了问题，他甚至想杀死你。”杰克望向汉尼拔，仔细观察他的表情。

汉尼拔平静地应道：“没错。”

“汉尼拔，你难道不觉得我有权知晓这样的事情吗？”

汉尼拔叹了口气，面上浮现出愧疚之色。“我不想让你担心，杰克，”他停顿了一下，“不止如此，我还不想你因此责怪威尔。我用那个口令阻止了他，所以没有受伤。而且这事发生在医院那天之后——也就是弗雷德里克亲吻他之后。”

杰克咬紧牙齿，他竟然没能阻止开膛手对威尔做这样的事，他永远都不会原谅自己。

汉尼拔在灶台面前安静地站了会，他关掉火，从橱柜里拿出了几个白色的方形盘子。杰克无意间注意到总共有三个盘子。汉尼拔开始精心摆放菜肴，把浓稠的红色酱汁抹在盘子边缘，他说话的时候始终低头看着盘子，“我认为我必须向你坦白，杰克，我和威尔的关系……有时会越过专业的边界。”杰克突然抬起头，神色尽是迷茫不解。

“越过专业的边界？”

“威尔表现了他的兴趣，而我回应了。”

“但是——”杰克无措地开口，却又无话可说。他盯着汉尼拔摆盘的灵巧手指，它们正用美丽的迷迭香装饰食物，“但是，汉尼拔，难道你不觉得——我不明白——”

汉尼拔打断了杰克，“我承认从时机上来看这并不合适，我不应该在亚伯·吉迪恩和弗雷德里克企图对他下手之后和他交往。我们接吻的时候，威尔会下意识作出面对弗雷德里克时的抵触反应。”

杰克在听到“接吻”这个词时皱起眉头。

汉尼拔看着他，像是在努力憋笑，“我向你保证，杰克，那是自愿的。”

“好吧，但是。我只是，”杰克丧气地摇了摇头，“我感觉最近生活中有太多的秘密了，我知道这其中有很大一部分来自我自己。但是那错误早已注定，威尔现在也知道了背后的秘密。弗雷德里克的秘密也已经全部公开。我不想再应付更多的秘密了。无论你们……无论你和威尔有什么样的关系，我希望你自己可以妥善处理。”

“当然，”汉尼拔应道，完成摆盘之后，他伸手把腰间的围裙解了下来，然后把盘子逐个放在自己的手臂上，礼貌地询问：“走吗？”他从厨房走到餐厅，这时杰克才重新注意到之前困惑他的问题：汉尼拔为什么准备了三份晚餐？

汉尼拔很快摆好了餐盘。

“你还有一位客人吗？”杰克问道。

汉尼拔微笑着站在餐桌首位的椅子背后，杰克站在火炉边的那张椅子旁，他在听见汉尼拔大喊“晚餐好了”的时候有些惊讶。他深色的眼睛望向通往餐厅的宽敞走廊，它的那头是起居室和卧室。那里忽然走出了一位褐色头发的女孩，她脸色苍白，穿着薄荷绿的毛衣和及膝的白色短裙。她没穿拖鞋，走进餐厅时朝两人微笑了一下，在昏暗的吊灯映照下，她蓝色的眼睛里仿佛装进了整个冷峻的冬天。

杰克急促地吸了口气，眉头紧皱，“阿比盖尔·霍布斯？”女孩朝他做了个鬼脸，挥手敬了个礼，假装严肃道：“到！外公。”

*

星期一的早晨以凛冽的寒风朝威尔打了个招呼，他走下那辆梅赛德斯奔驰，巴尔的摩州立医院精神变态所周围的水泥地铺满了厚厚的积雪，树木被沉重的雪压弯了枝桠，这栋建筑也因此明亮了些——不再是秋季暗淡的棕红，而是近于蓝、近于透明的白色。就像雪星上伫立着一座水晶宫殿，这是一个纯白的世界。

威尔的大衣后摆在微风中轻轻摇晃，他从停车场走向建筑大门前，走到一半的时候，他忽然看见一团火红的卷发晃动着朝他的方向过来。威尔脸上原本的平静轻松一下子变成了几欲作呕。

“你在这里做什么，弗雷迪？”威尔问道，他的视线逡巡过记者毛皮大衣的线条，还有她踏过冰面的高跟长靴。

她职业地微笑了一下，露出了沾上一点点口红的牙齿，“我想采访开膛手，我已经在这里好几天了，但是那个新任的代理死活不同意。”

威尔点点头，就该这么着。在过去的几个月里，弗雷迪始终在郊外的犯罪现场刺探消息，不断请求部门人员或者威尔本人接受采访，她总是会被拒绝——这让她发表的报道只能被称作无稽之谈，她甚至为开膛手的调查编造了无数虚构情节，比如威尔和开膛手在戒指出现的那天举行了婚礼，再比如开膛手和天使制造者是同一个人，她宣称天使制造者是开膛手的负罪感的化身。威尔对这些报道毫不关心，他只在贝弗利过于兴奋的声音和普莱斯、泽勒的偷笑声中对它们有些许了解。

因此，弗雷迪·劳兹被看作是新闻界的过街老鼠。像往常一样，她再次来到社会边缘急迫地寻找值得贩卖的故事——一个真正的采访对象。威尔在心里快速地过了一遍有关弗雷迪的评价，加快脚步绕过了她。

“抱歉你在我这没什么运气。”他嘟囔道。

“等等，威尔，你能帮我跟她说说吗？只用说两句好话就行。”她请求道。

威尔透过镜片看了她一眼。太阳在他的身后闪耀，他能清楚地看见她的神情，每一根发丝在微风中的摇晃，每一次眼神中的闪动。威尔答应了她，“可以。”然后转身径直走进了大门。弗雷迪在他背后说了声谢谢，接着是照相机快门的连续咔嚓声。大门在他身后缓缓关闭。

所有的东西都不一样了，但好像又没有任何变化。前厅还是那样空旷，只是原本温暖的房间如今变得寒冷了。迎接他的是一阵高跟鞋跟落地的声音，阿拉娜·布鲁姆身穿黑白西装出现在他眼前。

“很高兴见到你，威尔，”她招呼道，她的金属胸牌在窗外的光线下闪耀，上面写着执行代理四个字，“我很抱歉我们得在这样压抑的环境里见面。”

“我不觉得压抑，阿拉娜。”威尔轻快地说，他往她来的方向迈开步子，她下意识地跟在他身旁，加快步调与他并行。阿拉娜一直觉得自己是威尔心理医生的有力竞争者，要威尔来说的话，她现在也没有改变自己的想法。但她在这点上无法控制自己——她多年来习惯于在威尔面前表现自己的资格，这已经融入了她的骨血，她自己无法改变。威尔对此甚至感到有些宽慰，因为他在这点上与正常人终于找到了些许共鸣。

他们走过这座宫殿的宽敞房间和大厅。

“他怎么样了？”威尔开口问道：“有说什么吗？”

阿拉娜撇了撇嘴，耸耸肩道：“他不停重复说自己不是开膛手，什么也没做。他现在有点像亚伯·吉迪恩了。”她停顿了一下，轻轻微笑起来，“他很不满意隔间的设计，不喜欢身边紧挨着其他罪犯。”

“亚伯？”

“噢，亚伯可高兴了。他是弗雷德里克的噩梦。”

他们来到一间玻璃墙制的会议室，那里只有空荡荡的桌子和一扇小窗。弗雷德里克·奇尔顿被铁链锁在里面，身穿深蓝色的连体衣。他在威尔和阿拉娜出现的瞬间就注意到了他们，他无视了阿拉娜的存在，径直看向威尔。

阿拉娜朝旁边倚在墙上的护工点了点头，“如果你想离开就可以叫他，威尔。你确定这对你来说没问题吗？”

威尔隔着眼镜看了她一眼，他的唇角勾起一抹笑意，“我确定。”

阿拉娜勉强地笑了笑，她示意那护工打开了门，威尔的身体顿了顿，转头看向她。

“对了，弗雷迪·劳兹想采访弗雷德里克吗？”

“是的，”她叹了口气，“她非常执着，我在想要不要拒绝她进入这片区域。”

威尔摇了摇头，“别让她得逞。”

“啊？”阿拉娜眨眨眼。

“她会搞砸一切的。”

“噢，”阿拉娜的表情愈发坚定，“我明白了。”

威尔笑了笑，走进房间，身后的护工落了锁，把他和弗雷德里克·奇尔顿关在房间里。威尔紧盯着他观察了一会儿，然后才坐在他桌子对面的椅子上，等他差不多坐下了，弗雷德里克沙哑的声音终于第一次响起。

“威尔，你去哪儿了？我一直等着你把我救出去，这整件事实在太离谱了。那场审判，而且他们竟然让阿拉娜来接替我的位置——你知道她把我安排在亚伯·吉迪恩的旁边吗？他无休止地骚扰我，还在晚上唱歌——我到底要忍受多少这样的羞辱？”

威尔翻了个白眼，“噢，弗雷德里克，闭嘴吧。”

“闭嘴——”

“你过得很好，”威尔稍微前倾身子，他的上臂靠在桌沿边上，深深地注视着弗雷德里克——他长了黑眼圈，满脸胡茬，但是看上去还算健康。在不舒服的折叠床上失眠并没有生命危险。“你过得很好，”他重复道：“你在这里很安全。说实话，在我抓住汉尼拔之前，这对你来说是最好的藏身之处。他没法把手伸到这个完美的小盒子里面来。”

“我不想待在什么小盒子里，”弗雷德里克的深绿色眼睛像是威尔的翻版，只不过他的是海洋，而威尔的是天空。“而且你怎么确保自己就能抓住他？我就是他的免死金牌，现在没有人怀疑他了。”

“我怀疑他。”

“他知道，威尔。他知道你知道——他在你身边会无比警惕。”

威尔对他的话嗤之以鼻，转头看向窗户，“你对我真是没有半点信心啊，弗雷德里克。”

“这话是什么意思？我只是看不出——”

“我会引诱汉尼拔再次杀戮，”威尔呢喃道：“一旦他那么做了，所有人就都知道开膛手依旧逍遥法外。你的罪名就不成立了，他们不能再把以前的案子算到你头上。然后我的父亲会终于开始选择相信我，无论他之前是怎么看待你的，是怎么看待汉尼拔的。”

弗雷德里克的神情介于难以置信和满怀希望之间，“你要怎么引诱他再次杀人？”

“这就跟你没关系了。我手里有他想要的东西。”

“猎物。”

威尔轻笑出声，他把手指放在唇上，伸出舌头缓慢地舔过中指的指尖，泛着水光的手指往下划过自己的脖颈，停留在两片锁骨中间的凹陷处。

弗雷德里克的呼吸停滞了，他衣料下的肌肉紧绷，他嘶嘶出声：“威尔。”

“我知道我在做什么。至于你，你得坦白自己对亚伯·吉迪恩所做的事。”

“我——”弗雷德里克的眼睛瞪大了，“我——”

“我父亲和汉尼拔都知道你强制他认同自己为开膛手，”威尔的眼神凌厉地划开了弗雷德里克的伪装，“在庭上，你只承认这点，以间断性精神失常来做辩护。这样你不会输，就只用待在这里，直到我抓住汉尼拔。不管你做什么，都要记住不要提到他的名字。如果你指控汉尼拔是开膛手，我的工作会困难很多。”

弗雷德里克沉默了许久，然后开口道：“这些话应当由我的律师来对我说，威尔。”

“我不是律师，”威尔说道：“我只是那个可以救你命的人。”

房间再次沉寂，威尔望向窗外，他的余光瞥见弗雷德里克做了同样的动作。窗外是银白世界，万籁俱寂，只有停车场传来汽车启动的引擎声。天光异常明亮，威尔甚至错觉自己听见了鸟儿的鸣叫，但他很快想起这是冬季，世间万物都在死去或离开。他平稳地呼了一口气，从椅子上站了起来。

“你要走了。”弗雷德里克平静地说，他的声音里隐藏着淡淡的疑虑和恳求。

“我会回来的，”威尔往房门处走去，他看见那护工注意到了他的动作——来到走廊的这边，钥匙挂在他青筋毕现的手上。“我没骗你，这就是对你来说最安全的地方，弗雷德里克。我想逮捕汉尼拔，就一定会出现杀人案件。我不希望你成为其中的某一个。”威尔在镜子里看见弗雷德里克的神情软化了。

“好的，威尔。”他应道。

房门打开，威尔大步走了出去。阿拉娜在前厅里等着他，她问了问威尔的谈话进行得怎么样，以及弗雷德里克有没有认罪。威尔含糊地应付了阿拉娜的问题——他希望知道汉尼拔是开膛手的人越少越好。虽然威尔斥责了弗雷德里克，但他有一点没说错，汉尼拔清楚威尔已经发现了他的身份，再想拿到确切的证据不是简单的事情。但即便如此，威尔重新呼吸着刺骨的空气，他并不害怕将来的险阻。他经受住了最严苛的训练，甚至事实比他以为的更加残酷。他转了转肩膀的肌肉，后颈处发出一声脆响，然后迈步走向了他的梅赛德斯奔驰。

*

夜幕即将降临——杰克透过窗玻璃看向外面的天空。他最近总是找借口待在行为分析局，把自己埋在弗雷德里克案成堆的文件里，要知道找这些借口并不难。但是他脑子里的想法越来越难以压制，他无心工作，而是望向窗外停车场上陆续亮起的路灯，它们把灰紫的天空染上金色的光晕，雪白的大地在光芒的衬托下恍若仙境，仿佛天堂沙滩绵延千里。

在过去的几天里，菲利斯跟杰克说了三句话不到。也许就两个词，他不知道。她在听说弗雷德里克·奇尔顿因开膛手的身份暴露而入狱的时候，脸上的恐惧表情一闪而过——如果是不了解她的人根本看不出来；她的表情迅速笼罩起森然怒意，杰克从来没见过这样的她。不，他见过一次，就在她发现小威尔手中血腥的犯罪现场照片时，杰克还记得她怎么旋风般冲下楼来质问他，威尔畏畏缩缩地躲在楼上偷偷看着，她吼叫说杰克会毁了威尔。

她那时还不知道杰克已经着手那个特殊的计划。

她现在还被蒙在鼓里。杰克明白，既然威尔已经知道了，她发现真相只是时间问题。她阴沉的表情暂时还与那些口令毫无关系，无论如何，只要想起开膛手对威尔经年累月的痴迷，杰克完全能理解这种从血液深处涌起的厌恶。

杰克不愿想起这些，但他控制不了自己的思绪：威尔小时候到底发生了什么？威尔和弗雷德里克待在一起的时候，他并不是无时无刻不在他们身边。他放任弗雷德里克和威尔交谈、了解威尔——杰克那时以为威尔长大后会和弗雷德里克一起办案子。杰克知道菲利斯也是这样想的。她保持沉默，但她的心声始终回荡在空中：你的直觉呢，杰克？当你在那间地下室里培养那男孩的直觉时，你自己的呢？

它们都去哪儿了？

房门突然打开，杰克默默地叹了一口气，从这直接的方式猜到了来人是贝弗利。她走到办公室中心，站在他的办公桌前面，她的肩膀微微耸起，眼神平淡而愉悦。她的双手背在身后，脸上露出了笑容。

杰克用一只手托住脑袋，问道：“你要做什么，贝弗利？”

“我来把那具人体模型拿到地下室去，”她耸耸肩回答道：“你需要点什么吗？咖啡？”

很久之前，杰克让贝弗利给他倒过一次咖啡。但她朝他大发脾气，恼怒地宣称自己不是他的实习生。

“不用了，谢谢。”他转头看向角落里那具贴满小纸条的人体模型。到如今，他看见它就不自觉地想起弗雷德里克·奇尔顿的脸，那也是某种形式的恐惧。

贝弗利呼了口气，点点头。她走向那具人体模型，开始清除上面的小纸条，扔在脚边的垃圾桶里，一个又一个被捏成球状的纸条掉进桶里。杰克静静地看着她的动作。贝弗利在清理它胸前的纸条时慢了下来，等到工作结束，她退后一步，端详着它身上细小的孔洞——然后把它扛在肩上，转过身来面对杰克。

杰克点点头，他的眼皮无比沉重，低喃道：“谢谢，贝弗利。”

贝弗利点头微笑，她已经走到了门边，人体模型的金属支架在她走过门框时落在后面，堪堪擦过地毯，她尽力控制它不要撞到门框。在她离开之前，她转过头来看着杰克，“也许我们终于能平静一段时间了。”

“是的，也许。”

“嘿，我也没想到会是这样，杰克。没人能想到。”

杰克看向她的脸庞，她有一束黑色头发挂在唇边，他点点头，“谢谢，贝弗利。”

她再次微笑了一下，露出了雪白的牙齿，然后关上了杰克办公室的门。

*

威尔看了看手表，已经是晚上七点半了，他从等候室的椅子上站起身，脱掉外套挂在手臂上。他的黑色卷发柔顺地往后梳去，只有一束不听话的头发在左侧太阳穴边上晃动。威尔深呼吸了一下，屏息几秒，闭上眼紧抿双唇，手上紧紧攥着拳头。他只用按照计划的那样——

他转过——

房门突然从里边打开，汉尼拔·莱克特身穿几近黑色的深蓝色西装，他们的眼睛相遇的瞬间，等候室里柔和的灯光照亮了他眼底的情绪。威尔的身体在看到汉尼拔的刹那颤抖了一下，他双腿的肌肉紧绷，随时准备好可以发起攻击。他下意识露出了犬齿，然后又努力控制自己闭紧嘴巴。

威尔的双手背在身后，他耸耸肩道：“我能进去吗？”

“当然，”汉尼拔的回答微微停顿了一下。他看上去有点惊讶，但还是从容泰然的样子。他往后退了一步，像以往无数次那样为威尔拉开门。威尔大步流星地走了进去，克制着自己想要咬住汉尼拔脖子的欲望。他越过汉尼拔，走进这间豪华的办公室，他注意到汉尼拔的嘴唇微微分开，像是在品尝威尔一样——他的味道、他的身形、他的鞋子踩在地毯上的声音，这一切混合起来成了属于威尔的独特风味。威尔转身把外套搭在椅子扶手上，然后坐在他惯常的位置上。这一刻，汉尼拔的一切也涌进威尔的感官，他的喉结，他的领带，他棕灰色的头发。

威尔的双腿紧紧交叠，他的指尖止不住地颤抖，他的脖子热得发烫。

汉尼拔关上门，转身穿过房间，威尔身体的所有变化都被他纳入眼底，每一次颤动、每一次无声的低吼。他微笑着在威尔面前坐下，交叉的双腿正好是威尔的反方向。

“我们一意孤行的病人终于回来了。”汉尼拔开口道。

威尔无所谓地耸耸肩，“一意孤行的未婚夫。”

汉尼拔朝威尔空无一物的左手点点头，“你没有戴戒指。”“唔，也许有人会以为我把它吞了进去。”

汉尼拔注视着他，往后仰了仰头，露出自己脆弱的咽喉。薄薄的皮肤之下，汉尼拔的颈动脉剧烈跳动着，那瞬间，威尔眼前的这个男人仿佛不再是西装革履，而是由无数条血管和翻滚的血液组成，它们疯狂地撞击冲刷着皮肤——他死死抓住身旁的扶手，控制自己待在原地，他的眼皮飞快地跳动。

“汉尼拔，别这样——”威尔打断了自己，他使劲摇了摇头，双脚牢牢地踩在地板上。他沉默了一会儿，然后似乎平静了不少，他的心跳速度极快，他的体温高得吓人，“我知道了。我知道了我的口令。我知道你在我杀你的时候使用了其中一个。”

“所以，你父亲告诉你了。”

威尔点点头，掌跟在扶手上反复摩挲，“他告诉了我——在我告诉他你是开膛手的时候。”

汉尼拔轻轻挑起一边眉毛，“他的反应是？”

威尔改换了姿势，他转头望向窗外。天色已暗，雪花飘飘洒洒，它们晶状的脸孔好奇地贴在窗玻璃上，但很快就被玻璃另一侧的温暖融化了。威尔回答道：“他不相信，”他重新看向汉尼拔，他的下腹某处开始抽动，“他说你只是在用口令自救。”

“我明白了。”

“这就是我过来的原因。”“口令？”

威尔长长地呼出一口气，他左右晃了晃脑袋，放松紧绷的肩膀，他头上的卷发也随着他的动作晃动着。他小心翼翼地前倾身子，手肘抵在大腿上，耳语般呢喃，“我想你为我解开项圈。”

汉尼拔沉默了很长时间。

威尔劝诱道：“我知道你能做到，答应我吧。”

“你想要我通过治疗，消除你父亲对你所做的一切。”汉尼拔一字一句地开口，仿佛这些词句摘自遥远的高空。

威尔舔了舔左边那颗犬齿，“嗯哼。”

汉尼拔轻轻笑了一声，“假如我成功消除了那些口令对你的影响，威尔，你也许会想要再次杀死我。那时候我该怎么办呢？”

威尔急促地呼吸了一下，他的嘴巴不听话地想要咧嘴大笑，但是威尔控制住了自己，他的神情看上去非常平静。他放松身体往后靠去，双手抚摸着自己的大腿，缓缓张开了交叠的双腿。他的前胸剧烈起伏，脸颊发烫，全身通红。威尔的阴///茎在内裤和牛仔裤下坚硬无比，汉尼拔绝不可能错过这个，他的视线逡巡过威尔跳动的血管，威尔的脖子，威尔微微张开的上唇，露出了那只沾了水光的犬齿。

威尔的声音追捕着他内心的饥渴，“我理解你。我的父亲不理解，这个世界不理解，但是我可以。而且我知道你想看见真实的我，揭开那些保护和口令，在所有的锁链之下。你想看见那个赤裸的我，那就答应我吧。你要知道，当它们全部化为齑粉——我所做的一切，就都是我真正想做的。”

汉尼拔的瞳孔猛地张大了，威尔的也是。汉尼拔盯着威尔，发出了一串低沉的吼声，如果在场还有别人，他们听不见这声音。不，但是威尔可以。威尔能听见。

Chapter 22 END


End file.
